


the stars in the sky are freckles too.

by miyarintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 87,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: A Tadashi le gustaba Osamu. A Osamu le gustaba Tadashi. Era una conexión extraña colisionando como dos galaxias fusionándose en una sola, separadas por una simple cancha de voleibol. Yamaguchi escogió el dejar ir un amor que nació en invierno y moriría en invierno, mientras que Miya escogió el evadir toda señal del destino para reencontrarse con Tadashi. Era un callejón sin salida, al menos para los dos. Pero era gracioso. Incluso si el mundo decidió rendirse sobre ellos, las estrellas no descansarían hasta que estuvieran juntos. Y por eso Yamaguchi recibió aquella llamada."Yamaguchi-kun, ¿querrías ser la cita de Miya Osamu el próximo viernes?"¿Qué le dirías al destino si este revelara el haberte utilizado para su propia satisfacción? ¿Dejarías todo en sus manos o le pedirías ayuda a las estrellas?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. different kind of galaxies collide every minute

**Author's Note:**

> Me decidí a publicarlo en español así que aquí estamos! Espero que la gente me lea 👀

**_Era él. Definitivamente era él._ **

No era como si el hombre de cabello castaño se muriera por acercarse corriendo a toda velocidad hasta aquella tienda de aspecto bastante llamativo, pasar por encima de los demás clientes y preguntara por todo tipo de onigiri en ese mismo instante dispuesto en el gran mostrador solo para entablar una conversación con aquel hombre. Tampoco parecía ser que prefería hacer todo lo contrario, quedándose al margen de la situación debido a todo lo que le había sucedido aquel día desde que había despertado, y no arriesgarse a hablar con aquel hombre de cabellos ahora tan oscuros como la noche, ojos marrones como la madera húmeda y un rostro refrescante y blanco como la leche.

Pero para Yamaguchi Tadashi todo eso era tan solo un problema más en su enorme menú de aflicciones que le acompañaban en su vida diaria. Y estaba seguro de que hablar con aquel hombre era tan solo una pequeña rama insignificante en un enorme árbol que tiene otras cosas más importantes de las que hacerse cargo.

Y por eso se acercó. Por eso reunió todo el coraje que tenía guardado en su pequeña caja en lo más profundo de su corazón, y comenzó a caminar.

Aquel tipo de reacciones eran interesantes viniendo de Yamaguchi, porque él siempre había sido del tipo de chico que se mantenía al margen de toda situación que le acomplejara su vida; porque él siempre había sido del tipo de los que se esconden detrás de la sombra de alguien más, especialmente si ese alguien más era una persona con quien ya había creado una amistad fuerte; porque estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas una sola vez: un solo saque magnífico en el volleyball, una vez capitán, una vez graduado, una vez mejor amigo. Y, curiosamente y para interés de los que están a punto de leer esta historia, el amor era también uno solo. 

Para desgracia de algunos, para felicidad de unos cuantos, Yamaguchi Tadashi solo podía enamorarse una vez.

_Y eso era algo que Osamu Miya no tardaría en descubrir._

“ ** _Las estrellas también son pequeñas pecas que adornan el cielo nocturno cuando nadie está viendo, o quizás cuando todos están haciéndolo_** ” era lo que Osamu Miya, con tan solo dieciséis años, había pensado cuando su mirada se deslizó rápidamente desde el remate al balón que su hermano gemelo colocó para él hasta la banca de suplentes en la que el chico que minutos antes había cobrado un par de puntos para su propio equipo gracias a sus llamativos saques, los mismos a los que Osamu no había dejado de observar desde que aquel chico abrió sus ojos, unos cuantos metros de distancia separándolos, corriendo de frente, lanzando el balón hacia el aire, saltando, golpeando el balón, todo. Absolutamente todo. Era casi como si un extraño aura brillara a su alrededor, un aura que pedía a gritos por la atención de todos los presentes en aquel lugar. 

Un aura que estaba curiosamente calmada y que exigía completamente lo contrario. ‘No me miren’ escuchó Osamu retumbar en su mente, contradiciéndose consigo mismo. ¿Cómo no mirar? ¿Cómo apartar mi mirada de aquello que me pide a gritos que le mire? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer en una situación como esta? Estaba distraído, y parecía ser que ni siquiera la irritante voz de su hermano gemelo podría traerlo de vuelta en medio de tal partido tan importante. Hasta que el entrenador pidió un tiempo, lo que devolvió la atención de Osamu de aquel chico en la banca nuevamente a sus compañeros de equipo, incluido su hermano.

“Sus saques parecen impresionantes, pero tan solo son basura, ¿no lo crees?” Atsumu soltó de su boca como era usual, y esta vez Osamu no devolvió ningún comentario. Su atención estaba completamente concentrada en los pequeños puntos de color marrón en todo el rostro de aquel chico. “Samu, ¿estás bien?” trató de llamar Atsumu, que se paró a su lado, mirando en dirección a lo que su hermano estaba viendo, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al notar lo que tenía a su hermano respirando por otra cosa que no fuera el volleyball. “Oye, no te culpo por querer prestarle atención a todo lo lindo que está del otro lado de la cancha, pero te recuerdo que te estoy hablando y que existo”

“Cállate, idiota” contestó finalmente Osamu, pasando de su hermano para acercarse un poco más al otro lado de la cancha, teniendo más de cerca aquella constelación de estrellas a tan solo unos pasos. 

Y ahí fue que se hizo de día. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquel chico mientras extendía con rapidez una botella de agua al número 11 de Karasuno, y que él recibía sin chistar antes de sentarse a su lado, aún con su sonrisa brillando en dirección a él. Osamu suspiró, y desvió su mirada nuevamente a donde se encontraba su equipo, tratando de despejar su mente para concentrarse en el partido. Se había hecho de día, y las estrellas parecían brillar solo para aquel que tenía toda su atención. 

De alguna forma se sentía derrotado y algo confundido. Era normal pensar que aquellas estrellas brillaran para esa persona que ellas querían, pero estaba seguro de que alguien en alguna parte del mundo había dicho que las estrellas también brillan para quienes están interesados en ellas. O quizás él era esa persona, tratando de convencerse de que las estrellas brillarán en su dirección si él las miraba lo suficiente. Que su atención tomaría vida propia y correría por encima de las cabezas de todas esas personas que no importaban en ese momento, y las llamarían para que estas se giraran hacia él.

Lo curioso era que aquello a lo que Osamu trataba de ponerle nombre a su conveniencia, era algo que venía haciendo su arduo trabajo desde hacía miles, quizás millones de años, y que en ese mismo instante volvía a hacer de las suyas para que las estrellas saltaran de admirar la luna a admirar la oscura Tierra girando lentamente hacia un nuevo día. Yamaguchi desapareció su sonrisa al notar que aquel chico de cabello marrón dejó de mirarlo, y luego miró hacia abajo algo decepcionado. No era como si estuviera esperando a que el número 11 de Inarizaki le prestara atención cada minuto, quizás cada segundo de aquel partido, pero de alguna u otra forma le ponía ligeramente triste el pensar que aquello que tanto anhelaba no pudiera suceder. Su mirada saltó de la cancha al rostro sudado de su mejor amigo, que tan solo cerró sus ojos, probablemente leyendo tanto el ambiente como la situación antes de elegir las palabras que le diría a un distraído Tadashi.

“¿Te llama la atención Miya-san?” soltó sin abrir sus ojos. Las mejillas de Yamaguchi enrojecieron por completo, delatando toda su pequeña e insignificante existencia frente al rubio, que tan solo se limitó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios, y acomodó sus lentes deportivos de un pequeño empujón hacia el puente de su nariz. “Sus saques parecen impresionantes, pero no es más que basura” continuó, y el sonrojo de Yamaguchi desapareció por completo, intentando ahogar una risa en el interior de su garganta. Eso había estado peligrosamente cerca. O quizás nunca estuvo lejos. “Los tuyos son mucho mejores, si eso es lo que quieres que diga”

“Tsukki…” se animó a decir, sabiendo que no podía esperar más de su mejor amigo. Sonrió, y volvió su mirada hacia el suelo, Tsukishima levantándose de su sitio para volver a la cancha. Tan pronto como el rubio desapareció fuera de los límites de la concentración de Yamaguchi en lo que Osamu respecta, el castaño levantó su mirada en dirección a él, que parecía haberle hecho caso al destino, levantando su mirada en dirección a las estrellas.

Y estaban más que seguros de que ahí había comenzado todo. Aquel día Karasuno ganó el partido contra Inarizaki, Yamaguchi regalándole a Osamu una última mirada antes de concentrarse en lo que sucedía a metros de distancia, el hermano gemelo de Osamu declarando con una voz extrañamente profunda, que colocaría el balón para Hinata en cuanto la oportunidad se apareciera. Era gracioso puesto que Hinata parecía estar completamente perdido en tratar de determinar cuál de los dos gemelos era el que estaba hablándole, mientras que Atsumu se tragaba todo el orgullo que alguna vez había tenido para pronunciar tales palabras. También era gracioso porque, detrás de Atsumu, Osamu desviaba su mirada del pecoso segundos antes de que este lograra verle de nuevo. Lo que era tan gracioso como serio era que Yamaguchi parecía olvidarse con cada segundo que pasaba de los ojos del mayor, lo que provocaba que unas inmensas ganas de que volviera a verle crecieran en su interior. Yamaguchi no tardó en ponerle nombre, aunque negándole completamente su existencia, y decidió que aquello que tanto anhelaba ahora crecía en su interior como si de un helecho inservible y molesto se tratara, y continuó creciendo y creciendo hasta el año siguiente, cuando su equipo y el de Osamu volvieron a encontrarse en el torneo nacional.

Esta vez, el destino parecía haber estado más interesado en ellos que ellos mismos en lo que podía suceder si decidieran acercarse el uno al otro. Las estrellas no perdieron por nada en el mundo su completa atención a la oscuridad de la Tierra, y la Tierra había pasado un año entero buscando que se hiciera de noche nuevamente para que las estrellas le prestaran atención. De aquella batalla no se sabe demasiado, más que ganó el equipo de Osamu, e inclusive ahí mismo, al final del partido, Osamu volvió a ver a Yamaguchi, quién tan solo se animó a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que la Tierra oscura se mantuviera satisfecha por el resto de su vida. Porque la Tierra no solo miraba a las estrellas, sino que también tenía que observar detenidamente a la Luna ser engullida por los brazos de las estrellas.

Y ese era el final para la oscuridad. Aquel último año de preparatoria, aquel último torneo de volleyball, aquella última sonrisa tan solo anunciaba un triste final para la Tierra que tan solo quería observar las estrellas. Si bien Osamu sabía el estúpido significado de las estrellas sonriendo tan brillantemente, también sabía que no tenía sentido meterse detrás de las decisiones de las mismas. Habían elegido a la Luna, y no había más por hacer más que ignorar el hecho de que el destino había sido tan cruel como a veces –o quizás siempre– le ha gustado ser. Sin embargo, y eso es algo que hasta su propio hermano sabía con claridad, Osamu era alguien que no iba a darse por vencido de ninguna forma, lo que le llevó a tomar decisiones un año después. Ya graduado y acompañado tanto de su hermano como de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, sentarse en las gradas de aquel enorme estadio era pan comido. El partido estaba a punto de empezar, y sus ojos se iluminaron completamente en cuanto aquel equipo de color negro y naranja se alineaba en su respectivo lugar de la cancha, especialmente porque primero y brillando como siempre, Yamaguchi Tadashi sonreía a sus oponentes, probablemente esperando a que aquel partido sea uno de los mejores.

“Osamu, ¿estás aquí?” preguntó Suna, a lo que Osamu tan solo asintió con su cabeza, y apretó la mano de Suna en un intento de darle a entender que sí estaba con él. Suna tan solo sonrió, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, que hizo lo mismo con la suya en la cabeza de Suna, aspirando el aroma dulce a shampoo que él mismo le había recomendado.

Era una mentira tras otra. Él nunca estaba ahí, y probablemente Suna lo sabía a la perfección. No era como si al de cabello negro le importara demasiado puesto que lo que sucedía entre él y su antiguo compañero tanto de clase como de equipo era pura y exclusivamente sexo casual en el que nadie sentía nada por el otro. Sin embargo aquellas palabras también traían consigo una pequeña trampa, y era que si bien ninguno sentía algo por el otro, Suna sabía que Osamu sentía algo por alguien más. Y ese alguien estaba, en ese mismo momento, a punto de jugar un partido contra su antiguo equipo de volleyball.

Y no era como si a los demás les interesara. Atsumu estaba allí tan solo para ver el progreso de “su pequeño proyecto a futuro”, aquel chico de cabello color naranja que en ese momento portaba el número 5, y que lograba encender en llamas el rostro de Atsumu en cuanto se acercaba un poco más de lo normal al número 2, vice capitán y colocador del equipo, Kageyama Tobio. Hitoshi se encontraba del otro lado, tecleando rápidamente en su celular, probablemente enviando mensajes de texto desenfrenadamente a su novio, Akagi, otro de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Suna se encontraba jugando un videojuego para su celular que había descargado la noche anterior luego de que Osamu negara completamente el tener sexo, levantando su mirada de vez en cuando al de cabello negro, notando que su atención estaba completamente centrada en aquel chico pecoso de cabello marrón.

“Oh no…” susurró Osamu luego de unos minutos de que el partido haya terminado, Karasuno perdiendo justo en las semifinales. Suna levantó su cabeza del hombro de su novio, y Osamu se levantó de su silla, corriendo desesperadamente en dirección a los baños. Suna suspiró, y volvió su atención a su celular, sabiendo que ya nada tenía sentido si intentaba dárselo.

_Era más que obvio a quién quería visitar._

“¿Realmente vas a dejarle ir?” susurró Atsumu cuando el de cabellera naranja desapareció por las enormes puertas del gimnasio, indicando al resto de los presentes que la atención que el rubio podía ponerle a otra cosa que no fueran sus propios intereses y el volleyball había terminado. “Tú solías decir que estabas estúpidamente enamorado de él y ahora… esto” completó su comentario quizás un poco fuera de lugar, quizás con intenciones de demostrar su interés por su amigo y su hermano.

Rintaro movió su cabeza de lado a lado, negando. “Si amas a alguien, déjale ir… O al menos eso es lo que dicen. **_Estoy seguro de que él está enamorado de ese chico._** _El brillo en sus ojos_ …” comentó, levantando su cabeza en dirección a la cancha, sus ojos encontrando a aquel hombre de cabellera tan oscura como la suya caminando en dirección a donde el pelirrojo y el pecoso habían desaparecido. “… ** _es el mismo que estaba en los míos cuando solía mirarle en la preparatoria_** ”

La situación de Suna en lo que a Osamu respecta siempre había sido un tanto complicada, pero quizás no viene al caso en este mismo instante. Quizás era más importante hablar de la manera en la que Osamu, el más valiente de los hermanos Miya, cerraba sus ojos unos metros antes de encontrarse por primera vez en dos años frente a frente con el chico pecoso que dominó su mente, sus sueños e ilusiones y sus palabras desde su primer enfrentamiento. La duda se hizo presente entre lo que el destino podía entregarles como pareja feliz y lo mucho que la oscuridad quería disfrutar de observar las estrellas en silencio sin ser parte de su calma existencia, que en ese mismo momento se encontraban algo alborotadas. Desesperadas. Aterradas.

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi estaba llorando._ **

Osamu suspiró, y le pidió de rodillas a sus piernas que se movieran en dirección a aquel chico, obligando sin éxito a sus brazos a que le envolvieran, castigando a sus labios por no tener la valentía suficiente para susurrar unas simples palabras de aliento. Era un estúpido, un cobarde, y se sentía la peor persona por tan solo darse la vuelta y salir de allí, aun escuchando el tenue sollozo de las estrellas pedir por los brazos de alguien. Era curioso, como era de esperarse, como el destino le gustaba ser cruel cuando alguien más había hecho algo que este no había tenido planeado, y se reía de cómo las cosas podían torcerse cuando no ponía sus manos en el fuego para que algo sucediera, y Yamaguchi era justamente la prueba de aquello. 

‘Yo… _No puedo seguir saliendo contigo, Yamaguchi._ Lo siento’ fueron las palabras que Tsukishima había utilizado para terminar por completo la relación que él mismo había empezado minutos después de que Karasuno perdiera contra Inarizaki dos años antes, y que había sido el mismo Yamaguchi el que se había encargado de mantener a flote de miles de maneras posibles, buscando de alguna u otra forma el sentirse acompañado por alguien. Querido, amado, el ser alguien en el mundo para esa persona especial. Se sentía un completo idiota, y si bien todos los demás presentes tomarían como “normal” su llanto en medio de los pasillos de aquel enorme gimnasio debido a que habían perdido su último torneo nacional como equipo de volleyball de escuela preparatoria, podía darse el gusto de llorar por lo que Tsukishima había dicho.

Tampoco podía culparlo. Él mismo se había cansado de cometer miles de errores en su relación, entre los que se encontraban el no quitarle la mirada de encima al de cabello marrón durante sus partidos, decir su nombre sin siquiera pensarlo, o hasta incluso confundirlo con el de Tsukishima. Sabía que esas y probablemente otras cosas más eran lo que el rubio fue acumulando hasta no poder más y asesinar sin piedad todo intento por parte de Yamaguchi de tenerle a su lado. Estaba siendo justo, y quizás esas lágrimas que en ese momento estaba derramando eran más que válidas.

_Sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentía un idiota?_

¿Por qué sentía que habían jugado descaradamente con sus sentimientos como si de una pelota de volleyball se tratara? ¿Por qué sentía que debía odiar a Tsukishima con todas sus fuerzas, al punto de querer enroscar sus dedos alrededor de su cuello y presionar lo suficiente para acabar con todo el aire que podía correr tanto por su tráquea como sus venas? ¿Por qué sentía que quería correr a velocidad máxima hacia donde se encontraba el de cabello marrón y le abrazara para no soltarle jamás, diciéndole todo lo que había sentido durante esos dos años, probablemente besando sus labios hasta que estos se pusieran tan rojos como la sangre, sintiendo su aroma hasta que sus pulmones se llenaran tan solo de Osamu Miya?

_¿Por qué sentía que todo estaba saliendo mal?_

El destino parecía enfriarse las manos mientras el fuego ardía en el interior de Yamaguchi, que levantó su cabeza, sus ojos aun repletos de lágrimas, y encontró la espalda de aquel sueño que le perseguía sin cesar durante cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora de todas esas incontables noches en las que Osamu reinaba en su mente y, por supuesto, su primer instinto fue correr. Las estrellas en sus mejillas parecían estrellas fugaces saltando de su rostro hacia el aire junto a sus lágrimas, que limpió con una de sus manos antes de alcanzar aquella enorme puerta por la que entró más de una vez durante todos esos partidos, y la abrió. El frío, las emociones, las lágrimas, todo se mezcló en una sola cosa, chocando de golpe contra la piel suave y blanca del chico, que sintió el tiempo detenerse, el espacio retorcerse, y aquel pequeño fuego salir de su interior para caer en manos del destino que sonreía mientras el corazón de Yamaguchi perdía todo rastro de esperanza.

“¡Osamu-san!” gritó, ahogando su propia voz en el interior de sus pulmones ante la imponente e irreconocible imagen del chico, de ahora cabello negro, besando los labios de otro más, que parecía sonreír victorioso ante una batalla que jamás había peleado. Estaba más que obvio que la Tierra oscura escucharía aquello, más no encontraría a las estrellas mirándole fijamente.

Al contrario, la puerta estaba cerrada. El tiempo había vuelto a correr, quizás sin un sentido en específico. El espacio volvió a su lugar original, esta vez con un color completamente gris. Y el corazón de Yamaguchi se convirtió en algo congelado. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras este abrazaba con fuerza ambas piernas, tratando de contener tanto su rabia y enojo como su propia estupidez.

**_Todo había perdido sentido._ **

Dos galaxias demasiado distintas intentaron colisionar, y su diferencia de distancias les habían dicho que no.   
Pero ahora… ahora era distinto. El destino no estaba riéndose. El tiempo corría de manera normal. El espacio se había mantenido en su lugar por años. El corazón de Yamaguchi había vuelto a ser tan cálido como siempre había sido. Y algo en su interior le decía que el sentido retomó su lugar en todo ese enredo de emociones y sentimientos.

_La esperanza le llamaba a ser feliz._

Y era por eso que decidió darse la vuelta, y desaparecer. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. La figura de Yamaguchi desapareció entre toda esa infinidad de personas, lejos de la vista de Osamu, lejos de la vista de la felicidad, lejos de todo.

_**Pero, por supuesto, nunca tan lejos de la sonrisa del destino.** _


	2. the stars never forget what Earth does.

_A las estrellas les gusta contar lo que ven._

Algunas de ellas disfrutan del romance entre dos simples humanos, otras, del magnífico y poderoso horror que el final de uno de ellos puede provocar. Algunas prefieren suspirar, moviéndose de un lado a otro para visualizar la tierra girando a toda velocidad cuando las que están en movimiento son ellas mismas. Un pequeño grupo más alejado de la Tierra disfruta de ver a sus hermanas reírse traviesamente a causa de las historias que presencian, y el resto, más allá de donde una galaxia entera puede contener, están las que se esconden de la vista del ojo humano.

Y luego está el grupo de estrellas que Yamaguchi llevaba consigo, un chico cariñoso y amable de veintidos años, cabello marrón y ojos marrón con tintes de verde oscuro, que brillaban de distinta forma con cada verano, cada invierno, cada otoño y cada primavera que su corazón latía. Nadie sabe con exactitud cuándo fue que aquel grupo de estrellas había decidido seguir la historia de aquel chico, pero la persona que vió sus pecas por primera vez había dicho, con una cálida sonrisa, que sus pecas eran como las estrellas. Y esa era una historia que Yamaguchi se había cansado de escuchar, y era la misma por la que siempre reprendía a su madre por recordarle tal embarazoso momento, aún si él no estuviera consciente de aquello.

Lo que sí sabía era que aquellas estrellas existían, y se preguntaba si alguna vez sus pecas tomarían la forma de ellas, casi tan brillantes como el sol pero tan alejadas de la realidad como para visualizarlas como a la gigante roja del centro de la galaxia. Sus pecas eran, en efecto, el "defecto de su rostro" que siempre le había acomplejado. Nunca nadie había dicho algo al respecto que no fuera amable acerca de aquellas marcas en sus mejillas, pero había algo, quizás alguien, quizás él mismo, que desde lo profundo de su mente repetía siempre las mismas palabras: 'Tus pecas son feas', 'Nadie quiere a tus pecas' y 'Nunca serás feliz con esas pecas', y otro sinfín de insultos que se repetían cual disco dañado. Tadashi sabía que todo aquello era bastante ofensivo hacia sí mismo, y que estaba más que claro que no tenía sentido pensarlo pero, sin buscarlo y sin pedirlo, tomaba forma cuando se quitaba su camiseta, dejando al aire su piel blanca repleta de puntos de miles de tamaños. Pequeños, grandes, medianos; dos, tres, cuatro puntos seguidos; algunos formaban figuras; otros, por su parte, existían como si de alguna clase de tortura hacia la pobre mente del chico se tratara.

_Eran estrellas. Horribles e inútiles estrellas._

Estrellas que, durante el invierno, se mantenían apagadas para dejarle lugar a sus ojos para brillar. Aquel día era especial. Quizás, más que especial. Aquel día era único en la historia. Aquel día, dos de sus mejores amigos y compañeros de preparatoria y equipo de volleyball volverían a encontrarse, ambos en equipos profesionales distintos, para un partido. Para todas las demás personas que iban a estar en aquel lugar era tan solo un simple partido de volleyball -con el agregado de que, según rumores, 'la generación de monstruos' creada durante la época de secundaria tanto de Yamaguchi como de sus amigos sería la participante de dicho partido-, pero para Yamaguchi y unas cuantas personas más, era la batalla final.

El enfrentamiento entre Hinata Shouyou y Kageyama Tobio, el partido que definiría su eterna rivalidad.   
¿Divertido? Tal vez. ¿Intenso? Más que claro. ¿Importante? Ni en lo más mínimo. No al menos para las estrellas de Yamaguchi, que apagadas y en silencio se mantenían debajo de las varias prendas de invierno que el chico había decidido utilizar. Tadashi tan solo se limitó a sonreír y encontrar entre toda la gente a su mejor amiga, a la que le ofreció un cálido abrazo a pesar de haberla visto una semana antes, la noche del día en el que Hinata Shouyou volvió de Brasil, país al que había decidido migrar para pulir sus habilidades en el volleyball tan pronto como su vida de preparatoria acabó. La rubia comenzó a hablar, robándole una que otra sonrisa al pecoso, que escuchaba atentamente lo que su amiga decía. Tadashi nunca había sido demasiado bueno creando conversaciones, y por eso, desde pequeño, optó por escuchar. Y era, quizás, muy bueno en ello.

**_Hasta que le notó._ **

Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada mes, cada año de toda su maldita preparatoria revivía descaradamente desde lo profundo de su estómago, mezclándose con todo lo que no había comido en días, logrando que el chico tan solo tapara su boca. Yachi dejó de hablar, frenando en seco frente a Yamaguchi, que se limitó a respirar entrecortadamente, y salió corriendo en dirección a los baños seguido de cerca por una preocupada rubia. Toda posible conversación entre el pecoso y la rubia quedó en el aire cuando Yamaguchi se encerró en uno de los cubículos por diez minutos, dejando que su estómago vaciara lo poco que había ingerido, y luego salió de los baños repitiéndose a sí mismo las palabras que luego le diría en voz alta a la rubia.

"Osamu Miya está aquí, Hitoka" susurró, la piel de la rubia vibrando al escuchar aquel nombre que parecía haber desaparecido de todo su vocabulario luego de que Yamaguchi le llamara llorando un día a las tres de la mañana para contarle lo mucho que extrañaba 'algo que nunca había tenido'. "Mi mente... Mi mente está en blanco. No sé qué es lo que debo hacer" finalizó, sus manos temblando desenfrenadamente.

"Oh dios mío. Cálmate por un momento, Yamaguchi-kun. ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que era él?" preguntó la chica, un poco más nerviosa de lo que el castaño alguna vez pudo estar. Yamaguchi respiró hondo, y señaló con su dedo índice a la pequeña tienda de onigiris que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, en los que aquel chico de cabello oscuro le sonreía cálidamente a todos sus clientes. "Wow, esto... Esto es demasiado inoportuno..."

"Yo... Quiero salir de aquí. Necesito salir de aquí" susurró Yamaguchi sin dejar que Yachi termine su frase. La rubia respiró hondo, y tomó una de las manos del chico para guiarle mientras caminaba en dirección a las gradas, en donde Tsukishima les estaba esperando.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo a la chica encontrar al rubio, que tan solo levantó su mano derecha en cuanto les divisó en una de las puertas. Yamaguchi respiraba hondo cada cierta cantidad de segundos, buscando la forma de eliminar el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa brillante a unos metros de él, su piel blanca y suave tan solo a la vista y los músculos de los brazos, pecho y espalda ensancharse y relajarse cuando este respiraba.

Mala idea.

"¿Estás bien? Estás temblando y completamente rojo" comentó Tsukishima, que devolvió a Yamaguchi a la tierra cuando este levantó su cabeza para encontrar los ojos del rubio mirándole fijamente. Tadashi abrió su boca para hablar, pero su sonrojo invadió por completo su rostro, delatando que lo que fuera que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese mismo instante era algo que todos los presentes preferían evitar saber.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" contestó luego de unos segundos en silencio. Tsukishima se encogió de hombros sin parpadear, y volvió su atención a la cancha de volleyball, dejando a Yamaguchi divagar en la soledad de sus propios pensamientos.

No estaba bien. No estaba bien, no estaba bien, no estaba bien. Su corazón estaba saltando de la maldita emoción. Su mente se encontraba hundida en lo profundo de un mar de emociones que tenían nombre y apellido, sintiendo que de alguna u otra forma volvía a tener quince años. Sentía felicidad, sentía horror, sentía asco, sentía temor. Sentía millones de cosas que eran lo que hoy le habían formado como la persona que era. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, quizás de frío, quizás de emoción; mientras que su rostro parecía enrojecer más con cada segundo que pasaba. Sentía que no estaba presente en ese momento. Sentía unas enormes y estúpidas ganas de sonreír. Sentía ganas de recordar el rostro de Osamu Miya para siempre. Pero, sobre todo, y eso era algo que el destino tenía más que preparado, las estrellas brillando en su estómago indicaban que estaba sintiendo algo mucho más fuerte que todo el huracán que se había formado en su interior.

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi sentía amor._ **

Y no era cualquier amor pasajero. No eran estúpidas mariposas volando desesperadamente de un lado a otro en su estómago, ni mucho menos podía decir que caminaba en las nubes cada vez que pensaba en el de cabello negro. No, lo suyo era completamente distinto. Su amor era algo agrio. Era una gota de ácido mezclada con un vaso de jugo de limón. Era algo que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a tomar, pero que en ese mismo instante estaba deslizándose por la garganta de Yamaguchi mientras sus mejores amigos batallaban intensamente a unos metros de su posición. Muchas personas decían que el amor no tiene fecha de caducidad, pero Tadashi se negaba a creer aquello. La acidez de su amor continuó su carrera hasta su estómago, que explotó en un potente rugido, seguido de un mareado Yamaguchi desapareciendo de ahí hacia el baño, esta vez vaciando por completo su estómago. Como pudo logró llegar hasta los lavabos de aquel baño, y levantó sus ojos hasta encontrar su rostro en el espejo.

Wow, el poder del amor. "Maldición..." susurró, mojando tanto su rostro como su boca, y luego volvió a mirarse en el espejo, cerrando sus ojos algo aterrado al no reconocerse a sí mismo en lo que estaba viendo. Estaba aterrado.

Era exactamente igual que a sus diecisiete años.   
Solo que esta vez él podía controlarlo.

"¿Estás bien?" fueron las primeras palabras que Osamu Miya le dijo a Yamaguchi Tadashi al conocerse. Al mirarse directo a los ojos. Al apreciarse tan cerca como siempre habían deseado. Al sentir el calor del otro por tan solo pararse a menos de un metro de distancia.

Y esas fueron las palabras que le dijeron a Yamaguchi que esta vez, al igual que cualquier otra que pudiera llegar a suceder alguna vez en su vida, tampoco podría controlarlo.

Y era por eso que escapó.

* * *

Osamu Miya nunca había tenido miedo. La gente tendía a compararle con su hermano, diciendo que si a uno le sucedía algo o era bueno en algo, al otro le sucedería lo contrario o sería bueno en una cosa completamente distinta. Pero todos estaban completamente equivocados. Había un sinfín de cosas en las que tanto Atsumu como Osamu eran Buenos -entre ellas el volleyball-, y a ambos les gustaba bromear con disfrazarse del otro, porque de alguna u otra forma " _algún tonto acabaría cayendo por sus actuaciones_ ".

Pero no puedes actuar el miedo. Aquel que ata tus manos y piernas a una silla inexistente para protegerte de algo que no puede hacerte daño, aquel que desata un huracán de desesperación en el interior de tu cuerpo, llevando a tu mente al límite, aquel que solo uno de los gemelos había experimentado hasta su segundo año de preparatoria, en el que el otro sintió el miedo de su hermano acumularse en su cuello hasta que lo sintió, tan vivo como si fuera suyo. Y era extraño, porque si bien él se negaba a admitirlo, el miedo sí era suyo. No puedes ponerle nombre a algo que nunca experimentaste porque, en efecto, nunca lo has sentido, acabando en negación.

Pero ese día, ese maldito día, Osamu había sentido por fin la desesperación de estar aterrado. Y, aunque tardó muchos años en finalmente entenderlo, su miedo tenía raíz en un sentimiento casi tan suave y perfecto que le hacía tocar las nubes, pero que en realidad era tan macabro y terrorífico como el miedo, y que en poco tiempo acabó por devorarle por completo.

_Osamu Miya le tenía miedo al amor._

Interesante, ¿no? La gente le temía a muchas cosas. Las arañas, los truenos, la soledad, la infinidad y el misterio de un espacio que no ha sido conocido por completo, algún que otro animal más grande que ellos, la lista era infinita. Y sin embargo a Osamu le daba miedo el amor. Le perseguía día y noche, reclamándole por un temor injusto y sin fundamentos que él había aceptado como normal, ignorándole por completo antes de que este pudiera defenderse. El amor se había cansado de tocar su puerta, pero él había dejado de vivir en aquella casa, había tomado las medidas necesarias para que la llave que abría la cerradura de aquella puerta estuviera perfectamente escondida.

Pero esta vez, luego de haberse cansado, el amor cedió su lugar al destino, que seguía haciendo su trabajo en silencio, ocultándole al amor que iba a hacer justicia por él.

"Vamos, será divertido... Puedes venir con nosotros y traer a tu pareja" las palabras de Atsumu se deslizaron por encima de los oídos de Osamu, que terminó de preparar el enorme onigiri que su hermano había pedido que hiciera. "Shoyo-kun quedó muy entusiasmado luego de ganar el partido de hoy, y no quiero decepcionar a mi pequeño nuevo rematador tan rápido, 'Samu" suplicó esta vez, sus ojos ligeramente llorosos a propósito, esperando que su hermano se comiera sus versos, como era de costumbre. Osamu tan solo sonrió. "Vamos, _¿o es que no tienes pareja?_ "

Mierda.

" _Claro que la tengo, idiota_ " soltó, y tapó su boca al instante. Le dió la espalda a su hermano, que parecía haber quedado más que encantado con la comida que le había preparado, y sintió un pequeño _click_ , una cerradura desbloqueándose y la perilla de una puerta presionando para que esta se abriera resonar en su mente.

Mierda. _Mierda._ _ **Mierda.**_

"Estoy lo suficientemente concentrado en el simple hecho de que voy a tener una cita con Hinata Shouyou como para ignorar momentáneamente que me hayas ocultado aquello, no preguntar por esa misteriosa persona y felicitarte por encontrar a alguien que robara tu virginidad" Atsumu estaba escupiendo veneno, aunque Osamu sabía que esa era la forma de su hermano de demostrar su felicidad y cariño. Osamu se dió la vuelta nuevamente, su cerebro aun hundido en la profundidad de aquel mar que todavía no se había molestado en investigar. "Aunque sí estoy intrigado. ¿Quién es? ¿Es alguien que conozco? ¡No me digas! Es ese chico de Karasuno... El de los saques de basura"

Y entonces su cerebro volvió a la superficie.

El silencio reinó en el vacío de la tienda, Atsumu sintiendo que su sangre se congelaba al igual que su apetito desaparecía. La había cagado, y la había cagado lo suficiente como para que Osamu acabara mirándole fijamente, culpándole por algo que ambos sabían nadie podría ser culpable. Atsumu limpió su boca con la pequeña servilleta que su hermano le había dado, y prefirió mirar directamente hacia los restos de su onigiri mientras susurraba un inaudible 'lo siento', sabiendo que había tocado un punto sensible que no había sido traído a la vida desde aquel fatídico día en el que Osamu Miya decidió ser feliz con cualquier cosa que no incluyera el amor.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, con el tiempo, se había vuelto un nombre taboo entre los hermanos Miya. La noche en la que Osamu había terminado su relación con Suna, Osamu le reveló a su hermano jamás haber estado enamorado del de cabello negro, y que si bien todo entre ellos parecía color rosado, la verdad detrás de las intenciones de Osamu eran más que oscuras, y Atsumu entendió casi al instante lo que su hermano había tratado de hacer. No podía culparlo, puesto que él mismo le había dicho un año antes de que él y Suna empezaran a salir que no podía sacarse el rostro del pecoso de la mente, que por más que intentaba hacerlo no había tenido éxito. De esa manera, Suna sería tan solo un simple reemplazo para el amor que Osamu buscaba en Yamaguchi, aquel al que tanto le temía, y que no tenía ni idea de que le lastimaría de aquella manera. Aquella noche, tormenta de por medio, Osamu durmió abrazando a su hermano, quien solo se limitó a acariciar su cabello mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien, que quizás ese no era su momento de tener pareja, que quizás en el futuro su sueño de estar con Yamaguchi se haría realidad, mil y un deseos de cosas algo imposibles al alcance de su mano.

Y a la mañana siguiente, Yamaguchi Tadashi había desaparecido del vocabulario de Osamu.

Al principio Atsumu batalló contra su propia lógica, tratando de encontrarle una respuesta al repentino cambio de su hermano, y fue entonces que recordó aquella extraña corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espina dorsal cuando Osamu volvió llorando la noche anterior. Recordó sentirse amarrado a su propia cama, sudando frío, un sabor metálico parecido a la sangre llenar su boca. Recordó sentirse aterrado. Recordó que aquello que había sentido no era suyo. Y entonces lo entendió, quemando por completo el nombre del pecoso de su mente.

Hasta este estúpido momento. Atsumu se sentía curiosamente fuera de lugar, pero también quería sentir que la situación podía revertirse. Entre todo el repertorio de palabras reconfortantes que le había dicho a su hermano entre una lluvia de estruendos estaba la que más había repetido, y esa era que su futuro con Yamaguchi quizás existía. Que quizás podía tomarlo con sus propias manos. Y esperaba que ahora esas palabras se hicieran realidad. Aunque al final era tonto. Osamu acabó por sonreírle, asintiendo con su cabeza mientras este tomaba sus cosas y estiraba sus piernas una última vez antes de ver a su hermano a los ojos y sonreírle de vuelta.

"Entonces, ¿viernes a la siete?" preguntó Atsumu una última vez, Osamu asintiendo. El rubio volvió a sonreír, y salió de la tienda, no sin antes saludar a su hermano con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, Osamu haciendo lo mismo.

Y Atsumu desapareció, dejando a Osamu con su corazón palpitando descontroladamente. Se dejó caer en la pequeña silla justo detrás del mostrador, cerrando sus ojos. Aquel había sido un día extremadamente largo, y si bien todo parecía relativamente bien, Osamu le habría gustado decirle a su hermano que no se preocupara por nombrar a aquel chico pecoso que había estado en su mente cada segundo desde esa misma tarde, y que quizás ha estado allí desde siempre.

Osamu Miya había vuelto a ver a Yamaguchi Tadashi. Habían millones de razones por las que podía tranquilamente pedirle su número a Hinata, enviarle un mensaje y comenzar una bonita amistad que en poco tiempo pudiera convertirse en un bonito amor. Un bonito apartamento, un bonito perro, una bonita vida en la que él despertaba todas las mañanas con aquellas pecas brillando por el sol mientras él tan solo las admira, sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo.

Pero también habían un millón de razones por las que todo eso podía salir al revés. Un horrible desamor en el que Yamaguchi no le ama. Una horrible vida en un horrible y solitario apartamento en el que él despertaba todas las mañanas completamente solo, sin pecas que brillaran a su lado como si de estrellas se trataran.

_Ese, en efecto, era el miedo de Osamu._

"Yamaguchi Tadashi..." susurró, tomando su celular, sintiendo sus manos temblar con cada movimiento de sus dedos. Habían millones de razones por las que todo eso podía pasar, pero esa misma tarde algo distinto había sucedido. Algo importante, tanto que fue suficiente para que el miedo de Osamu quedara del otro lado de la puerta, y lo que entrara en su vida fuera tan solo el destino.

**_Las estrellas en el rostro de Tadashi le habían dicho que no debía tener miedo._ **

Y presionó llamar.

"¿Hola? ¿Shouyou-kun?" habló Osamu, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del destino.

* * *

El cuerpo del pecoso se dejó caer en su cama luego de horas en las que se debatía entre disculparse con sus amigos por haber escapo tan descaradamente del partido sin avisar, escoger qué comer luego de tantas horas sin hacerlo, tomar un baño y sentirse la persona más cobarde del mundo. Tomó su celular y lo desbloqueó, encontrándose con miles de mensajes, entre ellos, de sus compañeros de universidad, Tsukishima, Yachi, y Hinata. Especialmente de Hinata. Mil doscientos mensajes. Exactos.

Y entró la llamada, que Yamaguchi sabía que no podía ignorar. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando sus dedos se movían hacia la pantalla, todo quedando en extremo silencio cuando presionó aceptar y llevó su teléfono hacia su oreja.

" ** _Yamaguchi-kun, ¿quieres ser la cita de Osamu Miya este viernes a las siete?_** "

Aquella noche, Yamaguchi sintió que su corazón, el mundo, el tiempo, todo a su alrededor se detenía. Y por alguna razón, sus pecas estaban brillando. 

_Las estrellas, por su parte, escribían en su diario..._


	3. the stars are writing a story.

_No conocía a Osamu Miya. No tenía más absoluta idea de quién era esa persona._

_**Eran completos extraños.** _

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, fingiendo ser su pareja de años. Pareja que, por encima de todo lo demás, había estado oculta de los ojos de su hermano gemelo. Era extraño recordar las horas antes de la dichosa cita, al menos para Yamaguchi, pero a las estrellas les encanta contar lo que ven. Y esta vez, todo es tan importante como lo que para los humanos es tan insignificante.

Porque todo es un detalle para su libro.

"¡¿Con quién?!" exclamó Tadashi, mezclando sus palabras con su aliento escapándose de su boca y volviendo súbitamente hacia sus pulmones. Pudo sentir a Hinata alejarse un poco de su teléfono móvil debido a ello. Un pequeño desliz más antes de que acabara el día.

" _Osamu Miya, Guchi_ " contestó el otro, estremeciendo la columna de Yamaguchi. Mierda. " _O, S, A, M, U, M, I, Y, A. Osamu Miya. Miya Osamu. El gemelo de... A-Atsumu-san_ " agregó Hinata en medio del silencio, pintando las mejillas de Yamaguchi con un ligero rosado. Y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. " _Vamos, el hombre de tus sue—_ "

"Sé quién es... O-Osamu Miya, Sho" contestó finalmente Yamaguchi, su rostro tan rojo como la lava de un volcán. Y era injusto, porque podía escuchar la risa de Hinata del otro lado de la línea. "No entiendo de qué te estás burlando, señor no-puedo-dejar-de-pensar-en-Atsumu-Miya" y se dejó caer en su cama, sonriendo al sentir a su mejor amigo sonrojarse exactamente igual que él. Apreció el silencio por unos segundos, antes de sentir la respiración entrecortada del otro. "¿Hinata?"

" _Él... Él me dijo que... Tampoco pudo dejar de p-pensar e-en mí_ " reveló, a lo que Yamaguchi tan solo sonrió, sentándose de golpe. Su corazón se aceleró por un momento, y no pudo evitar sentirse realmente feliz por su amigo. " _Quiere que tengamos una cita este viernes. Quiere que le cuente lo que sucedió todos estos años en Brasil. Está interesado en mí, Guchi_ " continuó, robándole una nueva sonrisa a Yamaguchi gracias a su capacidad de pronunciar veinte palabras en cuestión de segundos. Estaba emocionado, y no era para menos. " _Por eso necesito que seas la cita de Osamu-san... ¿Por favor?_ "

Yamaguchi suspiró, y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. "Hmmm... ¿Sabías que no vas a convencerme poniendo tu voz de niño perdido por teléfono?" preguntó, y escuchó a Hinata suspirar derrotado del otro lado. Volvió a dejarse caer en su cama, sonriendo. "Yo... Voy a pensarlo, ¿sí? Quiero... Quiero pensarlo" y Hinata sonrió. Yamaguchi podía sentirlo.

" _¡Sí!_ " exclamó el de cabello naranja, esta vez siendo Yamaguchi el que alejó su teléfono móvil de su oreja. Y volvió a sonreír. " _Te enviaré la dirección de la tienda de Osamu-san junto a su contacto, puedes preguntarle a él si llegas a perderte_ " explicó Hinata, y de alguna u otra forma el teléfono de Yamaguchi vibró, dándole a entender al de cabello castaño que los mensajes habían entrado. Hinata definitivamente era un completo misterio. " _Por favor, piénsalo, pero estoy seguro de que al final del día querrás ir._ _ **¿Cuándo has rechazado algo que tenga que ver con Osamu Miya?**_ "

Yamaguchi mordió su labio inferior, y se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Hinata le reprochara por haberse escapado antes de que su partido terminara, Yamaguchi prefiriendo guardarse lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana, aún sabiendo que su mejor amigo podría matarle si descubriera aquello. Yamaguchi sonrió, y le deseó buenas noches a Hinata antes de cortar la llamada y dejar su teléfono móvil a un lado, cerrar sus ojos por un momento y dejarse llevar.

Maldito Hinata. Maldita la hora en la que decidió ser su mejor amigo. Maldita la hora en la que decidió confiarle todos sus secretos. Maldito el momento en el que Hinata decidió guardarlos bajo llave. Maldito él por dejarse llevar por una amistad. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, y eso era clave para las estrellas, _**maldita la hora en la que el tiempo se detuvo para que Yamaguchi apreciara a Osamu**_. La mitad de todo era historia que el mismo Hinata se había encargado de borrar para que Yamaguchi no sintiera el mismo dolor que el pelinaranja sintió en su pecho aquel frío día luego del partido, aquel día en el que le encontró llorando desconsoladamente en la puerta del gimnasio. Yamaguchi estaba destrozado, y a Hinata le costó tan solo la mitad de todas sus emociones para entender lo que a su amigo le estaba pasando. Recuerda que Tsukishima le pidió que cambiara lugares con él –aquello sorprendiendo a la estrella de Karasuno, puesto que su lugar estaba justo al lado de Kageyama–, y recuerda haber abrazado a Yamaguchi hasta que este se durmió en sus brazos durante todo el viaje de vuelta a Miyagi, dedicándole una de sus más cálidas sonrisas al momento de separarse, pidiéndole que pasara lo que pasara, confiara en él.

Y ahí había comenzado todo. Si bien Hinata sabía que a Yamaguchi le interesaba (quizás en demasía) el de cabello oscuro, no tenía la más mínima idea de que su amigo saltaba de la emoción cada vez que pensaba en él. Era... Eran emociones tan palpables e imposibles de no distinguir a la distancia. Eran las mismas emociones que él había creado de a poco desde el momento en el que Atsumu Miya le había hablado. Y todo lo supo del mismo Tadashi en el final de su tercer año, cuando Yamaguchi decidió dormir en casa de Hinata la noche anterior del vuelo del pelinaranja. Recuerda haber abrazado nuevamente a Yamaguchi mientras este le contaba todo lo que había sucedido desde el principio, y recordaba aconsejarle a Yamaguchi el tratar de olvidarle si lo que había visto al final del torneo nacional era completamente cierto. Recuerda pedirle a Yamaguchi que no dejara de hablarle cuando estuviera en Brasil, y recuerda tragarse las lágrimas al pensar que a la mañana siguiente tomaría un vuelo hacia Brasil, dejando toda su vida en Japón para escribir un capítulo importante en su vida, al menos para él, porque no quería opacar el momento de incertidumbre y tristeza de su mejor amigo.

_Aunque las estrellas no lo supieran, el sol iba a estar siempre a su lado._

Y ese momento no era para menos. La primera noche de las dos restantes para el viernes fue un infierno para Yamaguchi, que había quedado con los ojos abiertos cada maldito segundo de ella. Sus ojos giraban de arriba hacia abajo, recorriendo todas las estrellas brillando en la oscuridad de su habitación pegadas en su techo. Una, dos, tres... Setenta y seis... Doscientos treinta y cuatro... Cinco mil quinientos cuarenta y cuatro... Y cuando el sol decidió salir e iluminar su habitación finalmente notó que estaba desvariando. Aquella semana era libre de cualquier tipo de estudios, por lo que tenía mas que el tiempo suficiente para encerrarse en su apartamento, en una pequeña esquina oscura, mientras comía helado y trataba de procesar la oportunidad de su vida que podía tomar con su mano.

_**Podía salir con Osamu Miya.** _

Obviamente, y para el resto del universo, eso era trabajo del destino. El maldito destino. Aquel que, sin embargo, parecía haberse interesado en cualquier otra persona antes que en Yamaguchi, puesto que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien. Había llegado el jueves y él seguía vivo. Irónicamente. No había dormido en cuarenta y ocho horas. Estaba un completo desastre. Estaba temblando, había comido demasiado helado, había pensado y repensado y repensado el hecho de que al otro día podía encontrarse frente a frente con Osamu. Había pensado en que tenía que frenar su corazón porque probablemente se saldría de su pecho, y también había pensado que tenía su número. ¡Tenía el maldito número de Osamu Miya! La noche del miércoles había sido pura y exclusivamente para observar por horas la foto de perfil del de cabello marrón, que constaba de él frente a su tienda, sonriéndole cálidamente a la cámara.

_Maldición... Maldita sonrisa._

Y la noche del jueves quedaba libre para pensar en lo que quisiera. La verdad era que no habían muchas cosas en las que el castaño pudiera pensar, salvo en el famoso y completamente esperado cambio de ropa. Yamaguchi suspiró, y apagó su teléfono cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro de la mañana, levantándose de su cama y parándose frente a su guardarropa, abriendo sus puertas de par en par. Un millón de camisetas, un millón de sudaderas, uno que otro par de zapatillas y tan solo un par de jeans tan viejos pero a la vez tan nuevos debido a que jamás habían sido usados. Tadashi suspiró todavía más hondo, y tomó la prenda junto a su par de zapatillas con estrellas. Rebuscó entre todas sus sudaderas hasta encontrar una de color marrón claro, su favorita, y echó todo sobre su cama antes de volverse hacia donde estaban sus camisetas. Y comenzó a mover su mano entre cada una de ellas.

"¿Dónde estás?" le preguntó, sintiendo que era completamente normal estar hablando con aquella camiseta que estaba buscando a las cuatro de la mañana en el silencio de su habitación. "Maldita sea..." susurró para sí mismo, continuando con su labor de rebuscar entre la infinita colección de camisetas, hasta que, justo al final del perchero, brillando por su poco uso, la encontró. "¡Bingo!"

Era, en definitiva, la mejor camiseta del mundo. La parte de los hombros era de un color azul oscuro, igual que el cielo nocturno, e iba degradándose hasta la cintura, en donde se volvía un celeste como el cielo diurno. Todo el pecho estaba repleto de puntos blancos, estrellas en el cielo, y a la altura de su corazón estaba el pequeño logo de la marca. Un pequeño onigiri de color blanco. Yamaguchi sonrió, y un bostezo inundó su boca, el sueño haciéndose tanto de su cerebro como de su cuerpo. Dejó la ropa que había escogido en la silla junto a su escritorio y le sonrió antes de tomar su celular, admirando la imagen de Osamu una última vez antes de caer rendido ante el sueño que había acumulado.

Las estrellas se estaban riendo. En especial el sol. El sol estaba muriéndose de la risa. Y Yamaguchi despertó, su celular sonando desenfrenadamente por una llamada. Tardó un par de minutos en recobrar la consciencia, y tomó su celular luego de haberle dejado sonar al menos tres veces más. Cuando el silencio volvió a la habitación finalmente leyó las notificaciones de llamada, y luego miró la hora. Y luego terminó de despertarse.

Maldición.

" _¿Yamaguchi? ¿Vas a ir? ¿Vas a defraudarme? ¿Quieres ver a Osamu Miya?_ " fueron las palabras que Hinata pronunció cuando Yamaguchi se había dignado a contestarle sus llamadas. Luego de casi treinta llamadas perdidas. Yamaguchi no contestó, y prefirió escuchar a Hinata quejarse mientras se vestía a la velocidad de la luz. Y la llamada se cortó, dejando a Yamaguchi prepararse correctamente. Peinó su cabello lo mejor que pudo y se mojó la cara, tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima. Suspiró una última vez antes de mirarse al espejo, buscando una respuesta a su propia estupidez en la profundidad de sus ojos. Nunca le había dicho a Hinata que sí. En el fondo sabía que decirle que sí era decirse a sí mismo que sí. Y eso era una mentira. Una vil y malévola mentira. Quería hacerlo. Maldita sea, estaba desesperado por hacerlo. Su más grande sueño estaba en juego. Era todo o nada.

_**Pero tenía miedo.** _

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Parado en la puerta de la tienda del hombre que le había robado todos y cada uno de sus alientos durante la secundaria. Frente a él, admirando su figura, perdiéndose en sus ojos, dejando las lágrimas deslizarse por su tráquea mientras se las tragaba, porque no se tenía permitido llorar. No había necesidad. Ni sentido. Después de todo, por fin lo había entendido.

_**Eran completos extraños.** _

" _Just like in the movies_  
 _It starts to rain and we_  
 _We're the broken beauties_  
 _Blindfolded minds collide and we fall_ "

Miles de preguntas recorrieron la mente de Yamaguchi mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando los ojos de Osamu encontraron los contrarios. Preguntas que nunca iban a encontrar respuesta, preguntas que ya habían sido respondidas, preguntas que tenían respuestas inconclusas, y una pregunta a la que todavía podía encontrarle una respuesta más que clara. _¿Cómo te enamoras de alguien que es un completo extraño?_

"Ya... Yamaguchi-kun" mencionó Osamu, rompiendo con el silencio que Tadashi pretendía mantener. El castaño clavó su mirada en el suelo, sintiendo su rostro arder con tan solo escuchar la voz del contrario, centrándose especialmente en el potente eco que esta generaba cuando las vibraciones retumbaban en la tienda vacía. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, como si fuera la conversación más normal del mundo.

Y Yamaguchi comenzó a temblar. 'No me hables, no me hables, no me hables' susurraba en su mente, buscando distraer su propia mente de horas sin dormir por una estupidez que nunca se había dignado en preguntar.

"¿Yamaguchi?" preguntó Osamu. Tadashi quería salir corriendo. Estaba preso del miedo, y en poco tiempo una nueva pregunta se formó en su mente. _¿Qué es lo que estoy a punto de hacer?_ Y esa era, en parte, una de las tantas preguntas sin respuestas. "¿Estás bien?"

"Yo..." dijo finalmente, Osamu acercándose hacia donde estaba, seguro de que el chico caería rendido en su lugar en cualquier momento. " _Yo soy... t-tu ci-cita_ " finalizó, escondiendo su rostro en el suelo de madera, especialmente el sonrojo que se había hecho de sus mejillas al mencionar tales palabras.

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

" _When the curtain drops_  
 _Our touch is just a touch_  
 _Not like in the movies_  
 _Our story's after the end_ "

El castaño estaba completamente avergonzado, y no levantó su mirada del suelo hasta que alguien más entró en la tienda, siendo Hinata el que le empujó al interior del lugar, logrando que finalmente los ojos de ambos volvieran a chocar. Y, para suerte de Yamaguchi, Osamu estaba sonriendo.

_Y la mente de Tadashi quedó en blanco._

Las cosas comenzaron a suceder demasiado rápido, al menos para el castaño, quien prefirió observar las facciones de Osamu Miya al estar tan cerca de él antes que escuchar las aventuras de Hinata en Brasil que ya había escuchado. De vez en cuando Osamu sonreía, probablemente por alguna estupidez de parte de Hinata, y ahí era cuando Yamaguchi se giraba hacia Atsumu, escondiendo su sonrojo en el rubio, que no podía quitar la vista de su mejor amigo. Para Yamaguchi, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que Atsumu decidió abrir su boca. Y ahí es cuando las estrellas decidieron parar sus oídos, y escuchar con atención. La suficiente para empezar a escribir.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Yamaguchi-kun?" preguntó Atsumu, y todo en el aire se tensó. Especialmente Osamu, que obligó a sus piernas a mantenerse quietas antes de ver directo a los ojos a Hinata por una milésima de segundos. "¿Sabes qué vió Samu en ti? ¿Sabías que me habló mucho de ti? Una noche no me dejó dormir" agregó, antes de que Yamaguchi explotara en su lugar. Atsumu sonrió divertido, y miró a Osamu antes de continuar, sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego. "Lo primero que me dijo de ti fue 'Quiero ver sus pecas brillar'. Quién lo diría, mi hermano es un romántico sin remedio"

Yamaguchi, por su parte, estaba derritiéndose. Todos los presentes podían ver al menor fundirse en vapor escapándose de su rostro, probablemente por la vergüenza. Atsumu sonrió, y luego borró su sonrisa al sentir las zapatillas de su hermano clavarse en su pierna, una pequeña lágrima escapándose de su ojo ante tal agresión. Hinata sonrió, y golpeó a Atsumu en el hombro, ganándose una expresión lastimera de parte del rubio.

"De todas maneras, ¿cómo es que Samu te ocultó de mí tanto tiempo? Pensé que me contaba todo de él, pero resulta que tiene novio" comentó Atsumu, y con ello todo había comenzado a encenderse. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? "Y lo mejor de todo, su novio es Yamaguchi-kun, ¡su crush de la secundaria!"

A la mierda con Atsumu Miya. A la mierda con esa cita. A la mierda con todo. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que estaban escribiendo las estrellas? Yamaguchi sentía su corazón latir a velocidades impensables mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando a Hinata, que golpeaba a Atsumu para que se callara, y luego miraba a Osamu, que se mantenía en silencio sin poder articular palabra. Acabó con la mirada perdida en el techo, imaginándose que las estrellas de su habitación estaban ahí, brillando, acompañándole en cada momento de desesperación, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo.

**_Hasta que las estrellas en su interior comenzaron a brillar._ **

" _Like strangers..._ "

Sintió su cuerpo temblar ligeramente mientras se levantaba de su lugar, dejando en silencio a todos los demás, y salía corriendo de allí, dejando a un Atsumu con la boca abierta, a un Hinata tratando de seguirle y a un Osamu pidiéndole que se quedara, siguiendo a Yamaguchi hasta que le encontró fuera de la tienda, respirando profundamente.

" _Perfect pretenders..._ "

"¿Yamaguchi-kun?" preguntó Osamu, notando que el cuerpo de Tadashi había comenzado a temblar con tan solo pronunciar su nombre. Yamaguchi volvió a respirar hondo, y se giró hacia Osamu, sonriéndole. "Lo siento, yo... no quería que sucediera esto" susurró, realmente apenado. Llevó una mano hacia su cabeza, presionando su gorra contra su rostro. "Lo siento"

" _We're falling head over heels..._ "

"¿Sabes? Yo... yo estuve enamorado de ti" dijo. En voz alta. Para el mundo. Para la galaxia entera. Para las estrellas. "De hecho... sigo enamorado de ti. **_Me gustas, Osamu-san_** " agregó, esta vez con mucha más seguridad. Osamu quitó su gorra de su rostro y le miró, la mitad de sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. "Pero... pero hoy me di cuenta de algo, y ese algo es que somos dos extraños, ¿verdad? Estoy enamorado de... de algo que no conozco. De algo que quizás no es real. Y tengo miedo. Yo... no quiero salir lastimado. No de nuevo"

" _For something that ain't real..._ "

Y las estrellas se encontraron a sí mismas siendo abrazadas por la oscuridad de la Tierra. Yamaguchi sintió el perfume de Osamu inundar sus sentidos, al igual que los brazos del mayor envolver su torso. Osamu apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo mientras Yamaguchi tan solo trataba de encontrarle una respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo, sin éxito alguno.

_Lo único que sabía era que se sentía seguro._

" _It could never be us, eh..._ "

"Yo... no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, Yamaguchi-kun" espetó Osamu, rompiendo en mil pedazos el corazón de Tadashi. Dándole una razón para llorar a las estrellas. Robándole una sonrisa al destino. Y se separó del castaño. "Pero quiero proponerte algo" y miró a Yamaguchi directo a los ojos. Tadashi dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas mientras Osamu solo le miraba, esperando a que este devolviera sus palabras y le dijera que estaba enamorado de él. Nuevamente, todo parecía ser mentira. " ** _¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?_** "

" ** _Just you and I_** "

" _Quédate... quédate a mi lado_ " dijo Osamu, y tomó las manos de Yamaguchi, que había quedado completamente en shock. Tadashi buscó los ojos de Osamu hasta aquella sensación de seguridad se hizo de él cuando los encontró, sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. "Tengo miedo, y no entiendo porqué pero sé... sé que si te tengo cerca lograré entenderlo" explicó, llevando las manos a los hombros de Yamaguchi, que había comenzado a llorar unos segundos antes. "Quiero... **_quiero enamorarme de ti, Yamaguchi-kun_** "

Tadashi quedó atónito, mirando directamente a la profundidad y a la oscuridad de los ojos de Osamu, sintiendo que toda la seguridad que el mayor le brindaba era también la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Suspiró hondo y se alejó del mayor, tomando su mano en un pequeño apretón, y luego volvió a mirarle, esta vez sonriéndole directamente.

" _Está bien, seamos amigos, Osamu-san_ " espetó, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago retumbar en todo su sistema nervioso.

Aquella tarde, la oscuridad de la Tierra le había mentido a las estrellas, pero buscaba por todos sus medios que la atención que estas le daban no desapareciera en la profundidad del espacio. La Tierra estaba aterrada, pero sabía que podía contar con las estrellas.

_El destino sonreía. Osamu abrazaba a Yamaguchi, y las estrellas susurraban secretos de un lado a otro._

**Y seguían escribiendo su historia...**


	4. the Sun is also a star.

**_El sol es naranja._ **

Esas fueron las palabras que Atsumu le dijo a su hermano mientras el resto del equipo dejaba aquel gimnasio preparado para el torneo. Atsumu siempre había sido demasiado bueno con las palabras, quizás lo suficiente como para sonar convincente cuando buscaba o quería algo que le interesaba, más en ese momento había confundido completamente a Osamu, quien prefirió callar porque, al igual que él, su mente estaba inundada en pensamientos poco claros con respecto a un millón de cosas, al mismo tiempo que nada.

_Y, de hecho, no hablaron sino hasta entrada la noche, cuando ambos dejaron caer sus cuerpos cansados en sus respectivas camas._

"El sol es naranja, 'Samu" pronunció bajito, esperando que sus palabras se deslizaran por el colchón hasta la cama de abajo y le llegaran a los oídos de su hermano, aunque sabía a la perfección que su hermano le había escuchado como si esas palabras las hubiera dicho él. Nuevamente, Osamu optó por el silencio, girándose hasta quedar frente a la pared. "El sol es naranja, y quiere que me acerque a él. _Creo que me voy a quemar, 'Samu_ "

Un par de ojos marrones se abrieron en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, y Osamu se levantó de su cama, parándose frente a Atsumu, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Su rostro enrojeció, y notó que lo que tenía al frente era prácticamente un reflejo de sí mismo. Una parte de su cabello desordenado caía libremente sobre su rostro, tapando parte de su notable sonrojo que sabía no podía ocultar de su hermano. Nada era lo que parecía, y sin embargo ambos entendieron a la perfección lo que había sucedido. Porque, de alguna u otra forma, ambos habían sentido lo mismo al mismo tiempo, aunque de distinta forma.

_Ambos se habían enamorado._

Si bien Osamu prefirió callar completamente los pensamientos que Atsumu tenía permitido leer dentro de su mente, Atsumu era un caso completamente distinto. No tardó en taladrar la cabeza de Osamu hasta el punto de querer taparse los oídos con lo primero que tuviera a su alcance, golpeando a Atsumu para que al menos tuviera la decencia de callarse. Recuerda que una noche Atsumu había saltado bruscamente de su cama, despertándole por una estupidez que no podía reprocharle puesto que él había pensado en hacerla muchas veces y no tenía la valentía suficiente para hacerla. Y, como era de esperarse, Osamu le detuvo.

"No puedes ir hasta Miyagi en medio de la noche para pedirle su número de teléfono, idiota" trató de gritar en un susurro, tomando el brazo de su hermano para que volviera a su cama. Atsumu bufó, y soltó el agarre de su hermano girándose nuevamente hacia la puerta, dispuesto a terminar con todo su infierno. "¡Atsumu!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Iré a ver al amor de mi vida y le pediré su número!" contraatacó Atsumu, volviéndose a Osamu dispuesto a pelear contra viento y marea para que se cumpliera su estúpido sueño de secundaria. Osamu aprovechó su momento de debilidad dramática para saltar hacia la puerta, tomando a Atsumu por los hombros, que no tardó en comenzar a patear a su hermano para que le dejara salir. "¡Déjame! ¡Iré a por él y haré que se enamore de mí! ¡Nos casaremos y tendremos una casa lejos de tu estúpida cara!"

"Atsumu" llamó Osamu, esta vez haciendo oídos sordos a la infinita cantidad de estupideces que su hermano estaba creando con su mente y vociferando con su boca. "Atsumu, cállate y escúchate, por favor" imploró Osamu, a lo que Atsumu calló por un segundo, viendo directamente a los ojos a su hermano. " _¿No crees que eso es un poco egoísta de tu parte?_ "

Y Atsumu palideció. Todo movimiento de su cuerpo frenó en seco, sintiéndose pequeño debajo de las manos de su hermano, que soltó sus hombros al notar que no intentaría una nueva locura si lo dejaba libre. Atsumu respiró hondo y bajó su mirada hacia sus pies, dejando caer la enorme mochila que cargaba en sus hombros, y luego le daba la espalda a su hermano, dejándose caer sobre su cama. Osamu suspiró, y optó por subir a la cama de arriba, dejando a su hermano continuar con su berrinche en la que era su cama. Aquello no sucedía jamás, y sin embargo prefirió dejarle ser, pensando que quizás se calmaría al menos un poco de toda la sarta de emociones que parecía no poder controlar.

Para sorpresa de Osamu, Atsumu no volvió a hablar nunca más de Hinata Shouyou, dejando dormir al de cabello marrón por las noches. Un año había pasado desde aquella insoportable noche, y el torneo Nacional volvió a realizarse en el mismo lugar del año anterior, tanto Atsumu como Osamu emocionados por volver a ver el rostro de aquellas personas que al parecer siempre estaban juntas, y que para aquella mañana de invierno nada era diferente. Atsumu sonrió para sí mismo al igual que su hermano, que terminaba de atar sus zapatillas para comenzar a calentar en la cancha en donde en unos minutos comenzaría el partido entre el equipo para el cual era capitán y el de su pequeño sol naranja. Era curioso, porque Hinata seguía siendo exactamente el mismo niño risueño y energético que había conocido un año antes, y lo único distinto en su figura era su cabello, ligeramente más largo que el año anterior.

_El sol seguía siendo naranja._

Atsumu sonrió, y apuntó su dedo índice en dirección al pelinaranja, que sonrió con malicia, esperando con ansias aquello que Atsumu le había prometido luego de que su último enfrentamiento finalizara, dispuesto a no dar el brazo a torcer y pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Como era de esperarse, quizás tanto por Atsumu como por Hinata, Inarizaki acabó ganando aquella batalla, batalla que acabó con un confundido Atsumu y un sonriente Hinata, confundido porque había ganado, sonriente porque la batalla entre él y el armador del equipo contrario había sido lo más excitante de su segundo año. El rubio estaba confundido, y no pudo evitar sentir su corazón salteándose un latido al notar, entre medio de la red, la manera en la que Hinata interactuaba con Kageyama. La manera en la que Hinata le dedicaba sonrisas de complicidad al más alto, y la manera en la que el más alto le devolvía la sonrisa, quizás por costumbre, quizás por inercia, quizás por emociones que el mismo Atsumu era capaz de descifrar, porque eran las mismas que latían sin cesar en el interior de su mente. Y aquello le obligó a rendirse. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Destrozar en la cancha a Hinata Shouyou, olvidando por un minuto su ardiente amor por el menor, y luego acercarse a él para pedirle su número. Su sueño de un año estaba detalladamente organizado para que sucediera, y sin embargo el destino se encargó de deslizarse hacia sus talones hasta que este perdiera el equilibrio y, con ello, la valentía.

Atsumu estaba equivocado. Hinata Shouyou había cambiado. Hinata Shouyou era un chico muchísimo más maduro, sin perder aquella sonrisa brillante y personalidad alegre que le caracterizaba, y había aprendido a usar sus encantos contra sus enemigos. Hinata Shouyou era una persona completamente distinta, y aquello obligó a Atsumu a aceptar su realidad.

_El que no había cambiado era él._

Y si bien todo era algún tipo de broma horrible que el destino había decidido jugarle a la pareja, algo que ni el rubio ni el pelinaranja sabían era que, entre ellos, todo era distinto.

_El destino no podía jugar con Hinata Shouyou._

_**El destino no tenía permitido jugar con el Sol.** _

"¡Atsumu-san!" gritó Hinata, acercándose a toda velocidad hacia los hermanos, frenando en seco al notar que ambos estaban juntos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de identificarlos. Osamu miró a Atsumu por encima del hombro y encogió su cuerpo, dejando al rubio completamente solo. Atsumu, por su parte, estaba completamente paralizado, y todo era porque Hinata le estaba hablando. A él. El sol le estaba hablando a un simple mortal. "¡Me encantó el partido de hoy! ¡Quiero volver a jugar contigo alguna vez!" exclamó, robando directamente otro latido de lo profundo del corazón de Atsumu. Hinata sonrió, y sacó su celular del interior de su mochila, acercándolo al cuerpo del rubio. " _ **Quiero que intercambiemos números**_ "

Y Osamu rodó los ojos. Era el fin de sus noches tranquilas, era el fin de su vida tranquila, era el fin de una existencia en silencio en la que Atsumu se tragaba sus propios pensamientos porque no podía molestar a su hermano. El celular de Atsumu estaba todo el maldito día sonando, y habían noches en las que su hermano se quedaba despierto hasta las cuatro de la madrugada mensajeándose con el número siete de Karasuno. Recuerda la noche en la que Atsumu se había pasado más de una hora escribiendo un solo mensaje para el de cabello naranja, mensaje que Hinata había contestado con algo un millón de veces más corto, y que de alguna u otra forma era suficiente para que el rubio saltara de la felicidad en su lugar. También recuerda el día de su graduación, día en el que guardó el segundo botón de su camisa en una pequeña caja roja como si del anillo más costoso se tratara a escondidas de su hermano, probablemente deseando el volver a ver al menor para entregárselo. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, recuerda aquel día en el que el último partido en el torneo Nacional del menor cambió tanto la vida de su hermano como la suya para siempre.

“Él... Se va a ir, 'Samu” dijo el rubio, a lo que Osamu se giró hacia él, soltando el hombro de Suna, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al sentir el calor de su amante alejarse lentamente. “Dijo que irá a Brasil a perseguir su sueño...” continuó, a lo que Osamu tan solo atinó a abrazar a su hermano, la cabeza de Atsumu apoyada sobre el hombro del de cabello marrón. “¿Qué se supone que haga ahora, 'Samu?”

Suna suspiró, y estaba a punto de bufar, más acabó girándose hacia otro lado, encendiendo un cigarro, no dispuesto a presenciar la escenita dramática de Atsumu como tantas veces lo había hecho durante la preparatoria, negándose a creer que lo que Atsumu estaba diciendo era completamente real. Sus sentimientos eran geniunos, y el único que parecía entenderlos era su hermano. La única persona que sabía qué era lo que había sucedido.

“Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es olvidarlo, 'Tsumu” aconsejó, mirando atentamente el vapor que escapaba de su boca cada vez que hablaba, el ruido de varios autos encendiéndose alrededor. “O puedes seguir pensando en él hasta que te pudras de amor” agregó, robándole una risa amarga al contrario. Atsumu suspiró, y luego sintió a su hermano tomarle de los hombros hasta hacerle girar, encontrándose con el enorme autobús dispuesto para llevar a Karasuno de vuelta a su respectiva ciudad. “O puedes darle un fin a todo esto también, 'Tsumu...”

Y ahí estaba él, brillando debajo de aquellos nubarrones oscuros, de los que habían comenzado a caer pequeñas gotas congeladas. De un lado del estacionamiento, Hinata Shouyou apretaba con fuerza la correa de su mochila, mirando directamente al rubio. Y del otro lado, Atsumu sentía su rostro enrojecer mientras sentía la mirada del menor puesta sobre él. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor, que se mantuvo estático en su lugar por un par de minutos antes de que alguien le llamara a entrar en el autobús, su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos desapareciendo en el último segundo.

_Tiempo que Atsumu pronto descubrió que había perdido para salvar toda su situación._

“'Samu, ¿estás despierto?” comentó Atsumu esa misma noche, esperando que su hermano no se hubiera dormido, aunque estaba seguro de que no era así. A veces se sentía algo estúpido por hacer preguntas a las que él ya sabía la respuesta. “'Samu, Omi-kun me ha enviado un mensaje. ¿Recuerdas a Omi-kun?” agregó, y esta vez Osamu dejó su celular a un lado, ignorando la infinita cantidad de mensajes que Suna le estaba enviando, y sacó su cabeza por el costado de la cama, encontrándose con la pantalla del celular de Atsumu brillando justo en su rostro. “Mira lo que me ha enviado”

Osamu leyó el mensaje y procesó la información lo más rápido que su cansado cerebro pudo, y cuando lo entendió levantó su cabeza en dirección al rostro de su hermano, que se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado a causa de la corta pero concisa confesión de parte del pelinegro que en algún momento su hermano le había dicho que le había parecido algo lindo.

“¿Qué piensas hacer, 'Tsumu?” preguntó el de cabello gris, y por inercia Atsumu devolvió su mirada a su celular, leyendo y releyendo el mensaje, intentando asegurarse de que todo era real. “Eso es peligroso...” agregó, su voz desapareciendo lentamente hasta el final cuando notó que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su hermano. “Estás siendo egoísta de nuevo, hermano”

“¿Y eso qué?” agregó el rubio, tecleando en su mensaje su nuevo y más reciente error. Osamu bufó, y volvió a ver su celular, notando que Suna le había bloqueado completamente, y dejó caer el aparato sobre su pecho, derrotado. “ _A la mierda con Hinata Shouyou, yo también merezco ser feliz_ ”

Obviamente, tanto Atsumu como Osamu sabían que aquello era una vil y desgraciada mentira. En menos de una semana Sakusa Kiyoomi visitó la residencia de los Miya, invadiendo el espacio designado para que Suna y Osamu tuvieran su momento, declarando una guerra de amores falsos sobre el sofá de la residencia Miya. Suna tecleaba en su teléfono sentado en el regazo de Osamu mientras este veía la televisión, y Sakusa empujaba el rostro de Atsumu cuando este intentaba besarle, decidiendo que el sentarse sobre el regazo del rubio era una muestra de afecto más que suficiente, aunque Atsumu demandara más.

“Oigan, idiotas” llamó Atsumu cuando Sakusa finalmente dejó de empujarle, apoyando su rostro sobre el pecho de su novio. Osamu se giró, al igual que Suna, y le miraron al mismo tiempo. “Adivinen quiénes han sido elegidos para entrar al mismo equipo de voley” agregó Atsumu, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de los otros dos, que felicitaron a la pareja antes de volver a su estado anterior, esta vez Suna mirando a Osamu directamente.

“Tu hermano no ama a Sakusa, ¿verdad?” comentó Suna en cuanto Atsumu y Sakusa partieron camino hacia su habitación, dejando solos a los otros dos. Osamu abrió sus ojos y le miró, asintiendo, preguntando con la mirada cómo era que lo había descubierto. “Bueno, no se cansa de hablar de Hinata Shouyou y para serte sincero esta es la primera vez que veo y conozco a Sakusa, que es el que más me preocupa” explicó, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio mientras este abrazaba su cintura para que no se cayera. “Sus ojos... Sus ojos brillan cuando le miran, Osamu. Atsumu es un maldito”

“'Tsumu... Está confundido” intentó explicar el mayor, Suna mirándole completamente incrédulo. Osamu suspiró y se encogió de hombros, buscando deshacerse de parte de la culpa que tenía de que todo estuviera a punto de explotar. “Solo... Déjalo, ¿sí?” agregó, acercando su rostro al de su novio para besarle, beso que Suna aceptó gustoso. El beso no tardó en encenderse hasta que Suna quedó debajo de Osamu, mientras las manos del mayor se deslizaban debajo de su camiseta, el calor y el contacto subiendo a medida que más piel se exponía.

Y el sonido de un portazo les devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Osamu se levantó de golpe, al igual que Suna, y lo siguiente que vieron fue a Sakusa, que dirigió sus ojos llorosos hacia ellos una última vez antes de cerrarlos y abandonar la casa, tanto Suna como Osamu sintiéndose estúpidamente culpables. Suna saludó a Osamu luego de eso y optó por dejarle solo, hecho que le permitió a Osamu acercarse a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, preparado para hablar con él de lo que fuera que había sucedido.

Y todo había comenzado precisamente ahí. Un año de una relación que ni Atsumu ni Sakusa podían aguantar, porque el rubio continuaba cometiendo el mismo error de creer que podía olvidarse del pelinaranja, y el pelinegro haciéndose la falsa idea de que el rubio le querría tanto como él. Su relación no había sido mala, de hecho, y Osamu concluyó, luego de vivir en carne propia la tristeza de terminar con Suna, que lo que les mantenía unidos era el equipo de voley que compartían. Osamu se sorprendía cada vez que Atsumu volvía a su casa con una nueva bolsa de productos de limpieza que solo veía cuando Sakusa andaba cerca, y le dejaba con la boca abierta cuando Atsumu le reprochaba que había limpiado mal un punto específico del baño, recordando cuando Sakusa hacía lo mismo con el rubio.

**_Eran restos de una relación que, quizás, a ambos les había hecho bien._ **

En algún punto comenzaron a llevarse bien tan solo como amigos, aunque el pelinegro continuara con su actitud hostil para con su ex, y Osamu recordaba aquella noche en la que todo el equipo había ido a su tienda para festejar su primer torneo ganado, noche en la que escuchó a Sakusa completamente borracho coincidir con el rubio de que la imagen de Hinata Shouyou, su Hinata Shouyou, junto a ese estúpido armador de Aoba Johsai era horrible, y que Atsumu era mil veces mejor partido que el castaño y que, obviamente, debería declararsele en cuanto viniera.

También recuerda a Atsumu llorando desconsoladamente en sus brazos luego de toda la fiesta, porque había sido Sakusa el que, borracho y sin control de lo que hacía o decía, había revelado que el de cabello naranja se uniría a los Black Jackals, y que esta vez estaría lo más cerca posible del rubio. Osamu recuerda que su hermano se había levantando con todas las luces encendidas al día siguiente, sin rastros de una resaca, y lo primero que le había dicho quedó en su mente por el resto del tiempo que faltaba para que Hinata volviera a Japón, y le sorprendió completamente cuando lo que había prometido se había hecho realidad.

“ ** _Voy a invitar a Hinata Shouyou a salir, 'Samu_** ”

Y eso, aunque el destino no lo quisiera, era algo que ambos anhelaban desde el primer día que cruzaron miradas. El sol era naranja. El sol era una estrella. El destino no podía jugar con el sol. Atsumu amaba al sol. Y eso significaba que tenía que crear su propio destino.

_Para ser feliz con su propio sol._


	5. the Sun is powerless.

_Así, de un segundo a otro, la vida de Hinata Shouyou había cambiado radicalmente._

No había ningún cambio físico ni emocional. El pelinaranja seguía siendo exactamente el mismo que había vuelto de Brasil, hecho una persona nueva llena de experiencia, tanto en el vóleibol como en la vida, y de hecho decir que había cambiado era casi como mentir. Pero muchas veces las cosas le sucedían cuando él no estaba viendo (o quizás, sintiendo), y ese cambio radical de ciento ochenta grados era exactamente una de esas cosas.

_**¿Estaba en una cita con Atsumu Miya?** _

_¿O era tan solo su mente jugándole una mala pasada?_

"Hey, 'Samu" llamó Atsumu, devolviendo la atención del pelinaranja hacia la mesa que estaban compartiendo con la otra pareja. Hinata llevó sus ojos hacia el mayor, encontrándose con el brillo preocupado de los ojos de Atsumu mientras este veía a su hermano correr tras Yamaguchi. Hinata suspiró, llamando nuevamente la atención del rubio. "¿Sucedió algo?"

"¿Eh?" musitó Hinata, sintiendo las palabras acumulándose en su garganta. "N-no, estoy bien. Solo estoy preocupado por Guchi" agregó, entrelazando sus dedos nerviosamente en un intento por calmarse, desviando su mirada hacia el exterior de la tienda de Osamu, fallando en el intento al no divisar a su mejor amigo ni al otro Miya. "Osamu-san es un mundo aparte para él, en especial ahora..."

"¿Ahora? ¿Pasó algo entre él y 'Samu?" no tardó en preguntar el mayor. Hinata sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento, y luego llevó una mano hacia su rostro, avergonzado. Atsumu sonrió, y miró una vez más hacia la puerta antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano, admirando al menor mientras este tenía un ataque de nervios, una vez más.

"Por favor, no digas nada, ¿está bien?" suplicó el menor luego de respirar profundamente, echar un último vistazo hacia la puerta, y se acercó al oído del mayor cuando este asintió. " _Osamu-san y Guchi no son pareja_ " reveló, sintiendo el cuerpo de Atsumu estremecerse y calentarse al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Hinata se separó, y encontró al mayor petrificado, con un potente sonrojo en sus mejillas, a punto de caer rendido sobre la mesa de madera. "¿Atsumu-san?"

Atsumu escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, no dispuesto a dejar que Hinata le mirara en aquel estado, y todo su cuerpo tembló cuando la mano del menor se deslizó por uno de sus brazos, levantando su mirada a un preocupado Hinata que le estaba esperando con un leve brillo en sus ojos. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Sí!" gritó Atsumu, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, sus brazos en el aire. Hinata se estremeció, separándose del mayor, y finalmente entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Hinata se sonrojó, tapando su rostro con ambas manos, y Atsumu volvió a su lugar, esta vez un poco más alejado de Hinata, que logró calmarse luego de un par de segundos.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos..." comentó Atsumu luego de eternos minutos de incómodo silencio, señalando a su hermano que volvía con Yamaguchi a su lado, ambos portando una sonrisa relajada en el rostro. "Debemos dejarlos solos" agregó, guiñándole el ojo a Hinata, que sonrió divertido al captar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hinata se levantó de su sitio al igual que el rubio justo cuando Osamu y Yamaguchi llegaron hasta la mesa, y no tardaron en saludar a la pareja con la excusa de que ambos tenían que volver a sus respectivos apartamentos porque tenían entrenamiento temprano por la mañana. Tanto Osamu como Yamaguchi se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros, y con una sonrisa les saludaron, deseándoles un buen viaje de regreso a sus hogares. Tanto Atsumu como Hinata no perdieron ni un segundo en preguntarse porqué se quedaba con Osamu y no optaba por irse con ellos, pero ninguno de los cuatro quería articular palabra, por lo que solo quedó como tema de conversación entre el rubio y el pelinaranja mientras caminaban en dirección a la estación de tren.

"¿Entonces? ¿Yamaguchi-kun está enamorado de 'Samu?" las preguntas de Atsumu siempre tenían un minúsculo tinte de desinterés, más para Hinata todo lo que salía de la boca del mayor parecía buscar enfocarlo en él y solo en él. Hinata sonrió, y miró a Atsumu por encima de su hombro.

"Sí. Se enamoró de él _ese_ día, ¿recuerdas?" contestó Hinata, agregándole a su voz la sazón de una extraña melancolía que Atsumu no tardó en sentir deslizarse por su columna hasta su cerebro, su cuerpo estremeciéndose al entender de qué era lo que hablaba su pequeño rematador. "Ese mismo día en el que tú dijiste que colocarías el balón para mí" continuó, su sonrisa creciendo con cada recuerdo que se acumulaba en su mente. " _Me pregunto si pensaste en mí todo este tiempo para cumplir tu promesa de esa manera..._ "

Y Hinata solo atinó a sonreír, levantando su mirada nuevamente hacia el mayor, encontrándose con su rostro completamente sonrojado debido a su comentario. Atsumu tapaba su boca con una de sus manos, desviando su rostro hacia la calle, contagiando a un desvergonzado Hinata quien solo volvió su mirada hacia el frente, ganándole a la sangre que intentaba subir hacia su rostro. Atsumu suspiró hondo, y miró a Hinata temblar mientras caminaba, notando que estaba curiosamente desabrigado.

" _Sí, estuve pensando en ti todo este tiempo_ " escuchó el pelinaranja, levantando su rostro a un sonrojado Atsumu mientras este se quitaba el abrigo de cuero marrón que estaba usando para ponerlo sobre los hombros del menor. "¿Sabías que Bokkun y Omi-kun casi me ponen una correa en el cuello el día que enviaste esa foto con ese _setter_ de Aoba Johsai?" preguntó Atsumu, Hinata negando con una pequeña sonrisa, tirando de los pliegues de la chaqueta para mantener el calor, embriagándose en el perfume del mayor. "Estaba furioso, quería subirme al primer vuelo disponible a Brasil para separarte de ese idiota"

"No actúes como si fueras diferente al Gran Rey, Atsumu-san" comentó Hinata luego de reír frenéticamente debido al comentario de Atsumu, que no tardó en dedicarle una mirada de indignación al menor. "Tú y él se parecen demasiado. Son casi iguales, creo" agregó, una mano en su barbilla, dedicándole segundos de su tiempo a pensar en las similitudes entre Oikawa y Atsumu, aún sabiendo que el mayor estaba ardiendo en celos.

"No sé si debería tomármelo como un cumplido o como un insulto..." contestó Atsumu, que levantó su mirada del cabello de Hinata hacia la calle, encontrándose directamente con la estación de tren, al igual que el pequeño parque justo detrás de esta. "¡Oh!" exclamó, y tomó la mano de Hinata para guiarle hasta el centro de aquella enorme cuadra repleta de verde, con un par de juegos para niños en el centro. "Recuerdo este parque. Solía venir aquí con 'Samu cuando éramos niños"

Hinata sonrió, y no tardó en subirse a la pequeña casa de madera rodeada por toboganes mientras que Atsumu solo se sentó en uno de los columpios, aprovechando que nadie se encontraba allí a esa hora, admirando al menor mientras este le sonreía justo debajo de la luna. Un pequeño sonrojo se pintó en las mejillas de Atsumu, y fue haciéndose cada vez más potente mientras Hinata se sentaba en lo alto de uno de los toboganes, dejándose caer libremente, el aire y el perfume de Atsumu mezclándose en su nariz mientras se deslizaba. Hinata sonrió, y todo se detuvo en el momento en el que llegó al final del tobogán.

**_Atsumu le estaba besando._ **

Era un beso completamente seco, carente de todas las emociones que tanto Atsumu como Hinata querían demostrar, y que no tardó en tornarse en un beso necesitado, un beso que demandaba años de espera por parte de ambos hombres, un beso que exigía contacto y que reclamaba por pasión, un beso que no tardó en fundirse en el amor que ambos estaban sintiendo por el otro. Hinata llevó ambas manos al rostro de Atsumu, atrayendo su cabeza contra la suya, mientras Atsumu apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos en los bordes del tobogán. Hinata no tardó en envolver el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, presionando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba hasta que Atsumu cedió, quedando sobre él tobogán mientras que el pelinaranja exploraba el interior de su boca encima suyo. Fueron cinco minutos. Eternos cinco minutos en el paraíso, cinco minutos más eficaces que cualquier cita, más poderosos que cualquier llamada telefónica, más potentes que cualquier abrazo o chaqueta compartida.

_Cinco minutos que tenían poderes extraordinarios._

Cinco minutos que aún estaban atados a las leyes de la naturaleza, en especial a la de los seres vivos. La boca de Hinata abandonó la de Atsumu, sentándose sobre las piernas del mayor mientras este solo se dedicaba a mirarle atentamente, rehusándose a perderse ni un solo segundo de todo el momento que estaba sucediendo. Los ojos de Hinata relucieron en la oscuridad que su propio cuerpo creaba contra la luz de la luna, y una pequeña sonrisa les acompañó con la misma intensidad.

" _Maldición, te amo_ " fue lo único que Atsumu pudo decir. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, seguida de otra, y una más, y en cuestión de segundos se encontró a sí mismo llorando con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios. Hinata se sorprendió, y quedó estático cuando Atsumu abrazó su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. " _Te amo._ ** _Te amo demasiado._** _Estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti. ¿Puedes decirme que esto es real? No puedo creerlo. Acabo de besar a Hinata Shouyou, maldición_ "

"Atsumu-san..." susurró Hinata cuando logró reaccionar, sonriéndole al cabello del rubio cuando sintió su pecho humedecerse producto de las lágrimas del mayor. "Es real, estoy aquí. Acabas de besarme, acabo de besarte" explicó, escondiendo su rostro en el suave cabello del mayor, embriagándose por tercera vez en el endulzante aroma que el mayor desprendía. "Yo también te amo, Atsumu-san. _Estoy en casa, gracias por haberme esperado todo este tiempo_ "

Atsumu se separó de Hinata, encontrándose directamente con sus ojos y su sonrisa, y el menor no tardó en fundir sus labios en un nuevo beso, que Atsumu no tardó en corresponder mientras llevaba ambas manos al rostro del menor, desesperadamente intentando aumentar la intensidad de su contacto, Hinata aceptando gustoso la invitación del rubio.

"¿Vas a irte de nuevo?" preguntó Atsumu luego de aquel beso, mientras Hinata dibujaba pequeños círculos en su pecho y Atsumu enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del menor. "Quiero que estés conmigo" agregó, a lo que Hinata frenó sus movimientos y levantó su cabeza, apoyando su barbilla sobre el pecho del mayor, encontrando automáticamente sus ojos. " _Quiero que te quedes conmigo_ "

"Pero debo volver a mi hogar. Mamá se preocupará si vuelvo tarde" refutó Hinata, a lo que Atsumu solo pudo sonreír enternecido al escuchar tales palabras de un hombre adulto de veintiún años. Hinata levantó una ceja indignado, y se separó de Atsumu hasta que quedó sentado nuevamente sobre sus piernas. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tienes veintiuno y estuviste varios años viviendo en un país al otro lado del mundo, Shouyou-kun" comentó Atsumu, aguantando la risa que buscaba salir de cualquier manera. Hinata se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas como reproche, finalmente robándose la risa de Atsumu. "No creo que tu madre esté tan preocupada por ti"

"Aún si ella no lo está, soy yo el que se preocupa porque ella no se preocupe" contestó Hinata, liberando un corto suspiro cansado de lo profundo de sus pulmones, buscando transmitirle al mayor su indignación. Atsumu volvió a reír, y acercó su cuerpo al menor hasta esconder su rostro en su cuello, dejando pequeños besos en toda la extensión de su piel.

"Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas" dijo Atsumu, rindiéndose, ante los encantos del menor. Hinata suspiró, y tomó su celular de unos de sus bolsillos, comenzando a teclear un mensaje velozmente. "Solo estoy invitándote a pasar la noche en mi casa" ofreció, a lo que Hinata levantó su mirada, presionando enviar mientras leía los ojos de Atsumu en medio de la noche. "Podemos quedarnos en mi casa aquí en Hyogo. Después de todo hay una cama de más en mi antigua habitación"

Hinata miró a Atsumu por unos segundos antes de sonreír, asintiendo, a lo que Atsumu volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello del pelinaranja mientras este le enviaba otro mensaje a su madre, explicándole qué pasaría la noche junto a Atsumu-san. Un par de minutos se sucedieron luego de ello, minutos que el mayor atesoraba con cada una de sus células, hasta que el celular de Hinata sonó, señal de que su madre le había contestado.

"Creo que es mejor que comencemos a caminar, se está poniendo frío" comentó Atsumu en cuanto los ojos de Hinata encontraron los suyos, una sonrisa contagiándose de un rostro a otro, y el pelinaranja salió de encima del rubio seguido de este, y comenzaron a caminar guiados por el mayor. "Wow, en serio se está poniendo demasiado frío"

Hinata sonrió, y acercó su cuerpo al del mayor, apoyando uno de los brazos del rubio sobre sus hombros mientras su cabeza caía sobre sus pecho. Atsumu dejó de temblar y miró a Hinata, que levantó su rostro tan solo para sonreírle antes de volver su mirada al frente y continuar caminando, su espalda vibrando al sentir la mano de Atsumu presionar su hombro, atrayendo su cuerpo un poco más hacia él. El resto de la caminata transcurrió en silencio, silencio que ambos habían acordado durante miradas cómplices que parecían hablar por sí solas, aun si en realidad no hacían falta palabras. Atsumu le sonrió a Hinata cuando paró de caminar frente a una pequeña casa de dos pisos que aún tenía una que otra luz encendida en su interior, a la que Atsumu no tardó en entrar seguido de un curioso Hinata que apretaba su mano algo nervioso.

"Estoy en casa" se presentó el rubio mientras se quitaba sus zapatos en la entrada, Hinata imitándole, y volvió a tomar la mano del menor para continuar su camino por el oscuro pasillo que terminaba en la primera habitación iluminada, la sala de estar. "Bueno, _estamos_ " agregó Atsumu al pararse debajo del umbral de la puerta de la sala, con un Hinata escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo detrás de su hombro.

"¿Mis hijos? ¡¿Mis _demonios_ vinieron a visitarme?!" gritó una mujer escondida detrás de uno de los sillones de un cuerpo que decoraban la sala, y luego su cabeza salió por encima de la cabecera del mismo, sus ojos brillando con felicidad al encontrar el rostro de su hijo. "¡Atsumu! ¡Recordaste que tienes una madre, _bastardo_!"

La mujer de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos azules saltó al encuentro de su hijo, presionando su pequeño cuerpo contra el rubio, besando su rostro con anhelo. Hinata sonrió, riendo por la forma en la que la madre de Atsumu trataba a su hijo, y la forma en la que este le reprochaba a su madre por sus muestras de afecto frente a su amigo. Hinata se sonrojó al tener la mirada de la mujer frente a él, y se puso el doble de nervioso cuando la mujer esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Quién es él? ¿ _Es tu novio_?" preguntó la mujer, a lo que tanto Atsumu como Hinata sintieron la sangre y el calor subir hasta sus rostros, la mujer riendo ante las reacciones de ambos. "No me digas. Este es el chico del que me hablaste durante la preparatoria. ¡Es muy lindo!" agregó, mirando tanto a Atsumu como a Hinata, sabiendo que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga. "Mi nombre es Keiko Miya, un placer conocer a..."

"Hinata... Shouyou Hinata" contestó el menor luego de mirar a Atsumu completamente aterrado y acorralado, con la sonrisa brillante de la mujer puesta sobre sus ojos. La mujer tomó la mano de Hinata con fuerza y luego le abrazó, envolviendo su cuerpo en un cálido y amistoso regalo, como la mujer le gustaba llamarle a aquellos gestos. 

“ _Tan brillante como el sol_ ” comentó la mujer para luego abrazar a Hinata, apretando con fuerza la espalda del menor. “ _Cuida bien de mi hijo, o habrá consecuencias, Shouyou-kun_ ” amenazó en un pequeño hilo de voz a uno de los oídos de Hinata, sorprendiendo al menor, dejándole completamente petrificado. La mujer se separó de Hinata, y luego miró a Atsumu. “¿Qué los trae por aquí?”

Atsumu sonrió. “Shouyou-kun se quedará aquí esta noche” explicó, robándole una nueva sonrisa a la mujer que volvió a mirar a un descolocado Hinata que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto de la habitación. “Vinimos a visitar a 'Samu juntos y nos iremos temprano por la mañana para las prácticas”

“¡Eso es magnífico!” la voz de Keiko resonó en toda la casa, logrando que Hinata saliera de su trance para ver a madre e hijo hablar de algo que no estaba escuchando. “¿Tienen hambre? ¿Quieren tomar un baño?” preguntó la mujer, esta vez mirando a Hinata, que llevó una mano a su nuca algo cansado.

“Yo estoy exhausto y no tengo demasiada hambre. ¿Qué hay de ti?” preguntó, mirando a Atsumu por encima del hombro de su madre, quién tan solo se limitó a sonreír, acercándose hasta quedar al lado de Hinata una vez más.

“Creo que aceptaremos el baño por ahora” contestó Atsumu por ambos, sonriendo a su madre, quien devolvió la sonrisa y optó por dejarle su espacio a su hijo y a Hinata tan solo asintiendo, y los dos abandonaron la sala para subir al primer piso.

El rubio le mostró la habitación que compartió muchos años con su hermano, sonriéndole cálidamente a un animado Hinata que inspeccionaba cada mínimo detalle de la habitación hasta saberselo de memoria, y luego lo llevó hasta el baño en donde le indicó en dónde podía encontrar toallas y todo lo necesario para tomar un baño. Hinata enarcó una ceja y tiró de la camiseta del mayor justo antes de que este pudiera escapar, a lo que Atsumu se giró de golpe para encontrarse con un indignado Hinata esperando a que captara la indirecta, totalmente confundido.

“¿ _No tomarás un baño conmigo_?” preguntó, sus ojos brillando bajo la luz de aquel pasillo, petrificando por completo al mayor. Atsumu sintió su corazón explotar en un millón de latidos, y no tardó en enrojecer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. “Eres un maldito virgen, Atsumu-san” bromeó.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Hinata tiró de Atsumu hasta que este entró por completo en el baño, y bloqueó la puerta de entrada cuando el mayor se sentó aún confundido sobre uno de los bordes de la tina. Hinata sonrió, y comenzó a llenar de agua hasta el tope la enorme bañera, desvistiéndose en el proceso, indicándole a Atsumu que hiciera lo mismo casi como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Cuando todo estuvo listo le indicó a Atsumu que se sentara en el interior de la bañera, y luego él se sentó en su regazo, mojando tanto su cabello como el de un avergonzado Atsumu.

“¿N-no crees que va-vamos muy rápido?” titubeó Atsumu, sintiendo su lengua enredarse en el interior de su boca cuando el cuerpo de Hinata se refregó contra el suyo, cierta parte baja creando fricción innecesaria con su entrepierna. Hinata sonrió, y apoyó su nuca sobre uno de los hombros de Atsumu, mirándole desde abajo.

“Lo he pensado al principio...” explicó, sonriéndole a un sonrojado Atsumu, quizás por lo caliente del agua. “Pero, ¿sabes algo? _Con el tiempo he aprendido que el futuro y el destino no te esperarán por siempre. Muchas veces las cosas acaban sucediendo aún si tú no estás preparado para ellas, por lo que no hay tiempo para dudar de si debes hacerlas o no_ ” agregó, esta vez acercando su cabeza al cuello de Atsumu, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho. “Tú me gustas, siempre me has gustado. Cuando me besaste quisiste decir que yo también te he gustado, quizás que te gusto, y eso fue razón suficiente para tomar ese destino entre mis manos y ponerlo a mi favor. Así que... **_Si ser feliz significa que tienes que ir muy rápido, entonces yo correré a la velocidad de una estrella fugaz_** ”

Atsumu se separó de Hinata, sin palabras para pronunciar, y el menor le imitó, endulzando la mirada del mayor con una de sus sonrisas, y luego el rubio acabó besando a Hinata, quien aceptó con gusto el adictivo beso de su amante, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos. Quizás Hinata no lo sabía, o quizás lo aprendería con el tiempo, pero Atsumu tenía un pequeño secreto.

**_Hinata tenía el poder de hacerle la persona más feliz del espacio exterior._ **

Entre besos y caricias acabaron de tomar un baño, y rápidamente se cambiaron a ropas un poco más cómodas para dormir, Hinata alegando que debía dormir junto a Atsumu porque si dormía en la cama de arriba acabaría extrañándole durante la noche. El primero en caer rendido fue Hinata, que en sueños buscó el calor y el contacto ajeno abrazando a Atsumu, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor, a lo que el rubio tan solo se limitaba a abrazar a su pequeño amante, besando su frente con ternura antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse al feliz mundo de los sueños que, sin buscarlo ni necesitarlo, acabaría conectándose con el de la persona que más amaba en todo el universo.

Curiosamente, Hinata tenía razón. El destino jamás esperaba a nadie. El destino era una extraña coincidencia de muchísimas cosas que se continuaban unas a las otras, y lo único que este tenía que hacer era decidir el tiempo de diferencia entre unas y las otras. A veces era generoso, y acababa dándote más tiempo que el inicial, y a veces era tramposo, haciéndote chocar con la cruda realidad de que algo que estabas buscando ahora sería completamente distinto porque el destino lo había elegido. Pero para Hinata, él estaba un paso adelante del destino. Él era el único que había sobrepasado los poderes de aquella sádica bestia. Él era el único capaz de burlarse de todo lo que le sucediera en la vida y salir ganando por ello.

_El sol, por su condición, no tenía permitido tener poderes._

_**Y a Hinata, más por suerte que por decisión, eso jamás le había hecho falta.** _


	6. the stars are all friends.

_“_ ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?” susurró Yamaguchi al techo de aquella habitación, sus ojos iluminándose con pequeños puntos blancos hasta que el brillo acabó por encender toda la habitación, que ahora se encontraba repleta de estrellas.

_**Era su propia galaxia.** _

“ _¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Yamaguchi-kun?_ ” contestó la voz dulce y tranquila de una mujer, que con tan solo el sonido que creaba sus cuerdas vocales era capaz de eliminar todo rastro de molestia, cansancio y rabia del cuerpo de Yamaguchi. “ _¿Qué es lo que deseas, Tadashi?_ ” agregó, y el pecoso se sobresaltó al notar que las estrellas iban apagándose poco a poco hasta que lo único que iluminaba la habitación eran sus pecas.

“No quiero alejarme de él” la voz de Yamaguchi adoptó inconscientemente un tono de deseo, que no tardó en tomar forma de latidos, indicándole que su deseo estaba tan vivo como él en ese mismo instante. “Pero tampoco quiero ser solo su amigo” finalizó, sintiendo que de alguna u otra forma el _desear_ las cosas y el _querer_ las cosas eran completamente distintos, y que algo o alguien en el universo estaba dispuesto a escuchar por sus plegarias, incluso cuando él buscaba querer algo y no desearlo. “ _ **Quiero que él me ame**_ ”

“ _No puedes forzar el amor en alguien, Yamaguchi_ ” contestó la mujer, sus pecas encendiéndose cada vez que hablaba. Yamaguchi rodó los ojos hasta que estos cayeron sobre la pequeña abertura en la puerta de aquella habitación, la luz de afuera colándose por cada espacio disponible. “ _Y eso es un deseo demasiado egoísta_ ” continuó, esta vez Yamaguchi cerrando sus ojos algo molesto. Tenía razón, y eso a muchas personas siempre parece molestarle de sobremanera. “ _Sin embargo, puede que lo mejor sea que sean amigos, ¿no lo crees?_ ”

“Mhm...” espetó el castaño, y volvió a abrir sus ojos, esta vez a la total oscuridad de su habitación, notando que la puerta estaba completamente cerrada, y luego escuchó pasos alejarse por el pasillo. Volvió su mirada hacia el techo, encontrándose con este completamente vacío, y finalmente entendió que se trataba de un sueño.

Uno más de aquellos sueños.

Durante gran parte de su vida, Yamaguchi tuvo –y sigue teniendo, claro está– unos extraños sueños en donde se encuentra a él mismo hablando con las estrellas, y estas le contestan como si fuera otra persona. Nadie en su entorno lo sabe, ni siquiera Hinata, y eso era porque el chico había decidido que ese sería su pequeño secreto y, aunque pareciera loco y para nada lógico, a él le servían los consejos que aquellas estrellas le brindaban.

Se llevó una mano a su boca para bostezar mientras caminaba por aquel oscuro pasillo, y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su vientre, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su piel caliente cuando su mano congelada hizo contacto. Acabó por suspirar, y finalmente abrió sus ojos algo llorosos por su bostezo, encontrándose a sí mismo en medio de una cocina que no conocía para nada.

“Buenas noches, Yamaguchi-kun” dijo Osamu con una pequeña sonrisa, y el pecoso palideció. Su rostro fue pintándose de rojo lentamente hasta que se convirtió en un tomate, rostro que tapó con sus manos al sentir la mirada punzante de Osamu puesta en su persona. “¿Quieres un café?”

Yamaguchi respiró hondo y quitó sus manos de su rostro, aún sonrojado, para asentir sin mirar al mayor. Osamu volvió a sonreír y tomó una de las tazas que tenía cerca para rellenarla con la bebida, entregándosela a Yamaguchi cuando este logró recobrar la compostura y sentarse a un lado del pelinegro. Osamu le dió un sorbo a su café ya algo frío, mientras que Yamaguchi calentó sus manos en su taza antes de probar la bebida.

“Está delicioso” elogió tan pronto como acabó de probarlo, encontrando la mirada de Osamu sobre él cuando decidió mirarle, ambos par de ojos chocando en una intensa batalla que duró unos cuantos segundos. “Gra-gracias... Por dejarme pasar... La noche”

“No hay de qué” contestó el mayor, una sonrisa aún en su rostro, logrando que Yamaguchi acabara maldiciéndole por sonreír en todo momento. “No iba a dejar que volvieras a Miyagi tan tarde” repitió, por quinta vez en un par de horas, ensanchando la misma sonrisa con la que miró a Yamaguchi cada vez que le contestaba con esa razón. “¿Tienes que ir a la universidad?”

“Sí” contestó Tadashi casi por inercia, sorprendiéndose tanto de su propia respuesta como de la pregunta del mayor, que escondió su mirada en su reflejo sobre el café. Yamaguchi suspiró, y le dió un nuevo sorbo a su café antes de continuar. “¿Cómo sabes que voy a la universidad?”

“Eh... Se... Se lo pregunté a Shouyou-kun...” cada palabra que el mayor buscaba pronunciar salía de su garganta con algo de dificultad, lo que acabó robándole una pequeña sonrisa a Yamaguchi al notar que Osamu se había puesto nervioso, por primera vez en el día. “Lo siento, debí haberte preguntado a ti durante nuestra cita” continuó, y esta vez pudo sentir la mirada del menor puesta sobre su rostro, que comenzó a arder con más intensidad al sentirse descubierto. “Creo que una parte de mí realmente quería tener una cita contigo”

Osamu optó por esconder su sonrojo en su café al darle un sorbo, y luego miró a Yamaguchi directo a los ojos, la sonrisa de Tadashi brillando sobre el café ya frío de su taza. Osamu acabó imitándole, llenando su taza con un poco más de café antes de mirarle una vez más a los ojos.

“Está bien” dijo el pecoso, una risa escapándose de sus labios, esta vez acabándose su café. Le devolvió la taza a Osamu antes de apoyar su barbilla sobre su mano, dispuesto a continuar con la charla de la que al principio parecía querer escapar más que ahora le había interesado. “Si queremos ser amigos debemos conocernos más”

“Eso creo” esta vez las palabras de Osamu sonaban más relajadas, y de un último sorbo acabó su café y dejó la taza al lado de la de Yamaguchi, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirar, ni siquiera por un segundo, el rostro del contrario. “¿Qué estás estudiando?” agregó, y esta vez Yamaguchi se sobresaltó en su lugar, olvidándose por un segundo todo lo que había aprendido durante sus años de universidad, hasta que las palabras se acumularon en su boca.

“Estoy estudiando ingeniería electrónica” contestó de un solo golpe, a lo que Osamu sonrió, contagiándose por un momento de la emoción del menor. Sus ojos estaban brillando. “Comenzaré a trabajar para una empresa de electrónica el año siguiente” comentó, esta vez con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

Osamu sintió su corazón latir con intensidad. “Suena bien” dijo. Yamaguchi ensanchó su sonrisa y luego levantó sus piernas para cruzarlas sobre su silla, golpeteando sus talones en un intento por mantener la cordura. “Yo comencé a cocinar por mi gusto por la comida y... Por un amigo”

“¡Y es excelente!” contestó Yamaguchi, levantando ambos dedos pulgares hacia arriba, robándole una pequeña risa a la grave voz del mayor que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara. “Tu comida es deliciosa, Osamu-san”

“Gracias. Yo...” la voz de Osamu cambió súbitamente de tono, Yamaguchi sintiendo que la sinceridad y la seguridad con la que solía decir las cosas desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Tadashi miró al mayor, que conectó ambas miradas al levantar su cabeza, y Yamaguchi pudo notar que el brillo en sus ojos desapareció dejando la confusión en la profundidad de aquel marrón oscuro. “A veces me cuesta creerlo, pero no es algo de lo que me gusta hablar”

“Mmm...” expresó Yamaguchi, más con su rostro que con su voz, la preocupación haciéndose de cada facción de su cara. El menor tiró de las mangas de su camiseta hasta que estas cubrieron sus manos, y luego apoyó su barbilla sobre las mismas. “Entonces hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?”

Y así comenzó. Una conversación de dos horas en la que Osamu fue lentamente olvidándose de quien era la persona que tenía en frente, y en la que Yamaguchi sintió que podía hablar de lo que quisiera en el momento que quisiera. Una conversación en la que cada uno acabó por contarle al otro las cosas que conformaban su vida y su día a día, y una conversación en la que ambos se habían sentido increíblemente cómodos. Una conversación que se acabó cuando Osamu se encontró a sí mismo sentado sobre su sofá, hablando solo, con Yamaguchi durmiendo plácidamente sobre su hombro.

“¿Yamaguchi-kun?” llamó, mirando al pecoso por encima de su hombro. Pudo escuchar a Yamaguchi respirar en el silencio de su sala, y su corazón no tardó en seguir el mismo ritmo que la respiración del menor, acelerándose cuando Yamaguchi se removió un poco, envolviendo su brazo en un abrazo. “Yamaguchi-kun, debes ir a la cama” intentó nuevamente, aun sabiendo que sería en vano. 

Osamu suspiró, sonriendo, y se movió lentamente hasta que se levantó, mirando a Yamaguchi mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de su espalda y sus rodillas, levantando su cuerpo. Tadashi, quizás por instinto, apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho de Osamu, quien llevó a Yamaguchi hasta la habitación que había preparado para él, depositándolo sobre la cama y luego tapándolo.

“Buenas noches, Yamaguchi-kun” susurró Osamu antes de suspirar una última vez y abandonar la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios, esperando con ansias a que llegara la mañana siguiente para volver a encontrarse con el menor y hablar con él.

La noche abandonó aquella parte del mundo, y el sol se hizo presente. Cuando Yamaguchi logró despertarse por completo y abandonar aquella habitación, Osamu se encontraba en la cocina atando aquel delantal con el que cocinaba en su tienda. Yamaguchi tragó saliva, sintiendo su corazón detenerse y sus ojos clavándose sobre la figura de Osamu, que parecía hacerlo a propósito. Los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban cada vez que hacía un nudo, y la forma en la que acabó de atar el delantal acabó por ajustarse quizás de más sobre su abdomen, finalizando con la poca cordura de Yamaguchi tan temprano en la mañana, dejándole de golpe sentado detrás del mayor.

“Buenos días, Yamaguchi-kun” saludó Osamu al escucharle, girándose para encontrarse con el rostro completamente sonrojado del menor. Yamaguchi suspiró, y una sonrisa algo desconcentrada apareció en sus labios. “¿Estás bien?”

“E-estoy bien” logró contestar entre risas más que nerviosas, a lo que Osamu tan solo se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a la cocina, sabiendo que tenía la intensa mirada de Yamaguchi puesta sobre su espalda. 

“¿Qué quieres para desayunar?” preguntó Osamu luego de un par de segundos en silencio, y pudo escuchar al menor removerse en su lugar ante su pregunta, una sonrisa divertida dibujándose en su rostro.

“Lo que tú quieras está bien” contestó, sin saber si aquello era lo que quería decir. Por alguna extraña razón, todo lo que le decía a Osamu le parecía más una mentira que una simple verdad, y también le hacía preguntarse si todo lo que decía era verdad o tan solo se trataba de una mentira que él mismo buscaba hacerse creer.

“Está bien, te sorprenderé” dijo Osamu, a lo que tanto Yamaguchi como él rieron. En pocos minutos un aroma realmente adictivo rellenó cada centímetro de la habitación, hipnotizando al menor, quien se preguntó si un aroma era capaz de hipnotizar a una persona, y no tardó en volver a la realidad cuando Osamu presentó un par de platos frente a él, sus ojos brillando ante tal banquete tan solo para un desayuno. “Que lo disfrutes”

“Esto... ¡Esto es demasiado!” Yamaguchi olvidó por un instante toda la emoción acumulada en su interior, y no pudo evitar mirar a Osamu con una sonrisa antes de dar las gracias por la comida y comenzar a comer, robándole una nueva sonrisa al mayor. “¡Está delicioso!”

Osamu dió un bocado y se sorprendió al sentir el sabor, dándole automáticamente la razón al menor. “Me alegra que te guste, Yamaguchi-kun” contestó el mayor, sintiendo que la misma situación de unas horas antes se estaba repitiendo, y que la comodidad de la compañía del otro se había vuelto algo en lo que podía confiar. “ _ **Lo hice pensando en ti**_ ”

_A Yamaguchi, por supuesto, la comida se le quedó a media garganta._

Osamu saltó a su encuentro al notar al menor tosiendo descontroladamente frente a él, y se alarmó al notar que Yamaguchi no se recomponía. Le ofreció un vaso de agua, que Tadashi bebió de un solo golpe, respirando hondo al sentir el aire corriendo por su tráquea, y luego miró a Osamu, completamente sonrojado, al igual que el mayor. No hicieron falta más palabras, y Osamu volvió a su lugar para continuar con su desayuno en silencio, silencio que Yamaguchi prefirió adoptar al sentir que el ambiente había cambiado radicalmente.

_Los corazones de ambos latían al mismo ritmo. Veloces, irregulares, descontrolados._

**_Y era por la misma razón._ **

“Ten cuidado en tu camino de vuelta a casa, Yamaguchi-kun” fueron las primeras palabras de Osamu desde el desayuno, palabras que Yamaguchi tomó con una pequeña sonrisa del otro lado del mostrador de la tienda del mayor.

“Lo tendré” contestó Tadashi, y recibió el pequeño paquete con un par de onigiris de parte de Osamu que el mayor insistió en que se llevara para el almuerzo. “Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, Osamu-san” agregó, una pequeña reverencia y la sonrisa de Osamu de por medio.

El pecoso saludó con su mano y abandonó a Osamu, acercándose hasta la puerta, frenando en seco cuando Osamu habló nuevamente. “Yamaguchi-kun” y Tadashi se giró, su mano aún en el pomo de la puerta, y sus miradas se encontraron por encima de todas las mesas y sillas. Osamu sonrió, y Yamaguchi sintió sus mejillas arder. “ _ **Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo siempre**_ ”

Y esas fueron las palabras que se grabaron en la mente del menor, repitiéndose una y otra vez mientras volvía en el tren. No pudo evitar el chocar con más de una persona por ello, y sentía que su torpeza iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras, al igual que en todo lo que había sucedido desde la noche anterior, y sintió su espalda temblar en el momento en el que introdujo la llave de su apartamento en la cerradura de su puerta.

_**Demonios, lo deseaba demasiado.** _

_Y sus pecas comenzaron a brillar._

La puerta de su apartamento se abrió, y el sonido de agua cayendo libremente inundó los oídos de Yamaguchi, que tan solo atinó a quedarse estático del otro lado de la puerta, sin palabras, mientras veía uno de sus zapatos flotar de una habitación a otra, y el agua cubriendo lentamente sus pantalones hasta llegar a sus talones. Le tomó un momento analizar toda la situación, y otro más para acercarse al lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido de agua, cerrando la llave de paso al notar que había una fuga.

_Una enorme y estúpida fuga._

“ _Lo siento, creo que tomará un tiempo reparar esto. ¿Puedes buscarte otro lugar para vivir mientras lo solucionamos?_ ” contestó la dueña del apartamento por teléfono –para sorpresa del pecoso, que sentía la furia acumularse lentamente en su interior–, y aunque Tadashi quería quejarse, lo único que logró decir fue un simple y seco ‘ _está bien_ ’ antes de colgar la llamada, buscando desesperadamente el contacto de Yachi en ese mismo instante.

Era curioso, porque Tadashi no había pedido eso. Su sueño era simplemente volver nuevamente a la noche anterior, volver al momento justo en el que Osamu le hacía reír con las historias que le contaba sobre su hermano, volver al momento en el que Osamu se ataba el delantal sobre su cintura, volver al momento en el que Osamu le sonreía. Él no quería eso, él no quería que su mejor amiga no le contestara, ni mucho menos quería que Hinata no le contestara. Tsukishima jamás estaría en sus planes, y su madre vivía un poco más lejos de lo normal como para que la universidad le quedara cerca.

_Él quería estar con Osamu._

“ _Puede que lo mejor es que sean amigos, ¿no lo crees?_ ” resonó en su mente cuando todo parecía haber llegado a un callejón sin salida. Su mirada estaba pedida en su reflejo sobre el agua que llenaba todo el suelo de su habitación, y no pudo evitar notar que sus pecas estaban brillando, al igual que sus ojos. “ _Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo siempre_ ” se repitió esta vez, y un suspiró acompañó su mano temblorosa, que buscó el contacto del mayor en su celular, admirando la imagen de perfil y el pequeño botón verde de llamada con algo de confusión. Y su mente volvió a hablar.

“ _Después de todo, para eso están los amigos, ¿no es así, Yamaguchi-kun?_ ”

Y el pecoso presionó llamar. Su columna vertebral vibró al son de los pitidos, y su corazón se revolucionó por completo al igual que su cerebro al escuchar la voz de Osamu saludarle algo preocupado. Y supo que, en ese momento, su historia estaba iniciando.

_**Su felicidad estaba a manos del destino nuevamente.** _


	7. the stars change every time.

De alguna manera, estaba odiándose a sí mismo.

Se paró frente a la puerta de vidrio de la tienda de Osamu, presionando la correa del pequeño bolso que traía consigo contra su estómago, pasando saliva en el momento en el que los ojos del mayor le encontraron por encima de toda la gente dentro de la tienda. Vió a Osamu hablar con uno de sus empleados antes de quitarse el delantal y correr hacia la entrada, abrazando a Yamaguchi en cuanto estuvo frente a él.

"¿Estás bien?" atinó a preguntar, Tadashi sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su espalda al sentir el aliento del mayor sobre su piel. Deslizó sus manos por el torso del mayor hasta que llegaron a su espalda, correspondiendo el abrazo mientras escondía su rostro en uno de los hombros de Osamu, aspirando silenciosamente la escencia del más alto.

"Sí, estoy bien" contestó el pecoso, y Osamu se separó de él, lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos, sin soltar sus hombros. "No tenía a nadie más a quien llamar, lo siento" confesó, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, volviendo a llevar una de sus manos a la correa de su bolso. Osamu negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, tomando una de las bolsas que Yamaguchi traía consigo.

"No tienes que preocuparte" Yamaguchi descubrió que la voz de Osamu tenía la capacidad de cambiar su tono cada vez que él lo deseaba, y para el pecoso eso era una tortura. "Te lo dije antes, puedes contar conmigo siempre" agregó, entrando a la tienda mientras empujaba a Yamaguchi por la espalda.

"¿E-eh?" el rubor en las mejillas de Yamaguchi se hizo presente mientras caminaba por el pequeño pasillo que se formaba entre las mesas de la tienda, sintiendo las miradas de todas y cada una de las personas presentes. "Gracias, Osamu-san" trató de decir, más el murmullo de las voces de la gente acabó por opacar su voz, y lo único que consiguió de parte de Osamu fue una sonrisa amable y un nuevo empujón en su espalda.

No podía negar que su curiosidad no había despertado. Entre todas las cosas que escuchó de la gente, lo que más le había interesado eran los interrogantes de si él era el novio de Osamu o si tan solo se trataba de un amigo. ¿Había tenido otro novio durante su vida? ¿Lo había mostrado públicamente en la tienda? ¿Habían razones para preocuparse siquiera? Tadashi jamás había sido del tipo que preguntara por todo, pero un par de pasos en el interior del hogar del mayor hicieron falta para que el pecoso perdiera por completo la cabeza.

_Una vez más._

"Puedes quedarte aquí, la misma habitación donde dormiste ayer" explicó, dejando la bolsa que traía en su mano sobre la cama, Yamaguchi imitándole con su bolso. "Puedo buscar un pequeño escritorio viejo que me regaló mi madre cuando me mudé aquí, y puedes hacer lo que quieras con la habitación" agregó, esta vez con una sonrisa, gesto que Tadashi no tardó en catalogar como ansioso. "No debes preocuparte por la renta, eso lo paga la tienda"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Yamaguchi, justo antes de abrir su bolso con la poca ropa que había traído. Los ojos de Tadashi encontraron los de Miya, que se sobresaltó en su sitio, sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse. "¡No! Yo te ayudaré a pagar la renta" refutó, optando por cambiar el tono de su voz a uno más serio. "Puede que me quede aquí por unas semanas, quizás menos de un mes, pero pagaré"

"No es necesario, Yamaguchi-kun" la sonrisa de Osamu brillaba por su sola presencia. Tadashi suspiró, y levantó una ceja en dirección a Osamu, quien sintió que no habría forma de hacer que el menor cambiara de parecer. "Si quieres ayudarme, puedes trabajar en la tienda, _conmigo_ "

Yamaguchi abrió sus ojos a un divertido Osamu, que parecía haberse sorprendido con su propia propuesta. Tadashi le miró directo a los ojos antes de volverse a su bolso, sintiendo que su ropa era la única cosa con la que podía sentirse seguro, hasta que decidió sonreírle al mayor y asentir, aceptando su propuesta. Osamu le sonrió, y abandonó la habitación por un minuto, volviendo con el sonido de llaves chocando entre sí.

"Ten, esta es la llave del apartamento, y esta es la de la tienda" explicó, entregándoselas al pecoso, que sonrió con ternura al notar el pequeño llavero de una estrella negra que venía con las llaves. "Si necesitas algo, por favor no dudes en pedírmelo" finalizó el mayor con una sonrisa.

Tadashi asintió, también sonriendo, y el mayor abandonó su habitación para darle su espacio al pecoso, quien comenzó a sacar todas sus cosas para guardarlas en el pequeño ropero dispuesto del otro lado de la cama. Cuando terminó se sentó sobre el colchón, encendiendo su celular, y una llamada de Yachi entró en ese mismo instante, Yamaguchi contestando sin saber muy bien qué iba a decirle a la rubia. La llamada duró menos de cinco minutos, minutos suficientes para que Tadashi le explicara la situación a la rubia, Yachi se disculpara por no haber contestado a tiempo, y le preguntara si estará bien conviviendo con Osamu Miya.

_Era obvio que, para Tadashi, eso era como vivir tanto en el cielo como en el infierno._

Pero mintió, y le aseguró a la rubia que estaría bien. Le dejó un mensaje a Hinata explicándole la situación, notando que los mensajes no entraban a su chat, optando por ignorar el hecho dejándose caer sobre la cama, perdiendo su mirada en el techo de color beige, el mismo en donde había visto a las estrellas iluminarse durante la noche. No tardó en dejar que su mente divagara en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y poco a poco comenzó a sentir la ansiedad hacerse de él, una nueva pregunta materializándose en su mente.

_¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?_

No lo pensó demasiado, quizás porque no quería hacerlo, quizás porque acabó completamente dormido en la cama, despertándose de golpe un par de horas después con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, y los pasos de alguien resonar en el pasillo hasta que la puerta frente a su habitación se abrió y se cerró. Tadashi bostezó, tallando sus ojos con sus dedos, y decidió levantarse, abandonando su habitación, notando que del otro lado de la puerta del frente se encontraba Osamu. Vovió a bostezar, y decidió acercarse a la cocina, sentándose en una de las sillas a esperar a que el mayor acabara, relajándose al escuchar el sonido del agua correr desde esa habitación.

"Oh, Yamaguchi-kun" dijo Osamu cuando acabó, sacando a Tadashi de sus cavilaciones, llamando por completo toda su atención. El pecoso se giró hacia donde provenía la voz, y tanto su alma como su aliento abandonaron su cuerpo, su rostro enrojeciendo por completo al tener a Osamu Miya semidesnudo frente a él. "¿Eh?"

Tadashi no podía articular palabra, y Osamu no tardó en entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas instantáneamente. Con un potente 'lo siento' Osamu abandonó la cocina, y dejó a un avergonzado Tadashi inhalar y exhalar profundamente por un par de minutos antes de volver a la cocina con algo de ropa encima. Yamaguchi se negaba a mirar a Osamu, y Osamu optó por imitarle mientras se acercaba al refrigerador en busca de algo para comer, sin una palabra que decir. El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, y Yamaguchi, preso de los nervios y el cansancio, solamente pudo atinar a admirar mientras el mayor cocinaba, exactamente igual que esa mañana.

_Si dejaba que eso sucediera, admirar a Osamu Miya mientras cocinaba podría ser su nueva adicción._

"Gracias por la comida" susurró Osamu antes de empezar a comer, Yamaguchi haciendo lo mismo un tiempo después. Sus ojos saltaban de vez en cuando de su comida a Osamu, que parecía estar sincronizado puesto que sus miradas chocaban siempre al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose antes de volver a su cena. "Lo siento, no debí haberme aparecido así por aquí" comentó Osamu cuando reunió todo el valor suficiente para hablar, y Yamaguchi dejó de comer para mirarle, aún avergonzado. Osamu seguía comiendo. "No estoy acostumbrado a vivir con alguien"

"E-está bien" logró decir Yamaguchi con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Osamu se la devolvió por encima de su plato antes de volver a su comida, sorprendiendo a Tadashi cuando se sirvió un poco más de arroz en su plato aparte de todo el que ya se había servido. "¿Siempre sueles comer... Todo eso?"

Osamu levantó la mirada de aquellos blancos granos hasta los puntos marrones en el rostro de Yamaguchi, que apenas y había tocado su comida desde que el mayor le había servido su cena. El pelinegro estaba estupefacto, más era injusto poder quejarse, porque sabía que no podía reclamarle nada a Yamaguchi.

Sin embargo, nadie le había hecho esa pregunta jamás. Ni siquiera su hermano.

"Yo... ¿Sí?" dudó, la sonrisa en los labios de Yamaguchi creciendo hasta que se desbordó, soltando una risilla. "¿Qué tiene de gracioso?" articuló Osamu, cada vez con menos palabras que decir, ignorando el hecho de que la risa de Yamaguchi tenía el peligroso potencial de convertirse en su nuevo sonido favorito.

"No es nada malo. Es solo que..." explicó, apoyando los palillos sobre uno de los bordes de su plato antes de volver su mirada al frente. "Mi padre solía comer demasiado, y mi madre siempre le regañaba por ello. Decía que, con su estómago, no habría campo de arroz capaz de soportar" explicó, entre risas, lo que para él era un tema un tanto complicado. Osamu intentó leer lo que había más allá de los ojos de Yamaguchi, que estaban mirando hacia su plato, y perdió su oportunidad de entender cuando su mirada volvió hacia él, sus ojos brillando con una intensidad nunca antes vista, al menos para Osamu. "Y él decía que si tenía que crear su propia granja con campos de arroz para continuar comiéndolo, que definitivamente cruzaría tierra y mar para hacerlo"

Osamu sonrió, y acabó imitando al menor, apoyando sus palillos sobre su plato. "Suena divertido" comentó, sintiendo su estómago sorprendentemente lleno, y miró a sus palillos por un par de segundos antes de apoyarlos sobre el plato y no a sus bordes, indicándole al menor que su cena se había terminado. "Deberías presentármelo algún día"

"Eh..." Yamaguchi escondió automáticamente su mirada en su plato, tratando de leer la respuesta más coherente en su cena antes de volver a Osamu, esta vez con una sonrisa. "Sí, te va a caer bien" contestó, contagiando a Osamu segundos después. Yamaguchi se levantó, dispuesto a lavar y limpiar todo lo que el mayor había utilizado, dispuesto también a discutir con Osamu hasta que este acabó por rendirse, dejándole ser porque, de lo contrario, el menor acabaría amenazándole con un cuchillo.

El pelinegro no tardó en mover su silla en dirección a Yamaguchi, que estaba justo detrás suyo, deslizando aquella esponja sobre los platos, silbando una vieja canción que Osamu reconocía de cuando su madre solía ponerse a limpiar la casa los domingos por la mañana y la radio la colocaba siempre, sin falta, a la misma hora. Una sonrisa fue lentamente haciéndose presente en los labios del mayor hasta que acabó por cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la melodía, sintiendo una extraña fuerza controlarle hasta que fue capaz de abrir sus ojos.

"¿O-Osamu-san?" preguntó Yamaguchi. El silencio era palpable entre ambos hombres, y el único sonido que intentaba romper con ese silencio era el del agua corriendo libremente. "¿Osamu-san? ¿Estás bien?" volvió a hablar Yamaguchi, esta vez moviéndose un poco en dirección al mayor, que recobró cada uno de sus sentidos cuando sintió la espalda de Tadashi removerse sobre su pecho. "Osamu-san..."

"¡¿Eh?!" espetó el pelinegro, separándose bruscamente de Tadashi, quien solo pudo girarse en su dirección, mirándole todavía confundido. "¿Qué estaba haciendo?" preguntó, llevando una mano a su frente, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. Yamaguchi sonrió, cerrando el paso del agua.

"No lo sé. Te acercaste a mí y... Me abrazaste" explicó lo poco que había podido entender, optando por una de sus sonrisas más sinceras. Osamu suspiró, y le miró justo antes de bostezar. "Creo que estás cansado. Deberías ir a la cama" aconsejó antes de volverse nuevamente hacia los platos que estaba lavando, y escuchó a Osamu suspirar cansado.

"Tienes razón" contestó, tirando de los bordes de la toalla que aún colgaba de su cuello, admirando el cabello de Yamaguchi brillar con las pequeñas luces sobre su cuerpo. "Buenas noches, Yamaguchi-kun" agregó con una sonrisa, y el pecoso se giró por un segundo, devolviéndosela.

" _Buenas noches, Osamu-san_ " contestó, y volvió su atención a su labor, escuchando a Osamu abandonar la cocina y su puerta cerrándose segundos después. Una sonrisa divertida hizo presencia en sus labios, y un leve rubor pintó sus mejillas.

Quizás estaba siendo un estúpido. Quizás estaba haciéndose ilusiones de cosas demasiado imposibles, o quizás era tan solo Yamaguchi siendo Yamaguchi. Pero lo había sentido, y estaba seguro de que el mayor también lo había hecho. Sus pecas habían brillado por una milésima de segundo, justo cuando Osamu apoyó su rostro sobre su hombro y abrazó su cintura.

_Algo en el interior de la Tierra había cambiado._

Cuando terminó con su labor se secó las manos y suspiró, incapaz de borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios, y de esa manera se introdujo en el baño. Tardó menos de una hora en tomar un baño, tiempo que aprovechó para pensar la manera en la que las cosas sucederían desde ese momento en adelante. Los trenes que tomaría, la hora a la que tendría que despertar para llegar a tiempo a la universidad, lo mucho que tendría que soportar el convivir con Osamu Miya sin saltar a sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente como todos y cada uno de los sueños que había tenido con el mayor durante toda su vida... Su mirada cansada se posó sobre su reflejo, encontrando el leve sonrojo que aún no había desaparecido de su rostro, y llevó una mano a su frente, sintiendo el calor de hacerse de su cabeza antes de suspirar por última vez, y abandonó el baño, encerrándose en su habitación, volviendo a dormirse tan pronto como apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, como lo había estado esperando casi toda la noche, lo primero que sus ojos encontraron en la cocina fue a Osamu Miya preparando el desayuno. Yamaguchi sonrió, bostezando por última vez antes de sentarse en la mesa, y minutos después el mayor servía la comida frente a él, con una cálida sonrisa y el cabello algo desordenado.

"Buenos días, Yamaguchi-kun" saludó el mayor cuando sus ojos encontraron los del pecoso, quien imitó su sonrisa y optó por comenzar a comer, no sin antes agradecerle a Osamu por la comida, y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo.

"Creo que Yamaguchi es muy largo" dijo el menor luego de probar un par de bocados. Osamu levantó su mirada hacia él, sintiendo que mirar a Yamaguchi cuando hablaba era algo que no podía evitar, y no se trataba de pura educación y cortesía. Claro que no. "Además, yo estoy llamándote por tu nombre, aunque sea para diferenciarte de Atsumu-san. Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo..." explicó, y su rostro enrojeció cuando entendió lo que había dicho, completamente inconsciente, y no tardó en buscar solucionar lo que había dicho. "Quiero decir... Si tú quieres..."

Y Osamu sonrió. " _Tadashi_..." pronunció, y la columna de Yamaguchi vibró desde la primera hasta la última vértebra. Osamu se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el rostro del nombrado enrojeció todavía más, la idea de que, su rostro rojo junto a sus pecas, parecía una sandía instalándose en su mente. "Tadashi, Tadashi... Dashi... ¿Qué te parece Dashi-kun?"

Segundos de silencio de parte de Yamaguchi le siguieron a su sonrojo y, aunque este no se había disipado, Yamaguchi asintió, sin retirar su mirada de su plato. Osamu sonrió victorioso, y finalizó su desayuno, esta vez dipuesto a no dar su brazo a torcer al momento de limpiar y lavar todo. Yamaguchi acabó por admirar la espalda del mayor mientras este se encargaba de todo, y se sorprendió cuando este desapareció de su vista luego de terminar su labor, y volvió un par de minutos después, con su delantal puesto, su cabello ordenado y peinado, y una prenda en sus manos, entregándosela a Yamaguchi.

"Tu delantal" le dijo, y Tadashi procesó la información por un instante antes de tomar la prenda y abrirla, dejando ver el mismo delantal que Osamu estaba usando, solo que un poco más grande. "Vas a ayudarme en la tienda, ¿verdad?" agregó, a lo que Yamaguchi le miró por encima de la prenda, sonrisa en ambos rostros. Y asintió.

El resto del día Osamu se la pasó enseñándole a Tadashi el funcionamiento de la tienda, desde cómo utilizar la caja registradora hasta los distintos productos y alimentos que vendían, y también le hizo conocer a Eri y Hideo, sus dos empleados que Osamu había conocido un par de años atrás y que habían cautivado al mayor con su interminable hambre por la cocina. Yamaguchi también aprendió que a la tienda todavía le hacían falta un par de cosas por poner en su sitio, y su primer trabajo oficial fue limpiar la tienda, aún si esta no estaba sucia en su totalidad. Aunque Tadashi solía limpiar su apartamento sin cansarse, luego de un par de horas limpiando cada rincón del lugar sintió que se estaba muriendo, y cuando logró devolverle la atención tanto a Osamu como a los hermanos, estos estaban despidiéndose entre sí, y Tadashi notó que el día abandonó la tierra para dar lugar a la noche.

"Buenas noches, Yamaguchi-san" saludaron los hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa, y abandonaron la tienda saludando con sus manos. Yamaguchi no tardó en imitarles, y se giró hacia Osamu cuando quedaron completamente solos.

"¿Puedes cerrar tú? Subiré arriba a preparar la cena" pidió, a lo que Yamaguchi asintió con una sonrisa. Osamu se quitó su delantal y lo colgó en su hombro, y miró a Yamaguchi una última vez antes de reitrarse. "Te veo arriba" agregó.

Yamaguchi volvió a asentir, y Osamu desapareció. Se quitó su delantal antes de suspirar, y tomó sus llaves antes de acercarse a la puerta, girando el trozo de metal para bloquear la cerradura. Cuando todo estuvo listo sonrió, y levantó su mirada hacia el exterior.

_Y un par de ojos dorados estaban mirándole fijamente._

Yamaguchi se estremeció, sacando las llaves del interior de la cerradura, y notó que aquel par de ojos se movió a la velocidad de la luz hasta las llaves, la sorpresa haciéndose de su rostro antes de volver sus ojos a los de Yamaguchi, dejándole ver al pecoso, en la opacidad de unos ojos que merecían brillar, el dolor. El más puro y palpable de los dolores. Tadashi no tardó en sentir una potente y angustiante melancolía rellenar cada rincón de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar sentirse todavía peor cuando ese par de ojos desapareció bajo la luz de la luna.

Con las palabras en la boca y la tristeza en su garganta terminó de apagar todas las luces de la tienda, y miró una última vez a la puerta antes de desaparecer por las escaleras hasta el apartamento de Osamu. El mayor le recibió con una sonrisa, que desapareció cuando el menor dejó ver sus ojos algo humedecidos llenarse de lágrimas, y se acercó a él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo para que llorara en su hombro. No se atrevió a preguntar nada, ni mucho menos hacer otro movimiento que no fuera el de su mano acariciando su cabeza. Yamaguchi estaba llorando en su hombro, quizás desconsoladamente y, aunque se moría por preguntarle qué había sucedido, solo podía consolarle en silencio.

**_Porque eso hacían los amigos._ **

Yamaguchi terminó de llorar cuando su cuerpo perdió toda la fuerza sobre el hombro del mayor, y Osamu descubrió que se había dormido completamente. Sonrió, y levantó a Yamaguchi para llevárselo a su habitación, sintiendo que la primera noche que Yamaguchi había dormido allí se repetía una vez más, y que, nuevamente, Osamu sentía que podía volverse adicto a ese tipo de pequeños detalles.

**_Osamu iba a volverse adicto a la presencia del menor._ **

_Y eso significaba que algo estaba a punto de cambiar._


	8. the Sun is looking for a reason.

Hinata abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el rubio.

Desde la primera noche que durmieron juntos, tanto Atsumu como Hinata habían sentido que todo estaba en su lugar. Que cada pieza del rompecabezas que conformaba la relación que habían creado con el paso de los años –que si bien había comenzado unos días antes, para ellos todo había comenzado realmente aquel día en esa cancha–, había sido colocada correcta y cuidadosamente en su lugar, que aquel peso que les había estado atormentando durante tanto tiempo ahora caía al suelo junto al tiempo, y que ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

El rubio no podía evitar abrir sus ojos durante la noche tan solo para admirar, con su vista algo borrosa por el sueño, al menor dormir plácidamente mientras él acurrucaba su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo su propio corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el contrario. De la misma manera, y aunque Atsumu no lo sabía, Hinata no podía evitar despertarse primero que el contrario tan solo para perderse en su piel blanca iluminada por los rayos del sol a primera hora de la mañana.

Pero aquella mañana fue diferente. Hinata tenía las piernas de Atsumu enredadas entre las suyas, mientras que sus fuertes brazos abrazaban su cintura, y su rostro se escondía en aquel bosque anaranjado que tenía por cabello. Con cuidado el menor se giró, tratando de no despertarle, echando todo a perder cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Atsumu exactamente al mismo tiempo.

“Buenos días, Shouyou” susurró el rubio, su voz resonando en todo el cuerpo de Hinata, que se estremeció como todas las mañanas desde que Atsumu dormía con él. “ _Adoro cuando haces eso_ ” volvió a hablar el mayor, esta vez acercando su boca al oído del pelinaranja, quien no tardó en sentir escalofríos recorrer toda su espalda, su cuerpo tembloroso dejándose hacer por las manos algo frías de su pareja que se metían por debajo de su camiseta, recorriendo los costados de su torso con total libertad hasta llegar a su pecho, vientre y pelvis. Atsumu sonrió, y acercó su boca hacia su cuello, esta vez suspirando las palabras después de morder con algo de rudeza la piel del menor. “ _ **Adoro que yo sea el único que te haga estremecer**_ ”

“A-Atsumu-san... Detente... O llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento” atinó a pronunciar Hinata, presionando los hombros de su amante, quien ya se encontraba encima de él, explorando su boca con su lengua, dejándole sin fuerzas para batallar. “¡Atsumu-san!” gritó Hinata cuando la pierna de Atsumu se arrastró lenta y dolorosamente por su entrepierna, provocando que el menor ahogara un gemido en lo profundo de su garganta, momento perfecto para el rubio para volver a atacar la boca del menor, enredando sus lenguas en una guerra que sabía que no podía ganar.

Si había algo que a Hinata se le daba bien, era su agilidad y su extrema capacidad de aprovecharse de su tamaño. Si bien Atsumu era fuerte físicamente, su más grande debilidad era el menor, y Hinata lo sabía, lo sabía lo suficiente como para utilizarlo a su favor. Cuando el pelinaranja sintió que las piernas del mayor habían comenzado a flaquear decidió atacar. Su lengua se introdujo en la boca de Atsumu, enredándose con su lengua con más intensidad que el beso anterior, y en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo del rubio quedó sobre la cama, con Hinata sentado sobre su pecho.

“Lo siento, Atsumu-san, pero llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento” dijo Hinata luego de acabar con el beso, relamiéndose los labios a tan solo un par de centímetros de la boca de Atsumu. El rubio suspiró, y trató de acercar su boca a la del menor justo cuando este se separó de él, levantándose de la cama, deslizando su mano por la entrepierna del mayor antes de desaparecer de la habitación, dejando a Atsumu con una irreparable erección en sus pantalones, y sus muñecas atadas al borde de la cama con lo que parecía ser un pañuelo.

Atsumu sintió la furia y la vergüenza crecer en su interior mientras susurraba un trillón de maldiciones bajo su propia boca, sabiendo que no había nada más que hacer. ‘ _Maldita mandarina manipuladora_ ’ pensó, o tan solo lo sintió, más no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía un completo idiota, sonriéndole de esa manera al techo, en total soledad. Aquella sonrisa tenía un significado imprescindible tanto para él como para las personas que le conocían a la perfección.

_Y era que Atsumu no podía estar más feliz._

“¿Vas a dejar de intentar hacerlo conmigo cada mañana o tendré que atarte a la cama todas las noches?” preguntó Shouyou cuando volvió, esta vez su cabello un poco más ordenado, sus dientes brillando al haberlos cepillado y su rostro fresco. “No quiero imaginarme lo que intentarías hacer si te contara todo lo que hice mientras estaba en Brasil...” agregó, discutiendo mentalmente consigo mismo al intentar desatar los nudos que él mismo había hecho, sonriéndole al rubio cuando logró liberarle. “Atsumu-san, mírame”

Como Hinata no estaba esperando, Atsumu no tardó en atraer el cuerpo del menor desde su torso, echándole sobre la cama. Hinata sonrió, escondiendo parte de su cuerpo entre las sábanas, dejando que el mayor se deleitara con una parte de su sonrisa –y anhelara la otra, para su tortura–, sabiendo bien que estaba jugando con fuego. Atsumu sonrió, sintiendo la adrenalina que significaba ser el novio de Hinata Shouyou, sintiendo la misma adrenalina que sentía cuando colocaba el balón para él y solo para él, dejando que esa misma adrenalina le llevara a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del menor, quien comenzó a reír ante el contacto. Atsumu ensanchó su sonrisa y aplicó más fuerza en su agarre, estremeciéndose cuando la risa del menor inundó la habitación, y no tardó en apoyarse sobre Hinata para continuar con las cosquillas, el pelinaranja empujándole para que se detuviera. Cuando Atsumu se sintió satisfecho de su dosis diaria de la risa del menor, llevó ambas manos a las muñecas de Hinata, apoyándolas sobre su cabeza mientras este terminaba de reír. Aún perdido entre el desatre que se había convertido su respiración, Hinata decidió hablar. “Atsumu-san”

“Shouyou” pronunció el mayor, y aflojó por un instante el agarre en las muñecas del contrario, que quedó quieto en su lugar al escuchar su nombre, sin honoríficos ni ningún apodo infantil, en la voz de su amante. “Deberías llamarme Atsumu” dijo, y notó cuando las pupilas del menor se dilataron. Atsumu mordió su labio inferior, y respiró hondo cuando Hinata le devolvió una sonrisa un poco más lasciva. “ _Después de todo eres mío ahora_ ”

Hinata ensanchó su sonrisa, y su mirada se afiló cuando sus ojos se abrieron. “Lo siento, pero creo que te has equivocado” dijo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Atsumu volvió a encontrarse con su cuerpo hundido en el colchón, y el peso de Hinata sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir las manos de Hinata presionar sus muñecas, y su respiración chocando contra una de sus orejas. “Yo no te pertenezco. _Eres tú el que me pertenece, Atsumu_ ” susurró, y luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, sonriendo al sentir el cuerpo del mayor temblar bajo sus piernas. Se separó de él, y volvió a relamerse los labios, feliz de haber triunfado al tener a Atsumu Miya temblando de placer, completamente sonrojado, en la palma de su mano. “Yo soy un rematador más, pero tú... Tú eres _**mi**_ colocador. _Y solo colocarás el balón para mí, ¿no es así?_ ”

Una vez más, Hinata acercó su rostro al del mayor hasta que sintió sus respiraciones hacerse una sola, y llevó una mano sobre la boca de Atsumu antes de separarse de él. Atsumu bufó, y acabó asintiendo al entender lo que el menor estaba buscando, Hinata sonriendo victorioso. Ambos se levantaron de la cama, y Atsumu miró una última vez a Hinata antes de sonreírle y entrar al baño, dejando que el menor se fuera a la cocina. El pelinaranja suspiró, y abrió el refrigerador en busca de los ingredientes para preparar un auténtico desayuno a lo Hinata Shouyou, que tenía tintes de ser una mezcla algo extraña pero definitivamente energética de un desayuno tipo japonés y uno tipo brasileño.

Cada vez que se topaba con algo relacionado a Brasil no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, aun si no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había ido. Aún despertaba por la madrugada y se dirigía a la cocina en busca de algo de agua y acababa saludando, en sueños, a Pedro, sintiéndose extrañamente solitario al encontrar la mesa de la cocina y gran parte del apartamento completamente vacío. A Hinata no le gustaba ello, porque le recordaba lo mucho que había extrañado el país que le vió nacer cuando estaba a la deriva en su soledad en un país al otro lado del mundo, y le molestaba el extrañar su vida brasileña cuando por fin había vuelto a Japón.

Pero ahora no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, en especial cuando un par de brazos estaban ahí para envolver su cintura, y una cabeza para apoyarse sobre la suya.

“¿Qué preparas?” preguntó Atsumu, y Hinata volvió a estremecerse al sentir las vibraciones del rubio. Shouyou sonrió, y giró el trozo redondo de masa que se cocinaba lentamente sobre la sartén. “Huele y parece delicioso”

“Hotcakes con _brigadeiro_ ” explicó, haciendo énfasis en aquel extraño nombre, que provocó que Atsumu perdiera su equilibrio por un segundo. “El _brigadeiro_ es un postre de Brasil hecho de leche condensada, manteca y chocolate” explicó, sonriendo al sentir al mayor temblar a sus espaldas, aguantándose la risa. Depositó el último hotcake encima de los demás que había cocinado, y luego sirvió un poco de aquella pasta de color oscuro sobre ellos. “Puedes hacer muchas cosas con el _brigadeiro_ , pero yo siempre lo usé para comerlo con hotcakes”

Y Hinata levantó su mirada a su amante, quien ya había perdido todo el equilibrio que le caracterizaba, dejándose caer sobre el pelinaranja, quién no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reír. Sintió a Atsumu acercar su rostro hacia su cuello, lugar que había descubierto tiempo después de su primera mañana juntos era el favorito del mayor, probablemente porque sabía que podía dejar marcas algo territoriales en el.

“Shouyou... Me estás matando...” susurró, y dejó un pequeño beso en su cuello, subiendo por su mandíbula hasta su mejilla, y luego un último beso en los labios, beso que Hinata aceptó con una sonrisa. “Vas a matarme en serio un día de estos” agregó, el menor ensanchando sus sonrisas.

“Supongo que eso también es una promesa” contestó, y tomó el pequeño plato con el desayuno, separándose de su novio para sentarse a comer, indicándole a él que hiciera lo mismo con el plato que había preparado para él. “Vamos, come, que ya estamos llegando tarde” regañó, y Atsumu obedeció con una sonrisa.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, al menos la que la pareja había pactado en un par de miradas cómplices y sueños compartidos, y una que otra sonrisa saltaba desde el asiento del copiloto del auto de Atsumu hacia el asiento del conductor y viceversa. Hinata no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía a Atsumu, pero tampoco podía evitar el pensar. El imaginar, el sentir que hacía falta algo. Su mirada chocolate se perdió en el cabello ligeramente más claro que el que tenía durante sus años de preparatoria, y fue eso lo que activó en Hinata lo que pronto se convirtió en una pregunta sin una respuesta aparente.

El rubio sabía del pasado del pelinaranja, quizás más de lo que él mismo le había contado. Pero no sucedía lo mismo del lado de Hinata, quien sintió por tan solo un segundo que había cosas de Atsumu que no valían la pena conocer.

_Sin embargo, ¿quién era Atsumu Miya en realidad?_

**_¿Era seguro confiar ciegamente en él?_ **

Sus pensamientos decantaron en un callejón sin salida cuando Atsumu estacionó su auto en el lugar especial para jugadores del estacionamiento subterráneo de su gimnasio. El silencio se hizo presente en el interior de aquel lujoso automóvil, y Hinata volvió a la realidad cuando Atsumu presionó una de sus piernas, su mirada encontrándose con la del mayor casi instantáneamente.

“Shouyou, ¿estás bien?” preguntó el mayor, clavando su mirada en los ojos del pelinaranja. Hinata sonrió nervioso, y respiró hondo antes de llevar una mano a la mejilla de Atsumu, el rubio acercando su rostro hacia la piel del menor para sentirle más cerca.

“Atsumu, quiero saber” comenzó, su corazón latiendo a mil latidos por segundos. Atsumu abrió sus ojos al sentir su corazón detenerse por un instante, y luego sentirle latir al igual que el del contrario. “¿Puedo... Puedo confiar en ti? ¿ _Vas a amarme para siempre_?” preguntó finalmente, y notó los ojos de Atsumu abrirse por completo, el brillo de estos iluminando todo el interior del automóvil. “¿Vas a amarme como..?”

Hinata silenció al sentir el cuerpo de Atsumu pegarse al suyo. Sintió los brazos del mayor envolverle una vez más, y tembló al sentir el rostro del mayor hundiéndose en uno de sus hombros. El rubio se mantuvo en esa posición por un momento antes de separarse de él, mirándole directo a los ojos, y luego besarle con cariño, beso que Hinata correspondió sin chistar.

“Nunca vuelvas a preguntar eso, Shouyou” contestó Atsumu, y apoyó su frente sobre la de Hinata, quien no pudo evitar el notar la manera en la que el cabello de su amante y el suyo se enredaban para hacerse uno. Todo en ellos quería hacerse uno. “Tú eres mi más preciado tesoro, y juro que me cortaré la garganta si alguna vez me atrevo a lastimarte” agregó, y esta vez sus ojos se abrieron a un sorprendido Hinata, que destelló una sonrisa en los bordes de sus labios. “ _Te amo, Shouyou, y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti si es necesario, ¿lo entiendes?_ ”

Hinata terminó de dibujar la sonrisa en sus labios y asintió, contagiando a Atsumu, que volvió a besar sus labios una última vez antes de perderse en sus ojos por un par de segundos. Juntos, como habían pasado el resto de la semana desde aquella primera cita, se bajaron del automóvil y cada uno tomó su respectivo bolso, caminando lado a lado hasta el ascensor que les llevaría a la entrada principal del gimnasio. Durante el pequeño viaje hacia arriba no pudieron evitar mirar sus reflejos en los espejos en las paredes laterales del elevador, encontrándose a sí mismos las pequeñas marcas que habían ido dejándose durante las noches en las que Atsumu no podía dejar de besar a Hinata y, por consecuencia, Hinata acababa mordiéndole en su cuello y pecho tan solo para que se calmara, y las marcas en las muñecas del rubio. Ambos encontraron los ojos del otro en cada reflejo y, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, cubrieron parte de aquellas marcas, sabiendo que de una u otra forma alguien, si era lo suficientemente observador, acabaría notándolas.

_Alguien que, aunque él no lo supiera, tenía muchas respuestas que a Hinata le interesaban en demasía._

“¡Sakusa-san!” exclamó el menor, acercándose a paso apresurado hasta el más alto, quien tan solo se limitó a girarse hacia el pelinaranja, el sudor saltando de su rostro. “Ten, algo de agua” le dijo antes de tender la pequeña botella de color beige, al igual que su uniforme, al pelinegro, quien la recibió con una ceja levemente levantada. Hinata sonrió, y bebió el agua de su botella desesperadamente, dejando al aire su cuello completamente.

“Tú...” dijo Sakusa, dejando de lado su botella. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a su respiración, y para sorpresa de Hinata el rostro tranquilo de su compañero de equipo cambió radicalmente a uno que parecía emanar una extraña furia. “Tú estás saliendo con Atsu... Miya” espetó, y Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder al notar que la mirada del más alto estaba clavada en su cuello, escudriñando las marcas, buscándoles una fecha de creación. Sakusa miró desvió su mirada por encima del hombro de Hinata, y el pelinaranja acabó girándose cuando el mayor no volvía de su trance, encontrándose a Atsumu mirándole fijamente. Su columna tembló al notar el tipo de mirada que el rubio estaba dedicándole, aunque sentía que esa mirada estaba destinada a alguien más. “Ten cuidado, Hinata. _Atsumu Miya... No es alguien en quien puedas confiar fácilmente_ ”

Y entonces Atsumu sonrió, y Hinata se tensó al entender que esa sonrisa estaba dedicaba especialmente a él. Respiró hondo, y tardó más de lo esperado en devolverle la sonrisa a su amante, quien borró la suya tan pronto como Hinata se la devolvió. Shouyou sintió escalofríos recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, y se giró, escapando de la mirada de su novio, escapando del miedo creciente que el no poder confiar en la persona que amaba traía consigo.

**_El miedo de no poder confiar en_ ** **_el amor de su vida._ **

Si lo pensaba demasiado, o siquiera si se atrevía a pensarlo, el Atsumu Miya que había conocido y el mismo que le prometió algo que estaba por encima del mismísimo destino, no era el mismo Atsumu Miya que ahora le besaba con pasión y no podía sacarle las manos de encima. No había manera de que Hinata supiera las razones por las que aquello era cierto, pero algo en su interior, algo en lo profundo de su corazón le decía que sí lo era, que el rubio era una persona completamente distinta. Y entonces miró a Sakusa, quien se acercó a Bokuto, probablemente para regañarle por alguna tontería que dijo, y se quedó en su lugar, admirando al pelinegro por un par de segundos antes de saltar su mirada a Atsumu, levantando una ceja.

¿Qué sabía Sakusa de Atsumu?

¿Habían tenido un pasado en común? ¿Atsumu traicionó a Sakusa? ¿O Sakusa era una persona vengativa? Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a rodar hasta que se mareó, y acabó sentado sobre la banca, respirando hondo al sentir que nada estaba ocurriendo como debería, y sentía que alguien estaba jugando con él como si fuera un juguete. Cerró sus ojos por un instante antes de respirar hondo, y entonces el engranaje del destino comenzó a girar. Y levantó su mirada.

_Atsumu le miraba una última vez antes de desaparecer por la puerta del gimnasio, completamente desesperado._

**_El rompecabezas comenzaba a desarmarse..._ **


	9. the Sun wants to understand the reason.

El Sol no podía entenderlo.

Ni una pizca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Nada le había hecho sufrir tanto en su vida aparte del vóleibol. No lo entendía, y le dolía porque lo que no entendía no era aquel rompecabezas dispuesto en un enorme cuadro en una de las enormes paredes blancas de un museo, sino su mismo dolor. Aun habían muchas cosas que el mayor tenía que descubrir de él, aun habían muchos secretos que el menor, entre risas, llanto, miradas melancólicas, una tarde lluviosa de primavera o una mañana congelada de invierno, tenía que revelarle al mayor.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, desesperado, respirando entrecortartadamente, exigiéndole al destino que le diera lo que por derecho le correspondía, sabiendo que ese no era el momento para que lo supiera.

_Quería conocer a Atsumu Miya de pies a cabeza._

_**Quería que su amor valiera la pena.** _

Pero no podía hacerlo si Atsumu no estaba a su lado. Terminó de ducharse, mirando su mano temblorosa cuando cerraba el paso del agua, y se quedó allí por un par de segundos, admirando las pequeñas gotas que recorrían con libertad su mano antes de apoyar su frente sobre uno de los azulejos de aquel cubículo, sintiendo su corazón latir a un ritmo desastroso. Suspiró hondo, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de despejar su mente, sintiendo que aquel rompecabezas estaba desarmándose lentamente, y que él tenía toda la culpa de ello.

Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente cinco minutos después, cuando escuchó a alguien más cerrar el paso del agua y salir de su cubículo. El pelinaranja se miró la mano una vez más antes de abandonar el pequeño mundillo en el que se había introducido, atándose la toalla en la cintura luego de secar su cabello y parte de su torso. Había aprendido a silenciar sus pasos con el tiempo, y la persona que había terminado primero que él no escuchó su caminar sino hasta que el menor habló en voz alta.

“Sakusa-san” susurró, y Sakusa se giró a su encuentro, pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo de su flequillo, que peinó hacia atrás para ver mejor al menor, aún si en realidad no quería verle en su totalidad. “Lo siento” espetó Hinata, a lo que Sakusa elevó una ceja.

Era irónico.

“¿Por qué te disculpas?” preguntó, y notó que el rostro de Hinata se teñía de rojo con cada segundo que pasaba. Suspiró cansado, su corazón aún latiendo por algo que no valía la pena sentir. “Si crees que estoy enojado contigo porque Miya está enamorado de ti, déjame decirte que eso no es verdad” agregó, y el rostro de Hinata se tornó completamente blanco, quien levantó sus ojos hacia los del más alto. “Solo eres demasiado energético y...”

Y Sakusa finalmente lo notó, dejando que las palabras que había dicho se disiparan en el obvio silencio que le seguía, y las que no había dicho ahogarse en la profundidad de su garganta. Hinata miró hacia el suelo, y Sakusa optó por evitar mirar al menor, avergonzado. “Él... No te ha contado nada, ¿verdad?” comentó, Hinata llevándose una mano a la frente, dejándose caer sobre la pequeña banca de los vestidores, sintiendo el frío recorrer su espalda. El pelinegro suspiró, y se acercó a uno de los tantos estantes repletos de toallas dispuesto para los jugadores, lanzándole una a la espalda descubierta de Hinata, quien levantó su mirada hacia el mayor, dejando ver la profundidad de un par de ojos que sufrían por la duda. “Tienes que cubrirte, o cogerás un resfrío”

Hinata le miró por un par de segundos, buscando el consuelo y la seguridad que necesitaba en los ojos de Sakusa, echándose la toalla sobre la cabeza al descubrir que ese tipo de cosas eran imposibles de obtener, al menos en ese momento, de parte del más alto. “Gracias”

“No puedo decirte nada sobre lo que sucedió, porque es algo que le corresponde a él contártelo” dijo, y se acercó a su locker, terminando de secar parte de su cuerpo, colocándose su ropa. “ _Sálvalo, ¿si?_ ” suplicó al volver hacia el menor, dado el tono de voz y la forma en la que lo había dicho, y Hinata abrió los ojos a la fría madera del suelo, notando que sus pies estaban temblando, probablemente de frío, antes de levantar la mirada hacia los ojos de Sakusa, que en algún punto de aquella conversación habían comenzado a brillar con algo que Hinata conocía muy bien. “ _Él no hizo nada malo, y nunca lo haría_. **_Él... Realmente te ama, Hinata_** ”

_Sakusa tenía esperanzas._

‘ _Sálvalo, porque es lo único que yo no pude hacer_ ’ se repetía en la mente del pelinaranja mientras terminaba de colocarse su chaqueta de color beige. Subió el cierre hasta su cuello y respiró hondo, siguiendo con su mirada los pequeños rayones y las marcas en la puerta de metal del mismo color de su locker hasta perderse en el techo. Se colgó el bolso en su hombro y tomó su teléfono móvil y su billetera del interior del locker antes de cerrarlo y abandonar los vestidores, encontrándose directamente con Inunaki y el capitán hablando en la puerta del gimnasio. Les saludó algo apresurado y abandonó el edificio, parándose frente a la puerta principal del gimnasio algo descolocado, puesto que se había quedado sin un medio de transporte.

_Estaba seguro de que eso no era cosa del destino._

Con rapidez buscó el chat que tenía con el rubio, comenzando a escribir a toda velocidad cuando sintió el frío subir por su espalda hasta su cuello, lo que le hizo levantar la mirada por un par de centímetros, y el mundo se detuvo por tan solo un instante. Su corazón había dejado de latir, y sintió que se quedaría estancado en ese mismo instante si no hacía o decía algo. Y sus labios temblaron.

_Atsumu le había bloqueado._

Intentó enviar el mensaje que había escrito –a medias, no importaba realmente–, y su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco cuando notó que sus mensajes no entraban, ni entrarían. Buscó la cuenta de Atsumu en _Instagram_ , red social donde el mayor se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y en donde, en tan solo una semana, había más fotos del pelinaranja que suyas, tan solo para encontrarse con que su última imagen era una del rubio en uno de sus viajes, y que todas y cada una de las que había subido tanto con él como de él habían sido eliminadas. Y justo en ese mismo instante, la aplicación le obligó a salir de aquella cuenta, solamente para avisarle un minuto después que el dueño de la misma le había bloqueado.

Y así, Hinata descubrió que había sido bloqueado de todo medio contacto que podía tener con Atsumu, y que el único que podía haber provocado eso era el mismo rubio.

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse detrás sus ojos, respirando profundamente para llevárselas con el aire hacia sus pulmones, y guardó su celular en el interior de su bolsillo. Llevó su mirada hacia la enorme avenida que estaba justo frente a él, y siguió con sus ojos un par de autos de un lado a otro antes de divisar un taxi y detenerlo, dejando su cabeza caer sobre el pequeño cabezal del asiento trasero luego de indicarle a aquel hombre el lugar a donde quería ir. Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, y por más que lo intentaba nada parecía poder conectarse entre sí. Se sintió extrañamente estúpido, y no podía deshacerse de aquel temblor que se había instalado en su espalda. Su nuca se movía de un lado a otro sobre el cuero del cabezal, y no pudo evitar sentirse extremadamente sensible, tanto emocional como físicamente.

Y entonces le vió, corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin un rumbo realmente fijo.

“¡Deténgase aquí!” exclamó Hinata, y lanzó un poco de dinero al taxista, sin importarle realmente el cambio. Tomó su bolso y salió del automóvil casi como un rayo, dejando al conductor con las palabras en la boca, y saltó a su encuentro, abrazándole tan pronto como estuvo cerca de él.

El Sol le había notado. Una vez más.

“Shouyou...” susurró él, gruesas lágrimas saltado de sus ojos, mojando parte de la chaqueta del pelinaranja, quien se limitaba a abrazar al peliblanco, acariciando su espalda con cariño, regañando al destino a los márgenes de su historia, indignado. “Shouyou... Estás aquí...”

“¿Por qué lloras, Kourai?” atinó a preguntar, y Hoshiumi tiró levemente de la chaqueta del contrario, dejando de llorar poco a poco al sentir la calidez y el cariño que su rival le proporcionaba, aunque para el peliblanco Hinata nunca había sido uno. “¿Estás bien?” agregó Hinata al obtener un llanto silencioso de parte del mayor, y se separó de él para verle a los ojos.

Y era irónico, quizás hasta frustante, porque esa pregunta debían hacérsela a él. Pero eso era algo que Hinata no quería, no si todo a su alrededor seguía funcionando de la misma manera, y la gente y las vidas de las personas a las que él le había tomado cariño –en especial las vidas de las personas en las que él había tenido un gran impacto– seguían su rumbo aunque él se haya quedado estancado en algún punto de la suya.

El Sol no podía evitar el desear ayudar.

Hoshiumi se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y miró a Hinata, frunciendo el ceño antes de golpear el hombro del menor, quién sobó ese lugar algo confundido. Hoshiumi acabó por sonreír, sin dejar de llorar, y no tardó en volver a abrazar a Hinata, dejando al pelinaranja sin palabras que pronunciar.

“Eres un idiota” le dijo, y Hinata no pudo evitar mirar el cabello de Hoshiumi, devolviéndole el abrazo un par de segundos después. “Nunca vuelvas a dejarme así, ¡o consideraré que he ganado!” espetó, separándose del menor, volviendo a limpiarse las lágrimas

Y Hinata sonrió, tranquilo de saber que, aunque su amigo estuviera llorando, seguiría siendo el mismo Kourai de siempre.

“Pero si yo no te he dejado, fuiste tú el que me dejó ir...” contestó Hinata finalmente con un tono burlón, cruzándose de brazos, optando por una pose de indignación que le robó a Hoshiumi una sonrisa. La parte favorita de Hinata.

“¡Oye! ¡Que yo no necesité viajar al otro lado del mundo para pulir mis habilidades!” exclamó, sintiendo la victoria correr por sus venas cuando notó que la sonrisa en los labios de Hinata se había ensanchado, riendo bajito cuando una de las cejas del pelinaranja se levantó.

“¿Perdón? ¿Señorito soy-el-mejor-del-mundo?” replicó, y Hoshiumi llevó ambas manos a su cintura, inflando su pecho con orgullo, una risa un poco más fuerte que la suya escapándose de la voz de Hinata. “Qué sería de este planeta si le contara a la prensa todo lo vergonzoso que el grandioso e increíble Hoshiumi Kourai me dijo mientras lloraba como un bebé...”

Y ambos comenzaron a reírse. Hinata siempre había encontrado placer en la risa de Hoshiumi, y Kourai siempre sentía que, con cada risa que compartía con el pelinaranja, su relación se afianzaba y se hacía más estrecha, aún si el menor le consideraba como un buen amigo, quizás uno de los mejores. Cuando lograron recuperar su compostura acabaron por admirarse en silencio, aún sonrientes, y volvieron a abrazarse.

“Bienvenido a casa, Shouyou” dijo el peliblanco al separarse, y Hinta contestó con un sonrisa. El pelinaranja levantó el bolso sobre su hombro y tembló, sintiendo el frío de una noche de otoño atacarle por la espalda, frío que no tardó en atacar a su acompañante de igual manera.

“Deberíamos ir a tu apartamento, está más cerca” opinó Hinata, y la sonrisa en labios de Hoshiumi desapareció. Hinata suspiró, y se giró en dirección a la calle, parando otro taxi en lo que Hoshiumi perdía su mirada en la espalda del menor. “Supongo que tu hogar no es el mejor lugar ahora, tendremos que ir a mi casa” le dijo al contrario con una sonrisa, y le obligó a subirse al automóvil antes de que este pudiera salir corriendo.

“¿Vas a decirme qué sucedió o tengo que sacártelo a la fuerza?” preguntó Hinata, notando que su acompañante tenía la mirada perdida en el exterior, apoyando su frente sobre el frío cristal de la ventanilla. “¿Kourai?”

“Es... Kageyama” logró pronunciar, y escondió su rostro todavía más sobre el cristal. Hinata rodó los ojos y llevó su mirada a su ventanilla, sabiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer, al menos no por ahora. “¿Y tú? ¿Dónde está tu _estúpido_ armador?” preguntó Hoshiumi, cambiando radicalmente de tema. Hinata solo pudo sonreír a medias, respetando la regla de reírse de aquel chiste interno.

Y luego respiró hondo, y Kourai entendió que algo andaba mal. “Desapareció” explicó, con tan solo una palabra, lo que estaba sucediendo. Porque esa era la verdad. “Hoy abandonó el entrenamiento una hora antes de que terminara y me bloqueó de todas partes” agregó, como si fuera la cereza de un pastel demasiado ácido para probarlo, aunque en ese momento estuviera deslizándose por su garganta. “ _ **Tengo miedo**_ ”

“¿Tú? ¿Miedo?” preguntó Hoshiumi, realmente sorprendido. Habían pocas cosas capaces de sorprender al de cabello blanco, y eso Hinata lo sabía perfectamente. “Hinata Shouyou, el increíble e insoportable Hinata Shouyou, ¿tiene miedo?” agregó, con un tono burlón, que casi siempre adoptaba cuando hablaba con Hinata. “Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Acaso estoy...?”

Y el silencio se hizo presente cuando Hinata se giró en dirección a Hoshiumi, y los ojos del mayor encontraron los del menor, la opacidad y el casi nulo color que la confusión y la desesperación traían consigo plasmada en cada milímetro de su rostro. Hoshiumi espetó un leve ‘oh’ antes de desviar su mirada hacia el frente, y Hinata le imitó.

“No sé qué está sucediendo, y siento que no puedo controlarlo” habló Hinata luego de infernales minutos en silencio, minutos que Hoshiumi utilizó para disculparse con la mirada y entender al menor. “Yo... No he hecho nada malo, tan solo amarle” continuó, y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Hoshiumi se petrificó en su lugar, mirando atentamente al menor mientras este lloraba. “Tengo miedo, miedo de amarle, y me frustra”

El automóvil finalmente llegó a su destino, y fue Hoshiumi el que le pagó al conductor mientras Hinata salía de allí algo desesperado. Cuando el taxi desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, Hoshiumi corrió al encuentro de Hinata, quien había dejado de llorar pero seguía completamente desorientado. Hinata sintió al mayor abrazarle con fuerza, y no tardó en esconder su rostro en uno de sus hombros, respirando profundamente el aroma del peliblanco.

“Voy a matar a ese bastardo” susurró Hoshiumi, y Hinata no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario. Se separaron hasta que sus miradas pudieron encontrarse, y Hoshiumi acabó por acompañar al menor con una sonrisa. “Juro que lo encontraré y lo mataré con mis propias manos” y esta vez Hinata rió. Su risa realmente era capaz de calmar a cualquier persona, incluso a él mismo.

“Vamos adentro, estoy seguro de que mamá y Natsu estarán felices de verte” comentó Hinata, aún sonriente, y tomó la mano de Kourai para guiarle por aquel camino de piedras por el que más de una vez había caminado durante sus años de preparatoria. Hinata abrió la puerta de su hogar, tirando su bolso en la entrada en cuanto Natsu hizo contacto con sus ojos, y salió corriendo para abrazar a su hermano. “¡Natsu!”

“¡Shou-nii!” exclamó la chica, saltando a los brazos de su hermano, quien la abrazó con fuerza. El momento de los hermanos duró un par de segundos antes de que Natsu abriera sus ojos ante Hoshiumi, sonrojándose completamente, escondiéndose detrás de su hermano. “Ho-Hoshiumi-san... ¿Vienes a pedirle mi mano a mamá? Ya soy una señorita después de todo...”

Como era de esperarse, Kourai enrojeció por completo. Hinata llevó una mano a su boca para aguantar la risa, fallando en el intento un par de segundos después cuando estalló al notar que Hoshiumi se llenaba de vergüenza con cada segundo que pasaba. Natsu también estaba avergonzada, pero la esperanza brillando en sus ojos indicaba que no estaba mintiendo, y que en realidad estaba muy emocionada por lo que, según ella, estaba a punto de suceder.

“¡Natsu! ¡Deja de molestar a Kourai-kun!” exclamó su madre desde la cocina, y los tres se giraron en dirección a la misma, sorprendidos. “¡Vengan aquí, la cena estará lista en cualquier momento!” agregó la mujer, y los tres volvieron a sorprenderse, esta vez mirándose entre sí, confundidos.

La madre de Hinata se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Hoshiumi, lo suficiente como para sentir cuando este estuviera de nuevo en su casa. Cuando Kourai volvió a entrar, luego de años, a aquella cocina, el aroma a comida y a amabilidad extrema rellenó sus sentidos, y sintió la melancolía de extrañar a su familia atacar todo su cuerpo.

“Buenas noches, Kourai-kun” dijo la mujer, abrazando al peliblanco, acariciando su cabello. Kourai sonrió, y correspondió al abrazo al instante, ignorando las miradas atentas del par de hermanos a su lado. “Me alegra mucho volver a verte por aquí” agregó, a lo que Kourai solo pudo asentir.

“Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verla, Hinata-san” contestó Hoshiumi, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la mujer, así como una de parte de Natsu, que aún seguía sonrojada por volver a ver al peliblanco. “Gracias... Por recibirme”

La mujer le sonrió, y luego le empujó hacia la mesa, en donde todos se sentaron mientras la madre de Hinata disponía la comida sobre la misma. La noche transcurrió exactamente igual a la primera noche en la que Kourai se había quedado en casa de Hinata, la noche en la que Hinata conoció más a fondo al peliblanco. Cuando terminaron de comer ayudaron a limpiar y a lavar y, luego de que todos hayan tomado un baño, cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación, Hinata decidiendo que Hoshiumi dormiría con él.

“Me temo que tendremos que dormir en la misma cama” explicó Hinata, Hoshiumi encogiéndose de hombros, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir junto al pelinaranja. “Ventajas de ser pequeños, supongo” agregó, y se metió bajo las sábanas, Hoshiumi haciendo lo mismo a su lado.

“Ventajas de ser pequeño” repitió, y su mirada se perdió en los ojos del menor. Hinata sonrió, y le indicó a Hoshiumi que se acercara a él hasta que Hoshiumi apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho de Hinata mientras este acariciaba con cariño el cabello del mayor.

“No sé qué es lo que sucedió contigo, pero déjame decirte algo” espetó Shouyou, y Hoshiumi no pudo evitar vibrar a la misma frecuencia que el pecho de Hinata cuando este hablaba. “Si Kageyama te hizo daño, _voy a matar a ese idiota con mis propias manos_ ” imitó a Kourai, quien sonrió ante ello antes de presionar su rostro contra el pecho de Hinata, abrazando su espalda para sentirle más cerca. “Buenas noches, Kourai”

“Buenas noches, Shouyou” contestó el mayor, bostezando, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse segundo a segundo, la calidez y la comodidad de los brazos de su mejor amigo llevándole a la profundidad de sus sueños.

Hinata no tardó en quedarse dormido, y por desgracia eso significaba que sus sueños estarían repletos de aquel hombre rubio que dominaba sus sentidos. Desde aquél día en la cancha, el pelinaranja no había podido dejar de pensar en Atsumu, ni siquiera en sueños, y cada uno era mil veces mejor que el anterior. Pero eso era tan solo una etapa de su vida que prefería olvidar, aunque no podía evitar rememorar todos y cada uno de sus sueños cuando estaba con el rubio.

Y esa noche había sido diferente. En su sueño, Hinata se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el pecho del mayor, sintiendo su corazón latir acompasado con su respiración. Al despertarse, Hinata encontraba el rostro algo asqueado de Atsumu mirarle directamente, y el rubio no tardaba en empujarle para salir de aquella cama, gritándole aquellas palabras que el menor jamás habría querido escuchar, pero que en sus sueños se había hecho realidad.

“¡Te odio!” gritó, y desapareció de la habitación, dejando a Hinata en la profundidad de una oscuridad con la que no sabía cómo lidiar, dejándose caer al vacío sin saber cómo salvarse.

_Y despertó._

“¡Shouyou!” escuchó, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente a un desesperado Hoshiumi, que ponía su celular frente a sus ojos. “¡Shouyou! ¡Despierta!” volvió a gritar, y esta vez sus ojos terminaron de abrirse, leyendo a la velocidad de la luz lo que tenía al frente, y sintió que su pesadilla iba lentamente haciéndose realidad.

‘El jugador de vóleibol del equipo Black Jackals, Atsumu Miya, fue captado hoy por nuestras cámaras al salir de un hotel con una mujer a su lado’ y una de las tantas imágenes en donde se veía al rubio abrazar a aquella mujer y, en la última foto, le estaba besando.

Y Hinata comenzó a caer.

_El Sol no podría entenderlo._

_**Ni en un millón de años.** _


	10. A group of stars form a Constellation...

_Osamu le había besado._

O habían sido sus sueños, o era la más placentera de las realidades, y Yamaguchi no podía distinguir entre ambos. A veces se preguntaba si sus sueños se hacían realidad cuando menos se lo esperaba, o si la verdad era que su vida en sí era un gran sueño, uno en donde una que otra vez las cosas parecían retorcerse para mostrarse como una pesadilla, y otras se endulzaba para mostrarse como el más excitante y adictivo de los sueños.

Y ese momento, el que no lograba distinguir si era el primero o el segundo, entraba dentro de esa categoría. Durante la primera semana de convivencia con el mayor, Yamaguchi sufrió las consecuencias de vivir demasiado lejos de la universidad, la universidad misma y su nuevo trabajo en la tienda, y si alguien le preguntaba en ese mismo instante le diría que estaría necesitando dormir por tres días seguidos antes de poner en marcha su vida con sus nuevos arreglos. Más no era algo que a Yamaguchi no le haya sucedido antes –al menos, sin la parte de vivir lejos agregada–, y eso, por más que no lo quisiera o lo evitara, Osamu acabó notándolo.

"Dashi... Oye, Dashi, despierta" le llamó una noche en medio de la cena, justo antes de que su rostro cayera de lleno sobre la comida. "¡Dashi!" gritó, quizás exagerando un poco, y Tadashi se despertó sobresaltado en su lugar, mirando a todas partes y luego al mayor. "Lo siento"

"¿Me estaba quedando dormido? ¡Lo siento! ¡No es por tu comida!" trató de excusarse, y tan solo se ganó una amable sonrisa de parte del pelinegro. "Estoy exhausto, creo que iré a la cama ahora mismo..." agregó, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por su accionar, algo que Osamu había aprendido a sobrellevar a la fuerza.

La verdad era que Osamu se moría por saltar por encima de la mesa y besarle con pasión, abrazándole por la cintura, sintiendo sus labios unirse en una potente colisión entre dos galaxias que buscaban fusionarse a cualquier costo. Se moría por llenar el rostro de Yamaguchi de miles de besos, y se moría por ser el único que pudiera probar los labios del menor cuando quisiera y donde quisiera, siempre y cuando el pecoso estuviera de acuerdo. Se moría por abrazarle, por sentir contacto, por sentir que Yamaguchi jamás se iría de su lado y que le abrazaría cuando se sintiera mal o cansado. Se moría por vivir con él, respirar junto a él, sentir su corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el del menor, sentir que se el aire escaparía de sus pulmones si Yamaguchi llegaba a abandonarle. Osamu se moría por Tadashi.

_Y sin embargo no se atrevía a decir nada._

"Has estado muy cansado esta semana, ¿quieres dejar de trabajar en la tienda?" ofreció Osamu, dejando sus palillos a un costado de su plato. Tadashi levantó la mirada hacia el mayor, sosteniéndola por un segundo, y luego la volvió hacia su comida, asintiendo sin mirarle a los ojos, algo avergonzado. "Está bien, no hay problema"

Yamaguchi no podía ver a Osamu directamente, y eso al pelinegro le hacía sentir nervioso. Vacío, quizás. "Lo siento, no suelo rendirme en estas cosas..." explicó, y esta vez sus mejillas abandonaron su color rosado para colorearse de un rojo más intenso, cuando levantó la mirada finalmente hacia Osamu. "Pero la universidad me está matando, y en dos semanas tendremos exámenes, y..."

"Está bien, Dashi, no necesitas explicarme nada" frenó Osamu, sabiendo que el menor comenzaría para no terminar enlistando una enorme cantidad de excusas, excusas que a Osamu realmente no le interesaban. Si por él fuera, Yamaguchi estaría viviendo sin pagar un solo yen, pero sabía que el menor acabaría discutiendo por ello. "Tomate tu tiempo, y avísame cuando creas considerable el volver, ¿está bien?" dijo, y Yamaguchi sintió que le sacaban un peso de encima. Ambos sonrieron, y Osamu decidió continuar con su comida.

"¿Sabes? No quiero dormir" dijo Tadashi, Osamu comiendo como lo hacía todo el tiempo, según el pecoso, quien no sabía porqué no estaba gordo a ese punto. "¿Podemos ver una película o algo?" preguntó, y Osamu levantó su mirada hacia los ojos del menor, sabiendo que ese siempre iba a ser su más grande error.

_El brillo en los ojos de Yamaguchi era capaz de obtener cualquier cosa de parte del mayor._

Osamu estaba cansado, demasiado, quizás. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era como si un imán inexistente atrayera la respuesta del interior de su mente, obligando a su boca y a su voz a pronunciar las palabras que en definitiva no quería decir, pero que al final terminaban robándole una sonrisa al menor y todo se iba a la basura. El pelinegro maldijo en su mente la existencia del pecoso, y por obvias razones acabó pidiendo perdón a todo Dios que estuviera ahí arriba por tal descaro.

Terminaron de comer y dejaron todo limpio y ordenado, y Osamu le pidió a Yamaguchi que eligiera la película que iban a ver mientras él encendía la televisión junto al reproductor que Atsumu le había regalado cuando se dió con que ir al apartamento de su hermano significaba aburrirse por completo. Tadashi no tardó en escoger una película de acción, preguntándole a Osamu si le parecía buena antes de colocarla en el reproductor, y ambos se sentaron en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, dejando que la película comenzara. Luego de un par de minutos los ojos de ambos se encontraban estáticos a la pantalla, y en algún punto a mitad de la película Yamaguchi cruzó sus piernas sobre el sofá, su torso saltando al ritmo de los disparos y explosiones de la película.

"¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¿No viste a ese bastardo apuntarte con su arma?" exclamó Tadashi luego de un extenso tiempo en silencio, y su cuerpo se dejó caer rendido sobre el sofá, sus hombros hundiéndose con decepción. "¡No pueden matarte! ¡Aún tienes que salvar a ese chico!" agregó, volviendo a levantarse bruscamente en su sitio, y su mirada se despegó por un segundo de la pantalla para mirar a Osamu, que había quedado con la sorpresa aún haciendo estragos en su rostro. Yamaguchi, por su parte, se sonrojó. "¡Dios mío! ¡Lo siento mucho! Creo que me emocioné demasiado..."

"¿Tú también lo haces?" preguntó Osamu, el sueño permitiéndole tener el descaro de disfrutar que el rojo en el rostro del pecoso brillara por la tenue luz de la televisión. Yamaguchi sonrió, y volvió sus ojos a la pantalla, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más. "Ya sabes, el gritarle a los personajes de una película lo que deben hacer aún si estos no te escuchen realmente" explicó. Tadashi cerró sus ojos, aún sonriendo, y negó con la cabeza mientras se tragaba la risa que batallaba por salir de su garganta. " _Es muy lindo..._ "

Tadashi sintió la sangre subir violentamente a su rostro, y no pudo evitar levantar su vista hacia Osamu, quien respiró hondo en cuanto los ojos de Yamaguchi hicieron contacto con los suyos. El pecoso dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y asintió, volviéndose nuevamente hacia la pantalla en un intento en vano por desviar su mirada hacia otra parte, otro lugar que no le pusiera tan nervioso si lo miraba por más de un par de segundos. "Gracias..." susurró.

_Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

Lo próximo que su cerebro era capaz de procesar era que Osamu Miya le estaba besando. Ni siquiera sintió cuando el mayor acercó su cuerpo hacia el suyo con algo de violencia, y llevó una mano a su barbilla para atraer el rostro del pecoso hacia el suyo, uniendo sus labios en un beso que fue tan corto como un latido. Osamu se separó del menor, deteniéndose para admirar sus ojos, estudiar su expresión, buscar la aceptación y el consentimiento en sus ojos, encontrando deseo y pasión en la boca de Yamaguchi cuando este la abrió para respirar, incapaz de hacerlo por su nariz. Los ojos del menor volaron inevitablemente a los labios de Osamu, que se los relamió mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en ellos, y volvió a besarle, esta vez con la pasión que Yamaguchi emanaba por cada célula de su cuerpo. El cerebro de Tadashi se apagó instantáneamente, y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo. Sus manos viajaron ágilmente hacia las mejillas del mayor, y se deslizaron por su piel hasta que sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, presionando su cabeza contra la suya para sentirle todavía más cerca, si era posible. Su boca se abrió para darle paso al pelinegro, quien se aventuró a probar el fruto prohibido, enredando sus lenguas antes de que la respiración acabara y sus pulmones clamaran por piedad. Osamu llevó sus manos a los costados de Yamaguchi, dejando que su peso les llevara sobre el sofá, sin dejar de besarle.

"O-Osamu-san..." gimió Yamaguchi cuando su espalda chocó contra uno de los cojines, y Osamu se separó para admirar su rostro, sintiendo la confusión que le provocaba el desear besarle y mirarle al mismo tiempo. La espalda de Osamu tembló cuando lo que se encontró fue el pecho de Yamaguchi subiendo y bajando violentamente debido a su respiración, y el rostro del pecoso estaba hecho un completo desastre. 

Y un notable sonrojo llamándole a continuar.

Osamu enredó sus piernas entre las de Tadashi antes de dejarse caer nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del menor, y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un fogoso beso. Esta vez fue Yamaguchi quien, luego de llevar sus manos a la espalda de Osamu y tirar de su camiseta debido al placer, introdujo primero su lengua en la boca del mayor, insatisfecho con cualquier tipo de contacto, buscando tenerle de cualquier forma. Osamu sintió sus piernas temblar junto al resto de su cuerpo, y llevó una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza del pecoso, y la otra se aventuró debajo de su camiseta, el calor del vientre de Yamaguchi haciendo contraste automáticamente con el frío de sus manos. Cuando la respiración volvió a controlar sus movimientos Osamu optó por no cortar con el momento, y llevó su mano a la sudadera de Yamaguchi, quitándosela hasta los hombros, y acercó su boca hasta la blanca piel de su cuello. Su respiración se acompasó por tan solo un instante, y el aroma a canela mezclada con chocolate inundó sus sentidos. 

_Y todo en su mente se volvió oscuridad._

' _ **Tú también me das asco, Osamu.**_ _Estoy terriblemente decepcionado de ti, y lo único que puedo desearte es la muerte..._ '

Yamaguchi abrió un poco sus ojos cuando sintió a Osamu separarse de él, y una pequeña gota chocó contra su mejilla, deslizándose por su rostro hasta su mandíbula, deshaciéndose en su cuello. Luego otra más, y de pronto parecía que estaba lloviendo dentro del apartamento. El pecoso terminó de abrir sus ojos, y finalmente encontró al mayor llorando sobre él, y parecía estar teniendo un horrible momento tratando de frenar sus emociones. El corazón de Tadashi se apretó hasta hacerse pequeño, y lo único que sentía correcto hacer era acercar su mano hacia la mejilla de Osamu, quien evadió el contacto aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Yo..." atinó a decir, sin mover ni un solo músculo, y Yamaguchi levantó su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a él, nuevamente intentando tocar su mejilla. Consolarle. "¡No! ¡No me toques!" exclamó el pelinegro, golpeando la mano de Tadashi a un lado, dejándole en completo shock. Yamaguchi buscó los ojos de Osamu, y esta vez solo encontró un brillo algo turbio envolviendo sus pupilas. Osamu se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a la puerta, mirando al menor por última vez. "No puedo... No puedo hacer esto, lo siento"

Y desapareció. Yamaguchi sintió su corazón latir increíblemente rápido, como nunca jamás lo había hecho, y comenzó a doler segundos después cuando con cada latido iba rompiéndose de a poco. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto innecesario de la habitación, y había perdido la capacidad de pensar correctamente. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la pantalla, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos, empañando su visión hacia la televisión, aun si la película hubiera terminado un par de besos atrás. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, acariciando su piel con anhelo, y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con libertad, obligando a Yamaguchi a rendirse con ellas.

Tadashi podía negarlo. Tadashi podía decir que había sido un simple sueño, podía tirar de su piel con algo de brusquedad y mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que ese momento no había sucedido. Pero las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y las estrellas brillando en su rostro le decían que eso no era verdad. No estaba llorando porque Osamu le rechazó...

**_...estaba llorando por el dolor que Osamu estaba sintiendo._ **

Aquella noche fue el inicio del tormento para Yamaguchi, quien se había acostumbrado un poco más de lo que sus principios le decían que lo hiciera a la presencia del mayor. Cada mañana al despertar, Osamu ya se había ido en su pequeña camioneta a buscar insumos para los onigiris, aun si en realidad no le hacía falta nada. Cada tarde que Yamaguchi volvía de la universitad, el mayor le pedía a sus empleados que continuaran con su trabajo ellos solos, puesto que él tenía que salir a hacer algo. Cada noche que Tadashi salía de su habitación luego de estudiar hasta el cansancio para buscar algo de comer, lo que se encontraba de frente sobre la mesa era un pequeño bento hecho especialmente para él, mientras Osamu parecía no habitar en ese apartamento. Cada madrugada, Yamaguchi se giraba hacia la puerta de su habitación, bostezando luego de haber dormido menos de veinte horas en casi una semana, cuando escuchaba la puerta principal abrirse, cerrarse y bloquearse con llave, y luego los pasos de alguien acercarse hacia la habitación, cada latido de su corazón esperanzado porque Osamu abriera la puerta, le abrazara y le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo, solamente para encontrarse con la triste realidad de que Osamu se encerraba en su habitación.

En algún momento inexacto de aquella semana, Yamaguchi sintió que el único que estaba viviendo en ese apartamento era él.

Y con ello, un extraño sabor agrio se instaló en su garganta, diciéndole que algo malo estaba sucediendo. La mañana de aquel lunes Yamaguchi se armó de valor, notándose las ojeras que se habían formado bajo sus ojos, decidido a acabar con todo lo que estuviera sucediendo. Suspiró hondo, mojándose el rostro para despertarse, y salió del baño como alguien completamente renovado, o al menos eso se hacía creer. Salió del apartamento y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, abriendo la puerta que separaba el apartamento de Osamu con la tienda y, frente a él, justo antes de retirarse del lugar, estaba el pelinegro. El corazón de Yamaguchi perdió un latido en la infinidad de aquel espacio, y obligó a Osamu a quedarse con la mirada, hecho que el mayor acató sin decir una sola palabra. Osamu volvió a entrar a la tienda hasta quedar frente a Yamaguchi, y el tiempo se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Curiosamente, no podían articular palabra alguna.

Y nada parecía poder solucionarse.

Hasta que la puerta de la tienda se abrió, y Osamu se giró para pedirle al cliente que se fuera, topándose golpe con un pequeño cuerpo que saltó a su encuentro, hundiendo su rostro sobre su pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Yamaguchi se alarmó, acercándose al mayor, y entonces entendió que algo estaba sucediendo. Las estrellas estaban perdiendo su brillo.

_Hinata estaba llorando._

"Osamu-san..." logró decir el menor entre sollozos, presionando el cuerpo de Osamu contra su rostro. Yamaguchi no estaba entendiendo nada. "Dime... ¿Por qué... Por qué Atsumu es... Así?" preguntó, con un hilillo de voz que se perdió en el pecho del pelinegro. Osamu miró a Yamaguchi, completamente descolocado, y luego volvió a Hinata, separándose de él cuando sintió que su ropa se estaba humedeciendo de más.

"Shoyo-kun, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué hizo el idiota de mi hermano?" las palabras de Osamu sonaban demasiado comprensivas, aunque Yamaguchi pudo sentir indirectamente que algo en él sonaba diferente. Algo sonaba... Preocupado. "¿Shoyo-kun?" preguntó una vez más al notar que Hinata no dejaría de llorar, y entonces la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda se volvió a abrir, y Osamu y Tadashi levantaron su mirada.

"Tu hermano le ha sido infiel" espetó Hoshiumi, y se acercó hasta que quedó frente a ellos, mostrándoles directamente el celular de Hinata, quienes leyeron lo que este mostraba con total incredulidad. "Ha estado llorando toda la mañana" explicó el menor con un tono algo burlón, y Hinata le dió un codazo justo en el estómago, un par de lágrimas más brotando de sus ojos. "¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"¡Atsumu es un idiota!" gritó Hinata, dejando a Kourai con las palabras en la boca, tan sorprendido como los otros dos. Hinata jamás se había comportado de esa manera, y las lágrimas en sus ojos junto al rostro inundado en una furia y rabia sin precedentes dejaban que la imagen se convirtiera en algo realmente nuevo, extraño. "¡Maldito Atsumu! ¡Lo odio, lo odio demasiado!" agregó, y ahí fue que Yamaguchi intervino con un abrazo, gesto que Hinata aceptó sin chistar, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del más alto. "¡Maldición!"

Yamaguchi acarició con cariño el cabello de Hinata, que fue lentamente calmándose hasta dejar de llorar. Cuando todo el escándalo acabó Tadashi se separó de Hinata para mirarle directo a los ojos, acariciando una de sus mejillas con cariño, y Hinata asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra.

_Y Yamaguchi entendió a la perfección._

"Osamu-san, por favor, llama a tu hermano y dile que _voy a cortar cada uno de sus huesos con una cuchara si no llama a Hinata en este mismo instante_ " ordenó el pecoso mientras empujaba a Hinata hacia la puerta de las escaleras, y Osamu sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse violentamente ante Yamaguchi, que perdió todo rastro de inocencia que alguna vez pudo demostrar. Hoshiumi abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido, y tembló cuando los ojos de Tadashi encontraron los suyos. "Hoshiumi-san, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros"

Kourai sonrió, y luego asintió. "Lo siento, no quiero empeorar la situación" dijo, y Yamaguchi sonrió antes de llevarse a Hinata consigo. "Shoyo" llamó Hoshiumi una última vez cuando Yamaguchi abrió la puerta, y Hinata se giró para encontrarse con los ojos del peliblanco mirándole atentamente. "¡Recuerda decirle a ese idiota que voy a matarlo!"

Hinata trató con todas sus fuerzas en dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, logrando una extraña mueca que Kourai aceptó con una sonrisa, y luego desaparecieron detrás de la puerta. Hoshiumi sintió una extraña soledad arrollarle por tan solo un segundo, y luego el profundo suspiro del hombre a su lado le devolvió de nuevo a la Tierra.

Osamu tenía la mirada clavada en él desde que le mostró aquella imagen, y aunque el peliblanco podía ser muy denso y no le prestaba demasiada atención a sus alrededores cuando no se trataba del vóleibol, la potente e intensa mirada del más alto sobre él era algo que no podía evitar en notar, ni mucho menos enfrentar.

"¿Puedes mostrarme esa imagen una vez más?" preguntó Osamu, y Hoshiumi abrió sus ojos, sintiendo las palabras que estaba por decir tropezarse con las del más alto. Tomó el celular de Hinata una vez más, desbloqueándolo como si fuera el suyo, y se lo mostró al pelinegro, quien no tardó en tensarse por completo, mirando nuevamente a Hoshiumi con el terror brillando en todas sus expresiones. "Oh no... ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" exclamó, y abandonó la tienda, dejando al menor completamente descolocado, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El peliblanco abandonó el lugar, aún confundido, y comenzó a caminar por el frío de la ciudad, sintiendo que algo extraño había temblado en su espalda en el momento en el que Hinata, Tadashi y él se habían encontrado. Algo extraño cosquilleó su estómago cuando Osamu salió corriendo hacia su camioneta. Y algo extraño retumbó en su mente cuando se encontró a su viejo compañero de preparatoria parado sobre su auto, justo frente al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento.

_Y era curioso, porque él no era una estrella._

_**Y las estrellas estaban formando una constelación.** _


	11. ...a Constellation of Problems.

Estaba manejando de la manera más inconsciente posible.

_Y eso a Osamu ya no le importaba._

Reconoció de inmediato el rostro de esa mujer que abrazaba posesivamente a su hermano. Reconocía perfectamente la sonrisa cínica pero victoriosa de aquella mujer que parecía haber logrado provocar todo el mal que alguna vez se propuso a sí misma el hacer. Reconocía perfectamente el rostro desesperado de su hermano, escondido detrás de una sonrisa falsa, que pedía a gritos que le salvaran.

Y reconocía, como era de esperarse, la sonrisa retorcida de aquella persona parada tranquilamente en la puerta de su antiguo hogar, fumando un cigarillo como si tuviera el derecho a disfrutar del placer de hacerlo. El tiempo se ralentizó cuando su camioneta circuló por aquella calle, y su mirada se clavó directo en los ojos de esa persona, que le sonreía mientras movía su mano, probablemente imaginándose que aquel gesto era el saludo más amable de su parte. ‘Qué hipócrita’ se dijo Osamu a sí mismo, que afiló sus ojos en un intento en vano por transmitir todo el odio y el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

Y entonces lo vió. La puerta de entrada de su casa se abrió, dejando ver la cabellera rubia de su hermano moverse con el viento, y luego los ojos marrones de Atsumu brillar en la oscuridad del mundo que ellos, una tarde de verano en su niñez, crearon para protegerse el uno al otro. Osamu suspiró, y Atsumu le miró directo a los ojos.

“ _Sálvame_ ” suplicó el rubio, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, y esa persona le imitó, tirando el cigarillo hacia el suelo para apagarlo con su zapato, y luego se giró hacia Atsumu, volviendo a entrar a la casa con su mano presionando bruscamente su cuello. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, esa persona se giró hacia Osamu, mirándole una última vez, provocando que el terror y la furia rellenara cada rincón del cuerpo del pelinegro.

“ _Vamos, inténtalo_ ” dijo, y la puerta se cerró. Osamu respiró hondo, tratando de contener la rabia detrás de sus dientes, fallando en todos sus intentos por solucionar lo que con el tiempo parecía haberse ocultado en las sombras, planeando su ataque sin piedad, y que ahora mostraba sus colmillos con algo más que simple violencia.

_Las últimas dos piezas del rompecabezas acabaron por separarse._

“¡Mierda!” gritó Osamu, golpeando el volante con ambos puños. Dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el logo de la marca de su camioneta, y volvió a golpear el volante un par de veces más. “¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!”. Su mirada se perdió en el negro del volante mientras sus pensamientos parecían encerrarse en una pequeña caja en lo profundo de su mente, en donde se repitió a sí mismo que encontraría la forma, aún si eso fuera lo último que haga. “Lo siento, Tsumu...”

Y encendió el motor, saliendo de allí a toda velocidad antes de que las lágrimas le ganaran a su vista y no le dejaran manejar. Estaba furioso, y sentía que ni explotando la ciudad entera se desharía de aquel enojo. Estacionó el automóvil frente a su tienda y se quedó allí, admirando algún punto insignificante del exterior, perdido en la infinidad de sus pensamientos, sintiendo que las cosas lentamente volvían a suceder. Se sentía vulnerable, débil, sin fuerzas para pelear una vez más, y por alguna razón volvió a sentirse como un niño.

_Un niño de expresión taciturna y personalidad silenciosa._

Su mirada volvió hacia la tienda, encontrándose con Eri y Hideo yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro algo desesperados, probablemente con trabajo hasta la cabeza. Suspiró, y salió del automóvil algo apresurado, y se acercó a la puerta de la tienda, su mano frenando en seco cuando sintió a alguien tirar de su sudadera.

“Él volvió, ¿verdad?” dijo esa persona, y Osamu se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con aquel par de ojos dorados que venían observándole como un guardián omnipresente que jamás se iba de su lado. Suna le sonrió, y Osamu no pudo evitar abrazarle. “Atsumu me ha estado llamando a escondidas, y Kita-san dijo que también habló con él” agregó el más alto, sin siquiera corresponder el abrazo de Osamu, sintiendo el rostro del contrario apoyarse contra su hombro. “ _Creo que es momento de darle un fin a esto, Osamu_ ”

Osamu se quedó un momento escuchando el corazón latir de Suna, y por un segundo pudo jurar que escuchó a este romperse cual cristal incrustándose contra el suelo. Algo que a Osamu jamás le había gustado de Suna eran ese tipo de pequeños detalles, en los que sus propias emociones y sus sentimientos quedaban expuestos cuando el menor se sentía vulnerable, y por desgracia Suna había escogido, desde el primer día, mostrarse vulnerable frente a Osamu. Porque, a fin de cuentas, Suna le amaba.

**_Y por desgracia, a Osamu jamás le había gustado Suna._ **

Sintió al contrario presionar sus hombros hasta que quedaron frente a frente, y sus miradas se perdieron en la del otro buscando respuestas desesperadas a preguntas que aún no habían sido formuladas. Suna quitó sus manos de los hombros de Osamu, sintiendo que estas quemaban con tan solo tocar al contrario, y contuvo cada nervio de su cuerpo para no acercarse. Osamu llevó su mirada hacia el suelo, algo apenado por la situación, y luego elevó su mirada hacia la tienda, encontrándose de frente con Tadashi, que les miraba atentamente desde el interior.

“Lo siento” atinó a decir Osamu, volviéndose hacia Suna. El más alto sintió que las ganas de llorar se acumulaban en sus ojos, y maldijo desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones el tener que seguir escuchando las mismas dos palabras de parte de Osamu, las dos palabras que jamás quiso escuchar de su él. “Pero lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho tiempo, _Suna_ ” y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Maldición, Osamu Miya. Suna suspiró, y llevó una mano hacia la mejilla izquierda de Osamu, acariciando la suave piel del más bajo con algo de cariño, con algo de amor. Y cerró sus ojos, temblando, acabando con la distancia que había entre sus rostros. Un beso, un simple y corto beso dejaron a Osamu sin palabras para decir, aunque sin sorprenderse. Suna finalizó el gesto apoyando su frente sobre la de Osamu, y sintió la respiración tranquila del otro sobre sus labios, derramando la primera lágrima.

“Di mi nombre una vez más, por favor” susurró, rogando casi como si estuviera de rodillas frente a él, esta vez ya llorando con libertad. “Di mi nombre como solías hacerlo, quiero escucharlo... Una última vez” agregó, y su voz se quebró completamente. Dolía, ardía como el maldito infierno el hablar, pero Suna se había acostumbrado a que el nulo e inexistente amor de Osamu siempre doliera.

“Lo siento” repitió Osamu, empujando ligeramente a Suna para separarse. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, y Osamu no pudo evitar sentir su corazón partirse a la mitad al encontrarse las lágrimas de Suna manchando su rostro. “ _No puedo seguir lastimándote más de lo que ya lo hice, Suna. Lo siento_ ”

Y le abandonó. Sintió la piel de la mano de Osamu deslizarse lentamente sobre la suya hasta que ya no había contacto alguno, y lloró con más intensidad cuando la puerta que les separaba acabó de cerrarse, sintiendo que una pared impenetrable se alzaba entre él y el amor de su vida, y que la realidad finalmente le caía como un balde repleto de hielo sobre el cuerpo, quemándole la piel sin piedad. Su mirada borrosa se posó sobre el fondo de la tienda, en donde Osamu abrazaba con fuerza al pecoso, y lo último que su mirada captó antes de que desaparecieran fue al par de ojos que le observaban atentamente. Al par de ojos que le miraban con lástima.

Era irónico. Suna, en su dolor e ignorando su amor, no había venido a hablar de _lo suyo_ con Osamu.

**_Y sin embargo acabó completamente destrozado._ **

* * *

“¿Quién era él?” fue lo primero que, con todo el derecho del mundo, Yamaguchi preguntó cuando Osamu le soltó de su abrazo.

Los ojos de Osamu evitaron los de Yamaguchi mientras subía las escaleras, y Tadashi le siguió hasta el apartamento, parándose frente a él cuando notó que no iba a contestarle. Osamu suspiró y cambió de rumbo, tratando de acercarse a la cocina, siendo detenido una vez más por Tadashi, quien no iba a descansar hasta que el mayor le contestara.

“ _Osamu, deja de huir_ ” dijo Yamaguchi, ya exhausto, cuando el mayor estaba a punto de desaparecer por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Tadashi sonrió al encontrarse con Osamu, completamente estático, temblando en el umbral del pasillo.

Yamaguchi no lo sabía, pero había provocado estragos en el interior del mayor. Osamu, completamente avergonzado, sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, pensando que estaba siendo demasiado estúpido al pensar lo que no podía evitar, más a fin de cuentas seguía siendo eso, completamente inevitable. Escuchar su nombre en la voz algo autoritaria de Yamaguchi sin ningún honorífico le había dado vuelta el mundo en cuestión de segundos. Y luego sintió al menor hundir su rostro en su espalda, abrazando su vientre con fuerza. Yamaguchi, por su parte, no tenía tiempo para sentir vergüenza alguna.

“Por favor, no estoy pasándola bien” reveló, aunque estaba más que obvio. Si bien Osamu no era el culpable del mal día de Yamaguchi, en gran parte había contribuido a que el pecoso sintiera que no podía con todo. “Sho no ha dejado de llorar en toda la maldita mañana, y tú desapareciste sin decirme nada... Has estado desaparecido desde que me besaste, y no has dejado de huir, Osamu-san” agregó, y el sentir a Osamu vibrar entre sus brazos y las manos del mayor posarse sobre las suyas le dió las esperanzas que estaba buscando. “Solo necesito que me digas que todo estará bien, Osamu. Solo eso...”

Tadashi sintió sus brazos abrirse ante la respiración de Osamu, quien se giró hasta quedar frente al pecoso, envolviendo su torso con sus brazos. Yamaguchi no dijo nada, y solo hundió su rostro en el pecho de Osamu, tranquilizándose con cada segundo que pasaba cerca del mayor, cerca de su aroma y su calor. Osamu acarició el cabello de Tadashi con lentitud, sintiendo que poco a poco recobraba las fuerzas que había perdido en algún punto de toda esa semana.

**_O, para ser más preciso, desde aquel estúpido beso que no debía haber sucedido._ **

“Lo siento” repitió una vez más, sintiendo que era incapaz de deshacerse de aquel par de palabras. Yamaguchi se separó para mirarle directo a los ojos, y un ligero sonrojo se pintó en las mejillas del mayor. “No debí haber huido, perdóname, Dashi” pidió, y apoyó su frente sobre la del menor, respirando sobre sus labios.

_Maldito Osamu Miya._

Yamaguchi dibujó una sonrisa desesperada en sus labios antes de acercar su rostro hacia el del mayor, volviendo a besarle una vez más. Osamu abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con las brillantes pecas del castaño pidiéndole que volviera a cerrarlos y que disfrutara del beso, que disfrutara del amor que el menor estaba intentando entregarle.

_Que se liberara de aquellas cadenas._

Yamaguchi sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto, haciendo lo correcto. Sus manos volaron hacia el cuello del mayor para presionarle sobre su rostro, y se estremeció sobre el beso cuando Osamu llevó sus manos hacia su cintura, presionando sus caderas contra su cuerpo. El beso duró más de lo que ambos esperaban, y en cuanto pudieron recobrarse, sus ojos se encontraron casi tan cerca como sus bocas, el flequillo del mayor enredándose con el cabello del pecoso. Yamaguchi sonrió al notar el brillo en los ojos de Osamu, y le dió un pequeño beso antes de separarse, sin dejar de abrazar su cuello.

“Solo...” susurró Osamu, apoyando su frente sobre uno de los hombros de Yamaguchi, quien no pudo evitar llevar una mano hacia el cabello del mayor, acariciando con cariño. “ _ **No me dejes, no te vayas, Dashi**_ ” agregó, a lo que Tadashi tan solo sonrió, acercando su rostro hacia una de las orejas de Osamu para dejar un pequeño beso.

“ _Ten por seguro que no lo haré_ ” susurró, sonriendo al notar la piel del mayor erizarse bajo sus manos cuando su aliento chocó contra su cuerpo. Sintió las manos de Osamu presionar con algo más de fuerza su espalda, y un cosquilleó subió por su columna al descubrir que el mayor no iba a soltarle por nada en el mundo. “ ** _Me_** ** _quedaré contigo para siempre, Osamu_** ”

Una sonrisa fue lentamente materializándose en los labios del mayor, que acabó por dedicársela al menor. Yamaguchi le imitó, y le dió un corto beso antes de separarse completamente de él, y le pidió que le acompañara hasta el sofá. Tadashi trató de sentarse al lado de Osamu, pero el mayor envolvió su cintura con sus manos, atrayéndole hasta él, y le sentó sobre su regazo. Yamaguchi subió sus piernas sobre el sofá, y sintió el rostro del mayor presionarse sobre su pecho. Se había convertido en una costumbre tan rápido como había podido, pero Yamaguchi atinó a acercar su mano hacia el cabello de Osamu, enredando sus dedos entre sus hebras oscuras.

“¿Vas a decirme quién era él?” preguntó Yamaguchi, y Osamu se tensó. Tadashi lo sabía, no era ningún tonto, pero quería asegurarse de que Osamu confiara completamente en él. “Le vi afuera de la tienda el otro día. Sus ojos estaban... ¿Cómo decirlo?” continuó, y llevó una mano hacia su barbilla, pensativo. Osamu levantó su mirada hacia Yamaguchi, quien le miró antes de llevar una mano a su pecho, acercando su cuerpo un poco más hacia Osamu. “Apagados, tristes”

Osamu suspiró, y dejó su cabeza caer sobre el respaldar del sofá. “Su nombre es Suna Rintaro” explicó, y las memorias de Yamaguchi comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro en el interior de su mente hasta que finalmente lo recordó. “Él... _Fue mi pareja hace unos años_ ” finalmente reveló, y los ojos de Yamaguchi se abrieron con sorpresa, atando cabos a medida que sus memorias iban reconectándose una con la otra. “Pero es cosa del pasado, déjalo ahora”

Yamaguchi le sonrió, y dejó que sus hombros se hundieran mientras se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Osamu, acercando su frente hacia el cuello del mayor. El pelinegro sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Yamaguchi, sintiendo el calor y la comodidad que el menor traía consigo rellenar todo su cuerpo, calmándole hasta casi dejarle dormido. Tadashi le despertó al removerse en su lugar, y lo siguiente que vió fue al menor mirándole atentamente.

“Creo que deberíamos ir a ayudar a Eri-chan y Hideo-kun” dijo él, y Osamu rodó los ojos desde Yamaguchi hasta la televisión, ganándose un pequeño golpe en su estómago. “Eres el peor jefe de la historia, ¿lo sabías?” bromeó, aunque en parte también estaba quejándose de aquellas horas que había trabajado en la tienda.

“¿Por qué? Por algo estoy pagándoles, ¿no?” contestó, a lo que Yamaguchi entrecerró sus ojos, indignado, y se cruzó de brazos luego de separarse de Osamu. El mayor sonrió, y acercó su boca al cuello de Yamaguchi, dejando pequeños besos en su piel, abrazando su cuerpo para que no escapara. “¿Qué pasó con Shouyou-kun?” preguntó al separarse, recordando repentinamente que el pelinaranja estaba durmiendo en la habitación del pecoso.

“Se quedó dormido luego de esperar por ti” comentó, y se levantó del regazo del mayor, tendiéndole una mano para que le acompañara hasta la habitación, cuando Hinata apareció frente a ellos, sus ojos rojos y algo cansados por sus lágrimas. “Sho...” dijo Yamaguchi, y Hinata le ignoró, pasando de él hasta Osamu, quien se levantó al tenerle frente a él.

“Osamu-san, ¿dónde está Atsumu-san?” preguntó Hinata, y Osamu silenció. Los ojos de Hinata se presionaron sobre el rostro del mayor, que tembló al sentir que su vida pendía de un fino hilo teniendo a Hinata frente a él, de esa manera. “Osamu-san” llamó el menor, y tiró del cuello de su camisa hasta que su rostro quedó a su altura, Yamaguchi acercándose hasta ellos hasta que el mayor levantó una mano, deteniéndole sin dejar de mirar al pelinaranja. “¡Osamu-san! ¡Dímelo!”

“ _No puedo decírtelo, Shouyou-kun_ ” contestó finalmente Osamu, y Hinata soltó su ropa automáticamente, sus ojos volviendo a encontrarse al filo de toda la situación. “Él... Está en peligro en este momento, y si tú te acercas a él acabarás dañado también” explicó, a duras penas y sin demasiada información, que el menor tenía prohibido acercarse a Atsumu. Hinata miró a Yamaguchi, quien sintió que la atmósfera alrededor de ellos se había tensado súbitamente, y no sabía qué hacer. “Lo único que tengo para decirte es que confíes en él, y que _**puedes estar totalmente seguro de que él no te ha engañado**_ ”

Hinata palideció, y llevó su mirada hacia el suelo, tan silencioso que volvía a crear una escena bizarra a ojos de Tadashi. Osamu abrazó a Hinata, acariciando su espalda con cariño, buscando tranquilizarle de algo que no le iba a dejar dormir. Al menos no por ahora.

“Vamos, te llevaremos a tu casa” dijo Osamu, y miró a Yamaguchi para que bajara hasta la tienda, el menor obedeciéndole sin chistar. Cuando salió de allí, Osamu se separó de Hinata y llevó una mano a su mejilla, mirándole directo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. “Debes descansar, Shouyou-kun” aconsejó, y el menor le miró también, buscando las respuestas que necesitaba en los ojos exactamente iguales a los de Atsumu frente a él. “Hagas lo que hagas, no intentes buscar a 'Tsumu. Él... No quiere que nada malo te suceda, ¿está bien?”

Hinata asintió, incapaz de sonreír, y se giró hacia la puerta, bajando hasta la tienda siendo seguido por Osamu de cerca. El mayor le pidió a sus empleados que cerraran la tienda por ahora, dándoles el resto del día libre, y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa mientras los otros dos subían a su camioneta. El viaje hacia la casa de Hinata transcurrió en completo silencio, y el único método de comunicación que Osamu y Tadashi habían optado por utilizar eran las miradas, que se dedicaban cada cierto tiempo desde el asiento del conductor y copiloto, y Yamaguchi miraba a Hinata desde el espejo retrovisor, que tenía el rostro clavado en el suelo del automóvil, inerte.

_El sol estaba apagado, como ese mismo día._

“¿Vas a estar bien, Sho?” preguntó Yamaguchi cuando Osamu estacionó el vehículo frente al hogar de Hinata. El pelinaranja levantó su mirada hacia Tadashi, dibujando una pequeña pero inconclusa sonrisa en sus labios y asintió. “Puedes llamarme si me necesitas, Osamu-san y yo vendremos corriendo” ofreció, a lo que Hinata volvió a asentir, y salió del automóvil en silencio, adentrándose en su casa con las miradas de la pareja puestas sobre su espalda. Yamaguchi miró a Osamu cuando Hinata desapareció, y el mayor no pudo evitar mirar al menor. “¿Cómo es eso de que está en peligro?”

Osamu suspiró, y dejó caer su frente sobre el volante, temblando ligeramente. Yamaguchi llevó una de sus manos hacia la de Osamu, presionando con fuerza para que el mayor supiera que estaba ahí, y que de alguna u otra forma no iba a estar solo. Osamu le miró una vez más y sonrió, antes de volver su mirada hacia la casa de Hinata, realmente preocupado.

“ _Todos lo estamos, Tadashi_ ” dijo, y encendió el auto en silencio, con un agrio sabor en su boca.

_Las cosas estaban a solo un paso de comenzar._

_**Y el cielo amenazaba con desatar una tormenta.** _


	12. the Sea is filled with Stars.

A Kourai siempre le había gustado ser el primero.

El primero de la clase, aunque aquello solo quedaba en sus ilusiones. El primero de su familia, aunque su hermano mayor le opacara en todos los sentidos existentes. El primero en vóleibol, aunque hubieran un millón de jugadores más altos que él.

_Y últimamente se preguntaba qué se sentiría ser el primero en la vida de alguien más._

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Gao. Kourai, que tenía su mirada perdida en la oscuridad de su propia sombra, se encogió de hombros, la toalla sobre su cabeza deslizándose hasta su cuello. "Acabamos de ganar un partido, creo que deberías estar con el equipo"

"Eso no te interesa" contestó tajante el menor, a lo que Gao tan solo enarcó una ceja, aún si Hoshiumi no le estaba mirando. "No es como si pudiera acercarme a él de todas maneras..." agregó, no muy seguro de porqué le estaba diciendo todo aquello a un completo desconocido, si es que el más alto realmente lo era. Ese tipo de cosas en definitiva hacían que el peliblanco se preguntara si así comenzaban la mayoría de las amistades y, en su caso, relaciones amorosas.

Gao rió, encogiéndose de hombros, y se sentó al lado de Hoshiumi. "¿Él?" preguntó, y ensanchó su sonrisa cuando el peliblanco levantó su mirada hasta encontrar la suya. _Qué intenso_ , pensó Hoshiumi. "¿Quién es él?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" devolvió Hoshiumi, en el tono más burlón que alguna vez pudo utilizar con el más alto, sabiendo que este probablemente se lo devolvería. Gao sonrió de lado, con su mirada clavada en el equipo. "Oye, ¿estás escuchándome?"

"Claro que lo hago, idiota" contestó, y devolvió su mirada a Hoshiumi, aún con esa insoportable sonrisa brillante y cálida en su rostro. Hoshiumi sintió sus mejillas pintarse de rojo antes de volver su mirada hacia su equipo, hacia esa parte interesante que mantenía despierta la total y completa atención de Kourai. "Solo vine a decirte eso, _nunca sabes si esta es la última vez que puedes disfrutar realmente de un equipo_ "

Gao le miró por un par de segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y abandonar su lugar a su lado, uniéndose al resto de sus compañeros. Hoshiumi se había quedado sin palabras para decir, lo que en cierta parte era extraño viniendo de él. Llevó su mirada una vez más hacia el suelo, y luego la levantó hacia el frente, sintiendo su espalda temblar mientras aquella extraña fuerza que no podía nombrar empujarle hacia el interior de aquel mundo estúpido e insensible en el que se hundía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con su figura.

_Hirugami Sachirou brillaba frente a él, charlando animadamente con sus compañeros de equipo._

Hoshiumi estaba frustrado, quizás más de lo que estaría nunca. Desde el comienzo de su segundo año de preparatoria, cuando se encontró de golpe con Hirugami saludándole como todos los años en el primer día de clases, supo que algo había cambiado. Hoshiumi era sensible, sensible a todo tipo de cambios tanto en él como a su alrededor, y estaba más que obvio para el pequeño chico de ojos dorados y cabello blanco que ese cambio no sólo había sucedido en su interior, sino que el que había cambiado, casi por completo, era Hirugami. Y eso le frustraba, porque sí bien podía sentir aquel cambio, no podía nombrarlo. Le era imposible, y cada vez que intentaba buscarle una explicación Hirugami aparecía dentro de su campo de visión y descolocaba todos los fusibles en el interior de su cabeza, llevándole de nuevo al principio.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

" _Kourai-kun_ " llamó el más alto, sacando por completo de su trance al menor, quien se removió en su asiento al levantar su mirada. Maldito poste de luz. "Ahora nos toca jugar contra Karasuno, ¿estás listo?" preguntó, y se llevó su botella con agua hacia la boca, desviando su mirada hacia el resto del gimnasio.

Kourai sintió su garganta secarse casi instantáneamente, y maldijo un millón de veces en silencio la existencia de Hirugami Sachiro. La forma en la que su barbilla se elevaba hacia el techo mientras tomaba agua, la forma en la que su nuez de Adán palpitaba cuando el agua entraba por su garganta, las gotas de sudor recorriendo su piel blanca, su cabello cayendo ligeramente hacia atrás debido a su posición, y luego sus ojos volviendo nuevamente hacia él.

_Maldito bastardo atractivo._

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, Hoshiumi sintiendo que ya había vivido ese exacto momento. Su mente volvió a la realidad en un segundo, y se encontró a sí mismo con el rostro completamente enrojecido, casi expulsando vapor por sus orejas. "¿Kourai-kun?" por supuesto, la peor parte del castaño más alto era justamente su voz. Aquella voz con la que pronunciaba su primer nombre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**_Como si fueran una pareja._ **

"Estoy bien, idiota" contestó, y Hirugami sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros al no encontrar otra razón para continuar hablando con su amigo. Hoshiumi intentó mirarle, más sus ojos ya se habían movido de nuevo hacia la cancha, y levantó su mano hacia Gao, quien le estaba llamando desde el otro lado. "Oye, _Sachiro_ " llamó el menor, y Hirugami se giró hacia él antes de dar un paso más. Y sus miradas se encontraron. " _Vamos a destruir a Karasuno hoy_ "

El mundo volvió a detenerse, y Hoshiumi sintió que ya no tenía sentido pelear contra aquella fuerza. Estaba dentro de aquel momento, y lo único que podía hacer era odiar con todo su ser aquellos ojos marrones que se encontraban con los suyos y una amable y cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en aquellos labios gruesos y en definitiva apetecibles que Hirugami poseía. Sachiro asintió, y dejó a Hoshiumi junto a sus pensamientos, su leve rubor en sus mejillas y las mismas maldiciones que venía repitiendo una y otra vez desde el primer día. Odiaba, detestaba, aborrecía con todo su ser a Hirugami Sachiro, porque era la única persona capaz de quitarle toda la concentración que le ponía al vóleibol. 

Y sin embargo, seguía deseando tenerle cerca.

Aquel partido transcurrió con normalidad, al menos para el resto del equipo. La mirada y las palabras que Hoshiumi había optado por decirle a Hinata justo antes de que este se retirara de la cancha resonaron en el interior de un gimnasio completamente vacío, un gimnasio que solo estaba compuesto por una cancha, un océano repleto de estrellas admirando atentamente al Sol, que se apagó por un instante, y una persona. Un simple mortal de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color, con quien el océano entrelazó miradas antes de que el Sol desapareciera por completo, dándole lugar a la noche. Kamomedai había ganado, y eso era tan solo una ínfima parte de todo el plan que el destino tenía para ellos.

El equipo decidió festejar, de alguna u otra forma y aunque estuvieran exhaustos, el haberle ganado a Karasuno. La verdad era que Hoshiumi no era muy bueno con ese tipo de cosas –si le preguntaban, lo único en lo que era bueno era el saltar y vóleibol, claro estaba–, pero para desgracia del más bajo había alguien que sí lo era, y que parecía estar dispuesto a llevárselo con él de un lado a otro hasta el cansancio.

"Oye, enano" llamó Gao. Siempre era Gao, para curiosidad de las estrellas. "¿Vas a venir o no? El equipo entero está preguntando por ti" comentó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El futón del peliblanco se había quedado en el centro de la habitación, para mala suerte de los que compartían habitación con él puesto que se movía demasiado al dormir, y era allí mismo donde se encontraba, admirando el techo en silencio. "¿Estás callado? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?". La reacción del más alto no era para menos, y hasta al mismo Kourai le sorprendía. El menor se levantó hasta quedar de rodillas sobre su futón, y miró a Gao por encima de las demás almohadas, el cansancio brillando en su rostro. Gao se sorprendió, y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas. " _¿Estás bien?_ "

"Suenas como..." atinó a contestar el menor, su rostro pintándose de rojo cuando las palabras se acumularon en su garganta. Gao sonrió, y no pudo evitar llevar ambas manos hacia su rostro, comenzando a reír ante la reacción del más bajo. Los afilados dientes de un enojado Hoshiumi se dejaron ver en cuanto la risa de Gao rellenó el vacío, y uno que otro golpe del pequeño puño de Kourai acabó en el hombro del más alto. "¡No es gracioso!"

La risa de Gao se detuvo cuando Hoshiumi volvió a su lugar, en completo silencio, aún con su ceño fruncido debido al enojo. "Claro que lo es, bobo" replicó, aún con esa sonrisa burlona que prácticamente coexistía con él. Hoshiumi se cruzó de brazos, rodando sus ojos hacia una pared de la habitación, haciendo oídos sordos a la voz de su compañero. "Se puede ver desde la Luna, Hoshiumi. _Te gusta Hirugami_ " continuó, acentuando la gravedad de su voz en aquel secreto que nadie sabía, pero que todos conocían casi de memoria. Gao sonrió cuando la mirada de Hoshiumi se puso sobre él, el rojo de su rostro haciendo contraste con el blanco de su cabello. "No es como si no pudiera entenderlo, **_el maldito es atractivo_** "

Hoshiumi enarcó una ceja, dibujando su mejor mueca de disgusto en su rostro. "Me das asco" contestó, a lo que Gao replicó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba de su lugar, alejándose de Hoshiumi quién parecía no terminar de tragarse lo que había dicho. Gao suspiró, y miró al peliblanco una última vez antes de abandonar la habitación, dejándole completamente solo. Sus ojos dorados giraron un par de veces por la habitación hasta que volvieron a encontrarse de lleno con el techo, y Hoshiumi llevó sus manos hacia sus oídos, presionando para callar el sonido y las palabras que continuaban haciendo eco entre las cuatro paredes de su mente.

' _Te gusta Hirugami_ ' se repetía con cada segundo que pasaba, peor que un disco dañado, y Hoshiumi no pudo evitar comenzar a escucharlo con su propia voz, casi como si las palabras que escuchaba las hubiera dicho él, frente a un espejo, en busca de la validez que necesitaba para aceptar sus sentimientos. Lo peor de todo era que aceptarlo estaba lejos de la lista de cosas por hacer del peliblanco, quien parecía hacer caso omiso hasta el punto de odiar a Gao por habérselo dicho, y a Hirugami por el simple y mundano hecho de existir.

Hoshiumi era el único de todo su grupo de amigos que **_no sabía_** que le atraía Hirugami.

Y Sachiro tampoco hacía las cosas mejor de lo que podían ser. Luego de aquella extraña promesa por encima de la red de parte del pequeño rematador la actitud del más alto cambió radicalmente. Había comenzado a pasar mucho -quizás más del que debería- tiempo con el menor, hasta el punto de seguirle a todas partes durante sus clases. Durante la primavera Hoshiumi se había cansado de escuchar a Hirugami diciendo que había rechazado a una chica porque alguien más estaba en su corazón, y durante el verano Hirugami era el primero y único que aparecía todas las tardes en casa de Hoshiumi con su sabor favorito de helado para compartir mientras practicaban con la pelota del más alto. Durante los entrenamientos de otoño, Hirugami era el primero en acercarse a Kourai para practicar con él cuando el entrenador indicaba que hicieran parejas, y había obligado a Hoshiumi a escuchar todos y cada uno de los secretos que alguna vez había podido esconderle de primera. 

_Y, en el invierno, Hirugami fue el primero que se acercó a Hoshiumi cuando este se encontraba intercambiando números con Hinata para llevárselo a los calentamientos en el torneo Nacional._

Hoshiumi, sin embargo, llegó a sentir que su relación con el castaño era común, y que de alguna u otra forma los amigos se trataban así. Lo había visto en las películas que veía su madre, y hasta en los mangas que leía su padre, una que otra vez oírlo de su hermano mayo, escenas en las que dos personas, acostadas bajo las sábanas de una cama demasiado pequeña según Kourai, se contaban secretos y se dedicaban miradas cómplices, o escenas en las que una persona lloraba sobre el hombro de otra y le revelaba sus problemas con algo de dificultad mientras la otra le consolaba, acariciando su cabello con cariño y le susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien.

Y era curioso, porque aunque el inocente e ingenuo Hoshiumi, con cero por ciento experiencia en relaciones sociales, no supiera que más allá de lo poco que había visto aquellas dos personas acababan viviendo felices por siempre, con un par de besos y anillos de por medio, todas y cada una de esas escenas se habían materializado en su vida, lo quisiera o no, siempre con Hirugami. Y tan solo hacía falta la última.

"Tengo algo que decirte" dijo Hirugami, con una sonrisa en sus labios y la voz más seria que alguna vez pudo adoptar. Hoshiumi presionó sus dedos sobre el cuero del asiento del copiloto del auto de Sachiro, y sintió su cuerpo temblar bajo el cinturón, aunque no se lo demostraría tan fácilmente al castaño. Buscó con su mirada los ojos del más alto, quien los dirigió hacia el menor cuando frenó frente a un semáforo en rojo. " _Mis padres acaban de pedirme que me fuera de la casa_ "

Hoshiumi sintió el silencio calar en lo profundo de su piel cuando los ojos apagados de Hirugami se posaron frente a él, y sintió su corazón temblar al notar que el más alto estaba a punto de llorar. Respiró hondo y volvió su mirada hacia el frente, volviendo a escuchar el ruido de afuera, las bocinas de los demás autos detrás de ellos sonando intensamente. Hirugami arrancó y continuó manejando, aceptando la falta de palabras de parte de Kourai cada vez que se ponía serio.

Hoshiumi sabía que aquello sucedería, tarde o temprano, lo deseara el castaño o no. Unas semanas antes, justo el mismo día en el que Hoshiumi había sido aceptado para entrar en el nuevo equipo repleto de monstruos, los _Schweiden Adlers_ , Hirugami había estacionado frente a casa de Kourai aquel lujoso auto que sus padres le habían regalado tras haberse graduado de la preparatoria, con la promesa de que el castaño siguiera su carrera en el vóleibol al igual que sus hermanos mayores. Hoshiumi estaba sorprendido, casi atónito, pero recordó todo lo que su amigo le había dicho que tenía planeado cuando encontró los ojos de Hirugami al salir de su hogar.

_Esta vez, Kourai había sido el primero._

Hirugami le explicó, con su voz temblorosa y su mano sobre el volante, su mirada perdida en el exterior, que no había encontrado la manera de explicarle a sus padres que aquel 'tiempo fuera que había tomado para practicar vóleibol' en realidad había sido el tiempo que utilizó para realizar los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, sueño que cumpliría a escondidas de sus padres, aunque sonara como la manera más triste de ser feliz.

Aquel día, Kourai optó por callar, esconder la felicidad que le había provocado el enterarse de que jugaría en las ligas profesionales, porque sabía que su amigo se había metido en una extraña especie de limbo, algo que ni él mismo podía entender. Algo que por la mente de Hoshiumi jamás habría pasado, pero de que todas maneras seguía siendo importante. Le gustara o no, era Hirugami el que no la estaba pasando nada bien. Sin embargo, aquella tarde fue la última que habló con el más alto antes de que este desapareciera por completo, Hoshiumi enojándose consigo mismo por no grabar en su memoria la sonrisa del mayor en su mente.

Y aquella tarde, Hirugami le llamó diciéndole que pasaría por él, su voz sonando exactamente igual que cuando se apareció en su casa con aquel auto.

"Llegó mi carta de aceptación a la universidad, y mis padres fueron los que la recibieron" explicó, presionando ligeramente el acelerador mientras subían por aquella colina. Hoshiumi giró su mirada hacia Hirugami, quien tamborileaba nerviosamente el volante, sin pensar realmente en la velocidad. "Armaron un escándalo, y mi madre me pidió que abandonara la casa o mi padre acabaría matándome" agregó, la velocidad aumentando junto al incesante sonido del motor del auto rellenando su interior. Hoshiumi sintió el terror correr por sus venas, y Hirugami parecía haberse perdido en sus propios pensamientos. "¿Quién lo diría? Esa maldita pe–"

" _Sachiro_ " llamó Hoshiumi, llevando una mano sobre la de Hirugami, quien volvió en sí, bajando la velocidad en el momento y se giró hasta encontrar los ojos de Hoshiumi, que le miraban con terror y confusión mezclados en su brillo. Hirugami frenó el auto a un costado de la carretera, justo en la parte más alta de la colina, y miró a Hoshiumi una vez más. "Tengo diecinueve, no quiero morir ahora"

Hirugami suspiró, y tomó la mano de Hoshiumi, presionando ligeramente mientras depositaba su frente sobre el volante. Hoshiumi le dejó hacer, devolviendo la presión casi por inercia, y miró hacia afuera, encontrándose de frente con el sol escondiéndose lentamente a medida que pasaban los minutos. La mano de Kourai soltó la de Hirugami, quien se levantó de su posición para verle, encontrando su asiento vacío. Sachiro salió del auto, sintiendo el viento primaveral chocar contra su piel mientras movía su mirada de un lado a otro hasta encontrar a Kourai.

"¿No se parece a _ese_ día?" espetó Hoshiumi, girándose hasta quedar de espaldas al sol, una pequeña sonrisa materializándose en sus labios. Hirugami terminó de cerrar la puerta del automóvil, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y corrió hacia Hoshiumi, abrazándole, escondiendo tanto su rostro como sus lágrimas, avergonzado. Kourai respiró hondo y llevó una mano hacia el cabello de Sachiro, enredando sus dedos entre sus hebras para acariciarle. "También estabas llorando _ese_ día, idiota"

Hoshiumi escuchó el sollozo para nada silencioso de Hirugami, y acto seguido los brazos del mayor presionando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. El peliblanco sonrió, y cerró sus ojos mientras acercaba su mejilla hacia la nuca de Hirugami, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, agasajándose con el calor del cuerpo del contrario. "Lo siento... Solo un poco más"

"Siempre es un poco más" replicó Hoshiumi, más como una broma que una queja. "¿Qué harías sin mí, Hirugami Sachiro?" agregó, con una pequeña risa, sabiendo que le había robado una sonrisa al más alto. El abrazo duró un poco más, de parte de ambos, hasta que Hirugami decidió cortar el contacto, separándose del más bajo hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse en una batalla para ver quién se rendía primero.

_Y, para desgracia de Hoshiumi y felicidad del destino por cumplir su meta, Kourai fue el primero._

_**Y le besó.** _


	13. the Sea is raining on itself.

_Hoshiumi Kourai aún puede recordar con exactitud la primera noche que durmió en casa de Hinata Shouyou._

Conocía a Hinata. Llevaba ya un año enviándose mensajes de texto y correos con el menor, hecho que el mismo pelirrojo le había recomendado para mantenerse en contacto, y para el rematador más pequeño en busca de una nueva oportunidad aquello se sentía extraño. La manera en la que Hinata entró en su vida, la forma en la que pisó fuerte en el territorio cercano a Hoshiumi, el extraño y llamativo momento en el que Hinata Shouyou había llamado la atención del peliblanco.

_Todo había comenzado con una mirada._

Si bien Hoshiumi había intercambiado una que otra palabra con el menor durante su segundo año, todo momento antes de aquel no tenía sentido en lo absoluto. Era insignificante, al menos para Kourai, quien no podía evitar prestarle atención solo a lo que él le interesaba, y las cosas a su alrededor se volvían relevantes cuando aquello sucedía en su mente. Y Hinata, por supuesto, se había vuelto interesante.

_O necesario._

Los músculos de la cara de Kourai se relajaron centímetro a centímetro a medida que el beso se alargaba, y el peliblanco no pudo evitar llevar una mano hacia una de las mejillas del más alto. El contacto era placentero, justo como Hoshiumi venía imaginándoselo, más no pudo evitar sentir la mano de Hirugami soltar su cintura, separándose ligeramente de él, y acabó por finalizar el beso, abriendo sus ojos a un sorprendido Hirugami quien dió un paso atrás, en silencio.

“¿Sachiro?” dijo el menor, completamente confundido. Su estómago estaba revolviéndose sobre sí mismo, y sentía que el mundo giraba más rápido de lo normal. O que en definitiva no estaba girando. Hirugami dió un paso más hacia atrás, y Hoshiumi batalló contra las lágrimas, que se acumulaban en sus ojos nublándole la visión.

“Yo..” dijo finalmente Sachiro, y cerró los ojos, probablemente para no mirar a los de Hoshiumi. El peliblanco suspiró, y llevó su mirada hacia el suelo, dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran poco a poco la tierra y el césped. “Lo siento... _Hoshiumi”_ agregó el más alto, y Hoshiumi levantó su mirada, mandando al demonio la poca dignidad que le quedaba, mostrándole al mayor las lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

Hirugami abrió sus ojos, llevando una mano hacia su frente, y miró por última vez al menor antes de subirse a su automóvil y desaparecer de allí, dejando a Hoshiumi en medio de la carretera, llorando. Sus ojos se elevaron levemente hacia el auto, que fue haciéndose cada vez más borroso debido a la distancia y a las lágrimas en los ojos de Kourai, quien sentía su corazón partirse segundo a segundo, y que la persona que más quería y a la que más de una vez le había pedido al Universo que le mantuviera cerca ahora le dejaba a la deriva sin siquiera haber dicho una sola palabra.

_Lo más irónico: él había tenido la culpa._

Limpió sus ojos lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a caminar. Su casa no quedaba demasiado lejos desde donde había quedado, puesto que Sachiro le estaba llevando de vuelta hacia allí. Y así aparecía de nuevo. Su mente era un desastre, siempre lo había sido, pero una cosa era constante, y Hoshiumi no podía evitar en querer reclaramarle al más alto por ello. Día y noche, sol y lluvia, las cuatro estaciones del año, Hirugami Sachiro estaba en su mente.

Y ese día no quería que estuviera allí. Su mirada se posó sobre su casa, dejando que el silencio le permitiera escuchar el ruido de adentro, en el que su hermano mayor parecía discutir con su madre por cosas demasiado banales, y su padre mantenía el silencio a un lado, como era de costumbre. Hoshiumi suspiró, y se acercó a la puerta hasta que su dedo índice rozó el pomo, deteniéndose al igual que sus pensamientos.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a subir por su espalda hasta su cerebro, y sintió que lo correcto le pedía a gritos que sucediera. Se giró de nuevo hacia la calle y miró de un lado a otro en el cielo, notando que una que otra nube de color oscuro había comenzado a rellenar el manto, y sacó su teléfono, abriendo sus contactos para encontrarse con el único que había agendado toda su vida, presionando llamar en ese mismo instante.

“¿Shouyou?” preguntó Hoshiumi cuando la otra persona contestó. “Shouyou... ¿Estás en casa?” agregó, sin dejarle contestar al menor. Escuchó a Hinata suspirar por un largo rato, y luego finalmente le dijo que sí. “Espérame, por favor”

Y le colgó.

Lo siguiente que Hinata visualizó frente a su puerta luego de frenar su hora de estudio gracias a la llamada del peliblanco fue al mismo Kourai, completamente empapado, llorando frente a él. Hinata se alarmó, y le hizo entrar a su hogar sin siquiera dudarlo. Le llevó rápidamente hacia el baño, ignorando las preguntas de su madre y su hermana, y le obligó a desvestirse para meterle en la ducha. Mientras Hoshiumi sentía el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Hinata, que le sonreía con calidez y amabilidad, y de vez en cuando le susurraba que todo estaría bien.

_Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron._

_**Y Hoshiumi supo que podía confiar en él.** _

Pero ahora Hinata Shouyou no estaba para él. Uno de los pilares más grandes en la vida de Hoshiumi cuando se trataba de Hirugami no estaba para socorrerle, y la hipnotizante sonrisa del más alto brillar mientras se apoyaba sobre su automóvil, portando una chaqueta de cuero marrón que le llegaba hasta los muslos, unos pantalones ajustados que iban a juego con su chaqueta, botas de combate de un marrón un poco más claro y el mismo cabello desordenado y suave a la vista que venía con él todo el tiempo no hacían otra cosa más que atraerle cual imán contra el metal. Y, por supuesto, su nombre en su voz era siempre la gota que llenaba el vaso.

“Kourai-kun” llamó, y Hoshiumi se acercó, recordando la diferencia de alturas que había entre él y el castaño. Hirugami miró a Hoshiumi desde arriba, como lo hacía siempre, sin soltar aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba. “He estado extrañándote” agregó, soltando una risilla algo diabólica para los oídos de Hoshiumi, quien levantó una ceja con indignación.

¿Quién se creía que era?

“Pues yo no, _Hirugami”_ replicó el menor, y la mirada de Hirugami se perdió en su cabello antes de dirigirse hacia el suelo, sabiendo que no había palabras para explicar ni excusar lo que había hecho. “¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no estabas en Tokyo con tu novia?” se atrevió a preguntar, aunque tenía esa y mil interrogaciones más para torturar al mayor, si es que Hirugami llegaba a sentirse de esa forma.

Sachiro levantó su mirada una vez más hacia el peliblanco, que subió el cierre de su abrigo hasta el cuello, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, dedicándole una mirada seria, una mirada que tenía una barrera puesta a su alrededor, una mirada impenetrable e imposible de intentar cambiar con simples palabras. El castaño miró hacia el cielo, acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba al menor, quien se encogió de hombros al sentirse completamente ignorado. "Si no tienes nada para decirme entonces me iré. Kageyama está esperándome"

La mirada del mayor bajó violentamente hacia Hoshiumi, chocando contra su espalda mientras este caminaba en dirección a la entrada de su edificio. Hirugami frunció el ceño y corrió hasta Hoshiumi, tomando su brazo bruscamente, atrayendo su pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho.

“Lo siento, no estaba mirando” dijo Hirugami, obligando a Kourai a sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo hacer estragos con el suyo. Cuando el menor logró separarse del contrario, la típica e insoportable sonrisa amable del más alto brillaba en su rostro, dedicándosela a una anciana que miraba con enojo a Hoshiumi.

Kourai bufó, y se inclinó con una pequeña disculpa, dejando que la anciana desapareciera de su campo de visión para girarse nuevamente hacia Hirugami con el enojo plasmado en todas sus expresiones. Sachiro le sonrió, y volvió a llevar su mirada hacia el suelo, realmente apenado. O al menos intentaba mostrarse así. Hoshiumi suspiró y optó por ignorarle, dando media vuelta con dirección a su edificio una vez más. Hirugami miró hacia el cielo, repasando las mismas manchas blancas que las nubes formaban el manto que había visto mientras esperaba por el peliblanco, y luego volvió a ver a Hoshiumi, estirando su mano hasta tomar su brazo y darle vuelta para que le mirara.

Maldición.

Los ojos marrones del mayor, en todo su esplendor, iban lentamente apareciendo frente a Hoshiumi, quien se estremeció en su lugar cuando la mano de Sachiro apretó su brazo, y terminó de perder el poco control que le quedaba cuando el castaño le sonrió. La mano del más alto soltó su brazo cuando Hoshiumi no dió más indicios de querer escapar, inclinándose ligeramente hasta quedar a la altura del menor. Kourai sintió sus mejillas arder ante el acto y, aunque ese tipo de situaciones eran la chispa que encendían la ruidosa personalidad enojada del peliblanco, lo dejó pasar.

_Porque al final del día era Sachiro de quien se trataba._

“¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?” preguntó, con fingida indiferencia, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la carretera, dispuesto a dar batalla en todo lo que pudiera. Escuchó a Hirugami sonreír, como siempre lo hacía, y luego a este separarse de su rostro hasta que volvió a apoyarse sobre su automóvil.

"Solo quiero que hablemos. De nosotros, de lo que quedó en el tiempo, de mi estupidez y de tu amor por mí" los ojos de Hirugami perdieron el brillo cuando los dirigió hacia el suelo, y Hoshiumi no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir de la misma manera que unos años antes. Todo seguía exactamente igual. “ _De lo mucho que he estado extrañándote y de lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado_ ”

Hoshiumi no podía evitarlo. Hirugami Sachiro siempre había sido una estampida de sentimientos y emociones que explotaban en su rostro cada vez que hablaba, y aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas el ocultarlo, habían veces demasiado precisas en los que no podía soportarlo, como en esa misma, en la que su rostro explotó en un notable sonrojo que cubrió hasta sus orejas. Con la mirada del castaño puesta sobre su cuello y el calor de la sangre hirviendo en su rostro Hoshiumi rodeó el auto hasta la puerta del copiloto, y miró a Hirugami mientras le apuntaba con su dedo índice.

“¡N-no creas que te perdonaré!” gritó -porque Kourai no exclamaba, él gritaba-, y se metió al auto, abrochándose el cinturón mientras Hirugami sonreía, y hacía lo mismo en el asiento del conductor. La mirada del menor viajó desde su rostro hasta su mano, que giró la llave para encender el vehículo y que luego se movió hasta la palanca de cambio para llevarle a primera y arrancar.

“Ha pasado un tiempo...” rompió el silencio Sachiro. Kourai respiró hondo, jugando nerviosamente con la correa de su cinturón, deslizando sus dedos de un lado a otro, tratando de prestarle la menor atención al castaño. Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba ahí. “Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi sentado allí. Has cambiado bastante”

O quizás tenía muy en claro las razones por las que _**tenía**_ que estar ahí. “¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo primero que dirás?” preguntó luego de que su mirada saltara desde el cristal de su ventanilla hacia el castaño, quien llenó sus pulmones de aire, soportando el ardor que le provocaba en la garganta las palabras acumuladas por mucho tiempo. “Vamos, Hirugami, sé que eres mejor que es—”

El auto frenó de golpe, provocando que el pequeño cuerpo de Hoshiumi se estrujara entre las tiras de su cinturón, su cuerpo moviéndose hacia adelante y luego volviendo hacia atrás, sin soltar su mirada de encima del castaño. Hirugami volvió a respirar, y miró a Hoshiumi por encima de su hombro, cansado.

“ _Kourai-kun_... Por favor, ¿podrías hacer esto un poco más fácil?” y esta vez Sachiro dejó que el menor le mirara directo a los ojos, aunque Hoshiumi se había perdido en el ligero temblor en sus manos que parecían perder la fuerza en el agarre al volante. Hoshiumi bufó, lo que se le daba excepcionalmente bien, y se cruzó de brazos antes de desviar su mirada hacia el exterior del automóvil, notando que la luz del semáforo cambiaba a verde.

Kourai nunca había sido fácil de tratar.

“¿Quién dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre? Ni siquiera somos amigos...” contestó, disfutando del silencio que se formó bruscamente en el interior del automóvil, que se mantuvo con vida hasta que Hirugami aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial en donde hablarían.

Cuando el auto se apagó el silencio se hizo todavía más palpable, y Hoshiumi desabrochó su cinturón, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Hirugami mientras este parecía haber perdido la paciencia por completo. Lo cual era inusual, aunque Kourai quería disfrutarlo. Necesitaba hacerlo, o de lo contrario acabaría perdiendo.

Y él odiaba perder.

“Solo quiero solucionar las cosas, Ko–... Hoshiumi...-kun” las muecas que el más alto hacía al confundirse eran lo suficientemente graciosas como para que el menor sintiera las ganas de reírse, pero lo suficientemente tiernas como para que Hoshiumi se abstuviera de hacerlo, y tan solo contestara con una simple negativa. “No estoy pasando por un buen momento ahora, y eres... Eres la única persona a la que puedo acudir. Solo quiero... _Que estés a mi lado_ ”

Y ahí estaba. El mismísimo Hirugami Sachiro. Con su sonrisa hipnotizante y su voz grave y rasposa, con su cabello suave y esponjoso que se movía con el viento, con esa personalidad putrefacta e insoportable que era capaz de debilitar los sentidos del menor, el maldito hijo de perra que con solo una simple frase ya tenía al peliblanco en sus manos, se inclinaba como podía frente a Hoshiumi, rogándole algo que el menor no debía darle. Kourai no quería dar el brazo a torcer, puesto que eso acabaría dañando el poco orgullo que le quedaba y que protegía con su vida...

_Una vez más, era_ _el castaño de quien se trataba._

Aún después de años de intentar deshacerse del más alto, Hoshiumi seguía acabando entre la espada y la pared en cuanto Sachiro hacía acto de presencia en su vida. Era gracioso, porque nada le recordaba a él, ni siquiera las tardes de tormenta o las subidas a alguna escalinata en cualquier parte del mundo. Pero todo era Hirugami. Hirugami Sachiro estaba en todas partes y a la vez en ningún lado, y Hoshiumi odiaba ver su rostro sonriente hasta en su reflejo en cualquier espejo.

Y en ese momento, su corazón volvía a latir por la misma razón por la que alguna vez tuvo el sentido de hacerlo.

“No te atrevas a abandonarme de nuevo” espetó, con el tono de voz más autoritario que alguna vez se le pudo ocurrir, a lo que Hirugami se irguió, alineando su espalda con todos los planetas existentes, el brillo en sus ojos iluminando el reducido espacio hasta que las luces del auto fueron innecesarias, y una sonrisa ansiosa fuera creciendo hasta que Sachiro abrazó al más bajo. “¡Oye! ¡No dije que podías abrazarme!” se quejó cuando los brazos de Hirugami envolvieron su cintura, y sintió su cuerpo preso bajo el calor del contrario, quien no iba a dejarle ir tan fácilmente. “Idiota...”

Hoshiumi suspiró, y robó una nueva sonrisa de parte del mayor cuando escondió su rostro en su hombro, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para corresponder al abrazo. No tenía caso mentirse (al menos) a sí mismo, y si realmente quería darle una nueva oportunidad al más alto tenía que empezar por ahí. Aspiró hondo una vez más, y el dulce aroma al perfume que Hirugami siempre había usado inundó su nariz al igual que sus sentidos, sintiéndose cómodo en sus brazos.

“Kourai-kun” susurró el castaño, su boca ridículamente cerca de su piel, riéndose cuando sintió el cuerpo de Hoshiumi estremecerse con su voz. “Lo siento, soy un idiota” dijo al separarse de él, dejando el espacio suficiente para mirarle a los ojos sin soltarle realmente. Kourai estaba sentado en su regazo. “Pero me enamoré de ti luego de ese beso”

El peliblanco sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda hasta su cerebro, clavando su mirada en el rostro sonrojado del más alto. Su mirada se desvió hasta los bolsillos de su abrigo, escondiendo sus manos tan blancas como la nieve que comenzaban a tornarse rojas por su vergüenza. Hirugami suspiró, y miró al mismo lugar que el menor, sacando una de sus manos del interior de sus bolsillos para llevarla hacia su boca, depositando un pequeño beso con la mirada de Kourai girando violentamente debido a la vergüenza.

“Tú estás enamorado de mí, ¿no es así?” preguntó, esta vez entrelazando sus dedos. Hoshiumi se sintió pequeño. Estúpidamente pequeño, en especial por sus manos. Aunque le era más fácil culpar a Hirugami por tener las manos estúpidamente grandes. Sí, era eso. “Por eso me besaste esa vez, ¿verdad?”

Hoshiumi suspiró. “No” contestó, y soltó la mano de Hirugami, quien enarcó una ceja completamente incrédulo, y confundido. “No lo sé” continuó, y miró directo a los ojos a Sachiro, quien tenía toda su atención puesta en sus expresiones. Se sentía observado, y no era para menos. “No lo entiendo. Nunca voy a entenderlo. ¿Cómo sé si estoy enamorado? ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?”

Hoshiumi miró a Hirugami por unos segundos antes de devolver su mirada hacia sus bolsillos, aún con los ojos del más alto clavado sobre él. Hirugami sonrió, y acercó su rostro hasta su oído, dejando que su respiración chocara contra la piel del menor. “Kourai-kun, mírame” pidió.

A Kourai también le encantaba cometer errores.

Su mirada se movió lentamente hacia la de Hirugami hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, y el castaño no dudó un solo segundo en acabar con todo el espacio que había entre los dos, uniendo sus labios en un beso algo forzado. Hoshiumi se estremeció, quedando en blanco, y comenzó a temblar cuando Hirugami presionó su cuerpo contra el volante, enredando su lengua con la contraria, jugando con todos sus sentidos al llevar ambas manos congeladas por debajo de su ropa hasta tomar su cintura trasera. El beso duró un par de segundos hasta que Hirugami necesitó del aire, y se separó del menor mirándole directo a los ojos, relamiéndose los labios.

“¿Te ha gustado ese beso?” preguntó, y Hoshiumi abrió los ojos. En algún punto de aquel choque entre bocas sus brazos se habían enroscado en el cuello del mayor, y Hoshiumi pudo deducir que no había sido Sachiro el que los había puesto ahí cuando recobró la sensación de sus manos frías tocando su cintura. “¿Te gustaría que te bese así todos los días?” agregó, y esta vez la concentración y atención del menor resurgieron hasta depositarse en Sachiro, quien le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron, apoyando su frente sobre la del menor cuando este asintió. “Pues es eso. Estás enamorado”

Hoshiumi llenó sus pulmones de aire en un intento por volver a la normalidad, sabiendo que no tendría éxito de ninguna manera. Sintió el calor de la frente del más alto transmitirse a la suya, aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba, y no tardó en acercar sus labios una vez más para acabar con aquella molesta respiración que chocaba contra piel, sintiéndose curiosamente insatisfecho. Hirugami, por su parte, sonrió en medio del beso, y atrajo hacia sí mismo el cuerpo de Hoshiumi, quien afianzó su agarre en su cuello y se limitó a disfrutar del beso, de la sensación eléctrica de la mano de Hirugami recorrer su piel, de lo poderoso y enorme que se sentía cuando su cabeza quedaba por encima de la contraria al arrodillarse frente a Hirugami, de lo bien que sentía el tener al más alto clamando por más cuando se separaban para tomar aire.

Hasta que Kourai abrió los ojos, y su corazón se detuvo tan solo para rellenarse con una potente rabia. El enojo acabó explotando en un gruñido, que Hirugami catalogó como terrorífico, y se sintió extrañamente incompleto cuando el menor volvió a su asiento, abrió la puerta y desapareció. Hirugami respiró hondo, completamente confundido, aún con el calor brotando de cada poro de su piel, y salió del automóvil rápidamente, esperando no haber espantado al menor. Y lo que vió solo le hizo reír, aunque corrió hacia él.

_En ese mismo instante, Kourai estampaba un puño limpio contra la mejilla de Atsumu Miya._

“¡Eres un hijo de puta!” gritó, su torso completo agrandarse y achicarse con cada respiración, imitando a la más violenta de las bestias. Aunque era pequeño. “¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡¿No sabes que Shouyou está sufriendo?!” agregó, mirando al rubio mientras este presionaba su mejilla para calmar el dolor. Kourai sacudió su mano, arrepintiéndose de haber gastado sus energías en golpear a esa basura, según lo que estaba pensando, e ignoró la mirada furiosa del rubio, quien respiró hondo antes de levantarse y correr hasta el peliblanco, dispuesto a atacarle.

Justo antes de que lograra su cometido, Hirugami apareció entre ellos, tomando el brazo de Atsumu hasta que este quedó sobre su espalda, mientras el rubio se retorcía de dolor. “No sé qué está sucediendo aquí, pero estoy seguro de que no quieres hacer eso, _Atsumu-kun_ ”

Hoshiumi se acercó a Hirugami, pidiéndole que soltara al rubio, y luego se paró frente a él, ignorando por completo a sus alrededores. Atsumu llevó su mano libre hacia el brazo con el que estaba siendo retenido, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor. Hoshiumi le obligó a mirarle, levantando su rostro desde su barbilla, y finalmente lo encontró.

_Su mirada estaba perdida._

“¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!” exclamó la voz ruidosamente chillona de una mujer, quien se acercó hacia el rubio para abrazarle y echarle una mirada a sus heridas, haciendo retumbar el sonido de sus tacones contra el concreto. “¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡Llamaré a la policía!” agregó al mirar tanto a Hirugami como a Hoshiumi, el menor dibujando la mejor mueca de desagrado que podía dedicarle a una persona.

Atsumu respiró y llevó una mano hacia el hombro de la chica que le miró algo confundida, y se sintió un poco estúpida al encontrar al rubio negando con su cabeza. “Sólo son... Unos amigos” explicó, mirando primero al castaño y luego al peliblanco, afilando su mirada en un intento en vano por disculparse. “Tenemos que irnos, _amor_ ”

La chica bufó derrotada, y se enroscó al brazo de Atsumu para acompañarle hasta el auto, sin siquiera despedirse. Hoshiumi les observó, con la mano que había atacado aún temblando, sintiendo que nada era seguro. Lo último que el peliblanco miró fue a los ojos de la chica, quien le sonrió cínicamente por encima del hombro de su acompañante antes de desaparecer en el auto de Atsumu.

“Eso... Fue intenso” comentó Hirugami, siguiendo con la mirada aquel automóvil hasta que desapareció, llevándola hacia su pequeño acompañante, quien parecía haberse perdido en la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

El sonido de un trueno y la lluvia cayendo incesantemente en el exterior hicieron que Hoshiumi volviera a la realidad, aún tembloroso, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Tenía que hablar con Shouyou cuanto antes, tenía que sacarse esa sensación de que algo raro estaba sucediendo de encima. Nada era seguro, pero estaba feliz de poder afirmar lo que por años había sido tan solo una opinión.

_Golpear a Atsumu Miya debería sentirse estúpidamente bien._

**_Y era verdad._ **


	14. the stars are confused.

No podía entenderlo.

No había manera correcta de entenderlo, ni aunque se lo explicaran de la manera más simple posible. Era como si alguien echara las piezas de un rompecabezas sobre la mesa y le ordenara que lo armara sin ninguna imagen de guía. Era como si estuviera armándolo al revés, no a propósito, sino porque la intención del rompecabezas era, de alguna u otra manera, esa.

Y Tadashi no podía entenderlo.

Un largo bostezo le acompañó mientras su mirada se movía de un lado a otro en el interior del tren. Una pequeña anciana, que había subido en su misma estación, admiraba pacientemente la puerta de salida con una sonrisa a su lado, y un par de pasos hacia el otro un chico de cabello oscuro como la noche, lentes cuadrados de marco negro y audífonos del mismo color cambiaba las canciones que venía escuchando. Y el resto del vagón estaba completamente vacío, lo que le daba la oportunidad al pecoso de pensar.

Lo primero que cruzó su mente fueron sus pecas, que se reflejaron en la larga ventana del otro lado del vagón, justo encima de los asientos. ¿Por qué tenía pecas? ¿Qué era lo que decidía si alguien tendría pecas o no? ¿Existirá alguien que tenga fascinación por las pecas? Su mirada se perdió en el infinito mar de estrellas apagadas que pintaban su rostro, hasta que devolvió su atención, mirando de reojo al chico a un par de asientos a su lado. ¿Por qué le había dejado Tsukishima? ¿Por qué siquiera había aceptado seguir siendo su amigo? ¿Le habrán gustado sus pecas durante el poco tiempo que le susurraba que lo quería al oído?

Su mirada pasó por encima de la anciana, encontrándose con lo vacío del vagón, antes de volverse hacia su reflejo. Y entonces comenzó a perder el hilo de sus propios pensamientos. Era extraño, sentía un revoltijo en su interior que con cada pieza que intentaba conectar más lo enredaba, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas el rendirse aunque le era imposible.

Y entonces pensó en Osamu. Su mente se llenó automáticamente del rostro del pelinegro, de todas las sonrisas que lograba recordar, desde la que le regalaba cada mañana antes de explicarle qué habría de desayuno, pasando por la que le dedicaba al dejarle en la universidad los días que ambos tenían que salir a la misma hora, las que le regalaba cuando regresaba y se topaban en la entrada de la tienda, y las que le devolvía mientras cenaban en silencio. Se llenó de su suave cabello que disfrutaba de peinar cuando este se recostaba sobre su regazo cuando veían una película, y también de los abrazos que el mayor le daba siempre que podía. Se llenó de la infinita cantidad de veces que le regañó cuando este subía al apartamento para aparecerse por detrás mientras estaba estudiando y le abrazaba, repartiendo besos por todo su cuello, susurrando su nombre a su oído diciéndole que le extrañaba.

Se llenó de una palpable y bizarra confusión.

Yamaguchi era inteligente, o al menos lo suficiente como para entender sus propios sentimientos o los ajenos. Pero Osamu Miya era un mundo, como decía Hinata, en el que él se sentía un alien que trataba de interactuar con sus habitantes sin éxito alguno porque no hablaban el mismo idioma. No era nada grave, no para una persona normal a la que no se le intenta salir el corazón del pecho al latir violentamente cada vez que esa persona se le acerca, o su rostro hierve en vergüenza cuando sus labios se encontraban en un suave beso que decía mucho más que cualquier cantidad de palabras.

_Por desgracia, todo eso y mucho más era lo que Tadashi sentía por Osamu._

Con ello, las preguntas comenzaban a enredarse, a entremezclarse hasta saturar la mente del pecoso, quien no tenía descanso alguno entre la universidad y sus interrogantes, su vida diaria. ¿Por qué Osamu actuaba de esa manera? ¿Pensará en sus pecas tanto como él mismo lo hacía todas las noches? ¿Le gustará su galaxia brillando en su rostro?

_¿Por qué había dicho que no estaba enamorado de él si le estaba tratando de aquella manera?_

_Como..._ _**¿Como si le amara incondicionalmente?** _

Su mente volvió a revolverse en sí misma hasta que regresó de nuevo a la realidad, notando que se había quedado mirando atentamente al chico de lentes, quien le sonrió cuando Yamaguchi pareció prestarle atención. Tadashi sintió su rostro enrojecer por inercia, y le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, el chico volviéndose hacia su celular luego de aquella interacción. Tadashi respiró, y la voz de mujer indicándole el nombre de la siguiente parada le obligó a detener sus pensamientos por un momento, y levantarse para abandonar el tren. Se había acostumbrado al camino de vuelta a casa, y se había acostumbrado a que los pocos minutos caminando desde la estación hasta el apartamento se los pasara en completo silencio y soledad.

Y esa noche, para sorpresa del pecoso, la luna se mostraba imponente en el cielo estrellado.

“Tsukki...” espetó, admirando su propio reflejo en uno de los cristales de las gafas del rubio, quien se encontraba sentado sobre el asiento de su motocicleta. “¿Qué haces aquí?” las palabras que salían de su boca cada vez que le hablaba a Tsukishima tenían siempre el mismo tono: devoción. Tsukki era Tsukki, lo quisiera o no. “¿Estás bien?”

Tsukishima respiró hondo, y se levantó para abrir el pequeño baúl bajo el asiento, sacando de él un casco de color azul que iba a juego con el negro que utilizaba él, entregándoselo a Yamaguchi. Tadashi se sorprendió cuando el plástico chocó contra su pecho, y en la pequeña pantalla transparente del casco podía verse la confusión y el temor en los ojos de Tsukishima. Cuando Tadashi levantó la mirada, finalmente lo entendió.

_Kei se estaba perdiendo._

Habían cosas en el mundo que Tadashi tenía la curiosidad de conocer, como las respuestas a todos sus interrogantes, el porqué Atsumu Miya estaba actuando de aquella manera tan extraña y porqué Osamu se negaba a decirle algo sobre el paradero de su hermano a Hinata. Pero había otras que tenía suerte de conocer a la perfección, y una de ellas era el rubio. Lo conocía de pies a cabeza, y a veces le gustaba dejar que el rubio se aprovechara de ello. Nunca era tarde, y para Tadashi jamás era tarde para ayudar a un amigo.

Le sonrió, tomando el casco entre sus manos, y entró corriendo a la tienda hasta que se encontró con Hideo, quien estaba terminando de cobrarle a un cliente. Le saludó rápidamente y le lanzó su mochila luego de tomar sus llaves, pidiéndole que se la guardara bajo el mostrador. Y volvió a salir, dejando al de cabello negro con las palabras en la boca y la mochila en su mano.

“¿A dónde vamos?” preguntó al colocarse el casco. Tsukishima no contestó, y abrochó el pequeño cinturón del casco en su barbilla, el pecoso haciendo lo mismo. “Tsukki...” agregó, y Tsukishima le miró antes de bajar la pantalla negra, cubriendo todo su rostro, y encender la motocicleta.

Tadashi le imitó, y se sentó detrás de él, envolviendo su torso con sus brazos. El rubio no tardó en arrancar y todo comenzó a moverse, Tadashi admirando las luces de la carretera que iban dejando atrás con cada metro que recorrían, sonriendo al encontrarse con la luna que les perseguía a donde quiera que fueran. Tadashi sabía, y podía sentirlo de alguna manera, que estaban acercándose a su destino, y sonrió cuando Tsukishima frenó en el inicio de aquel balcón que había visto sus rostros más de una vez.

“Tsukki, esto es serio” dijo el pecoso al quitarse el casco, notando que el mayor ya se había bajado de la motocicleta y se acercó hasta el balcón de concreto que permitía admirar gran parte de aquella ciudad. “¿Tsukki?”

“Cállate...” dijo el más alto, a lo que Tadashi atinó a contestar con un suave bufido, sonriendo divertido. Sabía que Tsukishima se había regañado mentalmente por haberle pedido que se callara, y sabía lo que diría a continuación, por lo que acabó acercándose a él hasta quedar a su lado, apoyando su casco al lado de el del rubio. “Lo siento”

Yamaguchi contestó con una risilla leve, y miró al más alto por encima de su hombro, deleitándose con el notable sonrojo que había pintado su rostro. Tsukishima llenó sus pulmones del aire nocturno que parecía acumularse a su alrededor, mirando a Yamaguchi luego de un par de segundos en silencio. Tadashi volvió a leer los ojos de su amigo, y por un segundo quedó completamente confundido. Algo había cambiado.

No podía saber qué iba a decirle.

“Yamaguchi” llamó, aunque sus miradas estuvieran conectadas. Tadashi sintió lo peor acercarse, y eso en cierta parte le aterraba. El viento comenzó a correr. “ _¿Soy una buena persona?_ ” preguntó, y Yamaguchi desvió su mirada hacia las luces de la ciudad. Kei no iba a dejar de mirarle por nada en el mundo. “ _ **¿Te enamorarías de alguien como yo?**_ ”

Yamaguchi se perdió en el mar de hormigas brillantes que conformaban las estrellas, y acabó por sonreír cuando estas le contestaron. “Ya lo he hecho, Tsukki” contestó, dejando que el viento se lleve con él las risas que escapaban traviesas de su voz. “Te lo he dicho mil veces, no depende de si eres una buena persona o no” agregó, cansado de repetirle siempre lo mismo, aunque algo demasiado ínfimo hubiera cambiado. “El amor es un maldito enigma, y puede hacerte caer ante cualquier persona cuando menos te lo esperes”

Tsukishima cerró los ojos, dejando caer su rostro hasta enfrentar el suelo, en su típico silencio característico. Tadashi le sonrió, y se sentó sobre la piedra fría, dándole la espalda a la ciudad, esta vez admirando la Luna hablarle animadamente a las estrellas sin que Tsukishima escuchara. O quizás él también lo hacía.

“Yo... Creo que me he enamorado” dijo el rubio, y Tadashi frenó el movimiento de sus piernas, frenó su corazón, frenó el tiempo, levantando su mirada hacia el más alto. “Y lo odio. Lo detesto. Es insoportable” trató de explicar, escondiendo sus ojos tras el brillo de sus gafas, con temor a revelar más de lo que quería. Yamaguchi, por su lado, había visto lo suficiente. “Me pone enfermo esa estúpida sensación de vacío en el pecho, siento como si esto no fuera parte de mí, ¿lo entiendes?”

Yamaguchi se sorprendió, y miró a Tsukishima que parecía haber perdido los estribos al sonrojarse, pero que había sido decisión propia el confesarse de aquella manera. Era serio, como lo había previsto, y sin embargo no podía entenderlo. El rubio cerró los ojos y respiró, optando por ignorar los latidos de su corazón mientras Yamaguchi volvía a llevar su mirada hacia el cielo, enredando los dedos de sus manos para calmar sus nervios.

“Tsukki...” susurró, y las estrellas le sonrieron. La Luna comenzó a moverse, o eran tan solo ellos dos caminando sobre el tiempo, y la noche iba lentamente cambiando hacia el día, aún si faltaran horas. “No tiene sentido que lo odies, es parte de ti. Creo que deberías aceptarlo” aconsejó, como le era costumbre, lo que le parecía más fácil y sentimental, aunque el rubio se negara de mil maneras distintas. Sin embargo, la curiosidad seguía allí. “¿Puedo saber quién es?”

Tsukishima sintió su rostro enrojecer todavía más, y escondió su mirada en el suelo antes de abrir la boca. “ _El Rey..._ ” susurró, y Yamaguchi sintió que su mundo daba un giro brutal sobre sí mismo. Sus ojos viajaron velozmente hacia el rostro de Tsukishima, que no dejaba ver ni un atisbo de mentira, y que en efecto estaba considerando el decir la verdad. “Kageyama...”

“¿Eh?” dijo Yamaguchi, posicionándose frente a Tsukishima, sin palabras para decir realmente. Estaba en shock. “¡¿Eh?!” gritó, sintiendo que los minutos que el mayor se estaba tomando para negar aquella broma se estaban haciendo eternos, y acabó por asimilar todo como realidad cuando los ojos de Tsukishima encontraron los suyos por encima de sus cristales. “¡Él está con Hoshiumi-san!”

“¡Lo sé!” gritó Tsukishima, lo que dejó a Yamaguchi con las palabras en la boca, atónito. No era usual en él el gritar. “Lo sé...” agregó, y esta vez devolvió su mirada hacia el suelo. Yamaguchi se sentía extraño, y una vez más el rompecabezas parecía no poder armarse a sí mismo. Las cosas se habían vuelto extrañas. “Es una mierda...”

El pecoso sonrió con amargura, guardándose la risa que quería salir de su sistema a causa de lo que Tsukishima había dicho. Algo había cambiado, y una de las pistas que llevaban al castaño a pensar en ello era eso: Kei había dicho una palabra grotesca. Una palabra que en definitiva no iba con él. El rubio unió la punta de los dedos de ambas manos, abriendo y cerrando su palma como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

“Tsukki, ¿por qué quisiste salir conmigo?” preguntó el menor, concentrándose en la infinita cantidad de detalles que la motocicleta del rubio poseía. No podía recordar el día que se la había comprado. “¿A qué le hiciste caso? ¿Qué te dijo que debías estar conmigo?”

Tsukishima parpadeó, y llevó su mirada hacia la motocicleta, esperando que Yamaguchi haya encontrado una respuesta en el metal que conformaba aquel medio de transporte, decepcionándose al sentirse tan desorientado como el mismo pecoso. Suspiró, y volvió a mirar sus manos, dispuesto a contestar.

“Los celos... Creo” dijo, con toda la inseguridad en él. Un escalofrío trató de recorrer la espalda de Yamaguchi, quién se mantuvo firme para no demostrar que sus propias palabras no estaban llevando a nada. O quizás estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. “Yo... Pensé que realmente me gustabas, que estaba enamorado de ti. Supongo que fui un adolescente idiota”

Las estrellas estaban susurrando.

“Pues esta vez no eres un adolescente idiota” contestó Yamaguchi casi automáticamente. Casi, porque él ya sabía lo que diría. Siempre. “Y no es una imaginación tuya ni es algo que nació de un error. Tú mismo lo dijiste, estás enamorado” continuó, y sonrió al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre su cuello. Miró una última vez a las estrellas antes de volverse hacia su amigo, sin dejar de sonreír. “Es una mierda, sí, pero creo que es mejor acercarse y confesarse que vivir con esa mierda en tu espalda toda la vida, Tsukki”

El rubio miró al pecoso por un instante antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con la segunda sonrisa amarga de la noche, esta vez de su parte. Y luego rió, para sorpresa de Yamaguchi, quien le miró reírse libremente como nunca jamás. El pecoso no tardó en preguntarse qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y si era capaz de descifrar el enigma que Tsukishima Kei le estaba preguntando.

O si tenía sentido seguir haciéndolo, como toda su vida.

“Te odio” bromeó, aún con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz de la luna, y así le hicieron los de Yamaguchi, una sonrisa dibujándose entre peca y peca. “Odio que siempre tengas la razón” agregó, y se levantó de su sitio, dejando el cuero de su chaqueta brillara tenue en la oscuridad de la noche. Yamaguchi le imitó, y tomó el casco con ambas manos, el rubio deteniéndole antes de llegar a la motocicleta. “Gracias, Tadashi”

El pecoso sonrió, y se colocó el casco. “No hay de qué, _Kei_ ” contestó, su voz retumbando en sus oídos. El rubio se subió a la motocicleta y luego le siguió Tadashi, quien se volvió a abrazar al cuerpo del rubio mientras este manejaba.

El viaje de vuelta fue mucho más tranquilo, en especial para Yamaguchi, quien sintió que un extraño peso había salido de su espalda. Saludó al rubio luego de devolverle el casco y que este volviera a subirse a la motocicleta, y se quedó observando sus alrededores hasta que Tsukishima desapareció al final de la calle. El pecoso respiró hondo y entró a la tienda, sintiéndose extraño en la oscuridad y el vacío del lugar que suele estar repleto de personas. Como pudo caminó por aquel pasillo entre todas las mesas y sillas que ya se sabía de memoria, acercándose hacia el mostrador para buscar su mochila, y luego llegó finalmente hacia las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta, todas las luces del apartamento estaban encendidas. Y Osamu estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando a la puerta.

Yamaguchi palideció, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y caminó hasta el pelinegro, parándose frente a él. Osamu levantó su mirada hasta encontrar la de Tadashi, quien le sonrió antes de depositar una mano en la frente de Osamu, corriendo su flequillo hacia un costado.

“¿Estabas esperándome?” preguntó el pecoso, a lo que Osamu solo contestó con un abrazo, envolviendo las piernas del menor con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en su estómago. Yamaguchi sonrió, acariciando el cabello del mayor como respuesta. “Estoy en casa” agregó.

“Bienvenido, Dashi” contestó Osamu, ahogando su voz en la ropa del menor. Yamaguchi sintió las vibraciones hacer cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar reírse ante el acto. “No puedo dormir si no estás aquí” continuó, con Yamaguchi perdido en un mar de interrogantes, pensamientos y palabras. Osamu no tardó en extrañarse debido a su silencio, y se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos, el pecoso sentándose a su lado al mismo tiempo. “¿Sucede algo?”

“Osamu-san” comenzó, y tomó la mano del mayor entre las suyas, acariciando su piel. “¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa tarde de nuestra ‘primera cita’?” preguntó, y Osamu levantó las cejas con sorpresa. Todo era demasiado acelerado aunque válido, y él no era quien para decir algo. “Yo... Necesito una respuesta”

Los pequeños cordones que colgaban del cuello de la sudadera de Osamu se removieron en su lugar cuando su portador de estremeció, quitando su mano de entre las de Yamaguchi. El pecoso se sobresaltó, pero no podía desanimarse, puesto que esa era la primera conversación que tenía que tener con el mayor.

Tenía que hacerse caso a sí mismo, o acabaría perdiendo los estribos.

Osamu, por su parte, desvió su mirada hacia la puerta de entrada, deseando escapar. “Lo siento...” contestó, como era costumbre, al menos para él. Yamaguchi enarcó una ceja, y desarmó un par de piezas del rompecabezas para dejarla a un lado. “Lo siento, no debí... No debí haber hecho esto” agregó, sin mirar al pecoso, quien no podía soltar su mirada de él. Osamu le miró, y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia sus manos. “Lo siento, soy un idiota”

Yamaguchi se alarmó, y tomó la mano de Osamu una vez más, presionando con fuerza para que el mayor supiera que estaba ahí. Osamu se estremeció cuando sus ojos encontraron los contrarios, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando los labios de Yamaguchi se presionaron contra su frente, y la mano libre del menor acarició con cariño su cabello.

“Está bien” susurró, separándose de él para mirarle mientras le hablaba. Su frente se depositó sobre la contraria, justo encima de donde había besado, y los ojos de ambos se abrieron al mismo tiempo. “Solo... Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí” afirmó, acercándose un poco más hacia el pelinegro. Osamu cerró los ojos, tratando de encastrar cada pieza revoltosa en su lugar por un instante, y sentir que algo podía salir bien. “ _Y que no tengo miedo_ ”

Aunque supiera que nada estaría bien de ninguna manera.

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos cuando Osamu se separó de él, y las manos del mayor se deslizaron por su propio cuello. Los ojos del pelinegro estaban abiertos de par en par, y Tadashi sintió que en sus pupilas estaba ardiendo la llama del terror. El mayor no tardó en caer hacia un costado, jadeando mientras presionaba su cuello, y uno que otro quejido se escapaba de su boca. “¡¿Osamu-san?!” exclamó, y el mayor se movió como pudo hasta una de las paredes de la sala de estar, aún presionando su cuello, con Yamaguchi aún en shock, sin saber qué hacer. “¡Osamu-san!”

“¡N-no! ¡No te acerques!” exclamó, tosiendo casi al instante, removiéndose en su lugar probablemente por el dolor. “¡Atsumu!” gritó, y Tadashi sintió finalmente aquel temor subir por su espina hasta su cerebro, comenzando a temblar en el mismo instante en el que su celular comenzó a sonar. “¡Atsumu! ¡Sálvate!”

_Y Osamu miró a Yamaguchi directo a los ojos antes de caer desmayado en su lugar._

Un trueno resonó en toda la ciudad, iluminando el cielo de varias personas a la vez, amargándoles por completo la noche. Al Sol, por ejemplo, le hizo sentir que la soledad que alguna vez se hizo de él volvía para ahuyentarle. Al mar de estrellas, por su parte, le hacía retorcerse del dolor cuando una llamada le explicó que el amor de su vida había tenido un accidente. A las estrellas, que armar un rompecabezas parecía ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

_Y a Atsumu le recordó que, golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, el sufrir en manos de su padre tenía una razón._

**_Una brillante y anaranjada razón._ **


	15. the Sun is lonely.

_Estaba completamente solo._

Algo que el de cabello naranja había aprendido a odiar con todas sus fuerzas era ese sentimiento que se encargó de recordarle lo pequeño e insignificante que era durante su estadía en el país sudamericano: la _soledad_. Y no había sido nada para menos, el Hinata de diecinueve era una persona completamente distinta a la de veintidós, y de hecho hasta era más fuerte, como todos en Japón le habían dicho tan pronto como había vuelto.

_Pero no sabía cómo manejarlo._

Todas aquellas noches sin dormir en las que se encerraba entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, sentándose en una de las oscuras esquinas del lugar al sentir la desesperación y la tristeza de saberse realmente solo acabaron por crear en el interior de su mente una pequeña, casi ínfima voz a la que no le daba más poder del que podía, voz que le decía constantemente que estar solo era horrible y que rebuscara por todos sus medios el jamás volver a sufrirlo. Se odió a sí mismo también por ello, y cuando logró devolver su mente a la realidad ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Había descubierto que estaba aterrado de estar solo.

Su encuentro con Oikawa en Brasil solo había sido algo tan pasajero como su soledad misma. Le agradeció al ex setter de Seijoh por cada beso, por cada caricia, por cada abrazo que le dió en la intimidad de su habitación, y hasta anheló por volver a verle una vez más cuando este le dijo que debía volver de nuevo al país para el que jugaba. Tooru se había despedido con una sonrisa en sus labios, el pedido amable de que no se sintiera solo cuando el se fuera y el nombre de pila del pelirrojo pronunciándose en su voz antes del último adiós sin saber lo que Hinata sentía, lo que Hinata pensaba, lo que Hinata se había callado durante cada segundo porque prefirió apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño y dejar que su mente se despejara hasta quedar en blanco porque se ahogaba con las ganas de llorar.

Aún estando acompañado, él se sentía solo.

Fue en una de esas tardes en las que Hinata descubrió qué era lo que le hacía sentir solo, o quien. Estaba quedándose dormido luego de un largo día de entramiento en la playa, y Tooru le había invitado a almorzar para luego quedarse en su habitación de hotel el tiempo que quisiera. Shouyou tomó un baño y se puso una de las camisetas que el castaño le había prestado –la cual le quedaba extremadamente grande, aunque al mayor le había parecido adorable–, y no tardó en acostarse a un lado de Tooru, quién le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y estiró sus brazos hacia él, pidiéndole que se recostara sobre su pecho. Un par de los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban y calentaban la habitación mientras Hinata se perdía en el incesante latir del corazón de Oikawa, quien le acariciaba el cabello mientras revisaba su celular, sonriendo de tanto en tanto al tener la mirada del menor sobre su rostro.

Cuando Hinata cerró sus ojos, su mente se transportó rápidamente a un escenario en el que toda su vida había deseado estar, o parte de ella. Su mirada cansada y algo borrosa se movía de un lado a otro mientras el cabello del mayor iba lentamente tornándose rubio, y sus ojos marrones no tardaron en recordarle que había alguien en el mundo por el que él todavía quería seguir viviendo, alguien en el mundo por el que sabía que no podía sentirse solo.

“Atsumu-san...” susurró aquella tarde antes de quedarse completamente dormido. Oikawa le admiró por un momento antes de sonreír satisfecho, besando la frente del menor antes de arroparle a su lado y continuar enviándose mensajes con sus compañeros de equipo, no sin antes enviarle una foto del pelirrojo durmiendo plácidamente a su lado al estúpidamente egocéntrico setter de los Black Jackals, Atsumu Miya.

Recordar que el rubio existía le recordó a Hinata que, de hecho, había algo más que volleyball y vivir en Brasil apartado de todo el mundo. Le recordó que estaba enamorado, y que ese amor de hecho ardía tan fuerte como el calor que irradió su piel la primera tarde en Rio.

Aunque el pelirrojo entendió que su soledad era tan solo un efecto secundario de haberse subido a un avión y dado la vuelta al mundo hacia un país extranjero de la manera más brusca posible, el no saber cómo manejar sus nuevas emociones le complicó todas y cada una de las cosas más cotidianas que hacía en su día a día. La primera mañana luego de que Tooru partiera hacia Argentina, durante el desayuno, Hinata no pudo evitar el sentarse en aquella pequeña silla de madera en la mesa de la cocina con la mirada perdida en el reloj, reviviendo todos los recuerdos que tenía sobre Atsumu desde el primero hasta el último, como si una película se reprodujera en su mente, y al volver en sí mismo se encontró llorando, deseando, anhelando. O esa misma noche, en la que, al igual que todas las demás luego de partir hacia Brasil, leía y releía los mensajes que se había enviado con el rubio antes de irse por completo, sin animarse a iniciar una conversación. O la noche de la boda de Heitor y Nice, en la que detrás de aquella sonrisa feliz por la pareja se escondían todos y cada uno de los temores que Hinata había aprendido a esconder con el paso del tiempo, engañándose a sí mismo tan solo para continuar.

Cuando su mente volvió a encontrarse rodeada de todas las personas que le amaban y le llenaban el corazón de un calor indescriptible, Hinata descubrió que no podía escapar de ser un perfecto mentiroso.

Pero sabía que el mundo seguía corriendo, sabía que las personas seguían amando, odiando, riendo, llorando. Sabía que Yamaguchi estaba enamorado perdidamente de Osamu Miya, al igual que sabía que Hoshiumi Kourai estaba en una relación de mentira con Kageyama Tobio. Supo de primero que debía dejar de mentirse a sí mismo el día que Atsumu Miya, el amor de su vida, juró amarle eternamente bajo la luz de la luna.

Y no podía evitar preguntarse, de haberlo sabido...

_**¿Seguiría amando a Atsumu si este le dejara repentinamente?** _

Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente con el sonido del timbre del apartamento del rubio, en donde Hinata se había pasado día y noche desde su desaparición, en donde Hinata juró confiar plenamente en el rubio aunque se filtraran un millón de imágenes de él con otra mujer, en donde el pelinaranja decidió quedarse luego de que Osamu y Yamaguchi le dejaran en casa de su madre. Su mente estaba apagada, casi en completa oscuridad, y apenas había dormido en una semana. Las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos denotaban tanto el cansancio como las lágrimas derramadas del pelirrojo, y el leve temblor en su cuerpo era capaz de transmitirle a cualquier persona que Hinata había pasado más de un día sin comer. Su cabello había perdido el brillo, y su sonrisa parecía haber desaparecido en algún rincón del apartamento, que se había mantenido a oscuras desde que su dueño no se acercó a él.

Como pudo se levantó de la cama, que estaba repleta de la ropa del rubio debido a que Hinata la sacó de su armario para intentar e imitar su escencia, aunque nada parecía igual, y caminó temblorosamente hasta las escaleras, en donde se detuvo para parpadear un par de veces, sintiendo su cabeza moverse de un lado a otro mientras las escaleras se deformaban en todas las direcciones, como un caleidoscopio. Respiró hondo y utilizó las pocas energías que le quedaban para ignorar el ruido del molesto timbre y bajar las escaleras, lográndolo finalmente luego de un par de intentos y más de un escalón salteado. Para cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta ya tenía que apoyarse sobre la pared, y volvió a tomar aire cuando su mano giró la llave y abrió la puerta.

Y su alma abandonó su cuerpo.

Todos sus sentidos se encrisparon desde los pies hasta su cabello, y sintió una corriente de energía subir y bajar violentamente por todo su cuerpo, al igual que su mirada. Sintió su corazón deteniéndose, imaginándose una vida sin corazón, y sintió un potente escalofrío recorrer gran parte de su espalda cuando su mirada finalmente se detuvo en el rostro de la persona que estaba frente a él, del otro lado de la puerta.

“Shouyou-kun...” susurró el rubio, pasando su mano palpitante por el hilillo de sangre que se había dibujado en sus labios. Gran parte de su cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, y la mirada horrorizada de Hinata se llenó de lágrimas cuando Atsumu trató de sonreír con aquel par de labios cortados, su nariz rota y un enorme hematoma pintado en su ojo izquierdo. “ _Estoy... En... Casa_ ”

La sonrisa apagada del mayor fue lentamente desapareciendo de su rostro mientras caía sobre Hinata, quien reaccionó a tiempo para atraparle. Estaba en shock, y lo único que su cuerpo podía hacer era liberar un millón de lágrimas seguidas de otro millón. Todo parecía irritablemente surreal, y fue cuando comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos cuando volvió lentamente a la realidad, sin poder oír nada a su alrededor, y llevó su mano hacia la espalda de Atsumu, sintiendo un líquido viscoso empapar su piel, y luego manchar gran parte de su brazo de un color rojo oscuro. Su mirada se agudizó violentamente hacia su mano cubierta de sangre, y no pudo evitar mover ligeramente a Atsumu hacia un costado, encontrándose con el rostro bañado en sudor y destrozado del rubio, volviendo a la realidad que le pateaba sin tener la más mínima de las delicadezas.

“¡Atsumu!” gritó Hinata, obligando a sus lágrimas a mantenerse en sus ojos. Abrazó el cuerpo de su amante para arrastrarle hasta el sofá, en donde le quitó su camiseta y le depositó, admirando con más detenimiento el cuerpo del rubio.

Las lágrimas volvían a acumularse mientras recorría la piel del torso y pecho del rubio, que estaba cubierto en un millón de heridas y cicatrices, con una herida de corte reciente un poco más profunda en su espalda, la cual estaba mancha de sangre desde su cintura hasta sus hombros. Hinata llevó sus manos hacia las heridas revisando con cuidado para no dañarle, y no tardó en separarse de su amante, quien se removió en su lugar con un pequeño grito, despertándose de golpe con la mirada del pelirrojo puesta sobre él.

“¡Atsumu! ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!” suplicó el pelirrojo, tomando la mano del rubio para levantarle, cuando Atsumu le empujó para que le soltara, negando con su cabeza aunque estuviera retorciéndose del dolor. “¡Atsumu! ¡No seas idio–!”

“Él... Él te encontrará... Y te hará daño...” dijo, con un hilillo de voz, como si fuera el último de toda su vida. Hinata detuvo sus movimientos, con la mano del rubio tirando de sus pantalones, y las lágrimas volvieron a correr desesperadamente por sus mejillas. “Cúrame... Por favor... Shouyou”

“¡¿Quién es él?!” preguntó Hinata, arrodillándose a un lado de Atsumu. Sus manos presionaron con fuerza el sofá mientras trataba de buscar la mirada del rubio, quien luego de varios intentos por recobrar la consciencia giró su cabeza hacia él, y trató de sonreír. “¡Atsumu!”

Como pudo, Atsumu llevó su mano limpia hacia el rostro de Hinata, acariciando su mejilla con cariño, rogándole a Hinata con sus labios en silencio. El pelirrojo presionó los dientes y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse al sentir el suave toque de la piel del mayor en la suya, y respiró hondo antes de separarse de él y correr hacia el baño, tomando un par de toallas para humedecerlas y volver con el rubio y cubrirle con ello. Le pidió que tratara de mantenerse quieto mientras iba hacia la farmacia para comprar lo que hiciera falta, y apoyó su frente sobre la suya, susurrando un suave y tembloroso ‘te amo’ antes de colocarse la capucha de su sudadera y salir del apartamento. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, ahogando sus lágrimas en una fortaleza que no conocía de nada mientras elegía los elementos que le harían falta para curar al rubio, y le sonrió cálidamente al farmacéutico al que le pidió los antiinflamatorios y calmantes más potentes que pudiera venderle, volviendo con la misma rapidez hacia el apartamento para curar al rubio.

Hinata Shouyou seguía negando su realidad. Tan solo estaba siendo parte de ese sueño enorme, infinito y extremadamente real en el que podía jurar a capa y espada se encontraba. Su mano se deslizó por última vez por encima de la tela con la que envolvió el torso de su amante, y dejó que el cuerpo de Atsumu cayera lentamente una vez más sobre el sofá, esta vez apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

“Shouyou...” llamó Atsumu, algo mareado debido a los calmantes. Hinata no había dejado de admirarle desde que comenzó a curarle, y ahora tenía su mirada clavada sobre su rostro mientras acariciaba su cabello. “Te amo muchísimo, Shouyou...” susurró, moviendo un poco su mano hacia la del pelirrojo, quien la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos y presionando con fuerza. “Eres lo más preciado que tengo, no puedo perderte...”

Hinata sonrió, y un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre la mejilla de Atsumu, quien abrió los ojos a su amante. “¿ _Tú_... _No me_... _**No me abandonaste**_?” preguntó entre sollozos, sintiendo que toda la fuerza desaparecía de su cuerpo, volviendo de golpe cuando Atsumu presionaba sus manos. “Tan solo... Quiero saber... Qué te pasó, Atsumu. Tengo miedo...”

Atsumu sonrió, llevando su brazo sobre sus ojos antes de dejar finalmente que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Hinata trató de respirar, y miró hacia otro lado mientras el rubio parecía buscar las palabras correctas para decir, aunque para Hinata el rubio se negaba a hablar.

“ _Jamás podría abandonarte_ ” afirmó, con la voz completamente quebrada, sin quitar su brazo de sus ojos ni mirar a Shouyou a los ojos. Hinata volvió su mirada al rubio, quien respiró hondo por la boca, aún llorando. “Yo... No puedo decirte nada” continuó, y esta vez quitó su brazo de encima de su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos marrones repletos de lágrimas. “Él va a hacerte daño, y no podría perdonármelo, Shouyou. Necesito que me creas, necesito protegerte, necesito saber que tú estarás bien. Yo no importo. Yo podría morir por ti ahora mismo, pero tú... Tú eres intocable”

Hinata suspiró y no tardó en soltar la mano de Atsumu, golpeando suavemente su frente, restándole importancia al dolor. Se lo merecía. “¡No vuelvas a decir eso!” ordenó, con el ceño torcido y la rabia vibrando en su rostro. Atsumu cerró los ojos y tomó su mano, esta vez obligándole a quedarse así, conectados. “¡Yo sé cuidarme solo! ¡¿Quién es el bastardo que te hizo esto?! ¡Voy a matarlo!”

Atsumu sonrió con amargura y optó por desviar su mirada, ignorando completamente al menor, quien estaba siendo tan serio como el día en el que descubrió estar enamorado del rubio. Hinata bufó, y volvió a soltar la mano de Atsumu, quien devolvió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

“Sé que quieres hacerlo, y sé que intentarás hacerlo si te lo digo” dijo, levantándose lentamente de su sitio hasta que se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo, mirándole directo a los ojos mientras deslizaba su mano por su cintura y presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, apoyando su frente sobre la de Hinata. “Pero él puede hacerte mucho daño, debes entenderlo. Yo... Estoy haciendo esto por tu propio bien, Shouyou”

“¡Me niego!” gritó Hinata, empujando a Atsumu hasta que este cayó contra uno de los costados del sofá, gimiendo de dolor. “¡Vas a morir! ¡Y no permitiré que lo hagas por mí!” agregó, mirando directo a los ojos al mayor, quien sintió toda su piel erizarse al tener a Hinata Shouyou enfurecido frente a él.

Y no había nada que el menor pudiera hacer para que su amante cambiara de parecer.

Atsumu se levantó de su lugar y abandonó la sala de estar, corriendo hacia su habitación para buscar una nueva camiseta y luego volvió con el pelirrojo, pasando de él hasta la puerta de entrada, en donde Hinata le abrazó para no dejarle ir. Atsumu se estaba muriendo del dolor, pero a Hinata no le importaba.

Hinata tenía miedo.

“¿A dónde vas?” preguntó, y Atsumu sintió un escalofrío erizar su espalda. Hinata deslizó sus manos por el vientre de Atsumu con algo de desesperación, y fue en ese momento en el que el rubio logró deshacerse de su agarre, girándose hasta encontrar la mirada del pelirrojo.

“No hay nada que puedas hacer, Shouyou” le dijo, y presionó sus labios contra la frente del pelirrojo. Hinata suspiró, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo los labios del mayor dejar pequeños besos en el puente de su nariz, la punta de la misma, sus mejillas y luego sus labios. “Te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Por favor, recuérdalo” le dijo al separarse, sus frentes unidas como al menor le encantaba, aunque ese momento se había vuelto indudablemente ácido. Atsumu sonrió. “ ** _Siempre, siempre recuérdalo_** ”

Y se separó de él, saliendo del apartamento antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer algo, dejando a Hinata gritando del otro lado de la puerta mientras golpeaba la madera violentamente, pidiéndole que no se fuera y que se quedara, aunque Atsumu ya hubiera abandonado el edificio tan rápido como comenzó a llorar por abandonar a su amante.

Hinata apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta antes de deslizar todo su cuerpo por la misma hasta que cayó sentado en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, ahogando sus gritos entre sus muslos mientras todo su ser se transportaba a cada segundo antes de que Atsumu desapareciera, pasando por aquella noche en el tobogán, la primera vez que Atsumu colocó el balón para él, la manera en la que se había presentado formalmente cuando hizo las pruebas para el equipo, el bajarse del avión en el que había llegado, la boda de Heitor y Nice, el saludo con Tooru, el recuerdo del rubio y la primera noche en Brasil.

_Así, en la oscuridad de la entrada de aquel apartamento, Hinata se transportó automáticamente a Brasil._

**_Y la soledad volvía a hacerse de él, una vez más._ **

* * *

“Así que Shouyou, ¿eh?” dijo entre risas, dejando que la carcajada electrizante y terrorífica rellenara cada rincón de aquella casa vacía. “Veamos, ¿quién es _el juguete_ de mi hijo?” espetó, deslizando su dedo por la pantalla de su celular, leyendo los nombres de los jugadores de aquel equipo para el que su hijo jugaba. “Bokuto Koutarou... Sakusa Kiyoomi... ¡Shouyou! Shouyou... **_Hinata_** ”

Y la sonrisa en sus labios se esfumó bruscamente. Dejó su celular sobre la mesa y clavó la mirada en aquella mujer a unos metros de él, sentada de rodillas sobre el suelo, completamente desnuda. Su cabello sucio caía sobre gran parte de su rostro, y su mirada apagada estaba clavada en el suelo, que en algún momento había perdido la forma para su pequeña mente, la cual encerró entre cuatro paredes el día en el que aquel hombre con el que compartió tantos años de su vida decidió volver.

El hombre se levantó de su sitio, dándole una última calada a su cigarillo antes de apagarlo en la espalda de la mujer, añadiendo una nueva marca a su blanca y suave piel y, contrario a cuando comenzaron sus torturas, la mujer se había mantendio en silencio. El hombre chasqueó su lengua y pateó la cabeza de la mujer contra el suelo, quien se dejó hacer, quedando recostada como un muñeco sin alma. El hombre sonrió, y volvió hacia su celular para abrir el chat que tenía con aquella chica de cabello marrón, tecleando rápidamente antes de enviar el mensaje.

Su mirada se volvió a la mujer, acercándose a ella nuevamente, y se arrodilló hasta que su cuerpo quedó frente al inerte de la pelinegra. Tomó el cabello de la mujer con algo de asco hasta levantar su cabeza lo suficiente como para que le mirara a los ojos, y su sonrisa macabra volvió a dibujarse cuando notó que su trabajo con la mujer estaba dando frutos.

El alma de su exesposa estaba destruida.

“Va a ser como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, hihihi~” dijo, acariciando la piel del vientre de la mujer, bajando por su obligo hasta su pelvis, siguiendo por sus muslos hasta que decidió volver, deteniéndose en su cuello. “ _Tu hijo el maricón va a traerme a un Hinata..._ ” dijo, y soltó el cuerpo de la mujer, quien cayó sobre el suelo, esta vez boca arriba, con la mirada puesta en el hombre que aún le sonreía. “ ** _Y yo me encargaré de partirlos en pedacitos. Mi venganza estará completa, hihihi~_** ”

_Y en ese momento, el timbre resonó en toda la casa._

**_Junto al primer estruendo de aquella noche tormentosa..._ **


	16. the Sun is the center of the galaxy.

La capucha de su sudadera escondía las marcas de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Aunque a Hinata ya nada le importaba realmente.

Se había quedado dormido en el suelo de la entrada del apartamento, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta. Lo poco que recordaba de la noche anterior había muerto como su mirada luego de llorar por horas sentado sobre la puerta de entrada, y recobró la consciencia un par de horas después, acostado en el frío y duro suelo del apartamento.

Mareado y con un insoportable dolor en su cuello y espalda se levantó de aquel lugar y se dirigió hacia el baño, perdiendo el pequeño deje de esperanza que le quedaba al encontrar su rostro en el espejo, completamente destruido. Su cabello había perdido su brillo natural, y su piel estaba mucho más blanca que de costumbre, casi espectral. Su mano estaba temblando, como gran parte de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar notar aquello cuando deslizó uno de sus dedos por encima de su reflejo, sus piernas flaqueando en el intento.

Estaba sin fuerzas. No había comido nada en días, y fue en ese mismo instante en el que se preguntó porqué. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? ¿Había sido demasiado malo durante su vida anterior como pada que el karma le persiguiera hasta la siguiente y ahora que era feliz le hiciera la vida imposible? ¿Era válido perder su propia vida a costa de otra persona?

No. Claro que lo era. Era más que válido.

Atsumu era su vida entera. Atsumu era su destino. Atsumu era la persona que Hinata eligió para quedarse a su lado desde el día en el que le hizo aquella promesa. Hinata era un Sol sin un destino fijo, nada ni nadie podía parar al pelirrojo de robarle sus metas ni impedirle cumplirlas, y por eso el Destino no podía jugar con él. Si él se lo proponía, acabaría lográndolo de una forma u otra.

Y Atsumu era ese alguien quien él ya había logrado.

Sin embargo, ¿qué era aquella fuerza que le hacía temblar? ¿Qué era aquella fuerza que le robaba el sueño, las lágrimas, el hambre y, en ese mismo instante, estaba robándole al amor de su vida? ¿Por qué aquella fuerza también estaba robándole la suya?

_¿Qué tenía que hacer para que se detuviera?_

Su mirada giró desesperadamente en el blanco mármol del lavabo, perdiéndose en la infinidad de puntos blancos que conformaban aquel objeto, mareándole hasta el punto de querer hacerle vomitar. Respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados y luego volvió a mirarse al espejo, encontrando el pequeño fuego que siempre ardía cuando se proponía algo, y que en ese momento explotaba en una llamarada infinita que se esparció por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Respiró hondo una vez más antes de golpear violentamente el espejo, quebrándolo en miles de pedazos. Observó su mano liberar toda la sangre acumulada desde sus nudillos, sin siquiera inmutarse, y luego volvió su mirada hacia el espejo destrozado, sintiéndose identificado al instante con la imagen que sus ojos estaban captando.

_El rompecabezas se estaba desarmando_ _._

**_Más él no iba a dejar que eso sucediera._ **

Limpió la sangre restante de su mano y la vendó, mirándose en el espejo por última vez antes de recoger la primera pieza y ponerla en su lugar, al menos en donde él la recordaba. Fue hasta la habitación en donde buscó rápidamente un cambio de ropa y un cubrebocas, escondiendo gran parte de su rostro, y luego tomó sus audífonos junto a su celular, colocándose todo debajo de su ropa, dándole play antes de salir del apartamento, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo.

_Frente a él, el fantasma de Atsumu le sonreía._

Y él cerró la puerta.

Subió la música hasta el volumen máximo y salió de su edificio, mirando a sus lados antes de levantar su mirada hacia el cielo, el Sol brillando en su rostro por un par de segundos antes de cubrirse completamente por una nube. Respiró hondo, eligió la dirección a la que quería ir y se echó a correr. Su mundo se había reducido simplemente a él y a la música que venía escuchando, restándole importancia a su corazón latiendo rápidamente, los temblores de su cuerpo por la falta de comida o la misma sed que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía débil, cansado, sentía que estaba a punto de caer rendido en medio de la acera.

Pero no iba a permitirselo. No podía, y por eso continuó corriendo. Su mirada borrosa perseguía a las personas que pasaban de él al igual que a la infinita cantidad de carteles de los distintos negocios que había a sus alrededores, y no pudo evitar observar a una que otra pareja caminando de la mano, riendo, abrazándose, besándose. Amándose.

No pudo evitar odiar todo lo que le rodeaba.

Cuando se detuvo de su carrera frente a la tienda de Osamu su cabeza finalmente le falló, y comenzó a girar violentamente en su lugar. Como pudo abrió la puerta del lugar, respirando agitadamente, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, sin fuerzas para nada más. Su mirada perdida se dirigió rápidamente hacia el mostrador principal, siguiendo a un borroso Yamaguchi que gritaba su nombre mientras se acercaba, y cuando este llegó hacia él todo se volvió oscuridad.

“¡Sho!” llamó Yamaguchi, un par de horas después, y Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe. Su cabeza dolía, a punto de explotar, y sintió la acidez de su estómago subir por su esófago hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más, corriendo hacia el baño. “¡Sho!” continuó gritando Yamaguchi, siguiendo a su amigo hasta la puerta del baño, esperando afuera mientras este hacía lo suyo.

Un minuto después, Hinata abrió la puerta, encontrándose directamente con los ojos del pecoso. “¿Dónde está Osamu-san?” preguntó de golpe, sin siquiera saludar correctamente a Tadashi o explicar qué había sucedido. Yamaguchi pudo sentir el ligero cambio en su amigo, descolocándose completamente. “¡¿Dónde está?!”

“¡Está en su habitación!” contestó Yamaguchi al no poder contener más sus nervios. Vió a Hinata caminar directo hacia la habitación del mayor, y tomó el brazo de su mejor amigo antes de que este pudiera tocar la puerta. “¡No!” exclamó, tirando de Hinata hasta que este volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Y finalmente sintió el cambio brusco en su amigo. “Él no está bien ahora mismo...”

“¡Me importa una mierda!”. El grito de Hinata resonó en todo el pasillo al igual que su piel rozándose con la del pecoso al soltarse de su agarre. “¡Osamu!” gritó esta vez, tocando la puerta del mayor con algo de violencia, mirando a Yamaguchi quien había quedado en completo shock. “¡Osamu!”

Tadashi sintió el temor en los ojos de su amigo.

Hasta que Osamu abrió la puerta, y el puño de Hinata se estampó contra su mejilla, cayendo hacia el suelo de espaldas. Hinata saltó hacia él, subiéndose encima de su cuerpo, y tomó el cuello de su camiseta, moviendo gran parte de su torso con desesperación, la rabia, el dolor y el enojo haciéndose uno en su rostro mientras Osamu le admiraba sin cambiar su expresión, exactamente igual que una persona muerta.

“¡Dime dónde está!” rogó Hinata, soltando la ropa de Osamu, quien cayó con un golpe seco al suelo. “¡Dímelo, por favor!” dijo esta vez, golpeando con sus puños cerrados el pecho del mayor, con la mirada atónita de Yamaguchi pegada en ambos. “¡Atsumu va a morir! ¡Se va a morir! ¡¿ _Es que acaso no te importa tu hermano_?!”

Y esa fue la gota que hizo que el vaso explotara completamente.

Osamu abrió los ojos bruscamente y reaccionó, levantándose de su lugar con el cuello de Hinata entre sus manos. El pequeño cuerpo de Hinata se presionó contra la pared, y la fuerza que Osamu aplicaba en su cuello iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba. Hinata movía sus manos en el aire lo más cerca de su cuello para hacer entrar en razón al mayor, hasta que clavó sus uñas en sus manos, más el pelinegro ni siquiera se inmutó.

Sus ojos estaban brillando en un rojo intenso.

“¡Claro que me importa mi hermano, bastardo!” gritó, presionando todavía más el cuello de Hinata, quien estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. “¡Mi padre va a matarlo! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Todo está jodido!” agregó, cerrando sus ojos por un leve segundo antes de volver a la realidad. “¡No podemos hacer na–!”

Sus manos soltaron el cuello de Hinata quien cayó frente a él, tosiendo y respirando hondo para recuperar el aliento que había perdido. Osamu dejó que su mente se perdiera en el mar de color blanco que eran las paredes de su habitación, y un cosquilleo recorrió su estómago hasta su espalda al sentir los brazos de Yamaguchi envolver su cintura, sus manos deslizándose por su pecho hasta su corazón, y su rostro hundirse en su espalda.

“ _Cálmate, Osamu-san_ ” pidió Yamaguchi de la manera más calmada posible, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo el pecho del mayor, quien dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, que aún le miraba con sus manos en su cuello, completamente aterrorizado. “Tú no eres así, este no es el Osamu-san que conozco” agregó Yamaguchi, entregándole a Osamu la ligera valentía para acercar su mano lentamente hacia Hinata.

Y Shouyou, como era de esperarse, se corrió hacia atrás, temblando de miedo.

Osamu abrió los ojos ante un Hinata que parecía estar a punto de llorar, probablemente del miedo, y apretó los dientes con rabia, empujando a Yamaguchi para separarse de él, dejando a los dos menores completamente confundidos. Hinata volvió en sí y frunció el ceño, levantándose de su lugar y abandonó la habitación, con Yamaguchi detrás de él. Osamu llevó una mano a su frente, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos mientras su miedo rellenaba el interior de su corazón hasta pintarlo de negro, y acabó cayendo sobre el suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre el borde de la cama. Las lágrimas caían desesperadamente por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas, temblando de miedo, y sintió que todo estaba repitiéndose.

“¡Osamu-san!” gritó Yamaguchi al volver, deteniéndose debajo del marco de la puerta, sintiendo su corazón partirse en el momento en el que su mirada se encontró con la del pelinegro, quien se permitió llorar frente al pecoso. “Osamu...” dijo, y corrió hasta él, arrodillándose, abrazándole. Osamu enterró su rostro en el hombro de Yamaguchi, y llevó sus manos hacia su espalda, tirando de su ropa mientras lloraba a gritos en su pecho.

“¡Soy un monstruo!” gritó, logrando hacer vibrar cada fibra de los músculos de Tadashi. “Soy un monstruo cobarde, ni siquiera puedo salvar a mi hermano...” aunque Yamaguchi se negaba a creer todo lo que el mayor tenía para decirle, Osamu sentía que todas esas verdades venían ardiendo en su garganta desde hacía muchos años, y que no ayudaba en nada decirlas en voz alta. “Perdóname, Tadashi... Perdóname”

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Osamu esparcirse por el suyo, y llevó su mano al cabello del mayor, acariciando lento mientras besaba suavemente su frente. Osamu estaba temblando, como nunca lo había hecho, y soltarle en ese mismo momento parecía casi imposible de conseguir.

Pero Tadashi tenía que salvar a su amigo.

“No tengo nada que perdonarte, no has hecho nada malo” contestó cuando Osamu dió indicios de calmarse. Al separarse de él, apoyó su frente sobre la del pelinegro, limpiando las lágrimas restantes de su rostro. “Y no eres un cobarde, está bien escapar cuando sientes peligro” animó, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al sentir los brazos de Osamu envolver su cintura. “Pero aún puedes salvarlo, tienes que hacerlo. Yo estoy aquí, contigo”

Yamaguchi se separó de Osamu, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, aún con el mayor tirando de su ropa. Como pudo se paró frente a él, y Osamu abrazó la pierna de Yamaguchi con desesperación, reacio a dejarle ir.

“¡No! ¡No te vayas!” suplicó el mayor, de rodillas. La respiración de Yamaguchi se hizo pesada de un segundo a otro, y cada vez le costaba más levantar los trozos de su corazón destruido. “¡No quiero perderte! ¡No a ti!” y elevó la voz, dejando que sus gritos retumbaran tanto en la habitación como en los oídos de Yamaguchi. “ _No a ti, Tadashi..._ ”

Yamaguchi tiró de su pierna hasta que se liberó, y la mirada de Osamu se clavó en su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos, y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, tomando una de las manos de Osamu entre las suyas.

“No vas a perderme, pero tengo que irme, Osamu-san” dijo, presionando su mano, y volvió a apoyar su frente sobre la del mayor, quien comenzó a temblar una vez más cuando Yamaguchi soltó su mano. “Si quieres puedes quedarte pero... No puedo dejar solo a Sho. Tenemos que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo”

Y se levantó de su lugar, mirando a Osamu una última vez antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él, con la mirada del pelinegro persiguiéndole hasta que desapareció completamente. Osamu sintió el temor volver a recorrer su espalda una vez más mientras caía con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, tratando de enviar su mente hacia otro lado.

Sus peores miedos se hacían lentamente realidad.

Y volvía a estar solo.

* * *

“¡Déjame ir!” gritó Hinata por quinta vez mientras peleaba contra el pelinegro ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. “¡Déjame! ¡Está en peligro!” agregó, moviendo su cuerpo para liberarse, aunque era en vano. Hideo era mucho más grande que el pelirrojo, y hasta más fuerte.

“Lo siento, Hinata-san, pero Yamaguchi-san me ha pedido que te retuviera hasta que él vol–” la calmada aunque algo irritante voz del pelinegro calló cuando Hinata golpeó su barbilla con el codo. El mayor se separó de Hideo, quien le miraba furioso con un pequeño hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca. “¡Hinata-san!”

Más el pelirrojo ya se había fugado. Miró desesperadamente de un lado a otro antes de trazar su carrera hacia la casa de los Miya, comenzando a correr sin importarle que su cuerpo aún estuviera débil, que la lluvia cayera sin cesar en su cuerpo, o los inevitables y poderosos rayos de aquella noche. Ignoró completamente haberse quedado dormido casi todo el día, y también ignoró el haberse olvidado de su amante. Se olvidó del mundo, de Yamaguchi, de Osamu, del ruido de afuera y de lo cansada que estaban sus piernas. No había lugar en su mente para otra cosa que una sola.

_Salvar a Atsumu Miya._

Aceleró el paso cuando encontró la primera calle vacía, por la que no pasaba ningún vehículo ni una persona, dejando un rastro de gotas de agua color naranja a su paso, rastro que no tardó en moverse velozmente hacia la atenta mirada de dos personas en un auto, quienes discutieron en ese mismo instante, y lo próximo que Hinata pudo escuchar en la voz de Kourai fue su propio nombre. La mirada del pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el auto, en donde encontró la mirada preocupada del peliblanco moverse en cámara lenta hasta desaparecer detrás de los edificios, y luego un poderoso estruendo seguido de una explosión resonando en el lugar. Un relámpago rompió con la oscuridad del vecindario en donde se encontraba Hinata, y un trueno rompió con su inmovilidad, corriendo hacia donde había ocurrido la explosión. Y volvió a quedarse estático cuando llegó hacia allí.

Frente a él, el auto en donde había visto a Kourai estaba completamente destruido.

Corrió hasta él hasta encontrarle en el asiento del copiloto, abriendo la puerta como pudo hasta sacarle, revisándolo con lágrimas en los ojos. No tenía un solo rasguño, o al menos eso parecía, pero estaba inconsciente. Comenzó a mover su cuerpo, gritando su nombre, dejando que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con las gotas de agua que caían contra su rostro, desesperadamente tratando de solucionar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una nueva pieza del rompecabezas caía al vacío.

Hasta que Hoshiumi despertó. Hinata no tardó en levantarse de su sitio, algo más calmado, y un nuevo estruendo resonó en toda la ciudad, enviando escalofríos a cada persona que estuviera fuera de su hogar, aunque no era el caso para Hinata, quien no tardó en abandonar a Hoshiumi en cuanto este recobró la consciencia, sabiendo que no había tiempo para nada más que el rubio. Su carrera volvió rápidamente a su ritmo en cuestión de segundos, y no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en llegar a su destino. Esquivó por un pelo a un millón de autos, rellenando toda la ciudad de bocinazos, concentrándose en ignorar todas las luces que buscaban enceguecerle, hasta que finalmente llegó a la puerta de aquella casa.

Sintió un potente escalofrío hacerse de su espalda mientras admiraba la puerta, y el frío de las gotas que habían mojado y seguían mojando su cuerpo finalmente se hizo presente. Un temblor obligó a su cuerpo a quedarse estático por un momento, aunque el pelirrojo optó por ignorarle, caminando recto hacia la entrada. Su mano se movió lentamente hacia la madera, y golpeó con cuidado, esperando pacientemente a que alguien abriera la puerta. Un par de pasos se escucharon del otro lado hacerse cada vez más fuerte, hasta que la puerta se desbloqueó.

_Y, frente a Hinata, se encontraba el destino, sonriéndole con una oscura diversión._

_**Y todo se volvió oscuridad.** _


	17. a tale of twin stars.

Aunque les encantaba observar a los humanos, la historia más interesante jamás contada para las estrellas era la de una guerra.

Todo comenzó con un par de estrellas exactamente iguales, casi una copia de la otra, a la vez que extremadamente diferentes, nacidas de la misma explosión de una gigante roja. Un par de estrellas que no tardaron en llamar la atención de sus demás hermanas.

Al principio toda la galaxia se regocijó por tener a tal par tan inusual, especialmente por la manera en la que estas crecían, una al lado de la otra, peleándose por su tamaño o su belleza, o por cosas tan banales como lo era la falta de espacio entre ambas y las demás estrellas –lo cual era irónico, claro estaba–, y no tardaron en cobrarse la atención de todo el universo, que tenía puesto todos y cada uno de sus ojos en la vida que estas habían elegido seguir. Gracias a ellas, el universo era capaz de sentirse un poco memos solo, quizás por la llamativa personalidad de las gemelas, que siempre estaban en boca de algún grupo de estrellas, algunas más alejadas que otras, gracias a una que otra travesura que estas cometían.

Para el Universo, el espacio y el tiempo perdían sentido cuando las gemelas hacían resonar su voz por toda su extensión.

El cariño y el afecto que le habían tomado era tan grande que no había forma posible de odiarles. Eran queridas por todos y cada uno de los cuerpos celestes habitantes en el Universo, y aquello no era un simple hecho más que se escribiría en los libros de historia o astrología. No, ellas habían logrado un cambio, un cambio que no llegó sino hasta el día en el que debían decirle adiós al Universo, decirle adiós a todos esos años de convivir, reír, llorar, jugar con el Universo, de recorrer cada rincón de él hasta que se lo supieron de memoria, de hablar con todo ser vivo existente hasta que este acabara tomándole cariño.

El día en el que las estrellas gemelas murieron. El día en el que los gemelos Atsumu y Osamu Miya nacieron en el planeta que captó la atención de las estrellas: la Tierra.

El llanto de un par de bebés resonó violentamente en cada rincón del Universo, quien se acercó a toda velocidad al origen de aquel sonido, sorprendiéndose con lágrimas en los ojos al encontrarse con aquel par de niños que salían del vientre de su madre mientras esta lloraba de felicidad al abrazar a sus hijos por los que con tanto cariño había estado esperando. La cálida sonrisa con la que el Universo les había recibido era indescriptible, lo suficiente como para que todos sus integrantes se regocijaran de felicidad al saber que su par de estrellas gemelas habían renacido, esta vez en un par de niños peculiares, con las mismas extrañas actitudes de siempre. Aunque no tenía manera de demostrárselo, los gemelos eran los consentidos del Universo.

Durante toda su vida, tanto el Universo como las estrellas habían sido capaces de sentir lo que los gemelos sentían, quizás porque se habían acostumbrado demasiado a compartir lugar con las gemelas, y les había parecido interesante sentir en carne propia las emociones que las gemelas siempre habían intentado transmitir pero que nunca lograron completamente debido a su enorme empatía, distinta a la de sus hermanas. Era tal la devoción de parte del Universo que casi un año después, al recordar que el último adiós de las gemelas había sido tan entristecedor, decidió enviar a un par de guardianes para que sus gemelos jamás tuvieran que sufrir el mismo destino, hecho que tarde o temprano sabía que sucedería.

_**Un Sol y una galaxia entera habían sido los elegidos.** _

Sin embargo, el Universo también sabía que no tenía los poderes del destino, mucho menos era capaz de influir en sus decisiones. Estaba seguro de que no haría nada malo, o al menos eso era lo que le gustaba decirse a sí mismo cuando el miedo de perder a sus consentidos se hacía presente en su mente. Los peores temores del Universo se hicieron realidad el día en el que las estrellas comenzaron a escribir la historia de los gemelos. El día en el que las estrellas se habían interesado en algo más que un simple telón rosa y una vida llena de lujos, felicidad y gracia. El día en el que el destino decidió utilizar su as bajo la manga que había estado ocultando por tanto tiempo, y que ahora tiraba al centro de la mesa para acabar con su eterno aburrimiento.

Abatido y en jaque, el Universo decidió poner toda su confianza en sus guardianes. Rogó, rezó y hasta hizo que las estrellas giraran sobre sí mismas para que estos hicieran su trabajo y, aunque no estuvieran del lado de los gemelos, esperaba impacientemente a que una gota de esperanza cayera sobre la Tierra, hecho que jamás sucedió.

Y el rompecabezas se rompió, sin siquiera desarmarse.

Luego de aquella fatídica noche, el Universo decidió retirarse de aquella guerra, dejando en manos del destino al par de gemelos para que este les manejara a placer. Aquella noche, el destino sonrió con malicia hacia la espalda del Universo mientras este desaparecía por completo, y optó por hacer lo mismo, decidiendo que aquel infinito juego macabro solo seguiría si el Universo decidía volver.

_Y ahora, tanto el Sol como la galaxia estaban haciendo su trabajo._

Y ello era suficiente para que el Universo decidiera volver al juego, junto al destino con su insoportable e hipnotizante sonrisa macabra.

Su consciencia se reanimó de golpe luego de haberse desmayado, y automáticamente sintió un jodido dolor en el cuello. Intentó llevar sus manos hacia aquel lugar, más ahí descubrió que sus muñecas estaban atadas detrás de la silla sobre la que estaba sentado. Tenía un pañuelo en la boca, y sus tobillos estaban firmemente atados a las patas de la silla. La desesperación y la adrenalina comenzaron a rellenar cada rincón de su cuerpo, removiéndose en su sitio para intentar escapar. La molesta sensación de ropa mojada en su piel comenzó a reavivar sus memorias, y acabó recordando en donde estaba, levantando su mirada hasta encontrarse con aquel par de ojos negros brillando en la oscuridad de aquella casa, al igual que su sonrisa.

_Esa terrorífica sonrisa._

“Hasta que despiertas, _bastardo_ ” dijo el hombre, revelándole a Hinata su voz grave y rasposa, y su acento exactamente igual al de su amante. “Pensé que estarías inconsciente por más tiempo, ha sido un golpe muy fuerte” continuó, y esta vez abandonó la oscuridad al caminar hacia el pelirrojo, mostrándole finalmente su rostro. “Al fin nos conocemos, _pequeño~_ ”

Hinata pasó saliva y frunció el ceño, reacio a sentirse intimidado tanto por la presencia del hombre como del largo y enorme cuchillo que tenía en su mano, girando la punta de este en su dedo índice. El hombre ensanchó su sonrisa y acortó todo el espacio que había entre ellos, apoyando su frente sobre la de Hinata, deslizando el frío metal del cuchillo por su mejilla.

“¡¿Quién eres?!” gritó el menor al sacarse el pañuelo de su boca, a lo que el hombre se sorprendió, separándose de él. La intensa mirada en los ojos de Hinata buscaba por todos sus medios el ser lo más intimidante posible, y el pelirrojo sintió que estaba logrando su cometido. “¡¿Dónde está Atsumu?! ¡Atsumu!”

El hombre sonrió, y estampó un puñetazo en el rostro de Hinata, quien sintió el dolor hacerse de cada nervio de su cuerpo, el temor devorándose su columna. Pero no iba a darse por vencido, simplemente porque no quería hacerlo. Se negaba.

“No, no, no” dijo el hombre, chasqueando su lengua. Llevó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Hinata, con la punta del cuchillo a milímetros de su piel. “No intentes llamarlo, él no vendrá, mi queridísima Chiharu-chan lo tiene bajo llave” explicó, relamiéndose los labios mientras Hinata se ahogaba en sus ganas de ahorcarle. “Pero puedo contestarte tu otra pregunta, si así lo deseas”

El hombre se separó de Hinata una vez más, y tomó una de las sillas que había detrás de ellos, posicionándola frente al pelirrojo, y se sentó hasta que Hinata pudo admirarle mejor. Su cabello negro era exactamente igual al de Osamu, más la forma en la que sus ojos se curvaban al sonreír eran exactamente iguales a los de Atsumu.

_Sin lugar a dudas, era el padre de los gemelos._

“Mi nombre es Miya Isamu” se presentó, con toda la formalidad del mundo, y extendió su mano frente a Hinata que solo atinó a enarcar una ceja, incrédulo. El hombre sonrió, satisfecho, y devolvió sus manos junto al cuchillo sobre su pierna, que estaba cruzada encima de la otra. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el respaldar de la silla, retomando su pequeño juego de girar la punta del cuchillo en su dedo, y miró a Hinata nuevamente. “ _Y anhelo enterrar este amiguito en tu cuello, Shouyou-kun_ ”

La mirada de Hinata se electrificó de terror junto a aquel relámpago iluminando gran parte de aquella sala de estar, logrando darle el brillo macabro a los ojos del mayor por tan solo unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Hinata comenzara a temblar. El hombre volvió a sonreír, y miró al cuchillo antes de continuar.

“No sabes cuán feliz me hizo el enterarme que Atsumu, _mi hijo preferido_ , te tuviera de compañero de equipo” dijo finalmente luego de segundos de molesto silencio. Hinata afiló la mirada, y no tardó en encrispar cada uno de sus vellos debido a la rabia. “No imaginé que sería tan fácil, pero al final estás aquí” continuó, y esta vez dejó que el silencio se rellenara tan solo por un par de gotas chocando contra el techo de la casa, hasta que decidió continuar. “Al fin tengo a Hinata Shouyou frente a mí, indefenso, perfecto para partirlo en pedacitos~”

“¡No te tengo miedo!” devolvió automáticamente Hinata, y el hombre encontró una pequeña llama ardiendo en sus ojos, lo que le hizo sonreír casi instantáneamente. “¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Eres un monstruo!” agregó, y no pudo contenerse más, escupiéndole directo a la cara aquel hombre, quien cerró los ojos bruscamente, y se limpió antes de abrirlos nuevamente, borrando lentamente su sonrisa hasta que desapareció.

Respiró hondo y, con un leve gruñido, pateó la silla de Hinata desde el pequeño espacio que había entre sus piernas, y se sentó sobre su pecho, obstruyendo su respiración, volviendo a deslizar el lado filoso de su cuchillo por su cuello, esta vez presionando un poco más.

“¡Yo no soy un monstruo!” le gritó, ignorando completamente que el menor se removiera violentamente al clamar por aire. “¡Ustedes lo son! ¡Malditos degenerados!” agregó, no sin antes enterrar parte de la hoja en la mejilla de Hinata, que comenzó a sangrar en ese mismo instante, y sus gritos de dolor llenaron toda la habitación. “¡Ustedes y su homosexualidad de mierda! ¡Me dan asco! ¡Los odio!”

Hinata abrió los ojos al hombre, quien separó el cuchillo de su piel hasta alinearlo con el puente de su nariz. Llevó el cuchillo hacia arriba de su cabeza, y miró a Hinata una última vez, preparado para enterrarlo en su frente. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, preparado para el final, y los abrió un par de segundos después, cuando Yamaguchi le llamaba con desesperación.

“¡¿Estás bien?!” preguntó el pecoso, desatando rápidamente a Hinata, quien miró al hombre completamente inconsciente a su lado rodeado de los trozos de la vasija que Yamaguchi había destrozado en su cabeza. “¡Sho!”

“¡Atsumu!” gritó el pelirrojo, y se levantó de su lugar, mirando a Tadashi una última vez antes de correr hacia las escaleras, subiendo a toda velocidad hasta la habitación de los gemelos, encontrándose de golpe con la imagen que le venía persiguiendo por semanas en sus sueños.

Sobre la cama, el cuerpo totalmente ensangrentado de Atsumu batallaba por respirar.

Hinata respiró hondo, y se obligó a sí mismo a aceptar que frente a él la realidad se hacía presente. Corrió hasta Atsumu, llevando sus manos hacia sus mejillas, sin importarle que se mancharan de sangre, y miró el cuerpo del rubio, desesperado al no encontrar la manera de detener todos esos sangrados.

“¡Atsumu!” gritó Hinata, con las lágrimas saltando de sus ojos. Atsumu abrió sus ojos luego de un largo tiempo dormido, y trató lo mejor que pudo en sonreírle. “¡Atsumu! ¡Háblame!” la voz de Hinata estaba destruida, pero no podía permitirse el rendirse en ese momento.

Ese no era el final para nadie.

“Estoy... Estoy aquí” atinó a decir Atsumu, gimiendo de dolor cuando el menor envolvió su cuello en un abrazo. El rubio respiró hondo cuando su rostro se escondió en el hombro de Hinata, aspirando su escencia, dejando que su corazón volviera a latir lentamente. “Tienes... Que salir de aquí... Shouyou...”

“¡Tenemos!” le gritó, y se separó de él, tendiéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Atsumu le miró, su cuerpo tembloroso al buscar por todos sus medios el borrar aquellas lágrimas en el rostro del menor. “¡No voy a dejarte solo nunca más!”

Atsumu trató de sonreír, y se levantó de su lugar hasta quedar frente a Hinata, cayendo sobre él al no encontrar su equilibrio en sus piernas. Hinata llevó uno de sus brazos a la cintura de su amante, y dejó que todo el peso de Atsumu cayera sobre su cuerpo, ayudándole a caminar.

Justo antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta, un disparo resonó en toda la casa.

Atsumu comenzó a temblar en ese mismo instante, y un dolor insoportable carcomió velozmente su estómago, como si algo o alguien lo hubiera perforado. Hinata optó por caminar más rápido, obligando al rubio a hacer lo mismo, más su carrera se vió obstruida cuando aquel hombre apareció una vez más frente a ellos, apuntándoles con un arma.

“¡Acércate aquí o disparo!” gritó, y Hinata miró a Atsumu por encima de su hombro antes de soltar su cuerpo, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin fuerzas para pedirle al pelirrojo que no se acercara, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. “¡Arrodillate de espaldas a mí! ¡Quiero que veas cuando tu noviecito se muera!”

Hinata hizo lo que le pidió, mirando a Atsumu directo a los ojos, que habían comenzado a llorar desesperadamente, y cerró los suyos al esperarse lo peor. El sonido de su alrededor desapareció cuando Atsumu dijo su nombre, y no pudo evitar derramar una que otra lágrima antes de que Atsumu dijera sus últimas palabras.

“ _Te amo_ ” escuchó Hinata, y luego un disparo.

No podía decir nada, ni siquiera producir un sonido. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas mientras los segundos pasaban, segundos en los que él continuaba con los ojos cerrados, minutos que se esfumaron cuando logró abrirlos nuevamente, y aquella amable mujer que le había tratado con amor y cariño durante aquella noche que la conoció caía al suelo, sin vida. Y Atsumu estaba en shock.

_Su madre, su eterna protectora, había muerto._

_**Con una sonrisa en sus labios.** _

“¡Maldita zorra del demonio!” gritó el hombre, sonido que devolvió a la realidad tanto a Atsumu como a Hinata, quien se levantó de su sitio, con la mirada borrosa aún perdida en la piel de la mujer. “¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte!” agregó el hombre justo antes de que Hinata intentara moverse, tirando del cuello de su camiseta hasta que quedaron frente a frente. “¡ _Voy a matarte, maldito Yasuhiro_!”

Y empujó a Hinata, que cayó de espaldas al vacío de las escaleras.

“¡Shoyo!” gritó Atsumu, abandonando el cuerpo inerte de su madre, levantándose hasta empujar a su padre a un lado, llevando su mirada directamente hacia el pelirrojo, que yacía inconsciente al final de las escaleras. “No... No, esto no está sucediendo... Esto...” se dijo a sí mismo, llevando su mirada a todos lados y a la vez a ninguno antes de mirar a su padre, que dejaba que su macabra sonrisa brillara frente a su hijo. “Esto... No es un sueño... Shoyo...”

La rabia y la adrenalina no tardaron en explotar en el interior de su estómago, eliminando todo rastro de dolor mientras sus músculos se tensaban, y sus ojos se volvieron ligeramente rojos al encontrar los de su padre. Atsumu saltó a su encuentro, golpeando su mejilla con un puño limpio antes de atestar otro, y otro más, y su padre decidió devolver el ataque cuando este se descuidó, abrazando a su hijo mientras golpeaba en cada lugar que había cortado con aquel bisturí durante días. La pelea no tardó en trasladarse hacia la habitación de los gemelos, en donde Atsumu se separó de su padre luego de golpearle, mirándole sonreír como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

_Como si nada fuera su culpa._

“¡Vamos! ¡Mátame!” pidió el hombre entre risas. Atsumu jadeó del dolor, pero se negaba a dar marcha atrás. Estaba furioso. “¡Sé que lo deseas! ¡Es tu maldito sueño!” continuó, y esta vez abrió sus brazos a su hijo, sonriéndole con una extraña victoria que solo él se daba, aunque sabía que de alguna u otra manera él había ganado algo. “ _De todas maneras no puedes deshacerte de mí. Tu vida está destruida, ¡y disfruté haberlo hecho con mis propias manos, maldito bastardo!_ ”

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Atsumu tomó aire y corrió hasta su padre, empujándole desde su estómago hasta la ventana, rompiendo el cristal junto a un potente estruendo en el cielo, y el cuerpo de su progenitor salió disparado por la ventana, cayendo con un golpe seco en el suelo. Respirando agitadamente y con un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo se acercó hasta el marco, visualizando el cuerpo inerte de su padre unos metros más abajo, y se volvió rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta caer de rodillas al lado de su amante, el cansancio y el dolor haciéndose de su cuerpo, apagando su cerebro lentamente.

_Lo último que Atsumu vió antes de caer completamente inconsciente fue a su hermano, también inconsciente, sangrando desde su estómago._

**_Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Atsumu no le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad._ **


	18. the stars are terrified.

El frío a mitad del otoño se deslizaba entre toda la selva de edificios de la ciudad, congelando hasta al más pequeño de los cuerpos.

A las estrellas no les gustaba el otoño. Siempre decían que era el preludio al invierno, aquella estación tan fría como el mismo espacio que les rodeaba, y que preferían sufrir directamente las heladas extremas de la estación antes que simples espasmos de lo que se vendría. En cierto sentido, las estrellas eran bastante impacientes.

Y para Tadashi no era menos. Suspiró antes de salir del tren, tratando de explicarle a sus pulmones que esa sería la última bocanada de aire caliente que tendría antes de enfrentarse a la fría tarde. Su piel se encogió en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, y hundió un poco más sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo en busca de calor, ignorando por completo los mechones de su cabello que había crecido más de la cuenta y que ahora caía sobre su frente aún con aquel gorro que tenía puesto. Al bajarse del tren se quedó allí, más allá de la línea amarilla, y miró de un lado a otro en busca de una sombra que sabía que no existía, rindiéndose casi instantáneamente, y comenzó a caminar. Sus pasos eran dignos de alguien que se estaba muriendo de frío: temblorosos y apresurados, expectantes de llegar a su hogar.

Su más ansiada meta desde que salió de su hogar se cumplió al volver al mismo, cuando cerró la puerta de la tienda. Se sacudió el frío con un leve escalofrío y le sonrió al lugar, que tenía muy poca gente debido al frío, y se acercó hasta el mostrador en donde encontró a los hermanos haciendo su trabajo, como era costumbre. Tanto Eri como Hideo le saludaron, preguntándole cómo había estado su día, y luego de un pequeño intercambio de palabras, Yamaguchi dejó su mochila bajo el mostrador y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, colocándose su delantal y su gorra, volviendo a la tienda como en lo que se había convertido por defecto las últimas cuatro semanas.

**_El dueño temporal de Onigiri Miya._ **

"Hoy nos visitará mi hermano, _jefe_ " comentó Eri antes de sonreírle a un ruborizado Yamaguchi, que aún no se acostumbraba a aquel apodo, en especial cuando los hermanos sabían mucho más de la tienda y de cocina que él. La chica desapareció junto al pedido de uno que otro cliente, y Hideo se giró hacia Tadashi con una sonrisa.

"Dijo que tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo" explicó el pelinegro, a lo que el pecoso se sorprendió. ¿De dónde había salido tanto misterio? "Aún sigue en la nada, según lo que nos ha contado" agregó el menor mientras terminaba de preparar el último pedido del día, y Eri giraba el pequeño cartel de cerrado en la puerta, despachando a los últimos clientes. Yamaguchi estaba descolocado, sin entender absolutamente nada.

Y justo cuando estaba por preguntar, el hermano de sus empleados entraba por la puerta.

"Buenas noches" saludó aquel hombre que Yamaguchi conocía más que bien, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios al encontrar un rostro conocido luego de tanto tiempo. "¿Cómo has estado, Yamaguchi?"

"¡Daichi-san!" dijo el menor, y se acercó hasta el antiguo capitán de Karasuno, abrazándole. El mayor le sonrió, y correspondió al abrazo al instante, mirando a sus hermanos por encima del hombro del pecoso. "No sabía que eras su hermano..."

Daichi sonrió, y los otros dos se pararon uno al lado del otro, con el mayor revolviendo el cabello de ambos. "Ellos son Eri y Hideo Sawamura, mis molestos hermanos menores" presentó, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, mientras los menores se separaban de él con un puchero. "Y ahora van a subirse a mi auto para dejarnos solos, ¿o no?"

"Sí, _o-nii-san_ " respondieron ambos al unísono, buscando una respuesta positiva de parte de Yamaguchi y, cuando este asintió, corrieron hasta la parte trasera de la tienda en busca de sus cosas y luego hasta la puerta de entrada, esquivando los filosos dientes y la furia de su hermano mayor hasta desparecer.

Yamaguchi rió, y luego le acompañó Daichi con una pequeña sonrisa. Tadashi le ofreció algo caliente al mayor, y ambos decidieron en tomar un café. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la larga barra del mostrador, cada uno con su taza.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Daichi luego de notar que el menor se había quedado mirando su reflejo en el café, y que parecía haber perdido su mente en la profundidad de la bebida. "¿Yamaguchi?" llamó el mayor, apoyando su mano en el hombro del pecoso.

Y Tadashi reaccionó de manera violenta, como lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía un mes.

El café se esparció por toda la barra, y tanto Daichi como Yamaguchi se levantaron de sus sitios justo antes de que cayera por los bordes. Al son de miles de disculpas Yamaguchi buscó algo con qué limpiar la barra, y al son de miles de respuestas de parte de Daichi preparó un nuevo café.

"Lo siento..." dijo una última vez antes de darle un sorbo a su café con algo de desesperación. Esa vez Daichi acercó su mano hasta su hombro con un poco más de lentitud, y Yamaguchi se estremeció cuando hizo contacto, más no llegó a moverse.

"Aún tienes esas reacciones, ¿no es así?" las palabras de Daichi siempre sonaban como un padre preocupado. Desde que lo conoció, siempre había sido así. "Deberías visitar a un médico, Yamaguchi" aconsejó, y la mirada del menor se posó en la suya antes de sonreír.

"Gracias, Daichi-san" y como siempre, sus palabras parecían ser suaves, como si todo lo que dijera fueran verdades a medias. "¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Han encontrado a ese _bastardo_?" no tardó en preguntar, como era de esperarse, y se había acostumbrado a no sorprenderse cuando una palabra tan violenta como esa salía de su boca.

_No tenía otra manera de describir al hijo de perra que le había intentado disparar._

Daichi miró a su café, cerrando sus ojos por un segundo. "Como sabes, soy un simple policía, no estoy en la división de investigaciones ni soy un detective" repitió el mayor, como siempre lo hacía antes de traer algún tipo de noticia de parte de la policía. No quería darle falsas esperanzas a nadie. "Pero mis contactos me han dicho que sigue desaparecido, Yamaguchi-kun" continuó, volviendo su mirada al pecoso, que la desvió hacia el suelo, aún decepcionado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. "Miya Isamu es una sombra inexistente en este planeta. No hay rastros ni huellas que nos sirvan de pista, nada"

"¡Maldición!" gritó el menor, golpeando la madera con ambos puños. Daichi se sobresaltó, pero prefirió disimularlo con un sorbo a su café. Desabrochó un par de botones de su abrigo y luego volvió su mirada al café, aún con Yamaguchi apretando los dientes de la furia. "Lo siento"

"Está bien" Daichi le sonrió, y Tadashi tomó todo su café de un sorbo antes de levantar la mirada hacia la puerta al final de la tienda. "¿Cómo está el?" preguntó Daichi, y el pecoso volvió su mirada hacia él luego de un par de segundos.

"Sigue igual" contestó, no muy seguro de sí mismo. Estaba cansado de mentirle a todo el mundo. "No ha dicho una sola palabra desde esa noche, y lo extraño..." se atrevió a decir, llevando una mano a su frente. El peso de toda la situación seguía sobre sus hombros. "Extraño su voz, extraño su comida, extraño sus abrazos... Extraño el no ser su ancla a Tierra"

Daichi suspiró, y apoyó su mano sobre la espalda del menor, acariciando suavemente para calmarle. Tadashi no tardó en mirarle, respirando hondo para calmarse, y luego le sonrió.

"Ambos deberían ir con un profesional, Yamaguchi" aconsejó una vez más el mayor, y Tadashi sabía que no iba a cansarse de hacerlo, puesto que tenía razón. "De todas maneras, venía porque necesito saber si has tenido suerte con Hinata y Atsumu" dijo, y su espalda se irguió hasta quedar completamente recta, agregándole ese toque serio que necesitaba cuando estaba haciendo su trabajo.

"No..." contestó Yamaguchi, lo que tanto para él como para Daichi era obvio. El mayor suspiró, e imitó al pecoso con su café, acabándoselo de un sorbo. "Desde que Hinata despertó nadie sabe en dónde están, pero conociendo a Atsumu creo que puedo tener una idea muy vaga" finalizó, realmente desilusionado.

El pelinegro volvió a acariciar su espalda antes de abrazarle. Yamaguchi escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor, mordiendo su labio inferior en busca de aguantarse sus lágrimas. Daichi acarició su espalda por un par de segundos más antes de separarse de él con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, sé que los encontraremos" dijo, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del menor. Yamaguchi trató de sonreír, aunque su mueca se perdió de rumbo a mitad de sus labios. "Solo nos queda esperar" Daichi trató de sonreírle, pero de alguna u otra forma él también se sentía mal.

La última vez que había visto tanto a Hinata como a Yamaguchi -antes de aquella noche, claro está- fue en la preparatoria, el día en el que todos los de tercer año se despidieron de los demás con una sonrisa en sus labios y el pecho inflado de orgullo por sus preciados _kouhais_ , los mismos que habían llevado al equipo de nuevo a la gloria, los mismos que les habían devuelto el brillo y la felicidad de los rostros a todos los mayores, y por ello les tenían un afecto que solo los integrantes de un equipo podían sentir. Un afecto que tuvo el poder suficiente para partir el alma de Daichi cuando este llegó luego de que le llamaran como un refuerzo de aquel caso en la casa de los Miya, lugar en donde, según lo que le habían contado, ya había tenido una que otra llamada de parte de un par de gemelos unos años antes, y que la escena con la que los oficiales se habían encontrado no había sido la mejor.

Esa noche, cubierto por su traje de plástico hecho precisamente para noches lluviosas como esas, Daichi se quedó completamente estático mientras Hinata, Atsumu y Osamu eran subidos a una camilla, y Yamaguchi le miraba una última vez antes de subirse a la ambulancia, con la mirada perdida, probablemente en shock y con su mente hecha un desastre. No pudo saber muchos más detalles -más que nada íntimos, porque tenía acceso a lo demás- sino hasta que pudo reunirse con Yamaguchi, una semana después, el día en el que Hinata y Atsumu desaparecieron sin dejar ni un solo rastro.

_El día que Hinata despertó._

"Te llamaré si descubrimos algo nuevo, y no dudes en llamarme si sucede algo, o si _**él**_ aparece de nuevo por aquí" aconsejó Daichi al salir de la tienda, con su enorme abrigo entre sus brazos, aún con su uniforme de policía. "Házme saber si no te sientes seguro, puedo pedir que envíen a un par de oficiales a vigilar de vez en cuando"

Tadashi le sonrió al mayor y negó, con sus manos apoyadas sobre el vidrio de la puerta. "No es necesario, Daichi-san" dijo, a lo que el mayor le miró directo a los ojos. Yamaguchi sintió sus nervios desestabilizarse y tembló, sabiendo que había sido descubierto. Estaba cansado de la situación. "No lo digas, por favor..."

"Sabes que no te haré caso de todas maneras" contestó Daichi antes de cruzar sus brazos, marcando el ritmo de sus palpitaciones con sus zapatos sobre el suelo. Yamaguchi miró por un segundo a Daichi antes de evitarle, sabiendo que nada tendría efecto aunque lo intentara. "Está bien necesitar ayuda de vez en cuando, Yamaguchi. No puedes cargar con todo esto tú solo"

Tadashi miró a Daichi una vez más y trató de sonreír, repitiéndose el mismo proceso de unos minutos antes. Sus últimos días de vida se resumían a eso: gente que le aconsejaba aceptar la ayuda de los que le rodeaban y sonrisas que intentaban dibujarse en su rostro pero que acababan desapareciendo cuando sus labios intentaban curvarse. Daichi puso una mano sobre el hombro del menor, devolviéndole a la horrible realidad que estaba viviendo, para mirarle a los ojos una última vez antes de despedirse con una pequeña reverencia y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la acera hasta su automóvil.

El pecoso apoyó su espalda sobre el vidrio y dejó que su mente se perdiera en el oscuro mar que se había formado alrededor de su cerebro, volviendo en sí mismo cuando el frío de la noche azotó contra su cuerpo desabrigado. Entró a la tienda y suspiró al encontrarse con todo pulcramente limpio como todas las noches, y tomó su mochila y el resto de sus cosas para apagar todas las luces y subir al apartamento, preparado para sentir su corazón quebrarse y levantar los trozos cuando todo acabara.

Como todas las noches.

"Estoy en casa" enunció el pecoso, con la misma voz jovial y energética que había aprendido a actuar con cada minuto que pasaba dentro de aquella burbuja en la que se había convertido el apartamento. "Osamu-san..."

Yamaguchi levantó su mirada hacia el sofá, justo a unos pasos frente a él, en donde encontró al nombrado cubierto por varias mantas. Osamu le miró, revelando su rostro por un pequeño agujero entre todo lo que le cubría, y su piel junto a sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto Tadashi entraron dentro de su campo de visión. El pelinegro saltó del sofá y corrió hasta Tadashi, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pecoso, quien respiró hondo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa cálida y acariciar su cabello con cariño, con la mirada calmada del mayor puesta sobre su rostro.

"¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Comiste lo que te he preparado?" preguntó, tomando la mano del mayor al caminar por el apartamento. Dejó su mochila sobre el sofá y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina, el plato y el par de palillos que había preparado esa misma mañana esperando sobre la mesa para ser lavados. "¡Wow! ¡No has dejado nada!"

Yamaguchi miró a Osamu con una sonrisa, a lo que el mayor se la devolvió, sus ojos brillando con intensidad ante la mera idea del pecoso alabándole por haber comido todo. O por haber tomado un baño solo, o por haberse revisado la herida en su estómago. Tadashi acarició su cabello una vez más, besando la frente del pelinegro luego de correr el mechón que caía sobre su frente.

" _Lo has hecho bien, Osamu-san_ " dijo finalmente Yamaguchi, y esta vez el pecoso pudo notar que las orejas del mayor se erizaron. Parecía un pequeño perrito. O, en su caso, un zorro. "¿Has intentado hablar?" repitió el pecoso, a lo que Osamu se separó de él, mirándole directo a los ojos. Yamaguchi se alarmó, e intentó tomar la mano del pelinegro, más Osamu la quitó.

Cuando Yamaguchi le miró a los ojos, Osamu negó. Tadashi suspiró, y finalmente logró tomar la mano de Osamu, presionándola contra la suya antes de abrazarle. El mayor no tardó en esconder su rostro en uno de los hombros del pecoso, soltando su mano para apretar su cintura contra él, mientras Yamaguchi dejaba que su mirada se perdiera en las luces justo encima de ellos hasta que su mente se transportaba una vez más a esa noche.

_Las estrellas habían comenzado a odiar su vida._

La manera en la que las cosas sucedían, la manera en la que las cosas que se conseguían a otras estaban desarrolladas, y la manera en la que Yamaguchi se odiaba a sí mismo por ello llevaron al pecoso a preguntarse si realmente valía la pena seguir viviendo, y la respuesta la obtuvo cuando, más por pura obligación a su propio corazón que por deseo, Osamu le reveló la verdad.

Se había encargado de borrar cada recuerdo inservible de aquella noche, más su mente siempre giraba sobre sí misma y se los devolvía cual karma, y no podía evitar imaginar cómo habría terminado todo si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra manera. Si Osamu no hubiera entrado desesperadamente tras de él luego de que Hinata se le escapara de las manos, si Osamu no le hubiera abrazado, completamente empapado, con la fuerza suficiente para no soltarle. Si el padre de los gemelos no le hubiera gritado que, de los dos, él era el peor de sus hijos y que en definitiva estaba asquerosamente decepcionado de él antes de dispararle en el estómago.

Cómo habrían terminado las cosas si Osamu no le hubiera susurrado, justo antes de quedarse inconsciente, que estaba enamorado de él, solo para no volver a la realidad un tiempo después.

Los médicos y especialistas que le habían revisado desde la primera noche le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo. Osamu había encerrado su mente en el interior de su cerebro, y que lo más probable era que tardara un buen tiempo en volver de nuevo a la realidad, y que capacidades tan simples como hablar y escribir volverían con el tiempo.

_Le habían dicho que Osamu seguía allí._

Más ya llevaba cuatro semanas. Cuatro semanas de estudiar hasta el cansancio, hacerse cargo de la tienda y, aparte, llorar cada noche de por medio por cada vez que volvía a su apartamento y se encontraba con el rostro de Osamu que se iluminaba en cuanto le veía, mostrándole sin pudor gran parte de su piel congelada por el frío de haber estado esperando pacientemente, desde que Yamaguchi salía de la casa, a que el pecoso volviera, porque el pecoso era lo único que Osamu conocía.

Tadashi no había podido evitarlo, pero se había convertido, a la fuerza, en el principal pilar de la vida de Osamu.

Y estaba más que claro que estaba cansado. Durante ciertos minutos de cada noche repleta de lágrimas, Yamaguchi se daba el lujo de odiar su existencia a más no poder, y también se daba el lujo de odiar a Osamu. Odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta el punto de querer levantarse de su lugar a un lado del pelinegro mientras este dormía plácidamente, sin importarle que este se levantara y lo siguiera con la mirada en la oscuridad, buscar un cuchillo de todos los que el mayor poseía para enterrárselo en la garganta. Era extremadamente peligroso, y toda esa acumulación de estrés, odio y rabia que rellenaban el interior del pecoso constantemente parecían siempre a punto de explotar.

Pero él era fuerte. Necesitaba serlo, o de lo contrario acabaría odiándose aun más a sí mismo. Quizás nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera el mismo Tsukishima -que conocía vida y obra del pecoso-, pero Yamaguchi siempre había sido del tipo que prefería guardarse las cosas que le molestaban, con la vaga y casi inexplicable excusa de que _**él podía hacerlo solo**_. Todas las personas que se acercaron a la tienda en busca de una explicación acerca de lo que le había sucedido al amable y atractivo dueño de la misma acababan aconsejándole al pecoso que debían visitar a un experto, en especial para Osamu, quien aun después de un mes de haberse recuperado del disparo seguía en aquel estado, en el que parecía un bebé que podía caminar, comer y hasta expresarse, pero seguía sin poder hablar ni valerse por si mismo a menos que el pecoso estuviera cerca.

Y aunque tuvieran razón, Yamaguchi seguía negándolo.

"Osamu-san, es hora de ir a la cama" dijo el menor al terminar de comer los restos de la cena que había preparado el día anterior. Osamu le miró, inexpresivo, y tomó la mano de Yamaguchi para seguirle, dando pequeños pasos detrás del pecoso mientras este se dirigía a la habitación. "Vamos, recuéstate, yo iré al baño"

Yamaguchi le sonrió y el mayor obedeció, dejándose caer sobre el colchón que ya había tomado la forma de su cuerpo luego de haber estado casi una semana inmovilizado. Un par de pasos hicieron falta para que el pecoso quedara frente al pequeño espejo del baño, espantándose ante la horrorosa visión de su propia imagen. Llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos, estirando la piel ojerosa hacia abajo, y no pudo evitar descolocarse al notar lo apagadas que se veían sus estrellas. Respiró hondo y se quitó la camiseta, quedándose sin aliento cuando la imagen de su torso flaco se mostraba frente a él. Deslizó sus dedos por encima de sus costillas hasta el hueco que se formaba debajo de ellas, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando finalmente notó el color que su piel había tomado debido a la falta de comida, el estrés y, entre todo eso, el dolor.

Se colocó la camiseta una vez más y apagó la luz, dejando el reflejo de su sombra durmiendo en el interior del espejo. Los mismos pasos de antes se repitieron y entró a la habitación, encontrándose con Osamu mirándole directo a los ojos, sentado sobre la cama. Yamaguchi fingió la última sonrisa de la noche, dejando la habitación a oscuras, y se acercó a la cama para acostarse, metiéndose bajo las sábanas a un lado del pelinegro. Se giró hasta quedar frente a él, y le sonrió, poniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en hacer de su gesto el más sincero posible, y abrió sus brazos al mayor, quien se acercó a él hasta que su rostro se hundió en su pecho, Yamaguchi abrazándole por el cuello.

Y esa vez, las estrellas fugaces llegaron antes.

"Lo siento, Osamu-san" susurró el menor, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos hasta caer sobre el cabello de Osamu, quien se separó del menor para admirarle. Se alarmó, tensando todo su cuerpo, y Tadashi negó con su cabeza mientras lloraba. "No te preocupes, estaré bi... en" sus palabras se perdieron en el pecho del pelinegro.

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, y corrió lentamente su cabeza hasta que logró ver el rostro de Osamu. El pelinegro cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, tratando de transmitir la fortaleza y todas esas emociones que no podía expresar en palabras mediante el gesto, lográndolo cuando Yamaguchi envolvió su torso, tirando de su camiseta mientras lloraba libremente en el pecho del mayor.

_Tadashi se negaba a afirmarlo, pero su vida se estaba destruyendo lentamente._

_**Y estaba aterrado de que aquello sucediera.** _


	19. the Shadows are facing the Sun.

_¿Quién soy?_

Se preguntó al despertar. Su mente estaba nublada, su cuerpo dolía como los mil infiernos, y estaba seguro de que aquellas intensas pulsaciones en su cabeza no eran para menos. Cada músculo que formaba parte de su cuerpo parecía haber sido retorcido con una fuerza tremenda, y que con cada segundo que pasaba estos iban girándose en su lugar hasta volver a su posición correcta.

Y estaba desesperado.

“¿Eh?” se dijo a sí mismo. Sus ojos tardaron un par de segundos en acostumbrarse a las tenues luces de aquella habitación, admirando cada ínfimo detalle de la misma hasta que finalmente logró atar cabos. “¿En dónde estoy?” se preguntó de todas maneras, reacio a responderse a sí mismo que se encontraba en un hospital.

Los segundos eran marcados tanto por el leve sonido de las manecillas del pequeño reloj encima de su cama como por el del marcapasos al que estaba conectado, y lentamente le estaban devolviendo a la realidad, aunque él no lo quisiera, ni siquiera inconscientemente. Su adolorido cuerpo se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar sentado sobre ella, con parte de su cuerpo apoyado sobre la parte inclinada de la misma, y finalmente logró una visión más completa del lugar donde se encontraba.

Con sus ojos girando violentamente y uno que otro mareo logró divisar a lo lejos a una enfermera bajo la luz de una lámpara, escribiendo sobre una carpeta con los ojos cayéndose del sueño, probablemente luego de horas trabajando. Se permitió respirar hondo aunque le doliera antes de continuar con su inspección, y viajó con su mirada hasta el techo de la habitación, dibujando un pequeño rastro de lo poco que podía recordar realmente de su propia existencia hasta que una pelota de voleyball apareció frente a sus ojos. Su cabeza vibró hasta que una punzada golpeó su frente, y automáticamente su mano derecha aterrizó sobre su ojo derecho, gimiendo del dolor mientras se retorcía sobre el reducido espacio en el que se encontraba, y finalmente lo encontró.

Durmiendo plácidamente a un lado de su pierna.

“¿Kageyama?” llamó, confundiéndose aún más. El nombrado abrió sus ojos cual lobo durante la noche en busca de su presa, y lo siguiente que Hinata vió fue la pared de aquella habitación mientras el pelinegro envolvía su cuerpo entre sus brazos. “¿Kageyama? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?”

Hinata nunca había sido el tipo de persona que esperara. Él quería todo en ese mismo instante, quería todo frente a él en cuanto lo quisiera, y era ese mismo deseo el que le llevó a ser quien era. No tenía permitido esperar a que alguien más o algo más llegara a su vida para dárselo, tenía que tomarlo con sus propias manos. Y Tobio lo sabía a la perfección. Quizás mejor que nadie.

Pero todo era nuevo.

“ ** _¿Perdimos el torneo por mi culpa?_** ” preguntó. Y el tiempo se volvió insulso, sin sentido. Kageyama sintió su piel erizarse con cada segundo que pasaba hasta que no pudo contener la sorpresa, y se separó del pelirrojo quien le miraba con los ojos humedecidos, a punto de llorar.

_¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar?_

Él ni siquiera debería estar ahí, ese no era su lugar. Jamás lo había sido, y jamás lo sería, y había sido el mismo Hinata el que se había encargado de aclararle aquello. Durante sus tiempos de preparatoria, su único deseo siempre había sido apropiarse en cuerpo y alma del pelirrojo, hacerlo completamente suyo hasta el punto de tener que encerrarlo en una jaula para que no se escapara. Aún sabiendo la personalidad de Hinata, que consistía en alguien que jamás se quedaba quieto, ni siquiera tras las rejas, Kageyama se atrevió a confesarse. Y Shoyo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, se lo hizo saber.

Sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos.

No iban y volvían de la manera en la que el balón lo hacía cuando él hacía un excelente servicio y alguien mejor del otro lado de la red lo recibía perfectamente para evitar que anotara un punto de aquella manera tan sádica y así el juego continuara con la adrenalina que eso conllevaba. No iban y volvían de la manera en la que el balón lo hacía cuando uno de sus rematadores lo golpeaban ante la oscura mirada de un par de bloqueadores quienes lo devolvían para que el juego continuara.

Sus sentimientos caían al suelo como todos esos balones que alguna vez llegó a armar pero que nunca encontraron un compañero que los rematara.

“¿Qué?” fue lo primero que logró decir, ante la mirada del pelirrojo frente a él. Hinata estaba temblando, y estaba seguro de que él comenzaría a temblar también si seguía en esa situación. “No, idiota” contestó finalmente, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo, y sonrió. Su sonrisa ni siquiera era una sonrisa, y se agradeció a sí mismo el saber que Hinata lo entendía. “ _Las nacionales sucedieron hace siete años, ¿no lo recuerdas?_ ”

Y Shouyou negó.

Kageyama se tensó. “¿Eh? ¡No jodas, estúpido!” exclamó, con una mezcla de diversión y temor inundando su voz, al igual que su garganta. Hinata le miró, sin decir una sola palabra, y la diversión abandonó su pecho. “¡No bromees conmigo, Hinata idiota! ¡¿No recuerdas nada?!” su voz se desesperó en cuestión de segundos, pero no podía elevarla más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, o lo más probable era que todos los pacientes en el hospital acabaran despertando. “¿Nekoma? ¿Kamomedai? ¿Inarizaki? ¡¿ ** _Atsumu..._**?!”

Y Kageyama cayó hacia atrás, temblando, con un Hinata retorciéndose de dolor una vez más en su sitio. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos hasta que no pudo más, sintiendo una violenta opresión en el pecho mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. El marcapasos comenzó a sonar más rápido, y el reloj parecía haberse acompasado con él, dejando que los segundos se convirtieran en minutos. En poco tiempo las luces de la habitación se encendieron y la enfermera que estaba sentada de frente entró junto a un par de doctores, pidiéndole a Kageyama que esperara a fuera, aunque el pelinegro batallara por no abandonar el lado de Hinata.

Y las horas pasaron. El sol finalmente iluminó aquella parte del mundo, y Hinata había vuelto a quedarse completamente dormido. La mirada azul como el océano del pelinegro viajó desde Hinata durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, como si nada hubiera sucedido, hasta el enfermero que había tomado el lugar de la otra mujer, quien le sonrió amablemente ante su atenta mirada.

“Ha tenido un ataque de pánico, si es lo que quieres saber” explicó el chico de cabello negro, incluso mucho más que el suyo. Sus ojos verdes parecían tener el poder de brillar en la oscuridad y penetrar hasta lo más profundo del alma de Kageyama, quien se limitó a suspirar hondo, sin entender del todo. “Tiene pérdida temporal de la memoria, supongo que dijiste o hiciste algo que detonó un recuerdo intermitente en su inconsciente pero que no puede salir de ahí”. El hombre sonrió, girando el pequeño bolígrafo con el que estaba escribiendo entre sus dedos, y abrió sus ojos cuando Kageyama bufó molesto. “No es tu culpa de todas formas, nadie sabe cómo reaccionar en esos casos”

La sonrisa del chico pretendía tener tintes de calma, en busca de que el de ojos azules dejara de respirar pesadamente como lo venía haciendo desde que le vió parado frente al cristal que separaba la habitación de Hinata de ese pasillo. Y, aunque a Kageyama no le gustara admitirlo, lo había logrado.

“¿Va a despertar?” se animó a preguntar, aunque se muriera por hacer miles de preguntas. El chico le sonrió y asintió, levantándose de su sitio para señalarle las pequeñas sillas en la sala de espera a un par de pasos de ese lugar, y Kageyama entendió.

_Era cuestión de tiempo._

Odiaba a Hinata Shouyou. Lo detestaba con cada fibra de su ser hasta el punto de querer envolver su cuello entre sus manos y presionar hasta que el aire dejara de fluir por su tráquea. Lo aborrecía hasta el punto de querer enterrarlo a cuarenta metros bajo tierra para no verle nunca más. Lo resentía hasta el punto de buscar la manera de eliminar cada mísero recuerdo que tenía del pelirrojo.

Lo odiaba porque tenía la maldita costumbre de aparecer cuando creía que lo había olvidado.

Ese día era su día libre. Nada ni nadie le molestaría de ninguna manera, y lo único que realmente quería hacer era dormir, esperando que todos los problemas que le rodeaban simplemente desaparecieran y dejaran que su vida deportiva continuara como siempre lo había planeado. Lo único que quería era olvidarse completamente del mundo por un segundo y calmarse, tratando de volver a empezar, esta vez desde cero con todo lo que había aprendido.

Pero Hinata volvía a aparecer, y no podía evitar dejar que esa fuerza de empuje que significaba el pelirrojo en su vida le obligara a levantarse de su cama a toda velocidad a las tres de la mañana, se vistiera y saliera en medio del viento otoñal de aquella madrugada después de una tormenta para el hospital luego de que Yamaguchi le pidiera que viniera ya que algo muy grave había sucedido y la situación era mucho más de lo poco que el pecoso podía manejar.

Ver a Hinata le recordaba al día en el que se dió cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él. Según Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi y gran parte de todos los integrantes de Karasuno durante su tercer año, el momento en el que entendió sus sentimientos había sido tan gracioso como una película de comedia completa contada en cuestión de segundos, argumentando que el único que no sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Hinata era él mismo, porque hasta el mismo pelirrojo había podido notar que el más alto le miraba siempre con otros ojos.

La principal razón por la que el pelinegro odiaba a su excompañero de cancha era porque le confundía. Hinata era una fuerza indescriptible, una fuerza que no puedes leer, algo que hace cosas cuando menos te las esperas, y enamorarle era una de ellas. Antes de que sus sentimientos tomaran forma en su cabeza, Kageyama no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo si alguna vez encontraría el amor, o si tendría que cambiar algo de sí mismo para encontrarlo. Si él alguna vez sería el problema sin solución al momento de ser feliz.

Y cuando se vió a sí mismo enamorado, todo se giró completamente.

Pasó bruscamente de dudar de sí mismo a sentir amor. A sentir esas estúpidas e insensibles mariposas en su estómago, a no dejar de pensar en esa persona, a poner todas sus fuerzas en el amor como lo único que sabía hacer, y acabó por confesarse cuando menos se lo esperaba. Y, por obvias razones –que por desgracia para el pelinegro no eran tan obvias–, Hinata le rechazó, confundiéndole una vez más.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo una persona era capaz de hacerle sentir odio, amor, confusión y odio una vez más, casi al mismo tiempo? ¿En qué momento había aprendido el significado de todos esos sentimientos? ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía?

_**¿Qué era lo que realmente quería sentir?** _

Sus ojos se abrieron justo antes de quedarse completamente dormido, y frente a él Hoshiumi le miraba con un par de cafés en sus manos, tendiéndole uno antes de sentarse a su lado. Su mirada se perdió en la espuma acumulada en los bordes del pequeño vaso de plástico, y tomó todo el contenido de él. Su mano destrozó todo el vaso hasta que se hizo añicos, y lo tiró al cesto de basura del otro lado, todo ante la atenta mirada del peliblanco que ni siquiera había logrado darle un pequeño sorbo a su café.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó Kageyama, aunque realmente no le importara. Podía darse una idea, y estaba seguro de que el peliblanco no le mentiría. Su espalda se apoyó sobre el respaldar de la silla, y miró a Hoshiumi por encima del hombro, quien tenía un par de vendas en su rostro.

“Tuve un accidente de tránsito” contestó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Kageyama quería creer que no lo era. “Estaba con... Un amigo” agregó, escondiendo su vergüenza en su café mientras cruzaba sus piernas sobre la silla, y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kageyama.

“¿Hirugami-san?” preguntó, y el rostro del peliblanco enrojeció completamente. “No tienes que preocuparte. Él vino a hablar conmigo ese día” explicó, antes de que el menor pudiera preguntar acerca de todo, dejándole con aún más dudas que antes. Dudas que no podía preguntar. “Hoshiumi-san, ¿puedes decirme algo?”

El peliblanco le miró mientras el más alto sonreía, y no pudo evitar asentir.

“Tú... ¿ _Me amaste_?” soltó finalmente, lo que tomó a Hoshiumi desprevenido. No lo sorprendió, porque sabía que esa pregunta no caería cual balde de agua fría en cualquier momento. “Lo nuestro... ¿Fue amor?” agregó, como si su pregunta anterior no fuera suficiente. Hoshiumi respiró hondo y dejó el vaso en la silla de al lado, volviendo a mirar a Kageyama, esta vez a los ojos.

“No, Kageyama” contestó, y para su curiosidad, no le había dolido. Se sintió... Refrescante. Como si le sacaran un enorme peso de encima. “Lo siento, no debí haber dejado que me besaras esa noche” dijo finalmente las palabras que tanto había querido decir pero que no encontraba el momento preciso para hacerlo, aunque ese tampoco lo fuera. “Lo siento”

Kageyama rió. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos era común. Hoshiumi jamás se disculpaba, y de hecho trabajaba en hacerlo cada vez mejor, y lo último en lo que Kageyama pensaba en su día era reír. De alguna u otra manera, ambos aprendían a hacer cosas que les hacían falta gracias al otro.

“¿Cómo está Hirugami-san?” preguntó, realmente preocupado. El rostro de Hoshiumi perdió todos los colores que le conformaban, y su mirada se perdió en el resto de aquella enorme sala de estar casi vacía.

“Podría ser peor, tan solo se rompió una pierna” y su voz sonaba, en definitiva, como si nada hubiera pasado. El gran problema detrás de todo era que Kageyama no conocía al peliblanco lo suficiente como para notar que este estaba escondiendo algo. “Supongo que tendré que ayudarlo”

“¿Planeas volver con él?” preguntó el pelinegro, y Hoshiumi vibró en su asiento. Era la primera vez que Kageyama ocupaba un tono indignado en sus palabras, y en cierto sentido sonaba hasta aterrador. “¿Después de todo lo que te hizo?” dijo finalmente, aunque no tuviera ningún derecho de hacerlo. Hoshiumi sabía que esa pregunta era bastante válida, pero no sabía qué contestar.

Y todo comenzó a suceder demasiado rápido.

“¡Shouyou! ¡Shouyou!” gritó aquella voz que tanto Kageyama como Hoshiumi reconocerían a kilómetros, saltando de sus asientos hacia la habitación de Hinata, en donde Atsumu ya se encontraba. “¡Shouyou! ¡Despierta!” gritó, y el mismo enfermero que había hablado con Kageyama minutos antes entró a la habitación, tomando al rubio entre brazos para sacarlo de allí. “¡Shouyou!”

La voz de Atsumu estaba destruida. Gruesas lágrimas caían desesperadamente por sus mejillas mientras aquel hombre le sacaba de la habitación y que, aunque intentara forcejear, nada tendría sentido. Su rostro se pegó al cristal de la puerta para admirar al pelirrojo sobre su cama por última vez antes de que el hombre le sentara en una de las sillas ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos.

“¡Señor! ¡Tiene que calmarse!” rogó el enfermero, tratando de mantener la calma él mismo. Atsumu miró a los ojos al hombre y apretó los dientes con furia, levantando la mano para golpearle, y el hombre se refugió detrás de sus brazos preparado para el ataque.

“¡Atsumu-san!” gritó Kageyama, tomando la muñeca del rubio antes de que este pudiera hacer algo. “¡Cálmate!” ordenó, con su voz autoritaria y su fría mirada, y sintió el cuerpo del rubio tensarse hasta que tiró de su brazo, mirando al enfermero y luego perdiendo su mirada en sus propias manos. “Hinata está bien. Él... Está bien”

El rubio elevó la mirada hacia Kageyama, y el pelinegro encontró los ojos de Atsumu brillar con esperanza, con intensidad. Y comenzó a llorar. Su cuerpo se dejó caer hasta que su cabeza aterrizó sobre el estómago de Kageyama, abrazando su torso con ambos brazos, llorando desconsoladamente.

“Le he hecho mucho daño, Tobio” dijo, respirando entrecortadamente debido a su llanto, que hacía vibrar gran parte del cuerpo del pelinegro. “Hice todo lo que pude para protegerle, y aún así fallé” trató de explicar, aunque no hiciera falta. El corazón del pelinegro no tardó en revolverse cuando las manos del rubio tiraron con suavidad de la parte trasera de su camiseta, y el frente se humedecía con sus lágrimas. “Todo esto es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa...”

Atsumu estaba perdido, y el pelinegro podía entenderlo, aunque no lo quisiera. Su mano no tardó en deslizarse por su cabello en busca de calmarle y acabar con la situación, porque a él también le estaba doliendo.

_Tenía que dejar ir la oportunidad de su vida._

“Debes estar con él” fue lo único que Kageyama pudo decirle al rubio antes de separarse de él, con Atsumu sintiendo que se quedaba completamente solo. Le indicó al mayor que entrara a la habitación, pidiéndole al enfermero que le dejara hacerlo, y el rubio le miró por última vez antes de volver a entrar.

_**Y Kageyama supo que ese era el verdadero final.** _


	20. the Sun has a new story to write.

_¿Quién soy?_

Se preguntó una vez más, aunque el shock y el dolor del momento le obligaron a olvidarse de que ya se había hecho aquella pregunta. Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente hacia el blanco techo del lugar en donde creía encontrarse, y se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, notando finalmente que no estaba en una habitación de hospital.

Se encontraba en la nada misma.

Todo era blanco, cada rincón de aquel lugar era tan blanco como la nieve o como las nubes de un cielo de verano. Era lo suficientemente blanco como para preguntarse si existía tal color, y todo a su alrededor daba la sensación de que nunca acabaría, o que tan solo se encontraba encerrado entre cuatro paredes extremadamente estrechas, y que si intentaba caminar probablemente acabaría chocando contra algo.

Miró en toda dirección posible en busca de una respuesta a todas las dudas que se acumulaban en su mente, y sus nervios iban encrispándose mientras se levantaba. Su cuerpo no dolía, al contrario, se sentía mejor que nunca. El silencio era tal que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y en algún punto, en aquella cámara en donde el tiempo no corría, comenzó a sentirse asqueado al notar la sangre fluir por sus venas hacia su cerebro. La adrenalina era tal que acabó por caer al suelo, llevando ambas manos hacia sus oídos para callar el aparente sonido que solo él mismo podía escuchar, y todo se volvió oscuridad.

" _¿Cómo estás, Shouyou-kun?_ " preguntó una voz que no pudo reconocer de nada, pero que provocaron en todo su cuerpo una extraña sensación de terror. Pasó saliva por su garganta seca, y no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar, sin poder moverse. " _Esta vez te has escapado de mis manos, pero ten por seguro que la próxima cortaré este suave cuello que tienes~_ " susurró la voz, esta vez en su oído, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por encima del lugar nombrado. Hinata trató de abrir sus ojos, más encontró la oscuridad provocada por la otra mano de esa misma voz tapando gran parte de su rostro. " _ **Ten cuidado, porque estaré más cerca de lo que todos ustedes creen...**_ "

Y la mano abandonó la cara de Shouyou, devolviendo la luz blanca a su vista, dejándole admirar la grotesca y brutal imagen frente a él mientras la risa de aquella voz se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte hasta que el eco le imitó lo suficiente como para mantenerse durante un largo tiempo mientras el pelirrojo derramaba lágrima tras lágrima, sin poder moverse.

Frente a él, sobre el suelo, una persona que no conocía de nada estaba muerta, con un cuchillo clavado en el medio de su pecho. Una persona que, aunque no estuviera en ninguno de sus recuerdos, podía sentir en su piel, en su mente y en su corazón, que no debía dejar que muriera.

_**Y despertó.** _

"¡Ah!" gritó, sentándose de golpe en la cama, con la mano extendida en busca de resguardar ese sueño en su mente, lentamente desapareciendo mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Llevó esa misma mano a su pecho mientras sentía su piel retorcerse justo por encima de su corazón, y sus pupilas se dilataron ante el dolor, gimiendo como respuesta ante la desesperación.

"¡Shouyou-kun" llamó una voz, y deslizó su frente por las suaves sábanas de su cama hasta que uno de sus ojos notaron finalmente a esa persona, y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos hasta que caer de ellos. "¡Shouyou-kun! ¡¿Estás bien?!" dijo ese hombre, de cabellos tan rubios como el oro y una que otra venda cubriendo gran parte de la piel de su rostro, que irradiaba preocupación en cada centímetro de él. "¡Shouyou!"

Hinata respiró hondo, y volvió a esconder su rostro sobre las sábanas, notando que la mano de aquel hombre tomaba firmemente la suya, reacio a soltarle por nada en el mundo. Su primera reacción fue devolver la presión mientras su respiración se acompasaba, y el dolor iba disminuyendo con cada segundo que pasaba sintiendo el calor del otro sobre su mano. Cuando logró calmarse completamente, el rubio le ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama, y finalmente soltó su mano, llevándola hacia su mejilla para acariciar con extremo cuidado.

"Tú... Estabas en... Mi sueño" logró pronunciar Hinata entre gemidos de dolor y bocanadas de aire inconclusas, que a Atsumu le estaban quitando la vida lentamente. "Tú... Morías en mi sueño... Esa voz... Te mató" relató, derramando un par de lágrimas mientras llevaba su mano sobre la del rubio, presionando para sentirle más cerca, probablemente preso del terror de aquella pesadilla. " _¿Quién... Eres?_ "

El mundo de Atsumu Miya giró completamente hasta que nada de lo que tenía al frente era como lo conocía.

"¿E-eh?" preguntó, quitando su mano de la mejilla de Hinata para tomar una de las manos del menor entre las suyas. La pequeña silla en donde estaba sentada salió disparada hacia un costado, y sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo, apoyando sus codos sobre la cama con un Hinata alarmado por la creciente desesperación de esa persona. "¿Que quién soy? Soy yo, Shouyou. Soy Atsumu, tu novio. Eres el amor de mi vida, ¿no me recuerdas?"

La voz del rubio se quebró en el olvido cuando Hinata negó, dejándole con la boca abierta y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Su frente cayó sobre sus brazos, con el dolor de todas y cada una de sus heridas intensificándose mientras su corazón terminaba de romperse completamente hasta que los restos caían al suelo y desaparecían con cada segundo que pasaba. El pelirrojo respiró hondo y apretó las manos del rubio, quien no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mirarle a la cara, y respiraba agitadamente con un par de gemidos de dolor entre cada aspiración.

"¿Eh? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hinata, sintiendo la fuerza con la que el rubio presionaba sus manos disminuir hasta que le soltó, cayendo rendido hacia el suelo. Con la vista nublada y el cuerpo punzando por todas partes se movió lo suficiente hasta divisarle, sintiendo el pánico una vez más al notar la sangre manchando completamente los vendajes de su torso. " ** _¡Atsumu!_** "

Y el shock se hizo de él una vez más. Un par de enfermeras entraron a la habitación con desesperación para levantar al rubio mientras el pelirrojo batallaba contra su propia mente, tapándose la boca con sorpresa al haberse escuchado a sí mismo llamando a esa persona por su nombre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_Como si lo conociera._

"Quiero... Quiero que él esté aquí" espetó justo antes de que las enfermeras se llevaran al rubio, las cuales se miraron entre sí y le sonrieron, desapareciendo con el pesado cuerpo de Atsumu hasta la habitación en donde se estaba quedando, dejando al menor en la soledad de la suya.

Un par de minutos pasaron, al menos en la mente del pelirrojo, en los que no podía dejar de observar la puerta, esperando a que el rubio volviera con él para así tomar su mano. Su mirada viajaba desde el ajetreo del hospital más allá de aquella puerta corrediza de cristal hacia la televisión en una de las esquinas de su habitación, preguntándose a sí mismo si es que algo de allí podría darle una respuesta a su mente hambrienta de ellas. Buscó con su mirada el control de la misma en la pequeña mesa a un lado de su cama, y cuando estaba a punto de encenderla la puerta se abrió.

"Yo no haría eso si... Fuera tú" espetó una voz, que el pelirrojo reconoció al instante, aunque fuera ligeramente más madura. Los ojos de Hinata viajaron velozmente por toda la habitación hasta la puerta, en donde Kenma le esperaba con la expresión más neutral que podía adoptar, aunque por dentro estuviera dolido.

Ni siquiera había sido llamado a hacer acto de presencia –en parte porque no hacía falta– en aquel hospital. Un mensaje de parte de Kuroo interrumpió su quinta partida nocturna la noche anterior y, con desgano, había abierto el chat que tenía con el pelinegro solo para encontrarse de lleno con un par de imágenes que no se habían descargado automáticamente y un link hacia un periódico digital con una nota algo escalofriante. Se quitó los audífonos hasta colgarlos en su cuello y detuvo su partida aunque supiera que no podía hacerlo, y temblorosamente presionó sobre el enlace azul, leyendo la nota a la velocidad de la luz y luego reprodujo el video que venía con ella.

Y la pequeña cena que había tenido un par de horas antes subió violentamente por su tráquea.

Las imágenes eran brutales. Había marcas al igual que manchas de sangre por todas las paredes de aquella habitación, y el suelo de madera se encontraba oscurecido por la humedad producto de las gotas de lluvia que entraban incesantemente por la ventana destrozada. El video no tardó en cambiar hacia otro, en donde se mostraban las imágenes de un pasillo que conformaba la casa, en el cual se podía ver una larga mancha de sangre en el medio de la blanca pared, con una que otra marca de humedad en el inicio de la misma, a la altura del suelo, y el titular de la noticia explicaba que se trataban de restos de orina, sangre, y habían encontrado un par de dientes distribuidos por toda la casa. Finalmente, en el patio trasero de ese mismo lugar, la cámara filmó por una centésima de segundo un par de pozos recién cavados en el centro del mismo, la tierra mojándose con el agua hasta formarse el lodo, y el periodista explicaba, después de haber pasado saliva por su garganta por tercera vez en ese mismo momento, que lo más probable era que _alguien planeaba enterrar a alguien esa misma noche_.

El rubio apagó su celular y corrió hacia el baño, finalmente vaciando su estómago, aún con el aroma putrefacto de la sangre y la orina clavados en su nariz. Habían ventajas y desventajas de tener la imaginación y la inteligencia de Kenma, y al rubio le parecía una detestable el tener que pasar por esa misma situación cada vez que leía algo así en internet. Luego de limpiarse la boca y despertar a su amante con una llamada a las cuatro de la mañana el pelinegro le llamó, explicándole que Hinata y los Miya habían estado allí y que ellos eran las principales víctimas, dando inicio a la actitud protectora de Kenma que solo salía cuando se trataba de Shouyou.

_Y así, llegó al hospital._

"¡Kenma!" saludó Hinata, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa entre tanto dolor. El rubio le devolvió el gesto, como era costumbre, y se acercó hasta el menor. Levantó la silla que había caído al suelo y se sentó a su lado, y automáticamente el pelirrojo llevó una mano hacia su cabeza, acariciando suavemente.

Aquello era una especie de ritual en el que Hinata le transmitía a Kenma que se encontraba bien, y que nada estaba sucediendo. Lo normal era que el rubio se dejara caer a un lado de su amigo, cerrando sus ojos, su respiración acompasándose hasta hacerse similar al ronroneo de un gato, pero esa vez era distinta.

Y tanto Hinata como Kenma pudieron notarlo.

"¿Qué sucede?" atinó a preguntar el rubio, que todavía no estaba demasiado al tanto de la situación. Hinata frenó sus movimientos, dejando su mano en el aire justo antes de tocar la cabeza de su amigo otra vez, y la quitó, ante la atenta mirada felina. "¿Shouyou?"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" pronunció sin trabarse. Directamente, lo que tomó desprevenido al rubio. Su cabello estaba atado en una pequeña coleta en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y llevaba puesto una sudadera de color negro con la marca de la empresa de la cual era director, la misma sudadera que le había regalado al pelirrojo cuando mandó a hacerlas. De alguna u otra manera, el cambio físico era extremadamente notable, y era de esperarse que Hinata lo viera, aún con el más mínimo detalle.

"Veintitrés" contestó luego de un par de segundos de silencio, en el que miró a Shouyou directo a los ojos en busca del momento para sonreír ante la aparente broma de su amigo, que claramente se trataba de algo serio. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" y sus interrogantes se deslizaron junto a aquella pregunta casual que en cierta parte buscaba crear una conversación.

Una en donde Hinata le entregaba respuestas a Kenma, respuestas que el menor no podía darle.

"Yo... No te recuerdo así" se sinceró, porque sabía que podía hacerlo con el rubio sin que este tuviera un ataque de pánico o comenzara a sangrar. Kenma abrió ligeramente los ojos y los desvió hacia las sábanas, no muy convencido de todo lo que tenía para decirle al rubio. "Si tú tienes veintitrés, entonces yo... ¿Tengo veintidós?"

Kenma asintió, sin mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos. La preguntaba sonaba extremadamente estúpida en su mente, y hasta innecesaria, pero se había acostumbrado a que con el menor era común tener que ponerse en sus zapatos y entenderle, y ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo, le gustara o no.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Hinata, obligando a Kenma a mirarle cuando su voz se quebró a mitad de la pregunta. Las lágrimas en los ojos del pelirrojo eran balas clavadas directamente en el corazón del rubio, que no quería mirar al menor mientras lloraba, más no podía apartar la vista. "¿Quién... Me hizo esto?"

Era bien sabido por el rubio que Hinata jamás lloraba, ni siquiera en sus peores momentos. Sabía que el menor era alguien mucho más sensible a cualquier tipo de emociones que él, y sabía que nada ni nadie podía romperlo tan fácilmente.

Y por ello la furia crecía en su interior mientras se tragaba sus propias lágrimas. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al pelirrojo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Hinata hundió su rostro en el hombro del mayor mientras este no podía hacer otra cosa más que abrazarle, según él, porque era muy malo para consolar a la gente.

Aunque ese no fuera el caso.

"No lo sé, Shouyou" contestó, en un intento en vano por tranquilizar al menor y, aún si estaba funcionando, él seguía estando en aquel modo de extrema alerta y sensibilidad. "Pero voy a averiguarlo, haré lo necesario" le dijo, y se separó de él mientras le sonreía. Hinata, por su lado, pudo notar que esa sonrisa era demasiado falsa, pero prefirió quedarse callado, tomando la temblorosa mano de Kenma entre las suyas para calmarle. "He contratado a un investigador privado, lo más probable es que alguien venga a hacerte preguntas. A ti y a... Miya. Los Miya"

Hinata sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con una mano mientras el rubio respiraba hondo. "Gracias, Kenma" susurró, dedicándose a sí mismo y al rubio una cálida sonrisa para tranquilidad de ambos. Kenma le observó por un par de segundos antes de ruborizarse, derrotado. "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para recordar. Debo hacerlo... Por él"

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa ante la sombría mirada del pelirrojo, quien parecía guardar una ira y un rencor mezclados en una emoción lo suficientemente potente como para explotar en toda su expresión. Kenma desvió su mirada hacia la puerta, encontrándose con aquel par de ojos brillantes esperando por él, y dibujó una leve sonrisa, que para la persona del otro lado significaba mucho. Devolvió su vista hacia Hinata por un par de segundos antes de levantarse.

"Yo... Tengo que irme, Shouyou" dijo, y el menor asintió, aún sonriendo. Kenma le miró directo a los ojos, buscando que el menor le diera una razón más para quedarse, con un temor inusual a salir de esa habitación, más el pelirrojo continuó con su sonrisa. "Cuidate y... Llámame, si necesitas algo"

Hinata volvió a asentir y siguió al rubio con su sonrisa hasta que este le miró por última vez del otro lado de la puerta antes de desaparecer. La mirada felina del rubio viajó velozmente por gran parte de aquel pasillo hasta aquel par de ojos que le recibieron con una calidez indescriptible. Sus piernas se movieron por sí solas hacia la posición de aquel hombre, y su rostro se hundió automáticamente sobre su pecho, comenzando a llorar. Las manos del más alto envolvieron el pequeño cuerpo del rubio entre ellas, cubriendo desde la cabeza hasta la parte de su espalda con el saco que estaba usando.

"Él... No puede recordar nada, Tora... Alguien quiere romperlo" susurró, aún en el pecho del más alto, quien suspiró mientras admiraba la puerta por donde su novio había salido minutos antes. "Alguien... Alguien muy malo está detrás de todo esto, y él está en peligro. Yo..."

"Shhh, cálmate" susurró el mayor, y llevó ambas manos hacia los hombros del más bajo, separándose de él para mirarle a los ojos. "Lo peor ya ha pasado, él está seguro ahora, ¿no lo crees?" le dijo, y limpió con su dedo pulgar una de las traviesas lágrimas que aún se negaban a salir de sus ojos, nublando la vista del más bajo. Taketora le sonrió, y le abrazó una vez más, apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza. " _Después de todo el mismísimo Kozume Kenma contrató seguridad especial para él_ "

Kenma se separó bruscamente de él, golpeando con su puño cerrado el estómago del mayor. Tora se abrazó su torso, inflando sus mejillas con aire mientras gemía de dolor, con Kenma observándole algo asqueado a un par de pasos de distancia. El rubio ignoró la presencia del más alto por un segundo hasta que este se recompuso, y emprendió camino hacia la salida del hospital. Un par de pasos alejado su pareja respiró hondo y rodó los ojos, corriendo hasta el rubio justo antes de que este llegara al auto estacionado frente al hospital, abriéndole la puerta para que entrara.

"Vámonos... No quiero estar aquí" le dijo cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, uno al lado del otro. Tora asintió y encendió el auto, arrancando en menos de un segundo, y comenzaron a alejarse del establecimiento, con Kenma mirando atentamente la blanca fachada del edificio desde su espejo retrovisor.

_Tenía la esperanza de que todo volvería a la normalidad._

Aquella mañana, Hinata había despertado como si nada hubiera sucedido. Aquella mañana, Hinata se encontraba encerrado entre cuatro paredes sin entender muy bien la realidad que tenía que afrontar si quería seguir viviendo. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que Hinata haría estando en esa situación. Pero había algo, quizás un pequeño latido, quizás una corazonada floreciendo en su corazón, que le decía que nada podía salir mal.

Debía conocer a Atsumu Miya una vez más. Y era el mismo Atsumu el que debía encargarse de que eso sucediera.

Las estrellas gemelas estaban separadas, y sus guardianes habían perdido todo contra el destino. Estaban en jaque, y lo único que podían hacer era escribir una nueva historia.

_**Una en la que el destino no jugara con ellos.** _


	21. the planets are turning to the stars.

_Atsumu se había apagado._

La mirada dorada del de cabello bicolor se movió desde su pequeño reloj en su muñeca izquierda hacia el rubio, que yacía arrodillado frente a la pequeña lápida frente a él. Su frente estaba apoyada sobre el cemento, y su cabello brillaba con las gotas de agua que habían comenzado a caer un par de minutos antes y, aunque le había ofrecido su paraguas, Atsumu se había negado.

Shinsuke Kita fue la única persona con la estabilidad mental suficiente para acompañar a su antiguo kohai a despedirse de los restos de lo que el menor alguna vez pudo llamar familia.

"¿Va a estar bien?" preguntó la grave voz de su amante, a su vez que deslizaba su mano por su cintura y le atraía hacia él, quedando bajo el mismo paraguas. "Se ve... Demasiado triste" agregó, ganándose la mirada reprochante del más bajo.

"A veces me preocupa que tengas tan poco tacto, Wakatoshi" dijo mientras admiraba las facciones de su novio, quien mantuvo el mismo semblante serio y taciturno de siempre, aunque Shinsuke sabía que el mayor se había preocupado. Siempre lo hacía, en lo que a él mismo respecta. "Acaba de perder a su madre, el único pilar en su vida"

"¿Hinata Shouyou no lo era también?" se atrevió a preguntar, y esta vez Kita dudó. Dudó como jamás lo hizo, devolviendo su mirada al rubio. Sus lágrimas habían comenzado a mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia que caían incesantemente del cielo, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Mentiría si dijera que no había considerado el suicidio. Se sintió un cobarde por ello, pero cada que lo hacía su mente maquinaba de mil maneras distintas -entre ellas, y de la forma natural en la que él lo hacía- y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. No tenía sentido seguir viviendo sin una razón para hacerlo, sin aquello que le despertaba todas las mañanas y le decía que sería un buen día aún si tuviera mil y un cosas por hacer.

Atsumu lo había perdido todo, y ni siquiera sabía el porqué.

"Lo siento" pronunció el menor al volver con la pareja, que le recibió con la misma mirada seria de siempre, aunque hacían todo lo posible por demostrar su pesar por el rubio. "Kita-san, Ushijima-san, necesito ir al aeropuerto" pidió, aunque sonara como una orden, mientras se quitaba la molesta corbata de su traje.

Kita miró a Ushijima por encima de su hombro y suspiró, el más alto asintiendo antes de abandonar a los otros dos en busca del automóvil en el que habían llegado al cementerio. El peliblanco miró a Atsumu directo a los ojos, aunque la mirada del rubio estuviera perdida en el suelo, y acercó el paraguas hasta él, cubriéndole de la lluvia. Atsumu levantó su mirada hacía el mayor, quien había esbozado una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, y luego sintió al más bajo abrazarle con fuerza. Se quedó estático, sin siquiera poder moverse, y luego la mano del mayor acariciando su cabello mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre su hombro.

"Lo siento, Atsumu" susurró, lo suficientemente cerca del oído del rubio como para que este temblara. Su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo, y no podía llorar. "Prometí protegerte, y no estuve ahí para hacerlo" agregó, y finalmente Atsumu reaccionó. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda del mayor hasta sus hombros, tirando de su ropa en un intento realmente intenso de no llorar.

Y, en efecto, no podía hacerlo.

"Shinsuke, Atsumu, vamos" llamó el castaño al volver, devolviendo a los otros dos a la Tierra. Kita se separó del menor, admirando su rostro cubierto de vendas y una que otra cicatriz, y acarició la piel del menor mientras este parecía volver a encerrar su mente en una pequeña caja.

Se giró hacia su pareja y comenzó a caminar a su lado, seguido de cerca por Atsumu, hasta el automóvil. Tanto él como Ushijima se quitaron aquellos sacos de color marrón que habían comprado a juego, dejando ver los trajes negros que habían utilizado para la ocasión, dejándolos a un lado de Atsumu en el asiento trasero. Ushijima se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras que Kita lo hizo a su lado, mirando a Atsumu por el espejo retrovisor mientras este se colocaba su cinturón y depositaba su mirada en el suelo, perdido.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el castaño luego de un par de minutos de silencio, presionando ligeramente la pierna de Kita. El peliblanco admiró la mano del mayor cubierta por aquellos guantes de cuero negro que utilizaba cuando manejaba mientras esta se deslizaba suavemente por su pierna en busca de demostrar apoyo, y luego miró a su amante, descifrando una vez más su mirada.

Y sonrió. "Lo estoy, Wakatoshi" contestó, apoyando su mano sobre la de su pareja, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos por encima de su extremidad. El castaño asintió, apretando una última vez la pierna del contrario antes de suspirar y cambiar la marcha del automóvil, arrancando.

Kita volvió a mirar al menor por el espejo retrovisor, refugiándose en sus memorias de la preparatoria. No le gustaba decirlo en voz alta, pero sus esperanzas siempre estaban puestas en que tanto el Atsumu como el Osamu que habían llenado su vida de adrenalina con sus molestas peleas y discusiones durante sus tiempos de estudiante se mantuviera en sus mentes, tan solo para dejar tranquilo al peliblanco de que algún día acabarían volviendo a ser aquel par de chicos sonrientes y energéticos que siempre habían sido.

Tenía la esperanza de que el destino no jugaría con ellos toda su vida.

La primera vez que Ushijima vió en su pareja la furia hacerse de él fue dos años después de haberle conocido, a sus veinte años de edad. El castaño siempre le decía al de cabello bicolor que enamorarse de él se había sentido como correr una maratón de cincuenta kilómetros de un solo golpe, y que la primera vez que lo había visto se preocupó por el ritmo de su corazón, que latió tan rápido que parecía estar a punto de explotar. Por suerte para ambos, los sentimientos de Ushijima no tardaron en ser correspondidos un par de meses después cuando Shinsuke tuvo que viajar a Miyagi junto a su abuela, dando comienzo a la pequeña relación entre el naciente jugador estrella de Japón y un simple mortal más que ni siquiera era titular en su propio equipo.

Decir que Ushijima se preocupó por Kita aquella noche era poco. Aún recuerda los ojos del peliblanco brillar en la oscuridad de la habitación que compartían cuando se despertó a las dos de la madrugada debido a una llamada, y su piel blanca que estaba al descubierto vibrar de temor frente a él. Aún recuerda el enojo haciendo latir su corazón mientras se vestía y trataba de mantener la calma mientras le pedía a él que le acompañara al hospital, y también recuerda la cólera que pintó su rostro de rojo carmesí cuando la policía le dijo que aquel hombre que les había hecho tanto daño estaba desaparecido.

Y ahora, todo había vuelto a repetirse.

"Kita-san, Ushijima-san..." dijo Atsumu cuando el auto se estacionó frente al aeropuerto. Tanto Kita como Wakatoshi le miraron por el espejo retrovisor, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la derrota y la tristeza subir por sus gargantas. " _Gracias por todo_ " susurró, sin mirar a los ojos a los mayores, quienes se limitaron a mirarse entre sí mientras el rubio salía del automóvil.

"Atsumu" llamó Kita cuando el menor comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada, provocando que se girara una última vez hacia el peliblanco. "Llámame... Si me necesitas" aconsejó, porque la mayoría de las palabras que salían de su boca eran eso: consejos.

Una leve sonrisa trató de dibujarse en los labios del rubio mientras el propio Shinsuke le sonreía, y el menor asintió, girándose con prisa hacia el enorme edificio que se plantaba frente a él, desde donde ya podía divisar aquella cabellera naranja esperando por él en su interior. Kita puso una mano sobre la pierna de Ushijima, sin quitar su mirada del rubio, presionando ligeramente para pedirle al castaño en una súplica tácita que esperaran a que el menor desapareciera.

_Y cuando lo hizo, Kita volvió a preocuparse una vez más._

No había dormido en toda la noche, y el cambio de clima tan repentino del frío que la lluvia trajo consigo al calor del interior del coche del castaño provocaron que el cansancio y el sueño subiera desde sus pies hasta su cabeza en forma de escalofríos. Su cabeza cayó rendida en la cabecilla de su asiento, y su mirada se movió lentamente desde la carretera hacia su esposo, quien tenía toda su concentración puesta en manejar, aunque Ushijima se había acostumbrado a estar siempre con su mente maquinando sobre su pareja.

"¿Estás cansado? Puedes dormir el resto del viaje si quieres" ofreció el castaño, regalándole un cuarto de segundo de su atención, tiempo suficiente para que el peliblanco sonriera. La mano del menor se abrió a su lado, y Shinsuke le miró por un par de segundos antes de que Ushijima tomara su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres visitar a Osamu?" preguntó el más alto, a lo que el peliblanco negó.

"Estoy seguro de que quedó en buenas manos, lo visitaré más tarde" contestó, y acompañó a su pareja al llevar su mirada hacia el frente, admirando los autos que tomaban más velocidad que el suyo. "Estoy preocupado" llegó a comentar antes de que el mayor apretara su mano, acercándola hasta su boca, y depositó un pequeño beso sobre ella una vez más. "Sé lo que vas a decir, así que por favor ignórame"

"Tú siempre estás preocupándote, Shinsuke" dijo el castaño de todas formas ante la atenta mirada del peliblanco, quien enarcó una ceja sintiéndose levemente amenazado por el tono de voz que su amante había utilizado. "Y, por consiguiente, yo también me preocupo" continuó el mayor, y le otorgó otra parte de uno de sus segundos para mirarle a los ojos, buscando que el peliblanco captara que su conversación era mucho más seria de lo que realmente parecía. "Creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti de todas formas"

Y una vez más, toda la atención del castaño se puso sobre la carretera, dejando al peliblanco vagar en sus propios pensamientos mientras un pequeño rubor pintaba sus mejillas con cada segundo que pasaba, apretando cada vez más la mano de su amante, dispuesto a quedarse así para siempre.

A Shinsuke le gustaba pronunciar en voz alta sus planes para el futuro, porque de esa manera sentía que acabaría lográndolo de una forma u otra. No estaba acostumbrado a que una que otra cosa que saliera de su boca no acabara sucediendo, y una de ellas fue esa pequeña promesa al aire con la que le contestó a su amante. Cuatro semanas pasaron volando como las aves que planeaban sobre su cabeza cada mañana mientras araba la tierra de su granja luego de que su esposo le despidiera con un pequeño beso y una sonrisa, dejando al peliblanco hacer su trabajo como todos los días. Aquella mañana se había sentido extrañamente distinta. Se había despertado cinco minutos antes de que la alarma sonara, el café le había sabido más amargo que de costumbre, y Ushijima no le sonreía tanto como antes.

_Y la llamada diaria de parte de Atsumu nunca llegó._

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda del peliblanco mientras cargaba el pedido de arroz que estaba destinado a la tienda de Osamu, repitiéndose a sí mismo que las cosas se habían salido de su control y que realmente no tenía sentido tratar de organizar todo de nuevo. Dió un largo suspiro antes de arrancar la camioneta, y su mirada se fijó en el largo camino de tierra que había desde la casa en su granja hasta la carretera, tamborileando el volante con sus dedos en un intento en vano por deshacerse de todos esos nervios que le carcomían lentamente. El viaje a la ciudad fue relativamente tranquilo. No había demasiado tráfico, al menos no en la hora por la que el peliblanco circulaba, y había perdido menos de cinco minutos en un pequeño embotellamiento a un par de cuadras de la tienda del pelinegro, minutos en los que logró pensar y repensar las palabras que diría, las cosas que haría y la manera que encontraría de solucionar todo el problema al que los gemelos estaban enfrentándose, tratando de enmendar el enorme sentimiento de culpa que iba con él a todas partes.

Al llegar estacionó en frente de la tienda, y su mirada no tardó en viajar hacia la puerta de entrada, donde encontró el rostro del pecoso sonriéndole a una persona que no conocía de nada, que portaba lentes oscuros, cabello y un traje del mismo color, y sus manos enguantadas sostenían un pequeño maletín. Yamaguchi saludó a aquel hombre antes de que este desapareciera como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, y Kita sintió escalofríos una vez más.

"Kita-san" saludó el menor al acercarse a la camioneta, y el nombrado vibró en su lugar al mirarle. Yamaguchi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y un pequeño rubor se instaló en sus mejillas mientras la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto bajaba lentamente. "Lo siento, te asusté" se disculpó, a lo que Kita tan solo se limitó a sonreír.

"No, solo me tomaste por sorpresa" contestó, saliendo del vehículo. Yamaguchi suspiró, y el rubor creció notablemente ante la atenta mirada del peliblanco, quien no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír. "¿Cómo está él?" atinó a preguntar, incluso antes de acercarse a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Yamaguchi suspiró otra vez, notablemente cansado.

_Sin poder culpar a nadie._

"No ha mejorado en nada" le dijo, y Kita le miró. "Esta mañana me ha despertado con un ruido muy fuerte, y luego apareció frente a mí con sus dedos ensangrentados" explicó, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, probablemente buscando quitarse la sensación de que habían sido sus dedos los que habían sufrido heridas. "Se despertó antes que yo y ha intentado preparar el desayuno... Creo que de alguna forma está tratando de comunicarse"

La pequeña puerta de la camioneta se abrió, dejando ver todas las bolsas de arroz que Kita tenía para entregar, y el peliblanco miró una vez más a Tadashi. El pecoso tembló ante el mero recuerdo de esa misma mañana y la forma desastrosa en la que se había despertado, y su mirada se elevó hacia el mayor cuando este posó una de sus manos en su brazo, tratando de transmitirle calma y paz.

Las mismas que él no podía encontrar.

"¿Quién era ese hombre?" preguntó mientras tomaba la primera bolsa entre sus manos. Yamaguchi le siguió para abrirle la puerta, y miró al peliblanco entrar todo el pedido hacia el depósito, logrando verle a la cara cuando finalizó.

"Era un investigador privado" dijo finalmente, a lo que Kita abrió los ojos, sorprendido. La puerta se cerró detrás de Yamaguchi, y el silencio reinó en todo el lugar, dejando mudos inclusive al par de hermanos que estaban del otro lado del mostrador. "No podía decirme quién le ha contratado, pero me dijo que estaba investigando el caso de esa noche" explicó, y no pudo evitar mirar tanto a Hideo como a Eri, quienes temblaron en su lugar y desviaron sus miradas hacia otra parte. "¿Te gustaría subir conmigo?"

Kita asintió sin siquiera dudarlo, realmente impaciente porque el menor le pidiera aquello. No era como si no podría haberle pedido de antemano que subieran al apartamento, pero estaba tratando de controlarse. Al igual que todas las personas que se preocupaban por los gemelos, la rabia parecía querer controlarle constantemente, y el mantener la calma y el respeto era algo que había aprendido con los años. Sin Ushijima a su lado él era su propio pilar, y necesitaba que este se mantuviera firme en todo momento, o de lo contrario acabaría destruido en el suelo.

_Y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió cuando los ojos marrones del menor encontraron los suyos._

"¡Osamu-san!" saludó el pecoso, elevando ligeramente la voz al no encontrar con su mirada al pelinegro. En pocos segundos el nombrado apareció saliendo de la cocina, con el delantal de siempre, la mirada taciturna de siempre, la cuchilla en su mano de siempre, y la naciente sonrisa en sus labios al admirar al pecoso de siempre.

_Solo que su esencia seguía desaparecida._

"¿Kita-san?" la voz del menor resonó en todo el silencio de la sala de estar, devolviendo al peliblanco hacia la realidad. La mirada brillante aunque perdida de Osamu estaba clavada sobre su persona, y el único que no era consciente de su propio estado era él mismo. "¡Kita-san! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Tadashi, y finalmente el nombrado sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Tanto Yamaguchi como Osamu miraron al mayor antes de que el pelinegro se volviera hacia él. La sorpresa y el desconcierto provocado por aquel fluir de sus emociones llevaron al peliblanco a limpiarse los ojos con sus manos mientras sus labios temblaban y las lágrimas fluían libremente sin poder detenerlas. Limpiarse había sido inútil, y Kita se sintió extrañamente vulnerable ante la atenta mirada de los menores, esbozando un intento en vano de sonrisa que dejó a Yamaguchi con un mal sabor en la boca, y a Osamu con el silencio aún atacando su voz.

_Y el pelinegro le abrazó._

"¿Eh?" atinó a decir el mayor, sintiendo su cuerpo ser estrujado entre los brazos de Osamu. El menor cerró sus ojos y los apretó, reacio a soltar el cuerpo de Shinsuke, quien había comenzado a llorar con total libertad cuando el calor de Osamu comenzó a transmitirse hacia él. "O-Osamu, suéltame..."

El cuerpo de Shinsuke se removió en su lugar, buscando deshacerse del agarre, más el pelinegro apretó todavía más, obligando al mayor a llorar con más intensidad. Sus movimientos fueron desvaneciéndose hasta que quedó completamente inmóvil, temblando bajo los brazos del menor. Yamaguchi trató de acercarse al notar que la tensión que se había instalado en el aire era casi insostenible, y se vió detenido por el mismo Kita, quien hundió su rostro sobre el hombro del pelinegro, su cuerpo tensándose y relajándose al respirar. Había dejado de llorar, y supo que no tenía sentido seguir preocupándose cuando pudo escuchar, tan claro como la primera vez, las palabras reconfortantes de Osamu.

**_'Tranquilo, todo estará bien'._ **

El peliblanco respiró hondo antes de separarse finalmente de Osamu, quien le miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras limpiaba la última lágrima que no llegó a quemar su piel. Shinsuke sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo por un par de segundos antes de sonreír, y Yamaguchi no pudo evitar acompañarles con otra sonrisa, sintiendo la calma que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.

"¿Quién es ese hombre?" preguntó Kita en cuanto Osamu entró en la cocina, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Yamaguchi a recomponerse, o a mirarle a los ojos. Tadashi suspiró, y buscó debajo del sofá una pequeña libreta, sacando de su interior la pequeña tarjeta de color negro.

"Es un investigador privado, vino a hacernos preguntas a Osamu-san y a mí" explicó mientras Shinsuke leía atentamente las pequeñas letras de color blanco junto a un par de números, conformando así la tarjeta de presentación de aquel misterioso hombre de traje negro. "Nos ha nombrado a un tal _Yasuhiro_ , que según Atsumu-san es alguien que su padre nombró antes de empujar a Hinata por las escaleras" añadió, y esta vez la mirada de Kita saltó desde la tarjeta hacia él en cuestión de segundos, robándole temor al cansado cuerpo de Yamaguchi en forma de temblores. "También ha preguntado si sabíamos algo sobre su paradero, en especial el de Atsumu-san. Según él, _Atsumu-san también es potente cómplice de los crímenes de esa noche_ , lo haya querido o no"

Shinsuke abrió sus ojos ante tal acusación, y luego arrugó las cejas con enojo, devolviendo su mirada hacia Yamaguchi, quien no sabía si debía decir algo más o callarse, sintiéndose completamente transparente ante las reacciones del mayor.

" _Yasuhiro_..." mencionó el peliblanco en voz alta, sin dejar de observar todo a su alrededor mientras vagos recuerdos volvían a su mente de a poco, hasta que encontró con sus ojos a Osamu, que dejaba caer la bandeja de metal en la que traía té para todos, destrozando parte de las tazas y mojando todo el suelo.

Y sus ojos marrones clavados en los dorados del mayor.

"¡Ah!" gritó el menor, corriendo hacia Yamaguchi, incapaz de reaccionar ante la obvia quemadura que el líquido caliente esparcido por todo el suelo provocaría en sus pies, acurrucándose a un lado del pecoso mientras abrazaba su brazo con fuerza. Yamaguchi no pudo evitar sentirse acorralado, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar junto al de Osamu.

"¡Osamu-san!" gritó Yamaguchi en un intento en vano por calmarle ante la atenta mirada de Kita, quien se había quedado petrificado en su lugar, aún reviviendo cada segundo de aquellas horribles memorias. "Osamu-san, cálmate..." dijo Yamaguchi finalmente, esta vez con la voz un poco más calmada y suave, y lentamente el cuerpo del pelinegro dejó de temblar, especialmente cuando los ojos de Tadashi encontraron los suyos. "¿Estás bien?"

Osamu asintió, y abrazó al pecoso. Yamaguchi suspiró, y llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Osamu, acariciando su cabello lentamente para acabar de calmarle por completo, dejando al mayor apoyar todo su peso sobre su hombro, exactamente igual a como venía haciéndolo desde el día en el que pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Tadashi al entrar al apartamento, aún con las vendas más recientes de su herida en su estómago.

_Al final, Yamaguchi encontró la mirada reprochante de Shinsuke._

"¿No te parece algo egoísta? Ya sabes, tener que cargar con esto tú solo" espetó el de cabello bicolor, y Tadashi sintió el verdadero terror comerse su columna lentamente. " _Osamu necesita ver a un especialista, Yamaguchi_ " agregó, sabiendo que sus palabras estaban clavando profundo en la mente del pecoso, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar ante tanta sinceridad. " ** _Él no va a curarse con tu amor..._** "

Tadashi suspiró, presionando su mano sobre la cabeza de Osamu, quien no pudo evitar elevar su mirada hasta encontrar el rostro afligido del pecoso batallando contra las lágrimas. Los ojos del pelinegro viajaron hasta Kita, quien no quitaba aquella mirada reprochante de su rostro, y atinó a levantar su mano frente a él, pidiéndole de la mejor manera -o la única- que se detuviera, dejando al peliblanco completamente sorprendido. 

Y sonrió.

"Creo que mejor me iré..." espetó cuando Osamu decidió dejar de mirarle para admirar a Yamaguchi, llevando ambas manos hacia las mejillas del pecoso hasta que este abrió los ojos, mirando tanto al pelinegro como a Kita. "Por favor, avísenme si necesitan algo, yo..." trató de decir, sintiéndose extrañamente observado por parte de los menores. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y acabó por encogerse de hombros, suspirando. "...yo trataré de investigar lo mejor que pueda. _Atsumu no es ningún cómplice, y ese hombre está todavía ahí afuera..._ "

Tadashi respiró hondo y le sonrió, levantándose del sofá para acompañarle hasta la puerta. Kita se despidió de Osamu con un pequeño movimiento de su mano y una sonrisa, dejando al pelinegro completamente solo en el interior de aquel apartamento, tan vacío y a la vez tan lleno por algo tan inexplicable como la razón por la que el destino estaba jugando con ellos de esa manera.

"Kita-san..." llamó Yamaguchi antes de que Shinsuke entrara a su camioneta, y los ojos dorados de Kita brillaron frente al pecoso. "Yo... me haré cargo de Osamu-san" afirmó, con la voz temblorosa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, con su mirada firmemente clavada sobre el peliblanco. Y Shinsuke sonrió. "No tienes nada de que preocu—"

"Eso no es cierto" refutó el mayor, deslizando su conducta irracionalmente irrespetuosa debajo de la alfombra al interrumpir al pecoso, que le miró aún con temor en los ojos, aunque él estuviera sonriendo. " _Yo siempre estoy preocupándome, Yamaguchi_ " afirmó él, inflando su pecho con orgullo, aceptando con total libertad uno de sus más grandes defectos. " ** _Hice una promesa, y tengo que cumplirla así me cueste la vida_** "

Y, con una sonrisa en su rostro y quitándose el polvo de las manos se subió a la camioneta, la encendió, abandonando aquel lugar ante la mirada perdida de Yamaguchi, quien se había quedado aún con sus palabras chocando entre las paredes de su mente.

_Yasuhiro..._

Tenía que descubrir la verdad. Tenía que salvar a los gemelos.

**_Aunque esa no fuera su responsabilidad en todo sentido._ **


	22. the Sea is drowning.

Verlo dormir, en cierto modo, le traía calma.

El molesto sonido del marcapasos iba a destiempo con el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj, rompiendo con el silencio que una habitación de hospital debía contener y marcando el ritmo con el que el de cabello tan blanco como la nieve (aunque manchado por los restos de tierra y sangre seca) cabeceaba hacia adelante, recobrando una ínfima parte de toda la energía que había perdido al no dormir en toda la noche al espabilarse de golpe cuando una que otra enfermera iba y venía desde el pasillo de afuera. 

_En todos esos pequeños momentos de lucidez, su corazón giraba en su lugar al encontrarse de frente con la cara completamente vendada de Sachirou._

"Se ha salvado por los pelos" le había dicho el médico, un hombre un par de centímetros más alto que Hoshiumi, de sonrisa amable y una personalidad tan cálida que llegaba a ser abrumante. Después empujar sus gafas desde el puente de las mismas hasta que quedaron en su lugar su mirada se dirigió hacia el pequeño suero que colgaba de aquel brazo de metal a un lado de Sachirou, y luego volvió a ver a Hoshiumi, quien parecía aún en estado de shock. "Creo que lo mejor que podría haber hecho fue el tratar de protegerte. Según lo que sé de parte de la policía es que el tipo de accidente que han tenido habría terminado en él siendo eyectado por el parabrisas frontal..."

El menor no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería -o necesitaba- hacer, y era exactamente por ello que comenzó a llorar. Nunca le había gustado hacerlo, se sentía más débil de lo que de por sí la vida le había dicho que ya era, por lo que cada lágrima que derramó dejaron pequeñas marcas, pequeñas cicatrices de accidentes invisibles que a él le gustaba catalogar como marcas de guerra. Una de las tantas guerras consigo mismo.

**_Y, como siempre, la guerra que aún no había acabado. La guerra con Sachirou._ **

"Deberías descansar un poco. Las enfermeras me han dicho que has estado aquí toda la noche, _vigilando_ " aconsejó el mayor con aquella voz estúpidamente amable, el tipo que Hoshiumi detestaba en demasía, aunque no podía hacer mucho con ambas manos tratando irremediablemente de limpiar las lágrimas restantes de su rostro. O con el hecho de que aquel hombre tenía razón. "Acabarás dañando tu salud en este estado, tu sistema y tu cuerpo están demasiado débiles como para aguantar tantas horas sin dormir"

Y ahí estaba. La maldita frase que en ningún momento pretendía hacerle de menos ni insultarle, pero que su mente, sumida en un mar de cansancio y granadas explotando constantemente, escuchaba como la peor de las groserías. Lo único que podía ofrecer en ese mismo instante era una sonrisa, tan falsa como su propio bienestar, tan solo para complacer al hombre que no sabía con quien estaba tratando. O la manera con la que lo hacía. Aunque a Kourai ya no le importaba. Si tenía que responder con la razón por la que seguía ahí, atento ante cada movimiento, cada cambio, cada reacción de parte del inerte Sachirou era precisamente por eso. 

_Porque era él._

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa antes de palmear suavemente su hombro y abandonar la habitación, dejando a Hoshiumi junto a la soledad de sus pensamientos, los mismos que seguía teniendo un completo lío. Su mirada viajó rápidamente desde el suelo hacia el pecho de Hirugami, que subía y bajaba acompasadamente con otro ritmo distinto al del marcapasos y el reloj, y no pudo evitar imaginarse una vida sin ese mismo instante. Una vida en la que aquel accidente no había sucedido, una vida en la que las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con el castaño antes de que este quedara inconsciente no fueran parte de una gran discusión que había comenzado un par de horas antes.

Su cabeza se sacudió sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que ello traería, tratando de deshacerse de los recuerdos de la tarde anterior que buscaban torturarle de cualquier modo, lográndolo un par de sacudidas después. Sintió las secuelas de aquel golpe directo contra su frente producto de su cuerpo cayendo sobre la guantera del automóvil palpitar intensamente mientras aclaraba su visión algo nublada por el mismo dolor, y llenó sus pulmones de aire en un intento en vano por calmarse.

No podía dejar de pensar. Era extraño. Era la primera vez desde que conoció el deporte que no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el volleyball. Se levantó de golpe de su lugar, ignorando el obvio mareo que ello provocaría, y optó por cerrar sus ojos antes de abandonar la habitación, resignándose a mirar a Sachirou. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse en cuanto cerró la puerta, y lo primero que divisó fue a una mujer empujando lentamente una silla de ruedas, desde donde una anciana admiraba cada mínimo detalle de aquel largo pasillo del hospital, sonriéndole por un par de segundos en los que el de cabello blanco se perdió en sus ojos que brillaban por sí solos, dejándole con las palabras en la boca mientras desaparecía en el interior de la habitación de al lado.

Parpadeó un par de veces en busca de estabilidad, sintiendo finalmente que sus piernas no estaban funcionando correctamente. Respiró hondo y giró su cabeza hacia sus lados, buscando algún letrero que le indicara un lugar en donde despejarse por un instante, comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras al no encontrar nada. En cierto sentido, todo cada vez se iba poniendo más extraño. ¿Qué clase de hospital no estaba bien señalizado? Optó por preguntarse a sí mismo si su visión estaba errada o si realmente era una falencia del hospital al bajar por las escaleras, llegando al primer piso con la respuesta frente a sus ojos. No tardó en divisar la dirección que tenía que tomar para llegar a la cafetería, no muy seguro del movimiento que sus piernas estaban haciendo al caminar, de alguna u otra manera llegando a su destino. En completo silencio logró comprar un pequeño café de la máquina expendedora, pasando de la gran cantidad de gente sentada en los distintos asientos de aquella sala de espera, gente con la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto de toda esa enorme habitación blanca y sin vida, irónicamente. Gente que, justo exactamente igual que él, tenía que ser paciente.

Su cuerpo se desplomó sobre un asiento por segunda vez desde que despertó un par de horas antes, parpadeando dos veces antes de abrir la pequeña lata de café. El frío del metal sobre la palma de su mano era molesto, pero Hoshiumi se había rendido en algún momento de toda esa mañana. La bebida fría se deslizó con velocidad por su garganta mientras vaciaba su contenido de un solo sorbo, y tan solo le hizo falta una ínfima parte de su fuerza para presionar la lata ya vacía hasta achatarla, lanzándola sin fuerza hasta el pequeño canasto a un par de metros de él. Su mirada se perdió por un segundo en el color negro de la bolsa, volviendo a la realidad cuando sintió que alguien mucho más grande que él -en edad y en tamaño, claro estaba- se acercaba hasta él, incapaz de reaccionar ante la evidente furia que ardía intensamente en el rostro de aquel hombre sino hasta que este le tomó por el cuello de su sudadera y le levantó, dejándole en el aire.

"¡Tú!" gritó, y toda la sala quedó en completo silencio. El eco de su propia voz provocó que todos los presentes giraran automáticamente sus cabezas hacia ellos, curiosos de la potencia y la autoridad que ese hombre le había aplicado a su propia voz. "¡Tú eres el maldito que dejó a Sachirou en coma!" exclamó esta vez, sacudiendo el cuerpo tembloroso de Hoshiumi que, aunque parecía temer por su vida, en realidad no le importaba. Nada importaba realmente. "¡Eres un maldito!"

Y entonces llegó el golpe. Un puño limpio de aquella enorme mano estampado contra la mejilla de Hoshiumi. La cabeza del menor dió un giro en su lugar hasta caer sobre uno de sus hombros, sin siquiera inmutarse, probablemente gritando de dolor al sentir la sangre fluir por su boca al igual que su cabeza explotando en miles de pinchazos.

_Aunque su rostro continuaba inexpresivo._

"¡Di algo, desgraciado!" atinó a agregar el mayor, volviendo a sacudir el cuerpo de Hoshiumi, quien ya había quedado completamente inconsciente, con todo su peso siendo levantado por las manos del más alto. Un par de personas amagaron con levantarse al notar que el hombre no soltaría a Hoshiumi, más todos volvieron a sus lugares sin apartar la mirada al notar la presencia de la policía llegar corriendo justo detrás de aquel espectáculo. "Eres un maldito hijo de puta, arruinaste la vida de mi hijo..."

Aquellas palabras resonaron un par de veces en la mente de Hoshiumi, quien sintió su cerebro encenderse y apagarse constantemente mientras escuchaba el escándalo que el hombre que le sostenía provocaba al ser tomado por fuerza por la policía. Estaba lo suficientemente mareado como para sentir que su cuerpo flotaba, y no pudo evitar sentirse como una de las tantas hojas de los árboles que fueron cayendo con cada día de aquel otoño hasta que su cuerpo hizo contacto con el asiento en donde estaba sentado. Su cerebro logró calmarse hasta que el oxígeno comenzó a rellenar su cabeza, devolviéndole un par de minutos de lucidez en el que podía ver a Fukuro acercarse hacia él luego de dejar a su padre con la policía seguido de un par de médicos.

"Hoshiumi, ¿estás bien?" preguntó el mayor, con aquella voz estúpidamente parecida a la de Sachirou, según el mismo Kourai. Fukuro continuó llamándole con palabras que no podía entender debido a su estado, y lo próximo que sintió fue el calor del cuerpo del capitán de su equipo cuando este le levantó. Sus manos se deslizaron por si solas por el cuello del más alto, y su cabeza se apoyó sobre su hombro, sintiendo los últimos momentos de lucidez que su cerebro quería proveerle. "Hoshiumi, no te duermas, alguien quiere hablar contigo..."

"Sachirou... Lo siento..." susurró el menor entre sueños, y lo último que logró divisar antes de caer inconsciente fue la cálida sonrisa del castaño al igual que el suave tacto de su mano acariciar su mejilla.

_En sueños, no tenía otra opción más que darle la razón al padre de Sachirou._

**_Todo lo que les había sucedido era su culpa._ **

Sin embargo prefirió evadir el hecho de que, aún en su inconsciencia, Sachirou le sonreía de aquella manera que solo él sabía hacerlo, de aquella manera que lograba transformar sus piernas en líquido y provocar una revolución en su estómago, de aquella manera que transmitía todas esas sensaciones que él estaba acostumbrado a sentir cuando remataba el balón para un punto que sabía que acabaría anotando, que hacía que su corazón latiera con velocidad y sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

_Con esa sonrisa que le decía que todo iba a estar bien._

"Hoshiumi..." escuchó la voz del castaño a lo lejos, reconociendo al instante que no era él. Sachirou jamás lo llamaba por su apellido, ni siquiera en los peores momentos. Con la poca fuerza que tenía logró abrir sus ojos, con sus párpados sintiéndose extremadamente pesados, y poco a poco la imagen que lograba ver fue dibujando el rostro de Sachirou hasta que aparecieron las ligeras diferencias entre él y su hermano, finalmente mostrándole a Kourai que quien le estaba llamando era Fukuro. "Hoshiumi, ¿estás bien?"

"No" contestó el peliblanco, reacio a mentir. Ni al mayor ni a sí mismo. "Mi cabeza parece que explotará en cualquier momento" explicó, y su mirada saltó por encima del hombro de Fukuro, encontrándose nuevamente con el rostro calmado y la sonrisa amable del doctor que le había revisado, y volvió hacia el castaño para mirarle mientras le hablaba. "Aún... Me duele la mejilla... Por lo de tu padre..."

"Lo siento por eso" dijo el mayor, y Kourai desvió su mirada una vez más hacia el doctor, quien se había acercado desde el otro lado para revisarle. "Está un tanto... Nervioso" trató de explicar, y tanto el doctor como el mismo Fukuro temblaron cuando Hoshiumi se giró bruscamente hacia el castaño, dejando al especialista con la pequeña linterna con la que iluminaba a los ojos al peliblanco encendida hacia las sábanas. "Sachirou..."

" _¿Cómo está él?_ " nada era más importante para Hoshiumi que el mismo Sachirou, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. En especial Fukuro, quien parecía ser el único en toda la familia –aparte de su hermana y el mismo Sachirou– que se atrevía a entender la situación por la que su hermano estaba pasando. Hoshiumi arrugó su frente con desesperación al no conseguir una respuesta concreta de parte de Fukuro, y se giró hacia el doctor. "¡¿Cómo está él?! ¡¿Ha despertado?!"

El doctor le sonrió una vez más, y Hoshiumi terminó de perder la paciencia. El menor se levantó de su cama y corrió hacia la puerta, dejando al doctor con el estetoscopio a medio camino de escuchar los latidos de su pobre corazón, encontrándose de frente con Fukuro entre él y la puerta, obstruyendo su paso.

"Él ha despertado, pero no puedes verlo" mencionó el doctor antes de que Hoshiumi dijera algo. El silencio reinó en el lugar mientras el menor temblaba frente a Fukuro, incapaz de girarse a ver al doctor aunque le estuviera escuchando atentamente. "Sus piernas están paralizadas, por lo que no podrá caminar por un buen tiempo" explicó el hombre, Kourai levantando la mirada hacia Fukuro, esta vez con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "Su padre ha ordenado que no te dejen entrar a su habitación"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó, girándose de golpe hacia el doctor con la vista borrosa y el cuerpo hecho un terremoto de emociones. "¡Eso no es justo!" agregó entre sollozos que no lograba entender del todo, pero que tampoco podía detener de ninguna manera. "¡Déjenme verlo! ¡Tengo que verlo!"

El doctor borró su sonrisa de sus labios y miró hacia el suelo, quedándose sin opciones, por lo que era turno de Hoshiumi de buscarlas. El menor se giró nuevamente hacia Fukuro y se acercó hasta él, tomándole de su camisa, y sacudió su cuerpo con la poca fuerza que aún recorría su cuerpo en un intento en vano por pedirle que se corriera y le dejara ir a ver a su hermano.

"No puedes ir, Kourai" repitió Fukuro, como si fuera una especie de mantra con la que Hoshiumi tenía que calmarse. Aún cuando las fuerzas desaparecieron de sus manos, Kourai continuó aferrado a la camisa del mayor, esta vez con la mirada perdida en el suelo, lágrimas cayendo hacia el. "Papá volverá a golpearte si intentas acercarte"

"Heh" rió el menor. Amargura. La más palpable de las amarguras vibraban en aquella risa, que parecía estar atrapada entre todas las lágrimas que estaba derramando. "Al final tu padre tenía razón" susurró luego de un par de segundos riéndose, segundos en los que Fukuro quedó completamente confundido. " _Por mi culpa la vida de Sachirou está arruinada..._ "

El mayor presionó los hombros de Kourai y el menor pudo sentir cuando cada músculo del cuerpo del castaño se tensaba con furia. Los ojos de Hoshiumi viajaron rápidamente hacia arriba, y el puño cerrado de Fukuro chocó contra el rostro del menor, quien cayó al suelo con una mano sobre el lugar donde le habían golpeado que poco a poco comenzó a inflamarse. El médico corrió hacia Hoshiumi tratando de auxiliarle, y tanto él como el más bajo miraron a Fukuro, quien presionaba sus puños con fuerza, tratando de decir algo.

"Pero no me rendiré" se adelantó Kourai, quien se levantó de su lugar ignorando las insistencias del médico por revisarle. "Ninguno de ustedes se atrevió a pelear por la maldita libertad de Sachirou, así que voy a hacerlo yo" espetó, parándose frente a Fukuro con total determinación, la misma que el castaño sabía que no tenía armas suficientes para hacerle frente, acabando por correrse hasta dejarle el paso libre. "Yo..."

" _ **Él también te quiere, Kourai**_ " interrumpió Fukuro, leyendo de antemano las palabras que Hoshiumi siempre quiso decir, pero que nunca había logrado pronunciar en voz alta. "Nos lo ha dicho a todos. Incluso a mi padre" explicó, no muy convencido de la razón por la que tenía que hacerlo, guiándose del extraño sentimiento que ardía en su interior desde el día en el que su padre y su hermano menor habían peleado y Sachirou acabó fuera de la casa. "Así que... Házlo. Pelea"

Hoshiumi cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, abandonando la habitación con un portazo, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la pared del frente. Respiró hondo un par de veces y abrió sus ojos, buscando con su mirada la dirección correcta hacia la habitación de Sachirou. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, y en algún punto de todo su andar todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, dejándole completamente solo en lo que se dirigía a buscar al castaño, aun sabiendo que tendría que pelear con uñas y dientes con la cabeza de la familia Hirugami.

Y, un par de pasos antes de llegar a aquella habitación, alguien tiró de su brazo.

"Va a matarte si continúas, Kourai" dijo una voz, que Hoshiumi reconoció casi al instante. El menor se giró completamente desorientado, y tuvo que levantar la mirada para encontrar los ojos de la persona que le estaba hablando, quien parecía tan preocupado como todos en ese mismo momento. "Creo recordar que el padre de Sachirou es un monstruo"

"¡Gao!" dijo Kourai, ganándose un abrazo de parte del más alto. Hoshiumi quedó en silencio, estático, sintiendo los brazos de aquel hombre treinta centímetros más alto que él envolviendo su cintura con fuerza, al igual que con una calidez que el menor no podía explicar de ninguna manera. "¿Gao?"

"Casi me matan del susto cuando me enteré" susurró el mayor, con Hoshiumi apoyando su barbilla sobre el uno de los hombros del más alto, confundido. "Me han llamado a mí primero, y de alguna forma logré contactarme con Fukuro..." explicó, separándose finalmente del menor, sin quitar sus manos de la cintura de Hoshiumi. Sin querer soltarlo. "Vine lo más rápido que pude a buscarte, pero te encontré entre los brazos del padre de Hirugami siendo machacado por él"

"¿Vas a soltarme?" preguntó Hoshiumi, ignorando inconscientemente que el mayor le estaba contando sus preocupaciones por él. Sin embargo, Gao sintió su rostro enrojecer al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, quitando sus manos de la cintura del más bajo quien le sonrió levemente. "No ha sido mi mejor día..."

"Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí" contestó el mayor ante la atenta mirada de Kourai. Gao suspiró y se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, palmeando el que estaba a un lado suyo para que Hoshiumi hiciera lo mismo. "No puedes ir ahora con él, de lo contrario él va a matarte en serio"

"¿Sabes lo que tiene?" preguntó luego de sentarse. Tanto él como Gao miraron hacia la puerta de aquella habitación, imaginándose todo el lugar rodeado de cintas de peligro y un aura oscura obstruyéndoles el paso. Gao volvió a mirar a Hoshiumi, quien aún parecía perdido en el color azul de aquella puerta.

"Solo sé que tiene una parálisis, pero ya despertó" contestó, y finalmente Hoshiumi encontró sus ojos, aunque solo por un instante. Rápidamente su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo, y Gao no pudo evitar el pensar en lo lindo que era Hoshiumi. Lo mismo de siempre. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

" _ **Quiero salvarlo**_ " dijo Hoshiumi, finalmente quitándose de encima la mirada de Gao, quien solo pudo encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

El juego siempre era de esa manera.

Pero estaba dispuesto a evitar que Hoshiumi, el chico del que estaba enamorado, no se hundiera en la profundidad de sus propios problemas.

_**Aún si este estuviera enamorado de alguien más.** _


	23. the stars are trying to smile.

_**Él tenía toda la culpa.** _

Mientras esperaba a que Osamu saliera de su consulta con el psiquiatra, no podía evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Tenía miedo, de eso no había duda. Tenía tanto miedo, y a la vez estaba tan solo. Esa soledad insoportable que siempre le había caracterizado le ponía la rodilla sobre el cuello mientras todo su cuerpo se mantenía a su merced, a su vez que tenía que hacer toda la fuerza de su vida para mantener la tienda de Osamu y al mismo Osamu con vida, esperando impacientemente por el momento preciso en el que finalmente el mayor volviera a la normalidad, aún sabiendo que eso no sucedería mágicamente.

Y la realidad le exigió de golpe que despertara de ese sueño.

Todo había comenzado el día en el que Osamu, al igual que un niño pequeño, había comenzado a llorar. En ese mismo instante, Yamaguchi se encontraba durmiendo. Sorpresivamente esa noche había logrado dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas, cuatro horas que su cuerpo aprovechó el máximo para descansar correctamente –o al menos lo suficiente–, cuatro horas que culminaron súbitamente cuando Osamu despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama, echándose a llorar. El pecoso se alarmó, sentándose en la cama casi instantáneamente, sintiendo que el cansancio volvía a depositarse sobre sus hombros. Como si no hubiera dormido ni siquiera un solo segundo.

“¿Osamu-san? ¿Qué sucede?” se permitió preguntar, aun sabiendo que no habría respuesta. Osamu había escondido su rostro en el pecho del menor, y se permitió a sí mismo llorar en silencio mientras Yamaguchi acariciaba lentamente su cabeza, de vez en cuando enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos con tranquilidad, dejando que el leve tirón en la espalda de su camiseta de parte del otro contestara por él, aunque Osamu tenía otros planes.

“Pa... Papá... Él... Estaba ahí... Y tú... Tú también...” logró decir entre sollozos, sin quitar su rostro del pecho del pecoso, quien comenzó a temblar cuando la voz de Osamu, que no había escuchado desde que había despertado, mencionó aquellas palabras en un intento por explicar su situación, tan tensa que parecía a punto de quebrarse. “Él... Te hacía mucho daño y yo... No podía... Hacer nada... Lo siento, lo siento tanto... Lo siento tanto, Tadashi...”

El tirón en su camiseta no tardó en hacerse más fuerte, y Yamaguchi sintió que su ropa se rompería si continuaba así. Pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer más que consolarle en silencio, dejando que tanto su dolor como sus propias lágrimas se deslizaran por su espalda mientras ignoraba todo aquello, sintiendo por primera vez el papel que había tomado en la vida de Osamu.

_En cierto sentido, sus emociones le llevaron a convertirse en el villano._

Lentamente la fuerza de Osamu desapareció de sus manos, y Yamaguchi entendió que se había quedado dormido cuando todo el peso del más alto estaba sobre su cuerpo. Como pudo logró ponerlo sobre su lado de la cama, cubriéndole con las sábanas y las mantas antes de él hacer lo mismo en su lugar, solo que de espaldas. Se negaba a verle a la cara, y estaba seguro de que aquel suceso era algo lo suficientemente shockeante para él mismo como para haber desestimado toda la situación de esa manera.

Aunque lo entendió un par de horas después, cuando fue él el que se había despertado llorando.

Osamu jadeó en su lugar y abrazó a Yamaguchi con todas sus fuerzas, volviendo a esconder su rostro en su pecho, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que ese gesto, que era lo máximo que en su estado podía brindarle para apoyar al menor, le calmara. Lentamente Yamaguchi dejó de sentir las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, y con cada segundo que pasaba los latidos de su corazón iban calmándose cada vez más hasta el punto que todo parecía extremadamente calmado, lo suficiente como para que Tadashi escuchara tanto el latir de su corazón, su sangre fluyendo por todo su cuerpo y los pensamientos de Osamu flotar en su mente.

“ _ **Tranquilo, todo estará bien.**_ ”

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos finalmente luego de varias horas de oscuridad, y los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana de aquella habitación que se había vuelto la suya propia sin siquiera haber pedido permiso que chocaban justo contra sus dos cuerpos iluminó por completo su visión. Poco a poco sus sentidos volvieron a su cuerpo, y sintió la presión de los brazos de Osamu alrededor de su cintura pedirle a gritos que se calmara. Tadashi, por su parte, solo podía decir una sola cosa.

“Lo siento mucho, Osamu-san” y se animó a sonreír.

_**Y sabía muy bien que su sonrisa estaba perdida.** _

Así, la primera cosa que hizo esa misma mañana fue tomar la pequeña tarjeta que Daichi le había dejado y tecleó rápidamente el número del especialista para pedir una cita, tanto para Osamu como para él. Por suerte, el doctor le había dicho que podían pasar por el consultorio en ese mismo momento si así lo deseaba (luego de que Yamaguchi mencionara que era algo un tanto urgente), por lo que lo segundo que hizo fue ordenarle a Osamu que se preparara para salir, y que todo ello sería una sorpresa, aunque le doliera mentirle.

Y todo volvía al principio. Osamu había entrado hacía un par de minutos y Yamaguchi, por consecuencia, se quedó esperando afuera del consultorio, jugando con sus dedos en un intento nervioso por deshacerse de todos esos malos pensamientos que se sembraron la noche anterior en su mente y que crecían con cada segundo que pasaba, nutriéndose de la culpa que yacía durmiendo en su interior.

Su mirada viajó por toda la sala de espera, admirando todos los cuadros de distintos paisajes colgados por todas las paredes, saltando por los otros sillones separados por una que otra maceta desde donde estaba sentado hasta el final de aquel largo pasillo en donde se encontraba aquella amable mujer que les atendió sentada en recepción. Sus dedos dejaron de moverse y acabaron entrelazándose entre sí, y su cabeza se dejó caer sobre uno de los bordes del sofá, sus ojos cerrados y su mente en blanco, sintiéndose estúpidamente cómodo. Lentamente su mente fue apagándose hasta que no había vuelta atrás, y sin siquiera darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.

* * *

“¿Dashi-san?” llamó una voz, y Yamaguchi abrió los ojos, cerrándolos al instante. Su cabeza palpitaba desenfrenadamente y su cuello parecía querer quebrarse a sí mismo a causa del intenso dolor que sentía. Un suave quejido se escapó de su boca antes de abrir sus ojos una vez más, esta vez con los ojos grandes y brillosos de un niño. “Dashi-san, ¿estás despierto?”

“¿Eh?” se preguntó Yamaguchi, incapaz de reconocer al menor. Como pudo logró sentarse en donde había despertado, y lo primero que se preguntó era en donde se encontraba, recordando casi al segundo que estaba esperando por alguien en un consultorio. “¿Qué... Pasó?”

“Te quedaste dormido, y papá te trajo a mi cama” mencionó el niño, y Yamaguchi dirigió su mirada hacia él, notando su cabello tan negro como la oscuridad y esos ojos marrones que venían grabados en su mente desde que tenía memoria. Al sentirse observado, el menor se animó a sonreír, abriendo su boca para hablar.

“'Samu, ya está lista la cena. Dice mamá que bajes” mencionó otra voz, interrumpiendo al otro, quien dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta, encontrándose con el otro que tenía su misma cara y mismo cabello. “¿Qué haces?”

“Estoy hablando con Dashi-san, 'Tsumu” contestó, señalando con su dedo índice a Yamaguchi, quien le sonrió al otro. El menor elevó una ceja con incredulidad, y se acercó hasta Yamaguchi para mirarle más de cerca, y el pecoso acabó cerrando sus ojos cuando el menor empuñó su mano y la envío hasta su rostro, expectante por golpearle. “¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Le harás daño!”

Y el otro rió. “¡No me hagas reír!” gritó, a lo que Yamaguchi abrió sus ojos, viendo la mano del menor deslizarse por el interior de su cuerpo, como si esta pudiera traspasar los objetos sólidos. O como si él mismo fuera un fantasma. “Ya lo dijo mamá, ese tal Dashi-san no existe”

“¡Sí lo hace!” replicó el otro, lo suficientemente furioso como para saltar hasta su hermano y patearle, dejándole caer al suelo sin piedad alguna. El menor llevó una mano al lugar donde su hermano le había golpeado, y luego de unos segundos de dejar el dolor fluir por su cuerpo abrió sus ojos. “Él está aquí, conmigo, y me abraza todas las noches cuando estoy triste por mamá”

“¡Eso es injusto!” reclamó el contrario, levantándose junto a su orgullo naciente desde su nuca, aguantándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos mientras su mente buscaba las palabras correctas para consolarse a sí mismo. “¡Yo también quiero a alguien que me abrace cuando estoy triste por mamá!”

“¡Idiota!” gritó su hermano, quien ya había comenzado a llorar. El otro también comenzó a derramar lágrimas, y por consecuencia el primero tuvo que saltar al encuentro de su hermano, envolviéndole en sus brazos, buscando refugio de su propia tristeza en el hombro de su igual. “¡Puedes pedírmelo a mí!”

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras lloraban, y lentamente sus lágrimas fueron abandonando sus rostros en lo que se consolaban entre sí, robándole una pequeña sonrisa al pecoso, quien veía la escena completamente enternecido. De un momento a otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro brillante y ojos grandes, sonrisa cálida y un corazón enorme quien captó la atención de los gemelos en cuestión de segundos.

“¡Mamá!” gritaron ambos, y corrieron al encuentro con su madre, quien les envolvió entre risas, besando las frentes de ambos en el proceso.

“Osamu, Atsumu, ¿por qué están peleando ahora?” preguntó amablemente la mujer, aunque solo un adulto como Yamaguchi podía notar el cansancio y el evidente estrés que esa mujer tenía al hacer la misma pregunta en todo momento casi todos los días. Aunque, muy en el fondo, pudo sentir que también había un fino deje de melancolía en su tono.

“'Tsumu no me cree que hay alguien que me abraza por las noches cuando estoy triste por ti” susurró Osamu, ganándose una mirada reprochante de parte de su hermano, quien ya venía preparando su discurso desde que vió a su madre del otro lado de la puerta. “Él dice que también quiere a alguien que le abrace, y yo le dije que me lo pidiera a mí...”

“¡Pero yo...!” trató de refutar Atsumu, y las palabras de su hermano golpearon su mente casi como si un tren hubiera chocado contra las paredes de su cerebro. Sus ojos se movieron hacia su hermano, quien tomó su mano y la apretó, usando ese poder que recientemente habían descubierto para decirle a su hermano que se tranquilizara. “¿H-harás eso? ¿Por mí?”

“C-claro que sí, tonto” respondió al momento Osamu, y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que no tardó en contagiarse a su hermano, quien abrazó tanto a su gemelo como a su madre, los otros dos devolviendo el gesto. “Eres mi hermano, jamás voy a dejarte solo, 'Tsumu”

La sonrisa en los rostros de ambos se mantuvo firme mientras se miraban directo a los ojos, y no tardaron en comenzar a reír. La madre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago a sus hijos, quiénes empezaron a retorcerse en el suelo debido al ataque, y en algún punto uno de los dos logró atacar a su madre, acabando los tres haciéndose cosquillas en el suelo, con la risa de cada uno mezclándose hasta formar una melodía endulzante que llegó a los oídos de Yamaguchi, provocando en su cuerpo una extrema sensación de tristeza.

_Y finalmente lo entendió, echándose a llorar._

_**Esa mujer, gracias al destino, ya no era capaz de reír con sus hijos.** _

“Atsumu, deberías darle las gracias a tu hermano por ser tan bueno contigo” aconsejó la mujer cuando lograron calmarse, y los menores se tomaron de la mano. Atsumu le sonrió a su hermano y le susurró un suave gracias ante la atenta sonrisa de su madre, volviendo a su posición para mirar a la mujer una vez más. “Y Osamu, tú deberías darle las gracias a tu... Amigo, por estar contigo todas las noches y abrazarte cuando te sientes triste”

Osamu miró a su madre con los ojos completamente abiertos, y miró a Atsumu una última vez antes de girarse hacia Yamaguchi, quien continuaba llorando desesperadamente sobre la cama donde Osamu dormía. El pequeño corrió al encuentro del pecoso y subió a su cama, llevando una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de Yamaguchi, acariciando lentamente su cabello. Tadashi le miró directo a los ojos, y sus lágrimas se detuvieron cuando la brillante sonrisa del menor encandiló toda su vista.

“ _ **Tranquilo, Dashi-san, todo estará bien**_ ” dijo el menor, y abrazó al pecoso para terminar de calmarle. Yamaguchi estaba en completo shock, y la mano del menor acariciando su espalda con suavidad no hacían más que calmarle a niveles extraordinarios, obligándole a quedarse dormido en cuestión de segundos.

Justo antes de quedarse completamente dormido, Osamu volvió a acariciar su cabello. Yamaguchi abrió sus ojos como pudo, parpadeando rápidamente para no perder la consciencia y, cuando logró conseguir un par de segundos de lucidez, su mirada se encontro de frente con la de su padre. Y la misma sonrisa cálida que solo a él solía dedicarle.

“Sentirse derrotado también es bueno de vez en cuando, Tadashi” susurró el mayor, y Yamaguchi sonrió. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y esa vez no podía pelear, no tenía fuerzas para ello. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no era necesario. “Si sientes que vas a perder, recuerda que todos estaremos ahí para apoyarte” agregó el mayor, y para ese punto Yamaguchi ya se había quedado completamente dormido. El hombre acarició su cabello una vez más antes de que su hijo desapareciera de entre sus brazos, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. “Hasta luego, mi querido hijo”

Y el pecoso despertó.

Respiró hondo antes de comenzar a toser, dando profundas bocanadas de aire con cada latido de su corazón, sintiendo que no le era suficiente. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente desde la mujer de la recepción que había venido corriendo al escuchar todo el escándalo, hasta el doctor, quien había salido de su consultorio para buscar al pecoso, seguido de un alarmado Osamu que saltó al encuentro con el menor, envolviéndole entre sus brazos. Lentamente la respiración de Yamaguchi logró calmarse hasta que se tranquilizó, y Osamu se negó a separarse de él ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera cuando el doctor le pidió que se quedara esperando afuera del consultorio.

“Déjelo entrar conmigo... Por favor” pidió Yamaguchi, tirando de la camiseta del mayor en un intento en vano por liberarse de toda esa tensión que en ese momento hacía con su cuerpo lo que quería. El doctor respiró hondo y les sonrió, y finalmente les dejó pasar.

Cada uno tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar y, si bien Osamu había tenido que sentarse un tanto alejado de Yamaguchi por órdenes del doctor, tanto el pecoso como el pelinegro sabían que al menos estaban en la misma habitación, y que no iban a separarse por nada en el mundo. Yamaguchi miró al hombre algo nervioso, sin poder recuperarse de su sueño de hacía unos segundos, y su intranquilidad se disipó un poco cuando la sonrisa amable del especialista llenó de calidez todo su consultorio.

“Eso que acabas de tener es un ataque de pánico, probablemente causado por una situación de mucho estrés y ansiedad acumulados” explicó el hombre sin siquiera dejar a Yamaguchi pronunciar una palabra. El pecoso respiró hondo, y el hombre señaló a Osamu con su pluma, Yamaguchi negándose a mirarle. “Probablemente ya lo sepas de parte de Miya-san aquí presente, puesto que, según lo que me ha contado, ha tenido varios ataques durante su estadía contigo”

“¿Osamu-san ha hablado?” preguntó Yamaguchi, completamente sorprendido, olvidándose completamente de que él ya le había escuchado hablar unas horas atrás, probablemente por el sueño. Por inercia, Yamaguchi se giró hacia Osamu, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. “¿Por qué... Por qué no me lo dijiste?”

“ _No te hablará_ ” explicó el hombre, y Yamaguchi se volvió hacia él, temblando. El mayor presionó la pluma en su mano empuñada y asintió, escribiendo rápidamente sobre su pequeña libreta algo que Yamaguchi era incapaz de leer. “No está preparado para hablarte en este momento, y siente que si habla, por más que sea en tu presencia pero no a ti, acabaría explotando y lo arruinaría todo...”

Yamaguchi mordió su labio inferior con algo de brusquedad para liberar la furia que estaba sintiendo, hecho que el hombre no pasó por alto ni un solo segundo, escribiendo una vez más. El pecoso estaba comenzando a impacientarse, y cuando parecía a punto de explotar el hombre le miró una vez más y le sonrió.

“Respira hondo y relaja tus hombros” pidió, y Yamaguchi obedeció sin chistar. Su mirada subió hasta el cabello marrón del hombre, que estaba perfectamente peinado hacia un costado, y bajó por todo su rostro al momento de exhalar, sintiendo que su cuerpo se derretía sobre aquel sillón mientras sus hombros caían lo más que podían. “Necesitas calmarte primero...”

“¿Qué... Qué fue lo que le dijo?” interrogó Yamaguchi casi al instante, y el hombre sonrió satisfecho. Yamaguchi se volvió a Osamu por un instante, y luego saltó con su mirada una vez más hacia el especialista.

“Me ha explicado toda la situación, y me ha dicho que estuvo preocupado por ti todo este tiempo” contestó, y ambos pudieron notar que Osamu tembló en su lugar. Yamaguchi respiró hondo y dirigió su mirada a sus dedos, que volvían a enredarse entre sí en un juego nervioso que parecía no calmarle ni una pizca.

“Soy un idiota, ¿verdad?” preguntó, a lo que el hombre enarcó una ceja, confundido. Tadashi volvió a respirar, y pequeños trozos de recuerdos de lo que había soñado se reproducían a toda velocidad en su mente, lágrimas saliendo libremente de sus ojos. “Le he hecho tanto daño, y todo ha sido por mi temor y mi estupidez. Ni siquiera debería seguir viviendo con—”

Las palabras de Yamaguchi quedaron flotando en el aire al callarse, y su mirada se elevó hasta donde estaba el especialista, quien le sonreía cálidamente. Envolviendo su cuello, con su rostro escondido en uno de sus hombros, estaba Osamu.

_Y Yamaguchi comenzó a llorar._

“Él ha mencionado que está muy agradecido contigo por hacerte cargo de todo cuando él no pudo” dijo el hombre, y Yamaguchi secó las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus manos, aún con Osamu colgando de su cuello. “ _Te aprecia demasiado, y no sabe qué habría sido de él si tú no hubieras estado ahí_ ”

El pecoso respiró hondo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y miró a Osamu, quien se rehusaba a abrir los ojos ante la dolorosa imagen del chico llorando desconsoladamente. Yamaguchi volvió a limpiar su rostro y correspondió al abrazo, acercando su boca a la frente de Osamu para besarle, y luego la llevó hasta una de sus orejas.

“Lo siento, Osamu” susurró, y el más alto apretó su cuerpo, limitándose a mantener su cabeza escondida en uno de sus hombros mientras el otro le acariciaba lentamente la espalda hasta que ambos lograron calmarse. Al separarse, Osamu quedó un par de segundos admirando el rostro de Yamaguchi y, cuando este le sonrió, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que devolverle el gesto.

“ _ **Gracias**_ ” respondió Osamu, dejando al pecoso con la sorpresa explotando en los colores de sus mejillas. El mayor volvió a sonreír, y Yamaguchi le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez dejándose llevar por el incesante latir del corazón de Osamu.

“Le he recetado un par de pastillas que tendrá que tomar hasta nuestra próxima consulta” explicó el doctor cuando su momento se terminó, portando la misma sonrisa amable que mantuvo desde el primer momento al abrirles la puerta. “Yamaguchi-san, voy a tener que pedirte que tú se las administres, y que en caso de emergencia no duden en llamarme”

Tadashi miró a Osamu por un par de segundos antes de que ambos asintieran, y el doctor les sonrió. Ambos se despidieron del especialista dándole las gracias por todo, y lo primero que Osamu hizo en cuanto la puerta de aquella habitación se cerró fue tomar la mano de Yamaguchi, quien con gusto entrelazó sus dedos con los del más alto y, luego de sonreírle, comenzaron a caminar. Se despidieron de la mujer de la recepción y salieron de aquel lugar, dejando que el aire de otoño entrara por sus narices hasta congelar gran parte de sus pulmones. Osamu se sacudió el frío y estornudó detrás de su bufanda, robándole una risa al menor, dejando al pelinegro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El camino de vuelta al apartamento fue relativamente tranquilo. Yamaguchi se había quedando admirando el paisaje de edificios altos desde la ventanilla del taxi que les estaba llevando, con Osamu durmiendo plácidamente sobre su hombro, sin soltar su mano. De vez en cuando el pecoso se volvía a mirar al pelinegro para verificar que todo estuviera bien, sonriendo ante la cálida imagen del mayor durmiendo junto a él. Al llegar, Osamu se despertó como si no se hubiera quedado dormido y, luego de que Yamaguchi le pagara al taxista, ambos salieron juntos, quedando frente a la fachada de la tienda del mayor.

_Del otro lado del vidrio, un par de ojos dorados parecían a punto de llorar._

Yamaguchi se alarmó, sabiendo que Osamu probablemente acabaría reaccionando mal, por lo que trató de adelantarse. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, el mayor tiró del brazo del pecoso, deteniéndole, y entró de golpe a la tienda, envolviendo en sus brazos a aquel par de ojos dorados que comenzaron a llorar sin parar en su hombro.

_**Yamaguchi entendió que Osamu ya no le necesitaba.** _

_Y sonrió._


	24. the Sun is trying to remember.

_Su rostro dormido se veía tan tranquilo._

Su respiración acompasada y el subir y bajar de su pecho llevaron a Hinata a acercar lentamente su mano hasta la piel del rubio, deslizando su dedo índice por aquella mejilla cubierta por una que otra herida, y no pudo evitar el evocar una electrizante sonrisa que destelló en su mente como un recuerdo de una vida pasada que no recordaba de nada, pero que buscaba resurgir hacia la superficie con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba seguro de que esa sonrisa le pertenecía al rubio.

Todo había sucedido excesivamente rápido. Un par de horas luego de la visita de Kenma la desesperación atacó súbitamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y ni siquiera el más grande de todos los enfermeros que habían sido llamados de urgencia pudieron detener al de la cabellera naranja. Hinata se había levantado, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor que sus músculos y uno que otro de sus huesos sentían, y se quitó el suero de un tirón, parpadeando varias veces seguidas para deshacerse de su vista completamente nublada. Nadie parecía querer darle una respuesta, y algo en lo que Hinata era más que un simple experto era en buscar esas respuestas con sus propios medios, aunque ello le costara la vida, y de alguna forma había llegado hasta la habitación donde estaba el rubio, y se quedó parado frente a ella cuando dos policías le obstruyeron el paso, dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

"El señor Miya está siendo interrogado en este mismo momento, no puede visitarlo" le dijo uno de los oficiales, volviendo a su lugar original como guardia de la puerta. Hinata respiró hondo, temblando suavemente para aguantar tanto el dolor como la desesperación, y acabó perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas hacia la nada.

Su mirada reprochante se deslizó por encima de los guardias, que le ignoraron mientras se caía, hasta que finalmente hizo contacto con el techo, encontrándose a sí mismo en los brazos de alguien más, y no pudo distinguir a esa persona sino hasta que parpadeó un par de veces, pensando casi automáticamente que su cabello era tan blanco como el techo de aquel pasillo.

"¿Hoshiumi-san?" mencionó en voz alta, y su mente comenzó a girar en sí misma. El nombrado se alarmó, llevando una de sus manos hacia la de Hinata, con la otra aún en su cintura, y le guió hasta uno de los asientos dispuestos cerca de cada habitación, un tanto alejados de la de Atsumu.

“¿Shouyou?” llamó Hoshiumi cuando Hinata finalmente recobró la compostura, dejando de mover la palma de su mano frente a su cara para mirarle directo a los ojos, tan confundido como el pelirrojo. “¿Shouyou? ¿Estás bien?” atinó a preguntar, dejando a Hinata con las palabras en la boca por un par de segundos. Hoshiumi respiró hondo, y se permitió tratar de atar cabos sin éxito alguno mientras sentía la mano de Hinata tirar de su camiseta cada vez con más fuerza.

“ ** _Hoshiumi-san_**... ¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó Hinata esta vez, y finalmente se deshizo del agarre en el peliblanco, que aún no estaba muy seguro en dejar ir el cuerpo de su amigo, tomándole por la cintura y luego tomando su mano. “Tu cabello...” susurró Hinata, y llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de Hoshiumi, entrelazando sus dedos entre las hebras blancas del chico. “Hoshiumi-san...”

“ ** _Es Kourai_** ” espetó casi cortante el mayor, aunque algo en el fondo de Hinata le decía que su voz sonaba algo desesperada. Su mano detuvo todo movimiento en su cabello, y lentamente fue quitándola de ahí hasta que pudo admirar sus ojos, los que parecían a punto de llorar. “Tú me llamas Kourai, Shouyou...” dijo esta vez, y Hinata pudo notar que estaba _implorando_. En definitiva estaba desesperado. “¿Shouyou?”

“Lo siento, yo...” dijo Hinata, evadiendo la mirada de Hoshiumi, quien no pudo aguantarlo más y las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas. “No recuerdo llamarte así, lo siento” completó Hinata, y se levantó de su sitio, tambaleando ligeramente, mirando una última vez a Hoshiumi antes de girar su rostro hacia el largo pasillo, volviendo por el mismo lugar por el que había venido, dejando al peliblanco siendo devorado por el poder de sus propias lágrimas y la soledad que estaba sintiendo, ignorando completamente que toda su existencia significaba uno de los más grandes pilares de Hoshiumi.

Y nada ni nadie podía hacer algo por ello.

Como pudo logró volver a su habitación luego de haber chocado con un par de enfermeros y pacientes, sintiéndose curiosamente mareado y despistado, y un par de enfermeros le ayudaron a recostarse nuevamente en su cama, en donde acabó finalmente con la mirada completamente perdida en la ventana a un lado, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. Insatisfecho. Hambriento.

Desesperado por saber la verdad.

Un par de minutos se continuaron en total silencio, momentos en los que Hinata trató con todas sus fuerzas el ordenar sus pensamientos así como también sus memorias, reproduciendo constantemente el rostro de Kageyama, Kenma, Hoshiumi y obviamente el de Atsumu, sintiendo el latir de su corazón acelerarse cuando dibujaba las diferencias entre sus complexiones de preparatoria con las actuales, escalofríos haciéndose de él ante el mero pensamiento de encontrarse a sí mismo viviendo una vida que no podía reconocer de nada.

_**Una vida en la que no estaba seguro de nada.** _

Su mirada saltó desde la ventana hacia sus manos, y luego se dirigió hasta la puerta, en donde justo en ese mismo instante una persona de complexión relativamente delgada, con los músculos de sus brazos bien marcados, entró por la puerta, escondiendo su rostro detrás de la chaqueta que tenía puesta, y corrió las cortinas hasta que no pudo verse nada del otro lado, encerrándose junto a Hinata.

“¿Q-Quién e-eres?” preguntó Hinata, y esa persona se detuvo en su lugar, respiró hondo, y luego se giró hacia el pelirrojo, quitándose la capucha de su chaqueta, dejando ver el rostro del rubio que tanto había estado buscando el menor durante esa misma mañana. “¡Atsumu-sa..!”

La voz de Hinata fue silenciada por la mano de Atsumu, quien tapó su boca en un intento por obligarle a quedarse callado. Hinata tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo y su rostro ardió en llamas, sintiendo el rostro del rubio extremadamente cerca, aunque estuviera mirando hacia la puerta. Luego de verificar que nadie se acercaba Atsumu volvió su mirada hacia Hinata, quien ya se había calmado, y se había quedado mirándole sin siquiera provocar un sonido, y ambos se permitieron perderse en la mirada del otro, Hinata descubriendo que aquello le traía una calma indescriptible que dudaba otra cosa se la diera.

“Shouyou-kun, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?” dijo Atsumu en un susurro, tratando de bajarle lo más que podía al volumen de su voz. Hinata llevó ambas manos a la muñeca del rubio, quitando finalmente su mano de su boca, dejando que Atsumu notara que sus labios y gran parte de su rostro estaba temblando.

“¿Daño? ¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?” bombardeó tan pronto como Atsumu volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, y trató por todos sus medios el mirarle directo a los ojos cuando quería que le respondiera, fallando cuando Atsumu comenzó a revisarle de arriba hacia abajo en busca de alguna herida aparte de las que ya tenía. “¡Atsumu-san! ¡Contést...!”

“Shhh, Shouyou-kun” susurró una vez más el rubio, y volvió a tapar la boca del pelirrojo, mirando una vez más a la puerta antes de volver a verle directo a los ojos, Hinata sintiendo una extraña sensación eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. “Shouyou-kun, _**él**_ está aquí. Acabo... Acabo de verlo pasar por aquí, por eso te he preguntado si estás bien” explicó Atsumu, aunque para Hinata todo aquello eran palabras sin sentido si no recordaba nada del contexto, y eso Atsumu lo sabía a la perfección. “Él nos hará mucho daño si seguimos aquí. Tenemos... Tenemos que salir de aquí. Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí lo más pronto posible”

Atsumu finalmente soltó la boca de Hinata, quien permaneció callado sin soltar su mirada del mayor, quien volvió a acercarse hacia la puerta, sobresaltándose luego de espiar por entre las cortinas, y se volvió una vez más hacia el pelirrojo, mirándole a los ojos.

“Si aún me tienes algo de confianza, si aún crees en mí...” le dijo el más alto, tomando ambas manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas. Hinata sintió su corazón saltarse un latido ante el contacto, y una vez más aquella corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, la sensación de calma invadiendo su cerebro cuando sus ojos se encontraron. “Por favor, házme caso, y sal de este hospital conmigo... Por favor” imploró el rubio, al borde de las lágrimas, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en su último as bajo la manga. “Por favor, déjame salvarte... Aunque sea a ti... Por favor”

Atsumu respiró hondo y levantó su mirada hacia Hinata, quién presionó las manos del rubio entre las suyas, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de asentir. Los ojos de Atsumu se encendieron casi al instante, y ayudó a Hinata a vestirse a la velocidad de la luz para así finalmente poder escapar de ahí.

Hinata estaba acostumbrado a hacer locuras, y estaba seguro de que esa misma que le aceptó a una persona que no conocía de nada no le traería nada bueno. Pero había algo. Una pequeña chispa, quizás, en los ojos del rubio que hacía que su corazón latiera a toda velocidad, pidiéndole a gritos que confiara en él con toda su vida, porque solo él le protegería de cualquier cosa.

_Así, Hinata y Atsumu terminaron en Brasil._

El pelirrojo no tenía las agallas suficientes para preguntarle al rubio quiénes eran esas personas que les habían ayudado –aparte de Ushijima, a quien sí conocía–, ni mucho menos para preguntarle por la situación por la que estaban pasando. Estaba seguro de que Atsumu no solo escondía secretos sobre por qué habían terminado en Brasil precisamente, y no en cualquier otro país del mundo, sino también de todo lo que había sucedido previamente a que ambos despertaran en el hospital. Hinata no tenía más agallas suficientes para preguntarse qué hacía con una persona tan peligrosa en un país desconocido.

Pero el tener aquellos flashes de su sonrisa le decían que podía confiar en él, no importaba lo que sucedió, estaba sucediendo o sucedería.

Por eso se permitía admirarle. Su dedo índice dejó de acariciar el rostro del mayor para pasar a su cabello, que estaba ligeramente sucio, lo que se sumó a su lista de preguntas sin respuestas. Su mirada viajó desde los últimos rayos del sol que entraban por la pequeña ventana de la habitación del hotel donde estaban quedándose hasta divisar una vez más el rostro del rubio, y su mano se quedó sobre su cabello, esta vez permitiéndose el acariciarlo suavemente, una pequeña corriente eléctrica haciéndose de su mano que inconscientemente le decía que podía hacer aquello, y de un momento a otro aquel impulso le llevó a acercar su rostro hacia aquella parte del rubio, aspirando con lentitud hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

“¿ _Oikawa-san_?” preguntó en voz alta, y sus manos cubrieron rápidamente su boca con sorpresa, echándose hacia atrás. Su cabeza explotó en un potente dolor, que trató de disipar al cerrar sus ojos, pero que no se iría tan fácilmente. “¡Agh!” gritó, y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas para esconder su rostro entre ellas, y comenzó a respirar hondo mientras todas esas memorias que había hecho con Oikawa lentamente entraban en su mente sin pedir permiso.

Trató de calmarse, aún aturdido, y su mirada se dirigió hacia el frente, encontrándose directamente con los ojos de Atsumu, que lentamente iban llenándose de lágrimas, incapaz de moverse para auxiliar al pelirrojo. Hinata sonrió, aunque para el rubio se tratara de una sonrisa vacía, sin las emociones que conocía a la perfección, y terminó de derrumbarse cuando el menor apoyó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, acariciando con suavidad mientras le miraba todo el rostro de arriba abajo sin dejar de sonreír.

Como si quisiera sonreírle a cada ínfima parte de toda su existencia.

“Oikawa-san...” susurró Hinata, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Aquellas lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos del rubio finalmente comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, obligando al rubio a tragarse tanto su orgullo como todo el dolor mientras cerraba los ojos, y respiraba hondo sobre la mano de Hinata, escondiendo su rostro sobre su palma. “Gracias por estar aquí, Oikawa-san. Gracias por no dejarme solo... _Pero no eres Atsumu-san._ _**Lo siento...**_ _Lo siento tanto..._ ” espetó Hinata, y los ojos del mayor se abrieron para admirar al pelirrojo, quien lloraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. “ _Atsumu-san... Te quiero..._ ”

Nuevas lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Atsumu, quien saltó al encuentro de su amado en un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en uno de sus hombros mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, dejando que el llanto y las lágrimas descolocaran por completo al pelirrojo, quien lentamente fue volviendo a la realidad luego de su trance, y batallaba con el intenso momento en el que estaba metido, tratando de encontrar el momento preciso para consolar al mayor hasta que finalmente logró acariciar su cabello, deslizando su mano por toda su espalda para calmarle.

“Ya, ya... No llores más” le susurró, y no pudo evitar recordar a su hermana pequeña cuando esta lloraba porque se había caído y él tenía que consolarla, sonriendo en el intento. “¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estás llorando?” preguntó, a lo que Atsumu solo se limitó a abrazarle con más fuerza, encogiéndose entre los brazos del pelirrojo, quien rió ante las cosquillas que el cabello del más alto le hacía a su cuello. ¡Espera, detente!”

Las risas inundaron la habitación en cuestión de segundos, y luego de retorcerse en su lugar sin poder deshacerse del abrazo de Atsumu, Hinata quedó recostado sobre la cama, recobrando el aliento, aún con Atsumu escondiendo su rostro en uno de sus hombros. El silencio volvió a reinar entre aquellas cuatro paredes, y se volvió incómodo en el momento en el que Hinata era capaz de escuchar el latir de su corazón hacerse uno con el del mayor.

“Atsumu-san, ¿puedes soltarme?” preguntó, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, sin ser realmente consciente del daño que sus palabras provocaban, aunque sí tuvieran un efecto. “¿Atsumu-san?” preguntó Hinata cuando el rubio se removió en su lugar, finalmente separándose de él, y se levantó lo suficiente como para quedar sobre el pelirrojo, con sus rostros extremadamente cerca, tanto que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. “¿A-A-Atsumu-san?”

“ _ **Shouyou-kun**_ ” llamó el mayor, y sus ojos se abrieron, provocando que el sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata creciera hasta que sus mejillas tuvieran un color parecido al de su cabello. “¿ _Por qué has venido conmigo_?” preguntó finalmente el rubio, a lo que Hinata se petrificó, con la mirada clavada en los ojos del contrario. Atsumu respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos, abriéndolos de nuevo un par de segundos más tarde, tiempo suficiente para que Hinata se pusiera el doble de nervioso que antes. “¿ _Por qué confías en mí_? ¿ _Qué te hace pensar que no soy un asesino serial que quiere cortarte en pedacitos y tirarte al mar_?”

“¡ _Eso no es cierto_!” replicó el pelirrojo, empujando el cuerpo del rubio hasta que ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente, Atsumu sorprendido y Hinata desafiando la mirada del mayor. “¡Algo... Algo aquí adentro me dice que tú no eres así!” gritó, presionando suavemente su pecho a la altura de su corazón. Su mirada se perdió un par de segundos en las sábanas antes de devolverse hacia Atsumu, quien dejó su cuerpo relajarse. “Yo... Quiero saber quién me hizo esto... A ti y a mí... Y algo adentro mío me dice que solo tú puedes ayudarme”

Atsumu dejó que su mirada se perdiera en los ojos de Hinata mientras batallaba contra las enormes ganas que tenía de sonreír, y desvió su mirada hacia el techo, hecho un manojo de felicidad pura.

_**Se sentía un completo idiota.** _

‘ _Algo me dice que solo tú puedes protegerme..._ ’ se repitió una vez más en su mente mientras caminaba a paso lento por donde el GPS le indicaba que había una tienda lo más cerca posible. Respiró hondo y miró hacia el mar, dejando que aquel aroma característico rellenara sus pulmones mientras caminaba, y devolvió su mirada hacia el GPS, finalmente notando que había llegado. Como pudo logró hacer un par de compras para que pudieran comer y, luego de despedirse con un portugués un tanto extraño de la cajera salió de la tienda y comenzó a caminar, aún con ayuda del GPS.

Y en ese exacto momento, una llamada entró.

Más tarde, Atsumu se arrepintió de haber contestado.

“Buenas noches, Atsumu-kun~” saludó esa voz, tensando cada músculo del cuerpo de Atsumu. La pequeña bolsa en una de sus manos cayó hacia el suelo, y comenzó a sudar casi al instante. “Espero que estés teniendo una maravillosa velada frente al mar con tu noviecito” felicitó, provocando que la mirada del rubio comenzara a moverse desesperadamente por todos lados, entre toda la gente, entre el sol que terminaba de esconderse. “No quiero tomar demasiado de tu tiempo, solo espero que Shouyou-kun pueda recuperar pronto sus memorias, así que ayúdalo, ¿sí?”

“¡Hijo de perra!” se animó el rubio a gritar, tapando su boca casi instantáneamente producto de sus propios reflejos, que aún parecían estar a favor de esa persona que tanto daño les había hecho. El chasquido de la boca de su padre del otro lado de la línea le indicaba que estaba desaprobando su conducta, lo que llevó al rubio a sudar frío.

“¿Qué son esas formas de hablarle a tu padre, Atsumu-kun?” preguntó, el asco inundando cada centímetro de la garganta de Atsumu, quien volvió a buscar la imagen de ese monstruo entre toda la gente, sin demasiado éxito. “No puedo seguir tomando más de tu tiempo, así que solo repetiré lo que ya sabes. _Ayúdalo, ¿sí?_ ” repitió, y Atsumu trató de abrir su boca para gritar, encontrándose a sí mismo sin su voz. Respiró hondo, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras dirigía su mirada una vez más hacia el hotel, y su cuerpo entero se congelaba cuando escuchaba a su padre decir aquellas palabras que parecían ser las que reinaban en sus pesadillas. “ _ **Aunque creo ya es muy tarde para eso, Atsumu-kun**_ ”

El rubio cortó la llamada y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el hotel, subiendo las escaleras de emergencia luego de que ninguno de los ascensores contestara, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía con cada escalón que subía, hasta que finalmente llegó a su piso. Chocó con un par de personas en el camino pero ni siquiera tenía tiempo de detenerse a disculparse, y de alguna manera logró llegar a la habitación, metiendo la llave en la cerradura de la manera más temblorosa posible, y su cuerpo se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo cuando logró abrir la puerta.

_**La habitación estaba completamente vacía.** _

Y la comida que había caído cuando su padre le había llamado ya se había echado a perder.

_Como todas sus esperanzas._


	25. the Stars are giving up.

_¿Había vuelto a la normalidad?_

A ese punto se atrevía a pensar que ya no sabía qué era la normalidad. Su mente se encontraba realmente saturada entre tratar de mantener a flote la vida y carrera de Osamu Miya y la suya propia, y las secuelas de esos mismos intentos casi fallidos, así como también el constante interrogante que poco a poco iba evolucionando dentro de su mente hasta que Yamaguchi sintió que debía tomar una decisión.

**_Abandonar a Osamu era la mejor opción._ **

Ese pensamiento había nacido tan pronto como Osamu soltó su mano para correr a los brazos del pelinegro que le esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de la tienda, y que dejó ver en la profundidad de sus ojos dorados que estaba sintiendo todas las emociones posibles menos la paciencia. En aquel momento, Tadashi no pudo evitar sentir un alivio elevarle hasta flotar en el aire, la tranquilidad de saber que aquel hombre de cabello negro del que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado se recuperó de toda esa estresante situación haciéndose de él mientras el evidente pensamiento de que ya no le necesitaba se hacía presente en su mente.

Por supuesto, Yamaguchi decidió ignorar que, muy dentro de él, la curiosidad y la furia por todo lo que había pasado seguía ahí, en especial desde que él había sido el único que salió completamente ileso de aquella noche, o al menos así lo veía él mismo.

De vez en cuando, cuando se quedaba dormido en el tren, no podía evitar soñar con esa noche. En sus sueños, las cosas sucedían de la manera más violenta posible, dejando siempre al final con al menos uno de los tres envueltos aparte de él falleciendo. Cuando era Atsumu o Hinata los que fallecían, por alguna razón su mente le obligaba a mantenerse dormido mientras veía a Osamu sufrir incansablemente por la muerte de su hermano, pero cuando era Osamu el que acababa muriendo, su cuerpo se electrificaba por completo y se despertaba de golpe justo antes de comenzar a llorar.

Exactamente como ese momento. Seis semanas habían pasado desde que Osamu había comenzado las sesiones con el psiquiatra, dos desde que el mayor había vuelto finalmente a su puesto como dueño de Onigiri Miya, y casi diez desde que Atsumu y Hinata desaparecieron completamente de la faz de la Tierra. En ese sentido, Yamaguchi no sabía qué sentir, mucho menos qué pensar. Había llegado al punto en el que prefería pensar que su mejor amigo aún seguía vivo en algún punto del mundo, y que Atsumu le estaba protegiendo como desde un primer momento parecía querer, pero todo era demasiado confuso. Y lo peor de todo: no sabía nada de la raíz del asunto. ¿Qué había pasado anteriormente en la vida de los gemelos para que su trauma les obligara a hacer lo que hicieron? ¿Qué había pasado en la vida del padre de los Miya para torturar a su familia de aquella manera?

¿Qué tenía que ver Hinata en todo esto?

Su mente se aclaró momentos antes de que la puerta del tren se abriera justo en la parada que le correspondía, y como pudo logró espabilarse para bajarse del tren, sintiendo el aire frío del invierno chocar contra su frente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el frío del exterior devorarse el calor de su interior. Respiró hondo, ignorando a su par de pobres pulmones quemarse con el aire frío, y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Ya era de noche, y por ende un bostezo se apoderó de su boca antes de mirar a ambos lados y comenzar a caminar por el mismo camino de todas las noches. Estaba cansado de eso.

Estaba cansado de todo.

A veces se preguntaba si tenía algún tipo de superpoder que le acompañó durante toda su vida, el mismo superpoder del que hizo uso al momento de ponerse todas aquellas responsabilidades en la espalda y cuidar de Osamu. Sus piernas le dolían, sus pies le ardían y su corazón latía lento, como si hasta esa parte de su cuerpo estuviera cansada. Su mente se mantenía en las nubes cuando caminaba, y cuando logró devolverse a la Tierra decidió apurar su paso, llegando a la tienda en cuestión de minutos.

Su cuerpo se detuvo frente al edificio por un momento antes de entrar, admirando la calidez del otro lado del vidrio de la puerta, aún si todo estuviera a oscuras. El usual escenario en el que toda la tienda estaba destruida debido a _esa_ persona hizo acto de presencia en la mente de Yamaguchi, quien volvió a sentir un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de decidir entrar, encontrándose de lleno con Osamu, quien sonrió cálidamente y abrió la puerta, recibiendo al pecoso.

“Bienvenido, Dashi” saludó el mayor, empujando al menor al interior del lugar debido al frío. Las mejillas de Yamaguchi se tiñieron de rojo mientras sentía el contraste de temperatura entre su propio cuerpo y la mano de Osamu, así como también el contacto de ambos cuerpos al saludarse.

“Estoy... En casa, Osamu-san” devolvió el otro, esta vez mirando a Osamu por encima de toda esa oscuridad mientras este terminaba de cerrar la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

En silencio subieron al apartamento, y como era costumbre el aroma a una nueva receta en la que Osamu estaba trabajando le recibió de lleno al entrar. Yamaguchi no pudo evitar respirar hondo, sonriendo casi al instante por el aroma, que nunca fallaba en ponerle feliz o, al menos, quitarle el peso del estrés que sintió durante el día.

Aunque también le hacía preguntarse qué será de él cuando se vaya. Osamu no lo sabía, y probablemente ni siquiera se lo imaginaba, pero Yamaguchi iba a mudarse una vez más a casa de sus padres.

“¿Vas a cenar?” preguntó el mayor, con el mismo tono con el que esa mañana le había preguntado si iba a desayunar. Yamaguchi se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó sobre el perchero en la entrada del apartamento, e hizo lo mismo con su bolso antes de quitarse los zapatos.

“Lo siento, yo... No tengo hambre” contestó el menor, con el mismo tono con el que había contestado esa mañana, dejando a Osamu con un extraño sabor en la boca. “Gracias, Osamu-san”

El pecoso pasó de Osamu con una pequeña sonrisa, obligando al pelinegro a seguirle con la mirada. El momento exacto en el que la sonrisa de Yamaguchi desaparecía de su rostro fue el detonante para que Osamu terminara de girarse, tomando el brazo de Tadashi para obligarle a mirarle, sus miradas chocando en un baile silencioso y electrizante en el que las palabras se mezclaban hasta transformarse en sonidos que desaparecían en el vacío. Palabras que nunca llegaban al otro de ninguna manera.

“Dashi, ¿estás bien?” atinó a preguntar Osamu, porque era realmente lo que quería decir. Yamaguchi tembló, aunque tan solo era su propio corazón latiendo violentamente en su interior que, al estar cubierto por capas y capas de acero en un intento en vano por protegerse, no llegaba a hacer temblar todo su cuerpo.

Yamaguchi no contestó, y empeoró la situación al quedarse mirando a Osamu a los ojos, quien comenzó a sentirse desesperado. El mayor respiró hondo, cerrando sus ojos por un segundo, y luego abrazó al pecoso, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos. Yamaguchi abrió los ojos sorprendido, y finalmente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el contacto, su barbilla presionándose contra el hombro de Osamu y su mirada perdida en el techo.

“Dashi, estoy preocupado por ti, dime qué te sucede..." rogó Osamu al oído del pecoso, obligándole a temblar aún más. Los brazos del más alto apretaron el delgado cuerpo de Yamaguchi entre ellos, lentamente sintiendo que dejaba de temblar hasta que se detuvo. Osamu se separó de él, sin dejar de abrazarle, y llevó una mano a una de sus mejillas, acariciando suavemente mientras volvía a perderse en sus ojos. “Por favor...”

El cuerpo de Yamaguchi volvió a temblar, esta vez violentamente, y el menor empujó con fuerza a Osamu hasta que se soltó de su agarre, mirándole una última vez a los ojos antes de correr hacia su habitación, encerrándose allí. Como pudo se metió debajo de las sábanas, sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, y se tapó con ellas hasta su cabeza, dejando que el llanto silencioso y las lágrimas que quemaban su piel se apoderaran de él lentamente. Al son de los golpes de Osamu en la puerta abrazó sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, dejándose llevar por su tristeza y su frustración en forma de llanto hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

Osamu no lo sabía, o quizás no lo recordaba, pero aquel momento se había parecido tanto a sus últimas palabras antes de encerrarse dentro de su mente un tiempo atrás, durante esa noche.

_**“Estoy enamorado de ti, Dashi” le había dicho.** _

Y por ello, sus sueños de esa noche se llenaron de Osamu.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron a la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por su ventana e iluminando sus pecas hasta que despertó por completo. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, y su corazón volvió a latir cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, un dormido Osamu cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Se había quedado dormido tocando la puerta.

“¡¿Osamu-san?!” exclamó el menor, Osamu levantándose del suelo de un solo movimiento hasta abrazar a Yamaguchi una vez más. Tadashi, por su parte, comenzó a temblar, empujando al mayor una vez más para separarse.“Osamu-san, ¡suéltame!”

Como pudo Tadashi se separó del pelinegro, mirándole a los ojos hasta que Osamu volvió a abrazarle, volviendo a separarse de él. Aquel ‘juego’ continuó hasta que lograron llegar hasta la cocina, en donde, luego de empujar a Osamu para quitárselo de encima, Yamaguchi chocó contra un plato de vidrio, tirándolo al suelo, pisando uno de sus trozos con sus pies descalzos en el intento.

Yamaguchi sintió el dolor punzante hacerse de su pie mientras gritaba, y Osamu se alarmó, corriendo al baño por su kit de emergencias. De alguna manera logró calmar al menor y limpió su herida, vendando su pie para que no se infectara. Yamaguchi le miró durante todo el proceso, respirando hondo mientras el cansancio de tanta acción al despertar se hacía de él hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior se acumulaban en su mente, recordándole que había tomado una decisión.

Y, al poner su mano en el pecho de Osamu antes de que este lograra abrazarlo, finalmente decidió decirlo en voz alta.

“Lo siento, Osamu-san. Yo...” comenzó a explicar, y se permitió perderse en los ojos del mayor por un momento antes de continuar hablando. Podía sentir la sangre acumularse en su pie y manchar la venda, pero todo era culpa de sus nervios. “ ** _Yo volveré a casa de mis padres_** ”

Y de su miedo.

“¿Eh?” dijo Osamu, sintiendo su cuerpo endurecerse hasta que no pudo moverse. Su mirada siguió a Yamaguchi, quien se levantó de su silla como pudo y caminó con una sola pierna por el pasillo hasta su habitación, con Osamu siguiéndole de cerca para que no se cayera. “¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te irás?”

El cuerpo de Osamu se quedó quieto debajo del umbral de la puerta de la habitación, con Yamaguchi guardando gran parte de sus cosas en su bolso. Pequeñas gotas de sudor debido al esfuerzo empaparon su frente, pero no iba a detenerse. No ahora que tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

“Dashi...” llamó Osamu, y finalmente se acercó hasta el pecoso, tomando su brazo una vez más para obligarle a mirarlo, cosa que Yamaguchi evadió con total éxito. Se estaba conteniendo, de eso no había duda, y eso estaba desesperando a Osamu. “ ** _Tadashi_** ”

“¡No!” gritó Yamaguchi, y se quitó la mano de Osamu de su brazo, sus ojos encontrándose nuevamente. Osamu estaba estupefacto, y Yamaguchi ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. “No... No me llames así. Lo siento” acompañó el menor, terminando de guardar sus cosas. En silencio se colocó sus zapatos y en ese mismo silencio abandonó la habitación, colocándose el abrigo en la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Osamu, que ya no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo. “Yo... Lo siento, Miya-san. Realmente lo siento”

Y la puerta del apartamento se cerró. Yamaguchi sabía que esa barrera que se había impuesto desde ese mismo instante le dolían tanto como esas lágrimas que caían desesperadamente de sus ojos, pero sabía y estaba completamente seguro de que era lo mejor. No había otra salida, no había forma de escapar, por lo que lo mejor era separarse. Yamaguchi estaba enamorado de Osamu, lo suficiente como para que, luego de saber y entender todo el daño que el mayor había sufrido había sido su culpa, se distanciara de él.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por saber que todo había sido su culpa. Desde el primer día, en el que decidió mirar a Osamu Miya a los ojos por encima de la red. Desde el día en el que aceptó la invitación de Hinata, desde el maldito y fatídico día en el que aceptó conocer a Osamu Miya por el bien de aquellas estúpidas mariposas en su estómago.

_Desde el día en el que le permitió a su manera tan dañina de amar hacer lo que quisiera con su pequeña existencia._

**_Desde el día que supo que tenía que darse por vencido._ **


	26. the planets are collapsing.

_En un principio, los planetas no estaban_ _tan atentos a las estrellas._

Shinsuke siempre había sido atento con las cosas que le rodeaban, desde su propia existencia como sus compañeros de equipo, y como el buen capitán que los demás siempre decían que era, una de sus prioridades cuando estaba cerca de los demás era cuidar de ellos y asegurarse de que sus habilidades y fortalezas se mantuvieran siempre al tope.

Pero había una extraña y fina diferencia entre lo que al albino realmente le interesaba y las atenciones que le daba a cada pequeño detalle en su vida, y eso también incluía a sus compañeros de equipo. Kita siempre estuvo interesado en ellos, esperando a que todos dieran lo mejor de sí para que, años después, él mismo pudiera decir que sus antiguos compañeros de equipo seguían siendo tan geniales como el día que los conoció.

_Para que pudiera decir que Atsumu siempre había sido tan genial como el día que lo conoció._

En un principio, Atsumu era un compañero de equipo más para Kita. El único rol del capitán de Inarizaki en la vida de Atsumu fue la de tratar de guiarle por _el buen camino_ , usando de ejemplo su propio esfuerzo, aquel que desgastó día y noche, haciéndose cargo de cada mínimo detalle hasta que finalmente diera frutos, dándole vida al capitán que todos en el equipo admiraban y querían, al misterioso capitán que parecía tener toda su vida completamente controlada y organizada.

_**Hasta que el mismo Shinsuke cayó en cuenta de que no estaba admirando a Atsumu de la misma manera que hacía con los demás.** _

Los primeros en descubrir que Shinsuke tenía una pequeña -casi ínfima- inclinación romántica hacia Atsumu fueron los demás jugadores de tercer año, quienes no pudieron evitar soltar una risita ante la torpeza disimulada que Kita adoptaba cada vez que Atsumu pasaba frente a él. Era gracioso, y de igual manera era interesante. Ninguno de los de tercero lo sabían, pero no les fue difícil descifrar que Atsumu desempeñaba un papel realmente importante dentro de la vida romántica de Kita.

_Atsumu, en su totalidad, fue el primer amor de Shinsuke._

Y por ello, por esa simple y natural razón, años después, Shinsuke se encontraba colapsando una vez más. La mirada dorada del hombre dibujó una línea a través de todos aquellos pines que había pinchado en la pequeña pizarra de madera justo encima de su cama, analizando por milésima vez los rostros de las personas que había en cada foto pinchada a cada pin. Desde Yamaguchi, pasando por Osamu, Hinata, los padres de los gemelos y, finalmente, en el centro, Atsumu. Sus ojos se centraron una vez más en los de Atsumu, empuñando su mano sin poder contener la rabia que crecía en su interior ante el recuerdo de aquellas dos noches que tanto detestaba con todo su cuerpo.

"¿Quién se supone que eres?" preguntó en voz alta, siguiendo con su dedo índice el pequeño hilo de color rojo con el que había conectado todas las fotografías hasta un pin en un extremo alejado de las demás, con una fotografía en negro, varios signos de pregunta y el nombre de esa misteriosa persona. " _Yasuhiro..._ "

Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces hasta que su mente comenzó a maquinar una vez más en medio del silencio, y corrió hasta la pequeña mesita de noche de su lado de la cama para buscar la tarjeta que Yamaguchi le había entregado días antes y que había guardado en el cajón para olvidarse de ella antes de zambullirse en aquel tornado de emociones contradictorias y noches sin dormir que había nacido desde que abandonó el apartamento de Osamu.

De hecho, esa era la tercera noche en la que no había dormido ni un solo minuto.

Con agilidad tecleó los números que indicaba la tarjeta en su celular y respiró hondo, mirando una vez más las letras escritas en el pequeño trozo de papel. No había un nombre, ni siquiera un indicio de que se tratara de una empresa formal reconocida al menos dentro de la ciudad, y tan solo contenía la pequeña descripción de 'investigador privado' con su número detrás. No estaba cien por ciento seguro de si aquella llamada sería de alguna ayuda, pero era su única opción. Era lo único que podía conectarle una vez más con Atsumu, y finalmente presionó llamar.

"¿Hola?" preguntó cuando escuchó que habían atendido del otro lado de la línea. Su cuerpo se tensó completamente cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por una voz gruesa y profunda, y el silenció reinó en la llamada por unos segundos hasta que finalmente reunió el valor de contestar. "Ushijima. Soy... Ushijima Shinsuke"

" _Mis disculpas, Ushijima-san_ " corrigió la voz, encrispando los nervios de Shinsuke una vez más al no poder escuchar ni un insignificante sonido de fondo. Era su silencio, el de aquel hombre y su voz. " _Estoy enterado de su situación con respecto a Miya Isamu y sus familiares, ¿tiene algo de información importante que pudiera servirme en mi investigación?_ "

"¿Quién es usted?" replicó Shinsuke, sabiendo perfectamente que era de mala educación el contestar una pregunta con otra, pero sabía que el hombre del otro lado también estaba en falta, especialmente por aquel misterio con el que trabajaba. "Me temo que no puedo revelarle información si al menos no tengo su nombre"

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambas líneas, y luego de suspirar el hombre finalmente habló. " _Me temo que no puedo revelarle mi información personal por motivos dentro de mi entorno de trabajo_ " dijo, tensando una vez más el cuerpo de Shinsuke. Por alguna razón sentía que no estaban llegando a ninguna parte. " _Pero si usted tiene información valiosa, está dispuesto a ayudarme y si así lo desea, puede llamarme Masato_ "

"Masato-san..." repitió Shinsuke, y levantó su mirada hacia la pizarra, fijando sus ojos en los de Atsumu. Sus dientes se presionaron entre sí y respiró hondo, y finalmente contestó. "Quiero ayudarle, pero me gustaría que nos viéramos en persona. De ser posible... Ahora mismo"

El silencio volvió a reinar en la línea y Shinsuke se sintió realmente nervioso, aunque sabía que la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas en ese mismo instante acabaría quitándoselos de alguna u otra forma. Sin embargo el silencio aún continuaba, y ya comenzaba a volverse molesto.

" _Está bien_ " pronunció el hombre, y la llamada se acabó. Shinsuke sintió su corazón saltearse un latido mientras quitaba el celular de su oído y miraba la pantalla, perdiéndose entre los números y las letras que indicaban el tiempo de la llamada y el hecho de que esta había terminado.

_Por alguna razón, todo parecía realmente irreal._

Su celular le sacó de sus propios pensamientos al sonar y vibrar al mismo tiempo con una notificación. Era un mensaje del número de Masato, y luego de abrirlo y leer su contenido volvió a mirar a la pizarra, esta vez enfocándose en la foto en negro sobre el tal Yasuhiro, para luego finalizar en Atsumu una vez más.

_Atsumu..._

"Shinsuke, ¿puedo pasar?" escuchó el de cabello bicolor, y su mirada rápidamente saltó hacia la puerta, notando finalmente que alguien la había tocado. Estaba tan sumido en su mente que ni siquiera escuchaba los sonidos del exterior. Los sonidos que su esposo estaba haciendo.

"Pasa" contestó Shinsuke, y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su esposo con una toalla colgando de su cuello, algo sudado, aún con su ropa de entrenamiento que usaba para salir a correr religiosamente todas las mañanas. "No es necesario que preguntes, Wakatoshi. Esta también es tu habitación"

La expresión del castaño se mantuvo neutra, como era de costumbre, pero Shinsuke se había acostumbrado a leer sus reacciones entre líneas, y sonrió al notar que sus labios se habían curvado ligeramente en una sonrisa. Ushijima se acercó hasta su esposo, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, y depositó un corto beso en sus labios antes de sentarse a su lado, rompiendo con el contacto mientras abría sus ojos y centraba toda su atención en los de su amante.

"¿Cómo has dormido?" soltó Wakatoshi, sabiendo a medias que aquel era un tema de conversación algo sensible, aunque estaba cansado. Y su cansancio se hizo notar cuando Shinsuke puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro, presionando ligeramente en un intento en vano por mentir. " _¿No has dormido nada?_ " agregó Ushijima, y luego sus miradas decidieron tomar caminos distintos. La de Ushijima se posó sobre la pizarra, mientras que la de Shinsuke se quedó admirando a su esposo, desconcertado. "Shinsuke, es la tercera vez en la semana que no duermes nada. Tienes que descansar"

"No puedo hacerlo" replicó, y esta vez dejó de ver a su esposo para mirar a la pizarra junto a él, levantándose de su lugar para tomar la pequeña foto en negro y acercarla un poco más al centro. "Atsumu... Él... Está en peligro, está desaparecido y lo más probable es que Osamu también esté en peligro" dijo, girándose hacia su esposo luego de dejar la foto en su lugar, admirando el rostro estoico e inexpresivo de Ushijima. "Atsumu..."

_Y en ese mismo instante, Shinsuke pudo ver en los ojos de Ushijima que algo había cambiado._

_**Peor aún, que él era el detonante.** _

"Tengo... Tengo que irme" dijo Shinsuke luego del silencio tortuoso que se había instalado en la habitación, con aquel ambiente tenso que giraba de todo su cuerpo. Luego de respirar hondo y lograr dejar de mirar a su esposo a los ojos logró tomar su celular, su abrigo y acercarse a la puerta, siendo detenido por Ushijima, quien le había tomado del brazo. "¿Eh?"

"Shinsuke, tú..." pronunció el más alto, con su mirada perdida en el suelo. El de cabello bicolor se sorprendió, y un leve quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando la fuerza con la que Ushijima le estaba apretando su brazo aumentó.

"Wakatoshi, suéltame" exigió el más bajo, porque para suerte de ambos Shinsuke no era cualquier debilucho. Sabía cuando tenía que defenderse, y sabía cuando la situación se estaba poniendo tensa, como en ese mismo momento en el que Ushijima se acercaba a él, apretando cada vez más su brazo, hasta que le acorraló contra la puerta. "Wakatoshi... Su-suéltame... Me estás lastimando"

"Shinsuke..." repitió el castaño cuando finalmente la espalda de Shinsuke hizo contacto con la madera, poniendo el brazo del menor a un costado, soltándolo. Las manos de Ushijima se detuvieron a los costados de la cabeza de Shinsuke, y lentamente fue acercando su cabeza hasta la de su esposo, juntando sus frentes. "Tú... **_Aún me amas, ¿verdad?_** "

Shinsuke comenzó a temblar mientras parpadeaba ante la extraña imagen de Ushijima sobre él, y su corazón se estrujó completamente al encontrar los ojos del más alto repletos de lágrimas, que no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo. El menor estaba estático, y sintió sus mejillas arder cuando Ushijima volvió a bajar su cabeza hasta que su frente se apoyó sobre uno de los hombros de su esposo, temblando suavemente.

"Dímelo, por favor" pidió nuevamente, y Shinsuke sabía que no podía negarse. En realidad, _no tenía que negarse_. Él amaba a Ushijima, quizás más de lo que alguna vez llegó a amar, quizás más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó que podía llegar a amar. "Shinsuke..."

_Aún así, ¿por qué las palabras no salían?_

Ushijima levantó su mirada ante el silencio de su amante, separándose de él, y Shinsuke le dedicó una última mirada empapada de confusión, miedo y desconcierto antes de abrir la puerta detrás de él y abandonar la habitación. Ushijima abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dejó su frente caer sobre la puerta, escuchando atentamente cómo su amante se colocaba sus zapatos en la entrada del apartamento y luego salía de este, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

De la misma manera que siempre hacía.

Respiró hondo y se sintió realmente idiota, quizás hasta ilusionado. Como si fuera un niño al que le habían prometido una paleta y fue tan grande su ilusión que no podía equipararse al sentimiento de tristeza que le abordaba cuando aquellos que le habían prometido algo no lo cumplieron. Como pudo abandonó su lugar en la puerta y se acercó hasta la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella para cerrar sus ojos y pensar.

_Tenía que levantarse para entrenar junto al equipo._

_Pero se preguntaba si realmente había una razón para hacerlo..._

* * *

El sonido insistente del timbre obligó al hombre a apresurar su paso hasta la entrada, abriéndole la puerta a un agitado Shinsuke. Como pudo el menor logró recobrarse de su carrera hasta el lugar, incorporándose hasta encontrar el rostro del tal Masato, quien le sonrió amablemente antes de empujarle adentro y cerrar la puerta. En silencio -y Shinsuke se preguntó qué tenía el hombre con el silencio- le indicó a su invitado que se quitara los zapatos y entrara a la pequeña habitación de hotel en donde le había llamado.

"¿Gusta un té?" preguntó el hombre, y Shinsuke se fijó en su rostros. Era realmente parecido a Ushijima, con la diferencia de que el hombre tenía el cabello oscuro, quizás más oscuro que el negro mismo, y la sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba a Shinsuke que era alguien completamente distinto, incluso hasta más joven que él y Wakatoshi.

O quizás no.

Luego de que el de cabello bicolor rechazara el té, el hombre abandonó aquel lado de la habitación hasta adentrarse en la cocina, dejando a Shinsuke sentado sobre la cama. Los ojos de Shinsuke viajaron alrededor de toda la habitación, concentrándose de vez en cuando en las pequeñas cintas pegadas en ciertos puntos de todo el lugar.

"Hay una cámara en cada una de esas cintas" explicó la voz del hombre al volver, devolviendo a Shinsuke a aquel lugar, a esa realidad. "Me temo que nadie puede saber ni mi identidad ni recordar mi rostro, y es lo que tendré que pedirle luego de terminar con esta pequeña reunión" agregó, y tomó una de las sillas junto a una mesa a un lado de la cama para sentarse frente a Shinsuke mientras tomaba su té. " _ **Usted no me ha visto, usted no ha venido aquí, yo nunca existí, ¿entendido?**_ "

Shinsuke asintió, acariciando suavemente su pecho para calmar su corazón, que aún seguía latiendo violentamente debido a la adrenalina. Respiró hondo y parpadeó una vez más antes de fijar su vista en el hombre, quien le dió un pequeño sorbo a su té antes de abrir sus ojos y mirarle.

"Bien, ahora dígame, ¿qué tiene para mí?" preguntó finalmente el hombre, a lo que Shinsuke se removió en su lugar, haciendo ligera presión sobre el colchón con sus manos. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo y, luego de aclarar su garganta, levantó su mirada.

"La noche... En la que Atsumu y Osamu sufrieron _el accidente_..." comenzó a relatar, aunque Masato pudo sentir que Shinsuke estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para decir demasiado. Por suerte, el investigador estaba acostumbrado. "Yo... Estuve ahí" dijo finalmente, dándole a entender al otro hombre que había revelado un gran secreto, lo que terminó estancándose en la memoria del investigador cuando Shinsuke continuó. "Quiero decir, no estuve allí con ellos, pero llegué un par de minutos luego de lo sucedido. Esa noche... Fue demasiado..."

"No necesita sobrepasar sus límites si no puede hacerlo, Ushijima-san" consoló Masato, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo con el repentino cambio en el estado de ánimo de Shinsuke, pero sus ojos dorados le dijeron que tenía que continuar.

_Que necesitaba continuar._

"No, no, usted no lo entiende" devolvió, a lo que Masato abrió sus ojos, dejando el té al que estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a un costado, aún reacio a creer que Shinsuke tenía en sus manos alguna respuesta. "Esa noche... **_Fue la primera vez que nombraron a Yasuhiro_** "

El semblante de Masato cambió bruscamente y su cuerpo se encrispó, prestándole total atención a Shinsuke, quien pudo sentir los ojos de aquel hombre sobre su persona. La simple presencia de Masato era realmente intimidante y, aunque no debería sorprenderle, Shinsuke se sentía ligeramente incómodo.

"Como dije antes, yo no estuve en el accidente, pero fue Rintaro el que me lo contó" dijo, y Masato sacó de adentro de su saco una pequeña libreta junto a un lápiz, mirando a Shinsuke por encima de la hoja para comenzar a escribir en cuanto comenzara a hablar. "Me dijo lo que ese hombre había dicho claramente luego de que... Osamu le hiciera eso: ' _Yasuhiro, voy a encontrarte y voy encargarme de ti... Justo como hice con Arata... Acabaré con este dolor_ ' es lo que dijo, pero Suna explicó que el hombre no se encontraba emocionalmente bien, especialmente luego de haberles descubierto"

"¿Arata?" preguntó Masato en cuanto Shinsuke terminó, sin siquiera tener en cuenta que el peliblanco acababa de contarle a alguien aquel secreto que había quedado entre él y Rintaro por años. Había otras cosas en juego, y Shinsuke podía verlo en los ojos del pelinegro. "¿Dijo... Arata?"

Shinsuke asintió, a lo que Masato respiró hondo y sus ojos se encendieron completamente. El pelinegro se levantó de su sitio y corrió hacia la pequeña mesa de noche a un lado de la cama, sacando de su interior una pequeña carpeta, y miró a Shinsuke antes de abrirla, quien había quedado sin entender nada.

"Lo siento, Ushijima-san, pero tiene que irse ahora mismo" pidió el hombre, quien sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Shinsuke le empujó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Cuando el cuerpo del peliblanco se encontró afuera, Shinsuke se giró para encarar a Masato, quien le saludó con una sonrisa. "Ha sido de muchísima ayuda, muchas gracias"

"¡Espere!" gritó Shinsuke antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, metiendo su mano hacia adentro. Masato le miró, realmente irritado, pero sabía que todo era parte de su trabajo. "Salve... A Atsumu... Por favor"

"Tenga por seguro que lo haré" respondió el hombre, y finalmente cerró la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando al peliblanco con un montón de palabras en la boca, quien respiró hondo antes de apoyar su mano una vez más sobre su corazón, tratando de calmarlo.

Sus manos se escondieron en el interior de los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras bajaba en el elevador, admirando su reflejo en el espejo mientras descendía. Sus ojeras habían crecido brutalmente, y su rostro completamente demacrado eran la prueba de que estaba deteriorándose una vez más por el mismo problema. Una de sus manos se acercó hasta su rostro para tocar sus ojeras, y su mirada no pudo evitar posarse sobre el anillo en uno de sus dedos.

**_Wakatoshi_**.

Era inútil decir que Shinsuke no le amaba. Estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado del ' _cañón del equipo de voleyball Nacional Japonés_ ', y podía decir con total seguridad que él también estaba enamorado de él. Para Shinsuke y para su abuela -que en paz descanse-, Ushijima había sido una enorme bendición, para Shinsuke porque se sentía realmente querido y feliz en los brazos del castaño, y para su abuela porque finalmente había entrado alguien en la vida de su nieto con quien iba a casarse y vivir una vida plena y feliz junto a una persona tan buena y amable.

_Aunque ahora dudaba._

_**Y él era el único culpable.** _

Su celular sonó repentinamente, sacándole de sus pensamientos, y lo tomó a la velocidad de la luz, sus dedos temblorosos atendiendo cuando leyó el nombre de Atsumu en el visor. Como pudo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Atsumu se le adelantó.

"Kita-san... La tienda... La tienda de Osamu..." dijo el rubio, y Shinsuke sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Su mirada volvió a posarse sobre su reflejo, y las palabras que quería decir momentos antes se esfumaron en cuestión de segundos, dejándole en un silencio insoportable. "Ven... Por favor... ¡Ven!"

La llamada se cortó, y Shinsuke sintió que el mundo comenzaba a girar nuevamente. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y la puerta del elevador se abrió, Shinsuke saliendo de su interior sin pedirle permiso a la gente que intentaba entrar. Como pudo cruzó el salón de aquel hotel a toda velocidad, y miró a sus costados al salir, trazando la ruta más rápida en su camioneta con la mente. Cuando la tuvo se subió al vehículo y encendió el motor, las llantas chillando debido a la repentina velocidad del movimiento, y aceleró lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la tienda de Osamu. Ni siquiera supo cómo logró ver la carretera puesto que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero lo que vió cuando llegó allí le dejó completamente congelado.

_Frente a él, toda la tienda de Osamu estaba destrozada._

Se adentró en su interior con cuidado, sintiendo una vez más la tensión que había sentido aquella noche, su columna vibrando cada vez más fuerte al sentir aquel hedor que prevalecía en el interior de la casa de los Miya durante el primer accidente. Sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo parecía de gelatina, pero sus ojos no podían cerrarse.

Toda la tienda estaba destruida. La mayor parte de las sillas estaban rotas, las mesas estaban manchadas con sangre, la puerta principal al igual que los mostradores estaban partidos en miles de pedazos, y las luces que colgaban del techo echaban chispas al haberse cortado sus cables. Era un completo desastre, y Shinsuke no pudo evitar sentir el aroma extremo a la sangre aglutinarse en su nariz hasta que todo su desayunó subió violentamente por su garganta, tragándoselo una vez más cuando Atsumu apareció por la puerta de ingreso al apartamento de Osamu, sus miradas encontrándose a lo lejos.

"Atsumu..." llamó el mayor, y los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas antes de correr hasta donde estaba Shinsuke, abrazándole. Pudo sentir al menor temblar entre sus brazos y, aunque quería preguntar, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Atsumu estaba demasiado nervioso, y cualquier movimiento en brusco acabaría por ponerle aún peor, por lo que decidió continuar abrazándole, acariciando su cabello. "Atsumu..."

"Kita-san... Osamu no está..." pronunció el menor finalmente, y la sangre del peliblanco se congeló. Atsumu se separó de Shinsuke para mirarle a los ojos, y el mayor sintió los mismos nervios que el rubio cuando Atsumu tiró de su abrigo con fuerza. "Kita-san, dime... ¿Dónde está Osamu? Dime... Que está contigo... Por favor..." suplicó, y volvió a tirar de Shinsuke, esta vez haciendo mover su cuerpo entero de un solo tirón. "¡Dímelo! ¡Contéstame, Kita-san!"

_**Pero Shinsuke ya se había perdido en la profundidad de sus propios pensamientos.** _

_Y colapsó._

* * *

" _Yasuhiro..._ " pronunció en voz alta Masato, siguiendo con su mirada el pequeño hilo de color azul que conectaba la mayoría de las imágenes sobre aquella pizarra, casi idéntica a la de Shinsuke. " _Arata..._ "

Con cuidado tomó la imagen del tal Yasuhiro y la pinchó a un lado de la Isamu, haciendo lo mismo con la que tenía de Arata, descartando la de Shinsuke Ushijima y Suna Rintaro que tenía desde el día uno. Respiró hondo y sonrió, tomando su celular del interior de su saco. Tecleó un par de números rápidamente y presionó llamar, colocando el celular en su oído mientras terminaba de guardar lo que necesitaría en su maletín, hasta que alguien finalmente contestó.

" _¿Yasuhiro Hirugami?_ " preguntó cuando el hombre del otro lado de la línea habló. Con una pequeña sonrisa dejó que el otro hombre hablara y, sin contestar realmente a la pregunta que Yasuhiro le había hecho, decidió hacerle otra más. " _¿Podría contarme acerca de su relación con Miya Isamu?_ " y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando lo único que escuchó fue la respiración del hombre del otro lado de la línea, que en cuestión de segundos se había puesto más pesada. Bingo.

_Pero aún tenía una pregunta más._

"Y quizás, si usted lo desea" continuó, sin esperar una respuesta. No la necesitaba, porque las respuestas de Shinsuke eran pruebas más que suficientes que Yasuhiro Hirugami tenía algo que ver con Miya Isamu gracias a sus investigaciones. Cuando Yasuhiro trató de decir algo, Masato continuó.

" _ **¿Podría decirme qué tiene que ver el fallecido Arata Yamaguchi con ustedes dos?**_ "

Y de entre las sombras, un par de ojos rojos se abrían paso entre toda la gente, escondiendo una macabra sonrisa antes de tirar los pequeños binoculares con los que presenciaba a su hijo romperse completamente en el interior de la tienda de su hermano. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

_Y no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo._

**_Ni siquiera el fantasma del amor que él mismo había asesinado con sus propias manos._ **


End file.
